Potions, Dungeons, and Firewhiskey
by fabfan
Summary: AU Crossover with Harry Potter Universe. FAB Frankie/Bianca pairing. Two households both alike in dignity...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Potions, Dungeons, and Firewhiskey

Author: Fab_fan

Rating: PG

Summary: AU crossover. _Two households both alike in dignity..._

Disclaimer: None of it is mine.

* * *

Bianca blinked her heavy eyes repeatedly, hoping if she kept doing it, they might somehow turn lighter and not feel like they were attached to a magnet and about to be superglued shut.

She had been up all night trying to finish another long potions essay. It was her worst class, and she knew if she didn't get her marks up, she'd be in serious trouble. So, she sat down in the common room before the roaring fire with her quill and parchment paper, determined to write the best paper on antidotes ever. After four hours she had reached the bottom of page two. The assignment was for five.

A loud yawn formed her mouth, and the tall girl brought a hand up to cover it. After a glorious sunrise, she had finally finished the paper of doom. She decided to forgo the few hours of sleep she could possibly get before class and take a shower and get breakfast.

That's how Bianca ended up sitting alone at the expansive Gryffindor table, a plate full of scrambled eggs, toast with strawberry jam, and sausage in front of her. She was almost certain no one else in the castle was awake besides Nearly Headless Nick, who flew by as she collapsed on the bench at the table. She had greeted him with a slurred hello and sleepy wave.

Picking up her fork, the brunette awkwardly stabbed at her eggs. She pricked a fluffy mound and brought it to her lips, chewing gently. She fought down another yawn and scooped up another mouthful. Her friends wouldn't be up until right before transfiguration, so she would be by herself until she dragged her body to the classroom.

Thinking about how much she hated potions at that exact moment in time, Bianca pitched forward, her exhausted body begging for rest. She shook her head and blinked harder. She could do this. What was one night without sleep? Every Hogwarts student had done it at least once in their academic career.

The soft sound of shoes clapping the floor caught her attention. Bianca frowned in confusion. Who else would be crazy enough to be awake this early in the morning? She didn't remember seeing anyone else in the Gryffindor common room. Maybe a Ravenclaw? They were a studious bunch, to say the least.

Setting her fork down, she braced both her hands on the table and twisted her body to the side. It took a second for her eyes to focus, slowed by the lack of sleep, but what they did see caused them to widen. She swallowed harshly and a red tinge started to form at the base of her neck.

Frankie Stone ambled into the Great Hall, robes flying behind her. She absently adjusted her green and silver tie, mumbling inaudibly to herself. Sensing the gaze, she glanced up, clear hazel eyes meeting glazed brown.

Bianca quickly looked away, focusing back on her plate of food. She lifted her shoulders slightly, embarrassed at the red tinge becoming more and more apparent. She ducked her head down and began shoveling eggs into her mouth, barley chewing before swallowing.

Frankie paused briefly but kept walking, not acknowledging the other girl. Bianca secretly watched her sit down at the Slytherin table, piles of bacon and pancakes appearing along with a pitcher of orange juice. Frankie silently munched on a strip of bacon and poured herself a glass of juice.

Bianca had never been up this early. When she went to breakfast, it was always right before class and with her group of friends and fellow classmates. The Gryffindors stuck together, especially her class. She had never seen Frankie at the meal before. Actually, she only really saw the Slytherin in the halls or in potions, which the two houses shared. It seemed like this was a normal routine for Frankie, to be eating alone this early. She didn't seem bothered at all by the lack of people or noise. Peeking up, Bianca noted the ceiling had changed to show a bright blue sky with a few clouds merrily floating about.

Bianca's interactions with the other girl had been rather interesting over the years. The first time they ever met, Frankie had been standing in the middle of King's Cross Station staring at the wall that led to Platform 9 ¾. She had been dressed in rather drab muggle clothing – ripped blue jeans, a worn Ramones t-shirt, and ratty sneakers. Her dark blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun. All she had on her was a small pack bursting at the seams and a bundle of papers. She watched as one of the students, who would later be sorted into Hufflepuff, walked right through the wall. Face contorting in confusion, she swiftly looked at the bundle of papers, back at the wall, then to the papers again.

Kissing her mother and uncle, who was also her stepfather, goodbye, Bianca cautiously approached the girl. She was obviously new to magic, or at least the Platform. The young girl thought it weird there was no one else with the girl, a parent or sibling, but she let it go and focused on her.

"Hello." Bianca greeted.

Frankie jumped and faced her, "What?"

Bianca didn't react to the rough tone, "Are you going to Hogwarts?"

Frankie looked around suspiciously, "You know what that is?"

Bianca nodded, "Of course. I got my acceptance letter this year. It's my first year. I was so excited to get it."

Frankie nodded along, "Right."

"Are you a first year too?"

"Uh…yeah…I guess." Frankie looked back at her papers.

Bianca leaned over. The papers were instructions on how to get to Hogwarts. "I can help you. We can go together."

Frankie scoffed, "I got it."

No she didn't. "We can go together. It'll be fun. We can ride the train there. Maybe we'll even be sorted into the same house!"

"Sorted?" she was getting more confused. Actually, she had been in a state of confusion since the moment an owl landed beside her on a park bench in London. Then, some guy in really wacky clothing appeared and started talking about some crazy school. Whatever. It was better than she where she was.

Bianca smiled softly, "Are you a muggle?"

"What did you call me?" Frankie glared.

Bianca raised her hands, "It's nothing bad. It means you're not magical or know about our world."

Frankie dropped the glare, "Yeah…I am…was…something. But, I'm supposed to go to that place you mentioned…Hodgetorts."

"Hogwarts." Bianca corrected.

"Whatever." Frankie looked at the wall. "How do we do this?"

Bianca grinned and grabbed her hand, ignoring the flinch, "We just walk right through there."

"Uh huh." Right through a wall. No problem at all.

"Ready?" Uncle Jack had already brought her trunk to the train, so all she had to do was board.

Frankie took a deep breath and bounced on the balls of her feet, "Yeah."

They began walking.

Three-quarters of the way there, Frankie abruptly stopped and pulled back.

"It's a wall!" she exclaimed at Bianca's look.

Patiently, Bianca led her back to their originally spot and they tried again.

They got through on the tenth try.

That had seemed like ages ago. They rode on the train together, Frankie keeping a tough scowl on her face all while studying every single thing she saw. Her loud curse at the chocolate frog had Bianca laughing for half an hour.

They had been split, though. Bianca was sorted into Gryffindor, the family's house. Frankie went to Slytherin, where she was coolly greeted by the purebloods who didn't recognize her name.

Overtime, Frankie blended in with the house of Salazar. She could be found sneaking down the halls, playing pranks on unsuspecting students. She had joined the quidditch team, showing an aptitude for flying. She excelled at the seeker position, more than once sending an opposing seeker into the stands with her daredevil technique. Many in Gryffindor booed her tactics, but no one in Slytherin cared. As long as they won, what was the big deal? Many said she was just as bad as the rest of the snakes. It was rumored one could stand and watch the points drain away from Slytherin whenever she was awake.

Bianca didn't see any of that, though. The girl at the other end of the room just quietly ate her food and read the morning's Daily Prophet. Bianca looked away as Frankie turned the page, her eyes roaming the room.

Soon, others entered the area, and Bianca was drawn into a conversation on the merits of the minister's newest endeavor. The next chance she got to look at the Slytherin table, Frankie was gone.

* * *

Bianca trudged out of the potions classroom, having endured another lecture on how she was going to fail if she didn't try harder. She was trying. Potions just wasn't her cup of tea, so to speak.

The sun had set before she could leave the dismal dungeon, so the area was even more dark and gloomy than she was used to. Shivering at the feeling it gave her, she picked up speed.

"Come on, mudblood." sneered a voice.

Halting, Bianca pressed up against the cold wall. She peeked around the corner to see three figures huddled together.

"Yeah, come on." Another voice joined in.

"Knock it off." Frankie's voice filtered in.

Bianca's brow furrowed. Did those two boys call Frankie a mudblood?

"What's the matter?" the first boy asked with a snicker.

"The matter is that you two morons are in my way." Frankie growled.

"Watch who you're calling a moron, mudblood." There was a small shove.

"Don't touch me again or I'll break your arm. Now get out of my way."

"Where you going?" the second boy said.

"Where do you think, stupid? The common room." Frankie gestured.

"No, you can't be." Said the first tone, "You see, only purebloods are allowed in there. You know, real magical people. Not filthy little mudbloods like you."

Bianca felt her hackles rise. She knew there was a lot placed on blood purity in Slytherin, but Frankie was one of them. No one should talk to her like that.

"And it isn't for unintelligent nitwits like you, but they still let you in. Now, how about you run along before I hex you to next week." Frankie whipped out her wand, pointing it directly at the first boy.

It was silent for a moment.

"Whatever, mudblood. You better watch your back. Those traitor friends of yours can't protect you forever, and that one wand won't either." The boy got out before slouching away, the other boy beside him.

Frankie kept her wand trained on him until they were gone. Then, she muttered, "You can come out now."

Bianca startled at the statement. Was she talking to her?

With a sigh, Frankie mumbled "Lumos" and a beam of light shot out of the tip of her wan. She idly pointed it at Bianca, "What are you doing down here?"

How had she known she was there? "I was meeting with Professor Snape."

"You shouldn't be here. A Gryffindor in the dungeons is bad, this late is just dumb."

Bianca bristled, "I had to talk about my assignment."

"Yeah, yeah. Next time be a little more careful, alright? Those boys would have stunned you till your arms fell off." She turned and began walking…away from the common room.

It clicked, "You weren't going to the common room."

Frankie shrugged.

Bianca followed her, "You knew I was down here. You were the last one to leave after class when Snape asked me to come in after all of my classes."

Frankie extinguished her light and kept moving.

"Frankie, did you come down her to look out for me?" Bianca grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Hey, back off." Frankie jerked her arm back.

"You did, didn't you? You knew those boys were going to be here, so you made them leave."

"Like I would do that for a Gryffindor." Frankie chuckled. "Why don't you go back to your little tower and pathetic friends. I have a match tomorrow, and I don't need you taking up anymore of my time."

Bianca reached out and snagged the shoulder of Frankie's robe, pulling her close.

Their breaths hitched at the same time.

Bianca flashed back to the end of fourth year. The one time after their first meeting, when they did more than see each other in class or the hall.

When they had stumbled into each other in Hogsmeade, the last class trip before they all went home.

When, on a belly full of butterbeer, they had engaged in a few illegal shots of firewhisky courtesy of Frankie.

When, behind one of the stores, they had kissed until Bianca felt like her legs were jelly and her body was floating on a cloud.

Feeling the spark and burst of encouragement she had back then, Bianca crashed their lips together, eliciting a moan from the blonde. Their lips met again and again, smacking wetly as teeth clashed. Hands urgently grasped at clothing. Bianca grabbed Frankie's tie, urging her even closer.

"Wait…wait." Frankie broke away, panting heavily.

Bianca captured her lips in another heated kiss.

Frankie kissed back, getting lost in the feelings coursing through her veins. Her hands dug into Bianca's sides, itching to feel the flesh underneath the layers of material. Bianca threw an arm over her shoulder, their bodies smashed together.

A clanking sound brought Frankie's mind to a screeching stop. It felt like ice was poured down her back. She staggered back, putting as much space as possible between them with Bianca's hand still on her tie and arm covering the breadth of her shoulders. So, not much.

"Bianca, stop." Frankie gasped. She knew she should look around for any spies, but her eyes were riveted to the beauty in front of her.

"Frankie?" Bianca fought for air. Her body was singing, screaming for more.

"We have to stop." Her body begged to push the warm form up against the stone wall and replay Hogsmeade all over again.

What? Do you…am I?" Did she do something wrong? Was Frankie not feeling what she was?

"We can't do this here." If a Slytherin saw them, there was no telling what they would do with that information - two girls kissing, especially a Gryffindor and a muggle-born Slytherin.

Calming, Bianca glanced around, understanding what she was being told. A dark dungeon hallway near the Slytherin common room was not a good place to be for any Gryffindor.

"You should go." Frankie indicated the way out with her head.

"Come with me." Bianca fixed the rumpled green and silver tie.

"I have a match tomorrow. We are not going to lose to Hufflepuff."

Bianca rested her hand on the knot of the tie, "Just for a little bit. I want to spend some time with you."

Frankie rolled her eyes, "Bianca…"

"Frankie, we've done this twice now, and…I don't know about you, but I want to keep doing it. We should talk about this. About us."

"Us?"

"Us." Bianca nodded shyly, "I want there to be an us. Don't you?"

"You're a Gryffindor."

Bianca pushed a strand of dark brunette hair behind her ear and playfully tugged Frankie's tie, "I remember when you didn't even know what sorting and houses were."

A rueful grin, "When you thought I'd walk right through a wall without any problem."

"You did it. It took us ten times, but you did it."

"It was nuts! You crazy people were telling me to walk through a wall."

"Crazier than a Slytherin dating a Gryffindor?" Bianca smiled hopefully.

"Date?" Frankie raised an eyebrow.

"That's what people who make-out more than once do, isn't it?" Bianca had a cheeky grin.

"That wasn't…we weren't…" Frankie stuttered.

"We weren't?"

"Whatever." Frankie looked away, her cheeks heating up.

"Can we talk about this? We can go to the astronomy tower." Bianca added the clincher, "Unless you're scared."

"I'm not scared of anything." Frankie cleared her throat, "The match…"

"I won't keep you out too late. You'll be able to do those sly seeker moves of yours with no problem."

Footsteps.

"The astronomy tower, you said?" Frankie began to walk. "No one should be up there at this time."

The next day Frankie was ten minutes late for the match. If anyone happened to be strolling the stairs and halls near the astronomy tower, they would have seen a very disheveled Slytherin and Gryffindor rushing about with bleary eyes and ecstatic grins.


	2. Chapter 2

Frankie Stone was about the most infuriating person Bianca Montgomery had ever met.

The Gryffindor blew out a puff of air, a strand of dark hair floating up with the action. She stood in the dark dungeon hallway, impatience clear on her face. Potions had just let out, and she bolted out the door with a few quick words to her friends to not wait for her. Once out the door, she ducked to the side and hid in a tiny alcove. The opening in the hard stone walls provided a space where she could see all of the activities in the hallway, but no one could see her unless they knew where to look.

Another irritated sigh fell from her lips. She had been standing there now for about five minutes. This was the way out of the dungeons from the classroom. Many students sporting both Slytherin and Gryffindor colored ties had already passed by. Potions was the last class before lunch, and most students were heading up to the Great Hall to get their fill of whatever items the kitchen cooked up today. Whispers had her expecting shepherd's pie or roast beef sandwiches.

Where was Frankie? She had to pass by this way to get to lunch, and she knew the blonde wouldn't skip the meal…would she? She probably would, just to spite her. Yes, Bianca did not have a very high opinion of Frankie at that exact moment. It might have been because of the fact that the Slytherin had absolutely disappeared after their meeting in the astronomy tower. Frankie had rushed to her match, and Bianca went back to Gryffindor Tower. After a quick shower and change of clothes, she fell into a much needed nap. By the time she awoke, the match was over.

That was that.

Being the weekend, there were no classes shared by which Bianca could see and speak with Frankie. It was the wrong decision to believe Frankie wanted to see her, she guessed. Frankie had hidden out. She was absent from every meal, and Bianca couldn't find her at all when she casually roamed the halls of the castle. It was as if the girl had never existed.

Not anymore, though. Frankie was present for potions. When Bianca saw her slouched arrogantly at the desk she shared with the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, Gary Chancellor, her first reaction was to walk right up to Frankie and give her a good smack before pulling her into a kiss. That simply couldn't happen, though. Not when her friends steered her along to her desk, shooting the Slytherin side of the room dirty glances. The Slytherins, in turn, muttered a few choice words for the other house and returned the looks with ones of their own. Bianca noticed Frankie quickly spun away from them and faced Gary, luring him into a conversation.

All throughout class, Frankie refused to even peek over at Bianca's side of the room, let alone Bianca. Bianca couldn't get her attention, and didn't have much chance to with Professor Snape looming over the Gryffindors with his dark ominous gaze. There were two things to know about Snape. The first, as the head of Slytherin House, he favored his students and rewarded them with extra points and special treatment. The second, he hated Gryffindor and would deduct points for the slightest of infractions, real or otherwise. Already struggling with the subject matter, Bianca was forced to concentrate on the antidote they were preparing in their cauldrons lest she anger him and both fail the day's assignment and get her house's points reduced.

Thus, when class let out, she raced out the door. She would catch Frankie on her way to lunch and find out why she was acting the way she was. Perhaps Bianca was not the most experienced when it came to relationships and the whims of potential suitors, but she knew Frankie felt something. She had to.

That night in the astronomy tower was…inexplicable. She was not lying when she said she wanted to get to know Frankie better. She really did want to talk. But, there they were alone in an empty room with all the time in the world. How could she put into words that she had felt something for the other girl ever since the moment they met five years ago at that train station? How could she explain that those first kisses they shared, while alcohol induced, were something she wanted long before she even knew what these types of feelings could be? How could she talk about anything when the person she was attracted to was standing _right there_?

She was fifteen for Merlin's sake!

They kissed. Bianca wrapped her arms around Frankie and kissed her. Frankie kissed her back with such fervor it made Bianca shiver just thinking about it. They kissed and kissed until the sun came up. Bianca learned a few things that night. She learned that Frankie had a highly sensitive spot right behind her ear that made the girl melt. She learned that, when Frankie cupped her face, she unconsciously ran her thumb back and forth across her cheek in a way that both comforted and stimulated. She learned she was telling the truth when she mentioned dating. She wanted to see more of Frankie, as much as possible actually. She wanted them to spend time together.

It seemed Frankie had other ideas.

Adjusting her satchel, Bianca was about ready to give up. Frankie must have somehow snuck past or took a different route. For all she knew, Frankie conjured up a potion to change her identity and slipped past. She was probably laughing about it with her friends, sneering about the dumb Gryffindor she duped.

Bianca shook her head. Yes, Frankie was a Slytherin. Slytherins were not known for being the nicest or friendliest bunch around. In fact, if you weren't one of them, you were pretty much an enemy in their eyes. They would hex you or insult you without batting an eye. If you were not a pureblood, it was even worse. However, Frankie was not like that. Of course, she fit in there, the hat wouldn't have sorted her there otherwise, but Frankie was not some evil person. Bianca couldn't believe that. Sure, she played pranks and hurled her fair share of taunts at opposing houses. The way she performed at seeker bordered on illegal. When they were together, though, Bianca saw something else. First on the train to Hogwarts, then Hogsmeade, and finally the dungeon and astronomy tower. Frankie was more than just another Slytherin scoundrel.

The murmur of voices caught Bianca's attention, and she peered out from her hiding place. Her eyes widened as she saw Frankie slowly meandering down the hall. Gary and another boy she recognized as the keeper for the Slytherin quidditch team at her sides. They were talking, and Bianca perked her ears to hear what they were saying.

"The bloke ran right into the ground, he did." The boy who played keeper chuckled.

Frankie rolled her eyes, "He's a Hufflepuff. Probably thought he had to give the grass a hug or something."

Gary chortled, "More like a kiss."

"Bloody good move you made." The keeper, was his name Rich, spoke. "You know, for a muggle-born." his smile softened the words.

Frankie's jaw ticked imperceptibly as she smirked, "I don't make bad moves."

"Like being late?" Gary cut in.

"Yeah, and you put Chandler in the game for me. You want us to lose to the worst team here?" Her face didn't change, but from her hiding spot, Bianca could see a trickle of defensive tension bunch in the back of her shoulders.

"Where were you anyway?" Rich asked.

Bianca held her breath. The trio stopped before her, not spotting her.

"Solving world hunger." Frankie deadpanned.

"You can't be late like that, Frankie." Gary warned.

"Why? Cause you'll put in a stupid inexperienced second year like Chandler? Boy couldn't catch the snitch if it was handed to him on a silver platter by his daddy's house elf."

Rich laughed loudly at that, but Gary somberly replied, "You want captain next year after I'm gone."

Bianca saw the look pass between the two but didn't understand it. What was there about Frankie being captain? From what she knew and witnessed, Frankie was the best player on the team. Unlike most of the wizarding world, including Hogwarts, she wasn't a rapid fan of quidditch, but she knew enough to know the best player on the team made captain.

"Bloody dummies don't know what's good for us." Rich shook his head after his laughter died down, "Won't see past the ends of their noses."

"They will when I make captain." Frankie muttered.

"We'll see they do." Gary nodded down the hall, "Lunch?"

"You two go on. I gotta get something." Frankie hooked a thumb in the direction of the common room.

The two boys shrugged. As they ambled away, Rich called back, "See ya in Herbology, yeah? Maybe those bleeding heart Hufflepuffs'll give the plants another kiss."

Frankie waved a hand noncommittally. She turned and took two steps before a hand grasped her arm. On reflex, Frankie spun around and whipped out her wand. The tip touched the middle of Bianca's chest.

"Frankie! Put that away." Bianca ordered.

Frankie's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she regained her composure, "What are you doing here?"

Bianca rolled her eyes and slapped the wand away, "Waiting to see you."

"You saw me." Frankie put her wand away and twisted away from Bianca.

"Where have you been?" Bianca stayed at her side as Frankie began to walk down the hall.

Frankie ignored her and continued walking, her pace picking up speed.

"Frankie, you are not going to run away from me." The words barely left Bianca's mouth before Frankie stopped and faced her. Bianca nearly fell over at the abrupt change.

"I'm not running away from you. I don't run from anything, least of all a sniveling little Gryffindor like you." Frankie spat.

Bianca frowned, "Don't talk to me like that."

"Like what?" Frankie glared at her, "You're in my area of the castle. This isn't the place for pathetic little lions."

Bianca frowned harder, "We have to talk about what happened."

"Nothing happened."

Bianca shot her an incredulous look. Nothing? "We kissed."

"Shhh." Frankie hissed. She glanced around, "Don't say that."

"It's true." Bianca took a half-step closer to her, "We kissed, Frankie. We kissed all night." It was wonderful.

"Stop saying that." Frankie ground out. Her jaw was clenched so tight her teeth hurt, "It was a one time thing. Get over it."

Bianca's mouth dropped open as she processed what Frankie said. "What?" It felt like someone punched her in the gut.

Frankie scowled, "Go away. This is Slytherin territory. I'm not responsible if you get hexed."

Bianca watched as Frankie turned and began to walk away. What happened? Three nights ago they were wrapped in each others' arms and kissing so deeply Bianca blushed whenever she thought about it. Now, Frankie was insulting her and walking away, just like any other Slytherin.

Except for the end.

"You're a coward!" Bianca shouted.

Frankie halted. Her eyes blazed as she slowly faced Bianca, "What did you say?"

"You're a coward, Frankie Stone."

"I'm not afraid of anything." Frankie growled.

A deep breath, "You're afraid of us."

"Us?" Frankie laughed cynically, "There is no us. There's you, and there's me."

"And there's us. You're just too afraid to admit it. You're too afraid to admit you want to be with me." it became clearer with each spoken word.

"Are you mental?" Frankie stormed back up to her.

Bianca firmly stood her ground, "You want to be with me like I want to be with you."

"Like I would ever want to be anything with a filthy loser Gryffindor." The words sharp as a knife.

Bianca flinched at the insult but fought on, "You want to be with me. You kissed me."

"It was a one time lapse in judgment." Her vision ticked down to Bianca's mouth before quickly returning to her face.

"We've kissed two different times."

Frankie pursed her lips, "I was drunk the first time."

Drunk enough to not let herself be held back, "You say you don't want me."

"I don't." the words filled with infinite bluster as she crossed her arms.

"You don't care about me at all."

"That's right." Frankie nodded.

Oh, Frankie. She went in for the kill, "Then why do you keep trying to protect me?"

Frankie's face fell, "I don't."

Got ya, "You saved me from those boys that night. They were Slytherins."

Frankie blinked a few times, "That doesn't mean anything."

"You told me to leave a few seconds ago." Frankie may be subtle at times, but Bianca was quickly catching on to the meanings behind her words.

"Because I don't want you here."

Bianca offered her a tired smile, "Because you think I'll get hurt. You said for me to go because I might get hexed."

"You really are crazy." Frankie shook her head.

Bianca took another half step closer, "You care about me."

"I don't care about any of you. Get hexed, whatever." She looked away from Bianca.

They were a hairsbreadth away from each other. Bianca could feel the slight tremble in Frankie's body and see her battle to remain still. "You don't have to be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid." Frankie's tone lowered. Her gaze went back to Bianca, and she gulped at how close the girl had become.

"Prove it."

Frankie blinked rapidly. Her eyes darted from Bianca's soft brown orbs to her supple lips and back again. She knew she shouldn't. This couldn't happen. She was a Slytherin. No Slytherin ever mixed with a Gryffindor, as a friend or otherwise.

But Bianca was there inviting her, challenging her, to kiss her. Her pale pink lips almost sparkled in the low dungeon lighting. As Frankie pushed up on her toes and their lips drew closer and closer, every single reason that existed for why she shouldn't went away. All she could see were those impossibly soft eyes.

Centimeters from each other, a clanging and raised voices sounded. The two teenagers jumped apart and looked around. Gaze landing on Frankie, Bianca watched as she backed up, her face hardening. Before she could say anything, a group of first year Ravenclaws rounded the corner. Frankie shot them a disinterested look, and the youngsters shuffled away from the older Slytherin in fear. Without looking at Bianca, Frankie purposefully walked through the middle of the group, viciously bumping a few of them out of the way.

Bianca could only bite her lip in disappointment as Frankie left.


	3. Chapter 3

The Gryffindor common room was a bustling place throughout the day, especially after classes. Many of the Gryffindor students would spend their time in the comfortable room, exchanging gossip, rereading notes from courses, and finishing assignments. The circular room was rather large and homey. A big fireplace sat on one side with a plush couch in front. Squishy and comfy chairs littered the area along with wooden tables. The scarlet and gold color scheme both showed off the house colors and instilled a sense of pride and hominess to the students.

Bianca sat in one of the arm chairs. Her body sank into the welcoming cushions, and a relieved sigh slipped past her lips. It had been a long day, to say the least. A full day of classes always tired her out. Considering most of them had assigned potentially long homework assignments for the evening made her close her eyes in agony. For potions, Snape barked out for his fifth years to write ten pages on the antidote they fumbled through that day. Ten pages! It was due in two days. She didn't understand how anyone could possibly come up with enough information on one antidote for ten pages, but she had to do it. If she didn't keep her marks up, her mother and stepfather would be disappointed. Not to mention the fact that OWLs – Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations – were at the end of the school year. It was only November, but just thinking about the upcoming tests had her stomach in knots.

OWLs were one of the single most important exams a witch or wizard would ever take in their lifetime. An exam was administered for each subject, and if one did not pass the exam, they could not continue to study that subject for the last two years of their time at Hogwarts. If one cannot continue with the subject, they cannot take NEWTs – Nastily Exhausting Wizard Tests – which determine what positions they can apply for in the ministry or other career areas. Everyone already started studying their fourth year, Bianca included, but it was still a lot to take in. If she couldn't even keep her marks up in potions now, how could she begin to imagine passing her OWL in the subject?

As if school wasn't enough, there was also the tiny fact that she was madly attracted to a Slytherin girl who made her head spin and heartache with each mixed signal. Really, how could someone kiss you the way Frankie had kissed her and then go and say it meant nothing? And it wasn't even one kiss! It was a lot of kisses. A whole night's worth of them. Then, Frankie ups and disappears only to turn around and say it was a mistake. But, it wasn't. Bianca knew it with everything inside of her it wasn't a mistake. It wasn't for her, and it wasn't for Frankie, whether she would admit to it or not.

Frankie was going to kiss her again. She was sure of it. If those Ravenclaws had not appeared, Frankie would have given in and kissed her.

"Are you ok, Bianca?" Babe Carey plopped into the seat next to her with a concerned look.

Bianca blinked up at her friend. Babe Carey was in the same year as her. They met the first night during the welcome feast. While the girl could be a tad loopy and dense, she was one of the friendliest people in the whole castle and a good pal. "Fine, just tired."

"Classes were pretty harsh today." Babe accepted the response easily. "I can't believe Snape took away thirty points because of my antidote. It worked…kinda."

It had actually turned her partner Lucy's hair orange instead of alleviating the poison, but considering one of the Slytherins' potions made someone vomit crabs and they didn't get punished, it was uncalled for.

"Well, that's Snape for you." Simone entered the conversation. The dark haired fifth year dropped into a chair, Dani and Erin taking the other seats. "I don't understand why Dumbledore keeps him around."

"He knows potions." Babe shrugged.

"He's also a giant piece of owl dung." Simone scoffed. "How am I supposed to write ten pages on one antidote? I have a life, you know."

"Yes, and it involves sitting in the library with the rest of us tomorrow evening while we write this." Erin chuckled.

"Your boyfriend can go one evening without seeing you." Dani added.

"At least I have a boyfriend."

Bianca half-listened to the back and forth between her friends. While the girls snarked at each other, it was always in good humor. The group cared for each other, and like every other Gryffindor, was helpful and nice to everyone. Well, except when it came to quidditch. The girls were highly supportive of their team and cheered against all the other houses whenever they were matched up against Gryffindor.

It was a comfort to listen to the banter, but Bianca only listened along, barely speaking. She couldn't help it that her mind floated back to those dark dungeon halls. The fact that Frankie was going to kiss her again meant something. It meant Frankie felt it too, whatever it was. The blonde had basically told her to leave because it was dangerous for her to be there. Her front of being an uncaring jerk was shot to hell now. Bianca saw past it. If she was truthful with herself, she never really believed it in the first place. The girl she met at King's Cross Station was a little edgy, but she wasn't outright mean.

"Come on, though. The way Snape treats us and treats the Slytherins is stupid. He shouldn't be allowed to do that." Dani's words cut into Bianca's thoughts.

"Do what? Treat us like idiots and the Slytherins like gods?" Simone rolled her eyes, "How anyone could treat those snakes like anything other than what they are is beyond me."

"Snape's the only reason any of them pass at all." Erin smiled, "Well, that and their parents' connections."

"They're not going to win the House Cup again this year. They can't." Simone grimaced.

"We should win it, but Slytherin keeps winning all the quidditch matches." Erin shrugged.

"Cause they cheat." Dani frowned, "They're all dirty, and their seeker is the dirtiest one of all."

Bianca sat up a little straighter at that. Frankie was the Slytherin seeker.

"It bugs me so much. They walk around like they're the supreme rulers of the school. I'd like to see our team wipe those arrogant smirks right off their faces." Simone sneered. "They act like no one can touch them. The only reason people stay away is because they'd stun you when your back is turned."

"A group of them jinxed Marco from Hufflepuff earlier in between classes. They stood there and laughed while his legs turned into jello." Babe informed the group.

"See, I bet he wasn't even looking." Simone pointed her finger. "The whole lot of them are arrogant jerks. You know what everyone says. No one good has ever come from Slytherin. They've all turned out to be evil one way or another."

"Do you know who jinxed him?" Erin asked.

Babe shook her head, "There was a big group of them. Someone said it was Frankie Stone, but I don't know for sure."

"If they said it was her, it was her." Simone spat. "That sounds like something she'd do."

Bianca felt her nails dig into the cushions of the seat as she sat up as straight as she could. Just because someone said it was Frankie, didn't mean it was. And, who were they to say that?

"It's weird." Babe squinted in thought, "I heard she was muggle-born."

"And sorted into Slytherin? Not a chance." Simone crowed. "She is as much of an elitist pureblood as the rest of them. All Slytherins are."

Bianca's teeth gnashed together. That wasn't like Frankie at all. And, how did they not know Frankie's heritage? Was it a secret? How?

"Remember in History of Magic, when Binns briefly talked about…what were they called…Death Eaters?" Erin said.

"You're awake in that class?" Dani chuckled.

Erin brushed off the comment, "Really, do you? They were all about getting rid of anyone who wasn't pureblood. They killed a bunch of people and everything."

"So?"

"So, they were Slytherins."

Simone spoke, "Sounds like something they'd do. I bet Frankie Stone would be the first one to sign up, too."

Bianca couldn't take it anymore, "Leave her alone!" She blurted out, face red.

The others turned to her with looks of confusion and incredulity. Bianca, breathing heavy with the exertion it took to not say anything for so long, stared back at them. She swallowed roughly, gaze ticking over each of their faces. While she didn't like what they were saying, it probably wasn't the smartest thing to let her bubbling anger spill out like that. These were her friends…and they were talking about Slytherin.

"What did you say?" Simone was shocked.

Bianca took a calming breath, "We don't know her. We shouldn't be talking about her like this."

Simone laughed humorlessly, "Are you serious, Bianca? We don't have to chat with her to know what she's like. The whole school knows that Frankie Stone is about as bad as they come. She's just another Slytherin snake."

Bianca shook her head, "We don't know anything about her."

"She was sorted. That's all we need to know. Maybe if you went to one of the quidditch matches, you'd know what we're talking about. Do you know she made the Hufflepuff seeker crash into the ground? For no reason but her own amusement." Simone waved her arms.

Frankie and her friends had been talking about that earlier. "It could have been tactical."

"He ran into the ground!"

"Simone, I'm just saying we've never talked to her. We shouldn't judge someone we've never even talked to." Well, they'd never talked to her. Bianca on the other hand…

"Bianca's right." Babe interrupted Simone's retort. She offered her friend a smile, "We don't know Frankie Stone."

Simone rolled her eyes, "Fine. You're too friendly for your own good sometimes, though. The Slytherins are trouble."

Bianca silently thanked Babe as the conversation steered back toward classes. She couldn't stop herself from speaking up. Frankie might be frustrating, but she didn't deserve ridicule. Of course, Bianca had felt the same way about Slytherin for a long time. Gryffindor was her family's house. Each of her relatives had been sorted into it. And if there was one thing that never ended, it was the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry. She'd always been taught that while there were four houses at Hogwarts, Slytherin was the one she did not want to be in. Her mother, especially, instilled in her how horrible they could be. Being at Hogwarts, she'd let those feelings continue on.

But one drunken day in Hogsmeade made her question it, at least where Frankie was concerned. While Frankie wasn't a saint by any means, she wasn't what all the rumors said she was. She couldn't be.

* * *

The group of friends decided to make a quick trip to the library that night before curfew. They'd grab a few books on the antidote, hopefully before anyone else did, and be prepared for their study session tomorrow.

Walking along one of the many castle corridors, though, they ran into something unexpected.

The Slytherin quidditch team was walking back from practice, their practice robes rustling at their feet. They were laughing and joking with each other, smirks and smiles on every face.

The noise stopped when they spotted the incoming Gryffindors.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the pathetic loser brigade." One of the Slytherin players called out, "Come to see how badly your team is going to lose?"

"You wish." Simone replied with a glare, "All I see is a bunch of wannabe's."

The two groups stopped in front of each other. Bianca felt her breath catch as she spotted Frankie in the middle of the group, in between Gary and Rich, she wasn't sure that was his name, but she was going with it. The blonde's hair, while pulled back, had been tussled by the wind. Random wisps stuck out at odd angles. Her face was still slightly red from the mixture of physical exertion and flying through the air. In one hand, she held a pair of leather gloves while the other paused as it rose to scratch near her eye.

The moment Bianca's brown eyes met Frankie's hazel, the Gryffindor had to bite her lip to hold in the words that wanted to pop out. She clenched her hands into fists to stop them from reaching out and fixing the rumpled robes. Was it wrong to think Frankie looked particularly sexy all wrinkled and exhausted?

Frankie returned the stare, her tongue darting out to moisten her wind chapped lips. Bianca had changed out of her uniform into comfortable casual clothing, and the sight made her stomach clench. That was the same shirt Bianca wore to Hogsmeade at the end of their fourth year. It was the same one she'd wrapped her hands in as she kissed her against that wall behind some store.

What was Bianca doing there?

"Ooooh," the Slytherins, except for Frankie who was somewhat stunned at the moment, echoed. "You better watch your mouth. Considering how you played us last year, we won't even need to catch the snitch to beat you."

Simone scowled at the arrogance, "Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like Azkaban?"

All of the Slytherins bristled at that, "You think you're so brave talking like that to me? You better watch your back."

Before the insults could escalate into something more, Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher and head of Hufflepuff, rounded the corner. "What's going on here?"

All eyes turned to her, except two pairs. Bianca was still wondering why Frankie had acted the way she did earlier, and Frankie was still trying to work out how to make the fluttering in her belly stop.

Their stare was broken when Frankie was suddenly pushed forward by Gary and Rich. The Slytherins moved as one around the Gryffindors, sneers directed at the other house. A few parting insults were muttered.

Bianca looked over her shoulder as they left. She caught Frankie taking a quick glimpse behind her before she was out of sight.

They were the only two silent throughout the whole encounter.


	4. Chapter 4

Gryffindor tower was dead silent in the pale midnight moonlight. Up in the fifth year girls' dormitory, the only sounds were the rustling of sheets as sleeping bodies turned and the wheezing and snoring of exhaustion. One girl, many suspected it was Simone but no one knew for sure, possessed a rather obnoxiously loud snore.

Bianca listened to the annoying noise, her even breaths in sync with the rise and fall of it. The curtains had been drawn around her four poster bed, so she was eclipsed in total darkness. Flat on her back, her hands were folded on top of her belly and her open eyes stared up at what would be the ceiling, if she could see it. The teenager snuggled further under her blankets and grasped the warm wool and cotton. She didn't notice how soft the blanket felt curled beneath her fingers. Her mind, instead, was focused on the same thing it had been focused on since she slipped into bed earlier that evening.

Frankie Stone.

With a huff, Bianca rolled onto her side. Her hands fell from their perch, and she dug them underneath her pillow. She should be sleeping. Tomorrow would be another full day of courses, and she still had to write that potions essay with her friends. It would be very detrimental if she was so utterly tired that she could not do anything but nap, which would happen if she didn't get any sleep.

Why did she have to run into Frankie again?

If it wasn't enough that she had really thought of nothing else since their kisses in the astronomy tower, her outburst with her friends was quite enough. It wasn't right for them to be ridiculing Frankie. They didn't know a thing about her. All they knew was that she was a Slytherin, and while that would normally be enough, Frankie wasn't just any ordinary Slytherin. No other Slytherin had those cute hazel eyes or adorable little smile.

Bianca slapped her palm against the bed. The Slytherin quidditch team just had to be in that hallway, didn't they? She just had to see Frankie again after the girl nearly kissed her again after saying what they did was nothing. Nothing! A one time thing! Like…they'd lent each other a quill or something. Why did Frankie have to be so…so…gah. It wasn't like Bianca could walk away, chalk it up to Frankie being a no good Slytherin. Frankie sought her out first. It was Frankie who provided the firewhiskey that got them drunk enough to make-out in Hogsmeade. It was Frankie who waited around in the dungeons after her meeting with Professor Snape. It was Frankie who disappeared afterward. It was Frankie who said she didn't want anything to do with her.

It was always Frankie!

Bianca rolled onto her back, again. Frankie had to feel something for her. Why else would she be like that? If she didn't care about Bianca, she would have let those Slytherin boys jinx her that night in the dungeons. She wouldn't have agreed to go to the astronomy tower with Bianca. For Merlin's sakes, she never would have kissed her back!

Bianca wanted to see Frankie again. She was sure of it. She wanted to spend time with her. That sentiment was confirmed when she saw Frankie on the way to the library. If only neither one of their friends had been there. If only it was the two of them in that hall. What would have happened? Would Frankie have tried to leave or would she have went up to her and admitted the truth – that there was something between them?

Oh, why did they ever have to kiss at all? Why did she have to keep feeling these things inside? Well, one way or another, she was going to do something about it.

* * *

Entering the potions' classroom two days later, Bianca was both nervous and determined. She was able to finish her essay, it took nearly the whole night and was dull as could be, but it was ready to be turned in. She was prepared for whatever life could throw at her that day.

She was ready for Frankie Stone.

Walking to her assigned seat, her friends around her, Bianca chanced a peek over at the Slytherin side of the room. Frankie was, once again, sitting at her post next to Gary Chancellor. A few other students were gathered around, all of them talking in hushed whispers. A few glanced over at the Gryffindor side with smirks.

"Wonder what they're up to." Erin spoke as the group sat down.

Bianca shrugged, not really caring. She was more focused on the blonde. Frankie had foregone the robes that day. Instead, she was dressed in the normal uniform of white shirt, grey sweater vest, and tie. Bianca noticed the tie was slightly crooked, and it brought a smile to her face.

"Bianca, did you bring an extra quill? I forgot mine." Babe tapped Bianca's shoulder.

Drawing her gaze away from the Slytherins, Bianca nodded and dug through her satchel. Bypassing the textbooks and rolls of parchment paper, she pulled out a quill and handed it to her friend. Babe accepted it with a friendly thanks and returned to extracting her own supplies for the class.

BANG!

Bianca jumped in her seat at the loud noise. She spun to see a cloud of smoke surrounding Simone's seat. Erin, who shared the table with the black haired girl, was coughing and waving at the cloud. A screech filled the air, and the smoke slowly dissipated. Bianca's eyes widened at the sight before her.

Simone was yellow!

Literally, every inch of the girl had turned a sickenly sweet pale yellow. Her hair, her skin, even her eyes were a glaringly bright yellow. Bianca gasped and brought a hand to her chest. Simone continued to screech, swiping at her discolored hands and clothing. Erin frantically reached for her friend, unsuccessfully helping her scrub at the golden tinge.

Boisterous laughter erupted from the Slytherin side.

"What's a'matta? Turn a little yellow, did ya?" Rich shouted gleefully.

"Lookie there, the Gryffindor turned yellow! Your true colors coming through?" another yelled.

"I don't know if she's a big canary or a yellow bellied coward!" came a mirthful chuckle.

Bianca looked over to see every single Slytherin bent over laughing. Frankie was leaned back in her chair, an amused smirk on her face. The smirk grew as Simone jumped to her feet and shook a finger at them.

"How dare you! You…you…" Simone couldn't finish her sentence she was so angry.

"What? You think this was us?" all of the Slytherins planted innocent looks on their faces. The looks quickly faded back into smirks and laughter, though.

Bianca felt absolute disgust churn in her stomach. How could they have done that to Simone? There was no warning or anything. And Frankie was sitting there laughing along with them. How could she? It wasn't funny at all. That was her friend! Rising to her feet, Bianca stormed to the space between the two sides and glared at each and every one of them.

"You think this is funny? This isn't funny at all. It's stupid." Her glare was merciless, "You are the cowards. What did you do? Put a jinx on her seat? Attack her when she didn't expect it?"

Her eyes landed on Frankie, "You won't even own up to what you've done."

She watched as Frankie's face slowly fell at the double meaning. The smirk dropped away, and she ducked her head. The other Slytherins continued to chuckle under their breaths, sneering at the brunette. Gary shook Frankie's shoulder jovially and rolled his eyes. Frankie shot him a half-hearted smile, but it quickly went away once he turned to talk to someone else.

"What…is going on here?" Professor Snape's cold voice droned out. He walked out of the back room where all the ingredients were held. His long drawn face was pale and greasy black hair hung around his features. His lips were thin and formed a straight line as he looked over the scene. Vision landing on Simone, he spoke evenly, "Did Ms. Carey perhaps make another antidote without supervision?"

"They attacked me!" Simone shouted, throwing her hands at the Slytherin side.

Snape turned to face his house students, "Did they?"

The Slytherins quietly snickered amongst themselves as Simone angrily bounced in place. However, they shot the perfect picture of innocence at their head of house.

"And, pray tell, why is Ms. Montgomery standing in the middle of the room?" Snape glanced at her.

Bianca pulled back her shoulders and returned his look, "I was telling them what I thought of their dumb prank."

Snape took this in. Spinning around, his black robes floated in the air, "Fifty points from Gryffindor."

"What? Why?" the Gryffindors cried out.

"For not properly defending one's self from attack." Snape marched up to the chalkboard. "Perhaps if there was a more qualified Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, this problem would not exist."

"You're punishing us for what they did?" Bianca asked disbelievingly.

"Ten more points for questioning my authority." Snape waved his wand and words began to form on the board.

Bianca should have shut up. But, Frankie's involvement with the joke on Simone and Snape's blasé attitude had her temper flaring, "This is ridiculous! They attacked Simone, and the only reason you aren't doing anything is because they're Slytherins like you!"

Snape turned, "A hundred points and detention, Ms. Montgomery. Considering your performance in this class, I would recommend you sit down and let us begin the lesson. Unless you wish to continue with your current academic performance?"

Bianca glared hard. She opened her mouth to tell him exactly what she though of his bullying ways, marks be damned, when a loud smack sounded. All eyes turned to see Frankie bending over to pick up her book that had fallen from the table.

"Sorry," Frankie muttered and cleared her throat, putting the textbook back in its place, her eyes flickering over Bianca as she did so.

That tiny fraction of a break afforded Bianca the opportunity for her temper to die down a little. While she was still mad, she could clearly see that arguing with a professor, especially Snape, was not the best or brightest thing to do. With one last glare, she went back to her seat.

"Now, if Ms. Torres would sit down and stop blathering, we will begin." Snape motioned toward the board, "The confusing and befuddlement draught is similar to a confusing concoction in that its main purpose is to cause confusion. What three ingredients are integral in its production?"

* * *

Bianca was furious. She was more than that. She was…upset. How could Frankie have participated in what happened to Simone? The girl had to go to the infirmary to get the color taken care of. The entire castle saw her. She was humiliated. Why? Because she said something to the quidditch team? The Slytherins started it.

Frankie just sat there. She laughed. She laughed as Bianca's friend turned yellow. She acted just like all the other Slytherins. Bianca thought Frankie was different, but clearly she had been wrong. Instead, Bianca had to suffer detention with Snape and watch as Gyrffindor house points drained away.

She had defended Frankie. She told her friends not to judge her. Maybe they were right. What she thought of Frankie was just that, a thought. What did she know about the girl? That she was a good kisser? They never really talked…except for when they first met. That had been five years ago. People changed. Being surrounded twenty-four hours a day by Slytherins, how could Frankie not become like them. Who was she kidding; Frankie had been sorted into that house. She already was like them.

And still she felt something. It put her insides into knots remembering how Frankie behaved in potions, but her heart also thumped harder when she remembered the feel of their lips meeting. She wanted to see Frankie, if only to smack her upside the head and confront her. It was baffling. Bianca truly did not know what to make of it. First, Frankie and her kiss in Hogsmeade. Then, they pretend it never happened. But, they meet again and kiss. Bianca instigated the kiss, but Frankie was the one waiting for her in the hall. They make-out for an entire night. Afterward, Frankie runs away and says it didn't matter. However, she almost kissed her again. Now, she played a horrible prank on her friend and laughed about it.

What was she supposed to think of all that?

Trudging through the cold drafty dungeon halls, Bianca chewed on her lip. It would be a lie to say she wanted to forget about Frankie. But, she just didn't understand her. Was this all some joke to Frankie? It couldn't be. Frankie had been protective of her. Not to mention that night in the astronomy tower. The way Frankie kissed her and held her…it sent delightful shivers down her spine.

She was still furious at Frankie for what she did to Simone, however. It was so confusing.

The crash of footsteps stopped her train of jumbled thoughts. Quickly looking around, Bianca spotted the alcove she hid in the last time and hopped inside. It was after dinner, and most of the Slytherins would be milling about here. She didn't want to run into a horde of them.

Peering out from the darkness, Bianca watched as a group of people appeared at one end of the hall while two other students ambled up from the opposite end. As they drew closer, the group transformed into the Slytherin quidditch team. The happy voices joked with each other.

"Bloody good show that was in potions today." Rich bumped Frankie's shoulder with a grin.

"Yeah, that freak looked like what she is." another player joined in.

Freak? How dare they? Bianca frowned.

"Wait till we beat them." Gary nodded his head, "Then, they'll shut up for good."

"Won't even have to catch the snitch, we won't." Rich whooped.

"We will, though." Gary patted Frankie's back.

Frankie rolled her eyes but a big smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Whatever. I wouldn't even need a broom to beat their seeker. He can't even get off the ground without crashing – bumbling fool."

Bianca felt her hackles rise at that. She knew the boy. He wasn't the best flyer around, but he wasn't terrible. It seemed the Slytherins couldn't say anything nice about anybody.

"Bumbling fool? You talking about yourself there, mudblood?" the two students walking from the other way finally reached the team.

All movement stopped.

Bianca held her breath and narrowed her eyes. What had he said?

"Watch it, Novak." Gary took a step forward.

"Watch what, Chancellor?" the boy who spoke raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to do something?"

"I am." Frankie stared at him, her voice low.

"What are you going to do? Hmmm?" Novak scowled.

In the blink of an eye, Frankie had her wand out and pointed at him, "I don't know. Maybe I'll make your arms fall off…maybe something else."

Novak's scowl darkened, "Tough talk for a muggle-born. You shouldn't even be here."

"Still am, though."

With her gaze on Novak, Frankie didn't notice the other boy pull his wand out until it was pointed at her. She whipped her wand toward him, allowing Novak the split second it took to take his out. Reacting, the rest of the quidditch team yanked theirs out.

Bianca was speechless.

"A filthy little mudblood trying to perform magic. How cute." Novak sneered.

"How about I sew your mouth shut? How's that for cute magic?" Frankie shot back.

"Get out of here, Novak." Gary ordered, his wand trained on the boy.

"Your little guard dogs are here. No wonder you act so tough. Rotten mudblood wouldn't act like this if you didn't."

"I could outduel you any day, moron." Frankie's eyes ticked back and forth between the two, cautious of an attack.

"You think you can beat me? Your dirty blood isn't good for anything. You are inferior."

"It's better than yours." Frankie smirked.

Novak's face burned, "Shut your mouth before I shut it for you. I have pure blood, Stone. I'm a real wizard."

"Yet, I'm still at the same school as you and getting better marks."

Novak's irises were huge with rage, "Filthy little…"

"Get out, now!" Gary ordered firmly. The rest of the team circled around Frankie, their wands fixed on the two targets.

Novak looked at all of them. After a second, he put his wand away, "Traitors. This house has gone to the dogs."

Bianca didn't release the breath she was holding till Novak and the other boy left. Once they were up the stairs and out of sight, the others put their wands away. Frankie was the last to lower her wand. In the dim light, Bianca could see she was breathing heavily, and her jaw was clenched as tight as it could be. Gary put a hand on Frankie's shoulder and guided her down the hall. The rest of the team formed around her. Slowly, they began to talk about the practice they just left. Frankie remained quiet.

As the group passed by the alcove, Bianca ducked further back, pressing her form against the cold stone wall. She sighed in relief as they went by without seeing her. A few steps away, though, she heard Frankie speak up, "Go on, I left something during potions. I have to get it."

"You want us to wait?" Gary asked.

"No, I'm fine." Frankie waved them off.

Reluctantly, the rest of the team began to leave. Once they were out of sight, Frankie pulled out her wand.

"Lumos."

The bright light shined into the alcove, illuminating the space and revealing Bianca. The brunette brought a hand up to cover her eyes at the sudden light.

"Why are you here?" Frankie's voice was on edge.

Bianca let her hand drop, "I had detention."

"Nox." The light went out.

"Frankie," Bianca stepped out of the alcove.

"You need to stop hiding down here. It's weird and dumb."

Bianca let that slide, her mind on what happened, "Are you ok?"

Frankie seemed to bristle at the question, "Why?"

Bianca bit her lip, "Those boys…how could they call you that?"

"Bianca,"

"No one should talk to you like that. They called you a mudblood, Frankie."

"I heard."

Bianca shook her head, "You're not inferior or…whatever they said."

"Aw thanks," Frankie drawled sarcastically. "Now, get out of here."

"Have you told Snape about this? Or Dumbledore?" there was no way anyone should get away with treating another student like that, "They're your housemates for Merlin's sake. How can they call you that?" How could they call _Frankie_ that.

"Whatever, Bianca. Go away." Frankie spun on her heels.

"This is serious, Frankie."

"You stalking me? Yes, it is." Frankie walked toward the Slytherin common room.

Bianca followed, "You can't let them treat you like that."

"Don't remember letting them." Frankie stopped walking when it became obvious Bianca wasn't going to halt. "Are you an idiot? I said to go away. Clearly, you don't know what that means."

Bianca looked at her. She really looked at her. The attitude, the clothing, everything screamed Slytherin jerk. But, Frankie's jaw was locked. There was a slight tremble in her hands. And her eyes…

"Have they always been like that to you?" the Gryffindor quietly asked.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Frankie stepped up to her in frustration, "Let it go. It's my life. It doesn't concern you."

"How many of them?" Bianca ignored her outburst.

"Why? You want to play hero? All you Gryffindors are alike, aren't you. Have to be the brave knight in shining armor." Frankie forced Bianca to step back until she hit the wall, "I don't need you. I don't need anything. Why can't you get that through your thick skull? You think you're better than me because you're in Gryffindor? You need to save the poor little muggle-born?"

Bianca felt her heart crack, "I don't think that."

"Whatever. Go back to your loser friends." Frankie scoffed and schooled her features into a bored look. She took a step back, regaining control after the small outburst.

"Come with me. I want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Please," Bianca's brown orbs pleaded with her.

"You need to leave." Frankie scanned the hall.

Bianca reached out and fisted her hand in Frankie's practice robes, "If we can't talk here, then let's go somewhere else."

"I don't want to talk to you at all."

Bianca pulled until Frankie stumbled forward. Her voice lowered to a whisper, "Fine, but we have to talk."

"About what?" Frankie tried to sound annoyed, but the hitch in her voice gave her away.

"About this." Bianca bent her head and, taking a chance, pressed her lips to Frankie's.

After a startled second, she felt Frankie give in.


	5. Chapter 5

The feel of Frankie's mouth against her own was exhilaratingly butterfly inducing. Her lips were soft as pillows. Bianca unconsciously tightened her hold on the robes as Frankie pressed into her, their bodies molding together. Gentle yet firm hands cupped her cheeks, and a smooth thumb lightly rubbed against her delicate skin.

This was why she came back, why she would keep coming back. It was what kept her up at night and dreaming during the day. This wondrous feeling that only happened when she kissed Frankie. It felt better than anything she'd ever done or had. Needing more, she pushed her mouth harder against Frankie's. Frankie hungrily kissed back.

After a minute, lungs screaming for air, Bianca reluctantly pulled back a fraction of an inch. Frankie followed her, capturing her lips in another heated kiss. Their bodies thrummed as mouths, tongues, and teeth met again and again. What started as somewhat hesitant and gentle turned into sloppy and rushed, but neither cared. All Bianca wanted, all either wanted, was to continue the emotions running through their minds and bodies.

That couldn't happen, though.

"Wait," Frankie suddenly pulled back, panting for air.

Caught up in the moment, Bianca didn't hear her. She dove back in for another kiss. Her eyes blinked open when she met thin air. "W-What?"

"Stop." Frankie titled her head back as far as she could. Her eyes were dilated and lips swollen.

"Stop? Frankie?" Not again. She was not going to say it was a mistake again. She wouldn't.

Bianca watched anxiously as Frankie turned her head away. Her nerves died down, though, when she noticed something. Frankie's hands were still cupping her face. Her thumb was even caressing her cheek. Bianca leaned into the touch, both seeking the comfort it provided and wondering if Frankie knew she was even still doing it.

Frankie's eyes flickered back to her face. They ticked from where her hands were, to Bianca's lips, her eyes, and back to her hands. Seeing the flash in Frankie's orbs, Bianca freed a hand from her robes and wrapped it around her wrist.

"Don't." Bianca whispered. Don't run away again. Don't pretend this isn't happening.

Frankie gazed at the hand on her wrist, a pensive glimmer in her eye. Bianca waited, holding her breath for the blonde's reaction. The breath turned into a gasp as, without warning, Frankie twisted her wrist and grabbed Bianca's hand. She roughly tugged her away from the wall.

"Frankie? What are you doing?" Bianca was jerked forward.

Frankie shook her head and signaled for the girl to be quiet. Wordlessly, she pulled Bianca along the darkened hall. The brunette stumbled alongside her, not knowing the passageways by heart let alone where they were going. She remained silent, though, for some reason trusting that nothing bad was going to happen. Considering this was the person who was involved in the prank earlier that day that caused Simone to turn yellow, that was saying a lot.

After a minute, Frankie abruptly stopped. She quickly opened a door and slipped inside, Bianca right behind her. It took a second for Bianca to recognize the place, but only a second. They were in the potions' classroom. The tables were all set up, empty of the cauldrons each student would bring for class. It would be a lie to say it wasn't eerie to be in the room at this time of day…or night. The walls were lined with various pickled creatures. Their beady eyes were ominous in the dark. She could almost feel the coldness seeping through the rough stones that made up the foundation.

She could also feel Frankie's hand still in her own.

Turning her gaze to the Slytherin, she was faced with a brooding stare. During their kissing, Frankie's already rumpled appearance got worse. Bianca reached out to tame a strand of hair that was sticking out, but Frankie darted out of the way. Bianca's hand hovered in the air, and she shot the girl a confused look.

"We have to stop doing this." Frankie finally spoke.

Her hand dropped. She couldn't be serious. Not after kissing her again. "What?"

"You need to stop coming here." Frankie ordered.

"You mean stop coming to you."

"Whatever, you just need to go away."

She could not believe this. "Go away?" Bianca scoffed. "You want me to go away?"

Frankie nodded.

Come on, Frankie. "Then, why are you still holding my hand?"

In an instant, Frankie released her hold. "I-I wasn't…"

She didn't even know she had been. That was…adorably endearing. "It's ok. I liked it."

"Yeah, well I didn't. It was…"

"Crazy? A mistake? A one-time thing?" Bianca took a step closer to Frankie. She shook her head ruefully, "You kissed me again. That's three times now, Frankie."

"So what?"

"So, you like me."

Frankie rolled her eyes, "You're a Gryffindor."

Bianca threw her hands up in frustration, "So? Why can't you admit you like me? I like you, Frankie." Hadn't they gone over this?

"A Gryffindor liking a Slytherin, you must be mental."

Bianca growled in annoyance, "Is that why you won't admit it? Because I'm in Gryffindor? You attacked my friend today, and I still told you I like you. She had to go to the infirmary! I should be yelling at you for that."

"That's a Gryffindor for you, throwing themselves on the sword and expecting a reward for it." Frankie sneered, but, if one looked closely, there was a flash of what looked to be remorse across her face.

"Stop talking about our houses!" Bianca shouted. She was really starting to get tired of it. She had to listen to her housemates rant about Slytherin all day, and now Frankie was getting into it. "Is that all that matters to you? What house we're in? Are the Slytherins why you won't admit to liking me? Because they hate Gryffindors? We've kissed three different times, now. You like me, Frankie, just admit it."

"Back off," Frankie pointed a finger at her, "don't act like your loser friends are perfect little goody-two-shoes who love us. They hate me, too."

Bianca bit her lip, "They just don't know you."

"Neither do you."

"I want to."

Frankie turned away from her and paced a few steps, "Completely mental."

Why was she being like this? She put more into the houses than anything. She didn't even grow up in this world, being a muggle-born. "We can do what we want. You can be with whoever you want. Who cares what anyone else thinks?"

"Go back to your stupid tower, Bianca." Frankie kept her back to her.

"You know it's true."

Frankie didn't reply.

"Why won't you admit it? Because of what your friends might say? Your house?"

"Back off."

"Does it have to do with what those boys said?" The ones who called you a mudblood.

No answer.

"You like me, and I like you. It's that simple. Why can't you say it?" she didn't care she was pushing.

No reply.

Growing enraged that Frankie was outright ignoring her, Bianca raised her voice even higher, "What are you afraid of? How your friends will react? Who cares about what the Slytherins think?"

Frankie spun on her heel and glared at Bianca, "I do. It's my house. My. House." She tapped her hand against her chest to emphasize the words. "I'm in Slytherin, Bianca. My friends are Slytherins. _I_ am a Slytherin. You're crazy if you think I'm going against them for anything." She chuckled bitterly, "Like you would go against your own friends. What would your friend say if she caught you down here with me? If she saw us together?"

Bianca was taken aback. There was an undercurrent of passion in Frankie's words. And what she said about friends, she had a point. Bianca's friends despised Frankie. Especially after what happened to Simone. But, was she willing to let that dictate her every move? Swallowing thickly, she took a tiny step toward the blonde. "We have something between us."

"It doesn't matter. Whatever there _might_ be, it ended when we got sorted. Really, it never even started."

"I refuse to believe that." another step. "We…have to be brave. We can't be afraid of what anyone else might say or think. What matters is what we want."

"There's a difference between being brave and stupid. Being a Gryffindor, you think they're the same thing."

Bianca ignored the insult and stepped up to Frankie. She locked her brown eyes on Frankie's hazel, "All I want…is to get to know you. That's it." She stretched out her hand and hooked it around Frankie's, "Maybe it won't work out. Maybe there's nothing really there. But, I want to find out. I just want to spend time with you."

Frankie tried to put up an air of indifference, but it was hampered by the trembling in their joined hands, "I'm in Slytherin, what more do you need to know?"

"Everything."

* * *

Liking someone was nearly more trouble than it was worth.

That was what Bianca had decided upon, and she firmly believed it was one of the great truths of the world that many people spent their lives searching for. If only her mother or stepfather had told her it when she was younger, maybe she would not be in the predicament she was in now. Seeing as they did not deem it necessary to inform her that emotions and kissing only led to confusion and sleepless nights, Bianca was stuck. She was stuck and there was no way to get out of it, as far as she could see.

She was once again riddled with a sleepless night after speaking with Frankie in the potions' classroom. She'd said what she wanted to, or at least some of what she wanted to, and that was that. Frankie slinked away leaving her in the same place she had been before their meeting. So, she spent another night tossing and turning in bed, upset that Frankie once again kissed her and left. Upset that she let Frankie kiss her and leave. When she woke up and went to breakfast, she couldn't help but sneak a peek over at the Slytherin table. While she spotted Gary and Rich along with the rest of the team, there was no sign of Frankie. Considering she never saw Frankie eat breakfast except for that one time very early in the morning, it wasn't a surprise. Still, it put a frown on her face and a twinge in her stomach. It didn't help that all throughout the meal of eggs, sausage, and toast her friends alternated between ranting about the Slytherins' prank and how Simone's boyfriend was positively a jerk for laughing when he first saw her yellow as a canary.

It was nearly impossible for Bianca to pay attention in her classes. How was she supposed to sit through Muggle Studies and not think of the muggle-born girl who gave every hint that she liked her back but wouldn't say it? The professor droned on and on about something called the ipod or ipad or whatever, but Bianca didn't care. Truthfully, whatever little information that filtered past her thoughts and into her brain only caused her to wonder if Frankie knew what these objects were. Did Frankie ever use a robot or any other weird things that muggles used?

And she couldn't stop. She couldn't stop thinking about her. It was as if Frankie had slipped her some potion to make her thoughts only focus on her. So, instead of having detailed notes on how to transfigure a pea into a chair or how to properly produce wormwood, Bianca had doodles of wind rumpled girls and deep thoughtful eyes.

It was all so frustrating!

With a sigh, Bianca stepped out of her latest class. She walked down the busy corridor, her friends gossiping around her. She adjusted her satchel strap over her shoulder and gazed at the ground. What was she meant to do next? Yes, she liked Frankie. But, if Frankie was so caught up in Slytherin, what was the use? How far was she supposed to go? Oh, who was she kidding, she would go as far as she had to. She just hoped it wasn't in vain.

Not watching where she was going, Bianca let out a tiny oomph as something lightly bumped against her hand. Stopping, she glanced over to see a paper airplane fly into her hand again before floating to the floor at her feet. Eyes narrowing in bewilderment, Bianca bent over and picked up the folded parchment before someone could step on it. Taking a cautious peek around to see if anyone was watching, she returned her gaze to the paper when she saw her friends were caught up in a quick swap of notes before the next class. Carefully, she unfolded the airplane.

She felt her heart stop at the message.

It was from Frankie.

Asking her to meet after dinner in the trophy room.

Her heart began pounding as she reread the note. It was short and to the point. The hastily scrawled words were jumbled and rather sloppy, but she couldn't help but read it a third time. Frankie wanted to meet her.

"What's that, Bianca?" Babe asked with a smile. The group of girls was done exchanging notes and was ready to head to the next class.

"Nothing." Bianca swiftly refolded the note and shoved it in her bag.

Babe blinked at how quickly her friend disposed of the parchment, but let it go. "Come on, then. We don't have much time to get to class."

Bianca allowed her friend to begin dragging her down the corridor, but her gaze swept over the area. She felt a surge of disappointment when she didn't see Frankie.

* * *

Dinner was horrible.

Any other day, it would have been fine, good even. The food was tasty and filling. The table had finally stopped reliving the Slytherins' prank and talked about the next trip to Hogsmeade and what they wanted to do. All in all, it was a fun time.

To Bianca, it was just something she had to get through before she could see Frankie. She ate faster than she ever had in her life. She practically inhaled the chicken pot pie and pumpkin juice. When her friends commented on it, she slowed down, unable to come up with a good lie to explain her actions. It wasn't like she could blame homework, they all had the same classes together.

She did hazard a few glances at the Slytherin table. Like the other three tables, the Slytherin table was full of students eating and talking. It took a few scans, but she spotted the boy, Novak, who insulted Frankie the day before. However, that was the only one she saw. Having the tables at opposite ends of the room with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw in between put a damper on her spying skills.

That was ok, though. The minute she could, Bianca scurried out of the great hall and rushed up to the third floor, making sure no one had followed her – Filtch the caretaker of the castle had a tendency to appear at the most inopportune times. Considering he was a nasty old man who hated students, if he saw her sneaking around the castle, he would surely do something not so nice. That couldn't happen, she had to meet Frankie. She didn't have time to deal with him.

Both excited and nervous, Bianca slipped into the trophy room. It was a medium sized room with crystal display cases proudly showing off all the medals, cups, trophies, plates, shields, and other awards ever given out at Hogwarts. Biting her lip, Bianca slowly meandered around the room. Was Frankie there yet?

She wasn't.

Bianca released a sigh and chewed on her bottom lip. She tried to not let the disappointment seep in. Maybe Frankie was still eating or she had to take care of something first.

As the minutes ticked by, her optimism turned desolate. Was this a joke? A prank? Had Frankie changed her mind?

Where was she?

Bianca paced around the room, arms folded and face grim. The corners of her eyes stung, and she forced back the tears. She would not cry over this. If Frankie Stone didn't show up, she didn't deserve them.

Caught up in her internal monologue on how she would not cry over someone she didn't even know, no matter how much she might like them, Bianca didn't hear the door creak open or softly close.

She did hear when someone spoke.

"I like flying."

Bianca jumped with a gasp and spun around to face the door. Her eyes widened briefly as she saw Frankie, but she quickly schooled her features into stoicism. "What?"

Frankie awkwardly shuffled her feet and crossed her arms. She, once again, was without the robes, and her white sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. "I like flying."

What did that have to do with anything? "What?" This was what she wanted to meet about?

Frankie smiled crookedly at the confused look Bianca shot her. "I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be smart. Wait…that's Ravenclaw."

Bianca rolled her eyes, "What are you…" Wait… "Why are you telling me this?"

Frankie shrugged shyly and uncrossed her arms, "You said you wanted to get to know me."

It clicked, "You like flying."

Frankie nodded, "Yeah, it's one of my favorite things to do."

Bianca laughed lightly in relief. It felt good inside. It really did. In her own way, Frankie had reached out. She made the next step. "I don't really like flying. I only did it first year when we had to for class."

"You're missing out." Frankie gradually walked up to her. "Flying is one of the best things in the whole world."

Bianca watched her with a tiny grin, "Some of us are different."

Frankie ducked her head at that. "Yeah, I guess."

"Frankie,"

"I want to show you something." Frankie tilted her head toward one of the display cases. She motioned for Bianca to step up to it. Bianca did as told, and Frankie slid up beside her, pointing at one of the cups, "That's the first Quidditch Cup we won."

Bianca peered at the cup, trying to not let Frankie's close proximity affect her. The tiny bumps that formed across her arms indicated she failed. Concentrating on the cup's large golden exterior that glimmered in the light, she could clearly read the name of the house and the players on it.

"We've won every year I've been seeker." Frankie spoke lowly. "I'm going to win it next year as captain. I'll be the first muggle-born Slytherin captain in history." Her eyes shimmered, "I've been working toward it since I joined the team."

Bianca listened silently. After a moment, she looked over at her and whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?"

Bianca leaned into her, "I like learning about you." This was important to Frankie, she could tell already.

"I hear it's not the only thing you like." Frankie teased.

Bianca turned to the side to fully face the blonde. "Frankie, I like you and I like learning about you." She stretched out a hand and fixed the crooked knot of the sliver and green tie, "You know what I want." Her hand flattened over the knot, "I don't know what you want."

Frankie's head dropped. Bianca felt a pang of doubt go through her. Was Frankie going to tell her to leave her alone? That it was a mistake?

Her doubts vanished as Frankie lifted her head. In one smooth motion, Frankie pushed up on her toes and tenderly pressed her lips against Bianca's. It lasted a second and was over before Bianca could kiss her back, but the brunette's lips tingled at the contact.

"I'm not afraid…of Novak or his dumb friends." Frankie whispered, fingers absently crinkling in Bianca's robes. "They won't do anything to me. They can't."

"What _are_ you afraid of?" the pad of her thumb rubbed gently against Frankie's chest.

"I'm not afraid." Frankie ground out. "Just…think about it."

"I have."

"Have you? Really?"

Bianca stared at her. She hadn't thought about anything else. "Yes."

Frankie exhaled, "Bianca, you're in Gryffindor."

"Who cares?" she was really sick of this.

"Everyone does. Do you think your friends would accept you liking a Slytherin? Or any other Gryffindor?"

No, they wouldn't.

"And…I'm going to make captain next year." Her voice dropped, "I can't have anything get in the way of that."

It was obvious what was being hinted at, "I'd get in the way." She felt a twinge of pain in her chest.

Frankie shrugged, "The Slytherin captain with a Gryffindor?" The muggle-born Slytherin?

"What are you saying?" Please don't say this is it.

"All we've done is kiss a couple of times. The first time we were drunk. We've never done anything together except ride the train our first year."

She did not like where this was heading, "We both feel something."

"Which is why we keep it secret."

Bianca whipped her head up at that. "Secret?"

"We get to know each other. If it doesn't work, no one has to know."

"You want to keep this a secret." Bianca gestured between their bodies.

"I want to get to know you too without the hassle of…other people."

Bianca didn't like lying or keeping secrets, especially from her friends. She wasn't particularly good at it. However, looking at Frankie, she couldn't say no to the possibility of spending more time with her, "Why do you want to risk it? Why should I?"

"You know why." her cheeks colored slightly.

"Maybe, maybe not." Bianca needed to hear it.

Frankie gently placed her hand on top of Bianca's, "I…like you too. I want to see you."

Bianca felt a burst of happiness explode inside, but it was quickly tempered as she processed what was being said. Frankie wanted to spend time with her, just like she did, but she wanted to keep it a secret. If she really thought about it, Frankie was right. Neither of their friends would understand let alone support any form of a relationship. But, lying? She didn't want to hide. What happened if they became more?

As if sensing her thoughts and wanting to derail them, Frankie squeezed her hand, "Are you going to tell me something about yourself or not? This whole getting to know each other thing goes both ways, right?"

Bianca looked into her hazel eyes and forgot about her worries and questions. She was alone with the girl she liked. The girl who just admitted to liking her back. She tugged on the tie and gave a cheeky grin, "I'm in Gryffindor, what more do you need to know?"

"Everything."


	6. Chapter 6

The smile on Bianca's face was a mile wide the next day. She woke up with her cheeks crinkled and lips turned upward. They hadn't fallen since. She smiled as she prepared for the day, showering, dressing, and gathering her books. She smiled as she joined with her friends and walked through the halls to breakfast. She smiled as she sat down at the long Gryffindor table, absently spooning a pile of scrambled eggs onto her plate.

"What are you so happy about this morning?" Simone groused. She'd had a particularly annoying fight with her boyfriend the evening before, so seeing her friend's giddiness was rather irritating.

Bianca shrugged and picked up her fork, "Nothing much."

"Nothing much? You've been smiling like that all morning." Erin sipped at her pumpkin juice.

"Maybe she's just happy." Babe spoke up with her own grin.

Simone shot her a look, "Why? Because Binns is giving us a quiz today?"

"Well…no." Babe frowned in thought. Binns' quizzes were never fun. His entire class was never fun.

"Come on, Bianca. What's with the happy face?" Simone looked at her.

Bianca, who had been scanning the other side of the room for a certain blonde quidditch player, quickly brought her eyes back around, "Pardon?"

"Why are you so happy?" Erin asked.

Bianca bit her lip. What was she supposed to say? That she'd found out the girl she liked felt the same? That the girl wanted to get to know her and spend time with her, too? Oh, and that said girl was a Slytherin who might have been instrumental in the prank that turned Simone yellow and whom most of Gryffindor despised.

Yeah, like that was going to happen.

"Spill." Simone ordered.

"There's nothing. I'm just in a good mood." Bianca ducked her head and stared at her food. She had agreed to keep her meetings with Frankie a secret. She couldn't go back on that less than twenty-four hours later.

Simone and Erin shared a look as Babe continued to munch on her bacon obliviously. Bianca noticed the shared look, and hoped they didn't ask anything more. She really didn't like lying to them. But, she couldn't exactly come right out and say – hey, I have feelings for that girl you don't like, and I can't wait till potions because I get to see her again. That wouldn't go over too well, she was pretty sure.

It must have been a very good day for Bianca, because before her friends could restart their little interrogation, the day's mail arrived. Flocks of owls swooped into the great hall, the sounds of their flapping wings reverberating against the walls. The creatures flew about, diving down to deposit their loads on different students.

Bianca's eyes lit up as she spotted Opal, her family's owl. The reddish brown bird landed at her side and held out the letter in its beak. Bianca thanked her and took the letter. She gave the long feathers a few strokes in appreciation. With a few blinks of her large eyes, Opal took off, having done her duty.

"Letter from home?" Babe asked, pointing at the envelope.

Bianca nodded, "My mom and stepdad." They tended to write every week or so. They would update her on the goings-on in their tiny village as well as any family issues. The last letter explained that her stepfather, Jack, had been promoted. He worked in the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Her mother was very proud of him and they celebrated by having a weekend in London.

"What did they say?"

Bianca waved off Babe's question and slid the envelope into her satchel. She'd read it later when she had more time. She loved her family and cherished each and every correspondence she received from them. She didn't want to have to read the words while hurrying to class, which was what they would have to do since transfiguration was in five minutes.

As she gulped down the last swig of pumpkin juice and picked up her satchel, Bianca quickly peeked over at the Slytherin table. She spotted Gary and Rich laughing over something, the boys heartily patting each other on the back. No Frankie though.

Only a few more hours till potions.

* * *

The moment Bianca stepped into the potions' classroom, her eyes instantly darted to the Slytherin side. The tables and chairs were full of students chatting and preparing for class. Walking up the aisle to her own spot, Bianca fought to keep her head forward and feet moving. However, her eyes slid to the side.

She felt a burst of giddiness as her gaze landed on Frankie.

She bit her lip as her mouth threatened to smile even wider. Her hands wrapped around the strap of her satchel, lest they reach out to touch the girl. Bianca let her brown orbs roam over Frankie. She was slouched in her seat, twirling her wand between her fingers. She looked bored with the conversations floating around her, barely reacting as Gary slapped her shoulder and gestured emphatically to their friends. Her clothes were a tad rumpled from whatever she had been doing earlier, and her tie was askew. Bianca immediately decided that she absolutely found it adorable.

"Bianca," Babe gave her friend a confused look.

Bianca felt her cheeks heat up as she averted her eyes to see her friends had already sat down. She was the only one still standing. At the speed of light, Bianca fell into her chair. Embarrassed, she scrunched up her shoulders to hide her reddening features. Oh, no. She'd been so busy trying to not seem like she was staring at Frankie, that she'd ended up standing there peeking sideways while everyone else sat down.

Bianca placed her satchel on the table and hid her burning face behind it. She pulled out her quill, ink bottle, and parchment, doing her best to not look over at the other side. What would Frankie think seeing her staring like that? They were keeping whatever it was that they had secret, and she stood there like some…well, she didn't know what exactly, but it wasn't good.

Something else she wasn't too good at…not looking. Try as she might, her eyes slowly turned to glance at the Slytherins.

She felt her heart skip as her eyes connected with Frankie's.

Frankie's fingers stopped twirling as their gazes met. The wand didn't, however. Frankie started as her wand clattered to the floor. She quickly bent down and picked it up, shooting her friends a smirk and a few words Bianca couldn't hear as they looked at her quizzically. Unbeknownst to them, though, Bianca saw a flash of sheepishness in those hazel orbs as Frankie bent over. She was certain she had been the only one to see it.

She was ok with that.

A loud bang jolted her out of her thoughts, and Bianca looked up as Snape stormed into the classroom, his black robes billowing behind him. His thin angular face was pinched into a frown, and his dull eyes were cold as stone. "Turn to page four hundred and seventy-two."

The rustling of pages filled the room as the students flipped to the requested page. As Bianca opened her book, she snuck one last look at Frankie.

This was going to be a long class.

* * *

She had been correct. It was a long class. Pretending like she was focused on the lecture and writing notes while she actually was doodling and daydreaming was not easy. Especially when it was in potions - not one of her top classes. She hazarded more glances over at Frankie then she did at the blackboard Snape used to write whatever he deemed worthy enough to not just be spoken in his monotone yet somehow sarcastic tone.

She wondered if Frankie had the same trouble.

She wondered a lot about Frankie. Considering the blonde was all she really thought about, that wasn't saying much. And to think, she believed she thought of Frankie a lot _before_ the girl confessed to having feelings for her as well. Now, all she could do was count down the minutes until they were set to meet.

They didn't get to talk a lot during their last meeting in the trophy room. Even though both were more than interested in starting their talks…or maybe doing something else with their mouths, Frankie had practice and Bianca's friends would worry if she disappeared for a long period of time. So, they agreed to meet the following night.

Which meant Bianca suffered once again through a delicious meal of lamb chops for dinner while plotting how exactly she was to escape for a few hours during the night. Her plotting continued as she left the great hall with her friends and returned to the Gryffindor common room. The group plopped down in front of the fireplace, trading gossip with a few third years while the fire roared before them. Bianca didn't hear any of it, too preoccupied with her plans.

There was a curfew in place, and while she broke it when she spent the entire night kissing Frankie in the astronomy tower, she wasn't too inclined to break the rules again. But, it was either that or not see Frankie. It was fairly obvious which choice she was going to make.

She would have to sneak out of Gryffindor Tower without anyone seeing her. Then, she would have to slip down to the third floor to the trophy room without any professors, Filch the caretaker, ghosts, or anyone else spotting her. She knew the Hufflepuff prefects were on duty that night in that area. Prefects, students chosen to be in charge of their houses, roamed the halls at night to make sure no one broke curfew.

She had a lot of people to dodge.

As the hours ticked by, Bianca grew more and more excited. The idea of seeing Frankie was enough to get her heart pounding. When the clock struck nine, her friends spoke up.

"Well, I think it's time to go to sleep." Erin stretched her arms above her head with a yawn.

"Tell me about it. I've been tired ever since Binns' class. How is it possible for a quiz to be so boring?" Simone stood up.

Babe followed suit, and stared down at Bianca, "Are you coming, Bianca?"

"No, go ahead. I'm not tired, yet." Bianca gave what she hoped was a convincing smile, "Besides, I still have to read my letter."

"Ok, don't stay up too late." Babe waved goodnight as the three headed toward the dormitories, Erin and Simone already halfway there.

Bianca released a sigh of relief as they disappeared from sight. Scanning the common room to see most students had gone to bed, only one or two remaining, she stood up. As casually as she could, she strolled over to the exit. Once she was within reach, she darted out.

Jumping to the side and pressing her back against the wall, Bianca inhaled deeply. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkened hall, the paintings and tapestries taking shape as the seconds passed. Once sure she could see enough to get to the trophy room, Bianca pushed away from the wall and began to creep down the hall. She did her best to quiet her breathing, listening intently for any other footsteps or voices.

It was slow going. She would take a step, wait, then take another. She did not need another detention after Snape's. However, as it became clear no one else was around, her bravery kicked in. Her footsteps became faster, and she stopped waiting to listen for anyone coming by. Soon, she was speed walking down the halls, mind firmly on the girl she was going to meet.

Reaching the third floor, Bianca raced to the trophy room. As she got closer and closer, her heart beat faster and faster. Her eyes lit up and her mouth twisted into a giant grin. She was so close.

Rounding the final corner, Bianca felt an arm wrap around her waist as a hand slammed over her mouth.

Her startled yelp was muffled by the hand as she was unceremoniously yanked to the side. She struggled as the unknown assailant wrestled her back, practically dragging her into a nearby room.

Bianca's mind spun. She flung her arms about and cried out against the hand. Merlin! Did someone find out? Was this some Slytherin who caught her? Someone else? Where was Frankie?

Terrified, she swung her elbow back, hitting the person. A quiet pain-filled oomph sounded in her ear as the person tightened their hold. They maneuvered her so her back hit a stone wall. The arm around her waist dropped away, the hand against her mouth still holding fast.

"Bianca,"

For Merlin's sake. "Frankie?" Bianca's muffled voice said in confusion.

The hand left her mouth, "Shhh."

"Frankie? What?" What was going on? Why would Frankie do this?

Then, she heard them. Footsteps.

"Filch." Frankie whispered, pushing closer to her.

Bianca's eyes widened. Filch the caretaker, the man who hated students with a passion and always reminded people that he supported corporal punishment for any offense, even though it had been banned for many many years. If he caught them…

The footsteps grew louder. Bianca squeezed her eyes shut and silently wished for them to pass by. She felt Frankie huddle closer. Their bodies pressed up against each other. Bianca's breath hitched at the feeling. Having a mind of their own, her hands curled around strong hips causing her arms to envelope Frankie. A shiver broke through Bianca as the body moved. Warm breaths suddenly puffed against her cheek, causing her eyes to flutter at the sensation. In the darkness, her senses heightened, and her body reacted to the touch. She griped the hips harder and pulled until they molded against her own.

Fingertips came into contact with her chin, and Bianca inhaled sharply. Unable to see, all she could do was feel. Feel as the fingers danced up her cheek, a thumb brushing against the soft skin. Feel as the warm breath washed over her nose and mouth.

Feel as she bent forward and captured smooth lips with her own.

All thoughts of footsteps and evil caretakers disappeared as Bianca kissed Frankie. They alternated between short hot kisses and long deep touches. Bianca's hands slid around Frankie's back as she tasted sweet lips again and again. Bianca tilted her head further to the side, deepening the kiss. Frankie's hand curved more fully against her cheek, the thumb drawing back and forth.

Her body took over and her mind shut down.

Gently breaking apart, both girls gasped for air. Bianca dropped her head to rest on Frankie's shoulder. She inhaled the scent of fresh soap and Frankie. She buried her nose into the soft cotton covered shoulder, wanting more. Her eyes sparkled as a kiss pressed into her hair. This felt so…amazing.

Her entire body froze when her mind returned, "Filch?"

Frankie held her breath for a few seconds. Then, she exhaled, "Gone. Can't hear him out there anymore."

"Thank goodness." Bianca sighed. Then, she hit Frankie's side, "I can't believe you did that!"

"Ow," Frankie squirmed, "What?"

"You attacked me in the dark." Bianca lifted her head to glare at Frankie, "You could've said something. Or is that the Slytherin way of getting someone's attention? Pulling them into a dark room?"

"Is the Gryffindor way of sneaking around to clomp about like a troll? I could hear you all the way down the hall. If I could, Filch could." Frankie shot back.

"Did you just call me a troll?"

"Yes, Bianca. I called you a troll." Frankie deadpanned. That's what she heard? Seriously?

"A Slytherin, what should I have expected?" Bianca's voice responded lightly, holding in her snicker. Was it wrong she was picturing Frankie's droll look? "Of course, I don't know many Slytherins, let alone witches, who enjoy kissing trolls."

Hearing the joking tone, Frankie smirked, "You know Slytherins?"

"I'm beginning to know you." Bianca teased, "It's good to know you're attracted to trolls. I know my competition." She ran her hand up and down the spot she hit, the heat of the warm body trickling through Frankie's clothing.

"You're nuts."

"I'm not the one who dropped their wand in potions – more than once." And it certainly wasn't because she had been staring at Frankie all through class.

Frankie swallowed thickly, "I didn't…it wasn't…" She saw that?

Bianca chuckled, "It was cute."

"Yeah…well…whatever." Frankie took a step back. She cleared her throat, "We need to find a better place to meet. Filch has been by twice and a prefect once already."

"Where?" She had been that close to being caught?

"I don't know." There was a crinkling sound, "We can use this, though. To talk."

"To talk?" Bianca felt a piece of parchment get shoved into her hand.

"Lumos." Frankie's wand lit up. She pointed the beam of light at the parchment. "It's simple. We write a note and put a password on it. If you want to read it, tap your wand against it and say the password. We'll use the same password so we'll always know."

Bianca's eyes flickered up to see the blonde in the light. Her cheeks were pink and lips puffed from their kissing. A crooked grin covered her face. Unconsciously, Bianca stretched out a finger and traced it down a firm jaw.

Frankie's eyelids drooped for a second, "Stop."

"Why?" she cupped her chin.

Frankie bit her lip, "I…I need you to stop."

Bianca stepped up to her, "Why, Frankie?"

"I," she took a deep breath, seemingly fighting with herself, "can't concentrate when you do that."

Bianca melted.

Frankie jerked her head back. Regaining her composure, she took the parchment back, "So, tap and say the password."

She really wanted to continue talking about how her touch affected Frankie, but she let it go…for now, "What's the password?"

Frankie's gaze shone with mirth, "Firewhiskey."

Bianca's eyebrows shot up, "Firewhiskey?"

Frankie shrugged, "Yeah."

"Ok." She actually liked it. Firewhiskey, it's what brought them together again. Well, Frankie's ability to illegally procure the liquor and their drunken kissing in Hogsmeade was what brought them back together, but it all started with Firewhiskey and hidden feelings.

Frankie nodded, "I'll send you a note when I find a new place. I'll hide it in the fourth floor bathroom by the library."

They looked at each other. Bianca licked her lips, and Frankie's gaze darted down at the sight of the pink tip.

In the distance, footsteps sounded.

"You should go." Frankie intoned, gaze on Bianca's face.

"Ok."

Neither moved.

"Try not to clomp like a troll." Frankie's grin softened the words.

"Try not to attack anyone." Bianca titled her head in challenge.

"You're a Gryffindor. You should be able to handle it."

Bianca's eyebrow ticked up, and she traced her hand down Frankie's arm, "I thought I was a troll."

The look Frankie gave her made her heart speed up, "Just be quiet when you sneak around."

Bianca nodded, but didn't move.

Frankie rolled her eyes, "You just don't know when to go, do you?"

Bianca shrugged, "Maybe I don't want to go without you."

Frankie's face fell for a split second. Her voice lowered, "Someone's coming. Stay close to the wall and be quick."

Bianca noticed the split second, "Frankie?"

"Nox." The light extinguished.

Bianca couldn't see anything. But, she did feel Frankie step away.

She felt her leave…but not before their hands brushed one last time.


	7. Chapter 7

It took two days before Bianca found the hidden note.

"Bianca, you're going to the library again? You went there yesterday." Erin said as Bianca broke away from the group. Simone and Babe stopped walking along with Erin and stared at her, waiting for a response.

Thinking quickly, Bianca hefted the strap of her bag higher up her shoulder, "I forgot to get one of the books I needed."

"Which one? The only assignments we have are for potions and charms. We already have the books we need for those essays." Simone put her hands on her hips.

Bianca bit her lip, "It's not for them. It's for OWLs." Which she should be studying for, but who could study for exams that were months away when she could barely concentrate on her current courses? Frankie was turning out to be a distraction, a delightful distraction, but one none the less.

"You're suddenly starting to study a lot for them." Simone stated.

"I want to do well." Bianca replied. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"Guys, leave her alone. If Bianca wants to study, let her." Babe joined in.

Bianca gave her friend a grateful smile. She really did not want to continue this with Simone or any of them. Lying was not her strong suit. At that moment, her feet were itching to walk away so she didn't have to face these questions. All she wanted to do was go see if the note was there with their new meeting place.

"Ok, go study." Simone sighed in resignation. "Are we going to see you at dinner?"

Bianca nodded quickly, "Yes, I just have to pick up this book."

"When you do, can I share it with you?" Erin asked. "I need to get studying more too."

Bianca blinked rapidly. Swallowing, she plastered what she hoped was a convincing smile on her face, "Of course." Great, now she'd actually have to go to the library.

"Great."

Anxious to get away and find the note, Bianca bounced a little in place, "Ok, I'm going. I'll see you all at dinner." She waved goodbye and spun on her heel, racing off before her friends could start another line of conversation.

She didn't notice the confused looks her friends shared behind her back at her sudden departure.

Her feet only picked up speed as she hurried down the hallways. She pushed through throngs of students, apologizing as she bumped into more than one in her haste. Walking as fast as she was, Bianca didn't see the short first year Ravenclaw until the boy smashed into her side. The sudden impact jolted her out of rhythm. Her hands flailed as she twirled around, her bag flying through the air. Her legs tangled together as she attempted to right herself, and she hit the floor hard. Her satchel landed next to her, the contents spilling out all over.

Loud clapping accompanied her fall.

"Bloody good show!"

Bianca looked up to see a group of Slytherins. They had watched the whole thing.

The Ravenclaw stood up quickly and ran off, giving the older Slytherins a petrified glance. Bianca sighed and rolled her eyes at the snakes. She reached out and began to pick up her quills and parchment.

"Brilliant move!" one of the Slytherins crowed.

"Beautiful, really." another called out.

"Look at the Gryffindor, taken down by a Ravenclaw. She's about as graceful as a toad." One laughed, "You the Gryffindor seeker?"

Bianca tuned out the insults, her face red with embarrassment. She had the urge to stand up and tell them what she thought of their petty words, but another voice stopped her. Reaching for her spilt ink bottle, her hands became covered with the black liquid.

"Showing your true filthiness, Gryffindor?"

Bianca froze. Inhaling deeply, she looked up to see Frankie approaching the group, Gary and Rich at her sides. Holding her breath, Bianca felt her insides tumble about. The blonde's face was cold, her mouth screwed up into a cruel smirk. Her eyes, though, hid something. It was only a flash, but there it was. Concern.

Gathering herself, Bianca shot the expanding group a sneer, "I must have touched one of you accidentally. Everyone knows something this dark only comes from Slytherin."

The crowd buzzed.

"You better watch your mouth," Frankie spat. She took a step toward the kneeling girl. "You should wash that filthiness away. There's a bathroom near the library. I'm sure the end sink has plenty of soap. Careful though, wouldn't want you to wash away to nothing. Oh wait, that's all Gryffindors are – nothing."

Frankie stepped back and glared at the brunette. She titled her head and began to walk, her friends following. Rich gave Bianca's bag a violent kick as he passed by. The rest of the Slytherins began to disperse, most still chuckling and mocking Bianca as they went by.

Bianca didn't care. She picked up her items as fast as possible and shoved them in her bag, not caring if it was a mess or not. She stood up, not even taking the time to dust off her clothing before she sprinted down the hall. She dodged around students and faculty, not listening as a few shouted for her to slow down.

Jumping down the stairs, she hit the fourth floor and ran. Her legs and chest burned with exertion, but she ignored it. Her bag swung at her side, and her robes flapped around her back and ankles.

Seeing the library, she pushed her heels into the ground. A few feet passed, she skidded to a stop and cut to the side. Her side rammed into the door to the girl's restroom, the barrier smashing into the wall. Bianca didn't even hear it. Instead, her gaze focused on the row of sinks. Breathing heavily from her run, Bianca walked unsteadily down the line, her legs spent. Reaching the last sink, she griped the porcelain. Her eyes roamed the basin, searching desperately. Ducking her head, she searched the bottom.

If she was starting to understand Frankie like she thought she was, it had to be there.

It took a moment, but she saw it. Sticking out form underneath was the brown parchment. Snatching it, she brought it up to her face. She unfolded it to be met with blankness.

"Oh, right." She had to say the password.

Whipping out her wand, she tapped the parchment, "Firewhiskey."

To her great delight, inked letters began to form. They turned into words and sentences, the scribbled handwriting taking shape.

Bianca couldn't suppress the whoop of joy as she read the note.

The poor second year who scrambled out of one of the stalls could only give her a scared look as she bolted out.

* * *

Bianca was much more cautious this time.

She picked out a random book on charms in the library for Erin and went to dinner with her friends. She forced herself to not look over at the Slytherin table during the entire meal. Well, she tried to. She only looked a couple times.

"I can't believe they made fun of you like that." Erin stabbed at her green beans.

"Yes you can. They're Slytherins." Simone chewed on her potatoes.

Babe patted Bianca's back comfortingly, "Sorry we weren't there."

Bianca smiled tightly, "That's ok."

The entire house heard about the incident by the time they gathered for the meal. Many of them shot Bianca apologetic looks, and a few spoke about playing their own prank in return. Bianca accepted her housemates' protectiveness and played along with their thoughts that she as was angry as ever. In actuality, however, she didn't really care. She had other things to worry about.

Like sneaking off again that night.

So, she bobbed her head along to their words while her mind went through different scenarios involving darkened corridors and moving staircases. When she and her friends had their fill of lamb chops, potatoes, green beans, and cake, they went back to the common room. As usual, they gathered before the fireplace and traded stories and gossip. They talked about how awful the Slytherins had been to Bianca and how Frankie was a jerk for what she said. They talked about classes and upcoming trips. When it began to get late, the boys went to their dormitories and the girls theirs. Bianca made up an excuse to stay downstairs in the common area. She had to study for those OWLs with her new library book.

After the sun set and the grounds grew cold in the oncoming winter weather, Bianca crept out of the room and through the castle. It took longer than she expected, roaming professors and Filch forcing her to duck into hiding more than once on her way. However, she finally made it to the base of the north tower.

"Lumos." The tip of her wand emitted light. Bianca flashed it around until she saw the ladder and trap door. Clenching the wand tightly in her hand, she ascended the ladder and lifted up the rather heavy trap door. Crawling inside, the trap slammed shut behind her. She grimaced at the loud noise and paused, waiting with bated breath for someone to have heard and come running.

No one came.

Releasing the pent up air, Bianca stood up and brushed the dust from her clothes. Earlier she had changed into more comfortable attire. The jeans and fluffy scarlet sweater provided her warmth against the cold air. Certain parts of the castle grew drafty and cool along with the weather outside. This room seemed to be one of them.

Looking around, Bianca noted the layout of the room. The note told her to meet in the divination classroom. Trelawney taught this class, and while she never took it, she heard tales about the weird woman. Supposedly she was very strange, but what could one expect from someone who taught you how to read tea leaves and crystal balls? Walking around, Bianca spotted various sized crystal balls, tea cups, and decks of cards perched on the shelves pushed up against the walls. For desks, there were small round tables with cushy looking chairs.

Tired from such a long day, Bianca decided to sit down while she waited for Frankie to show up. Plopping down into one of the chairs, a low groan escaped her lips. This chair was superbly comfortable. She sunk down into the pillowy cushions and nestled her head to the side. As the minutes ticked by, her eyelids slowly flickered closed.

* * *

Bianca was dreaming about visiting her family in London, when something softly pressed against her mouth. The visions of Big Ben and the Thames disappeared as lips smoothly brushed against her own. Unconsciously, Bianca tilted her head, silently asking for more.

Regaining consciousness, her eyes blinked open to see gentle hazel orbs inches away.

"Frankie?" Bianca whispered, voice thick with sleep.

"Hello." Frankie grinned crookedly. She was crouched in front of the girl and rocked back onto her hunches.

"What?" Bianca yawned and swiped at her bleary eyes.

"You really need to learn how to sneak around. Anyone could have caught you." Frankie shook her head, but her gaze twinkled with humor.

"You're late."

"Got caught up." Frankie shrugged.

"With what?"

Frankie stretched out her hand to wipe an eyelash from Bianca's cheek, but hesitated a few centimeters away, "Things."

Bianca sighed as the hand dropped without touching her, "What time is it?"

"Midnight."

Bianca's eyes widened at that. She'd been there that long?

Seeing the look, Frankie pushed to her feet, "It's late. No one's around right now. You can get back to your common room easily."

Frowning at that, Bianca grasped Frankie's hand, "Why would I go?"

"It's already midnight."

"I spent an entire night with you in the astronomy tower." Her cheeks heated up as she said that. "I think once more won't hurt me." Something clicked, "Unless you don't want to be here."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

Bianca bit her lip, "If you want to go, you can. I'm not forcing you to be here." It hit her. Their meetings never really amounted to much. Frankie was really late to this meeting. Was it so she could turn around and leave?

Frankie lowered her head and cleared her throat, "I want to be here…with you."

"Frankie," Bianca was cut off as she was suddenly tugged onto her feet. Lips captured hers in a quick kiss.

Breaking apart, Frankie gave her a meaningful look, "I'm here."

Bianca nodded, a smile forming, "Ok."

The room grew silent as they both stared at each other, twin grins on their faces. After a few moments, Frankie must have noticed, because she awkwardly adverted her eyes and shuffled back a few steps. Bianca's smile trembled but didn't drop. She tangled their fingers together and both their gazes went to the joined hands.

Bravely Bianca slid forward and lifted her brown orbs to study Frankie's face. They were so close their breaths mingled. Closing her eyes, Bianca kissed Frankie, nothing more than a simple brush of the lips, experimental in a way. It was tentative and short, but it still made her body tingle and hunger for more.

"You're a very good kisser." Bianca murmured. "Very good."

The corner of Frankie's mouth ticked, "Is that your subtle way of asking if I've been with others?"

Now that she mentioned it, "Have you?"

Frankie wordlessly shook her head.

The tension that appeared in Bianca's shoulders instantly dissipated. Knowing Frankie had not been with anyone else felt…good.

"You?" Frankie asked. Her face looked like she didn't really care one way or the other, but the tiny lilt in her voice gave her away.

"You're the only one to ever get me drunk and make-out with." Bianca replied. "You're the only one I've ever found myself wanting to."

"To what?"

"Kiss." Bianca's voice dropped, "Touch."

Frankie cleared her throat shyly, "Interesting way to get to know each other."

"I didn't," she didn't want to go that far, not yet, "mean it that way. I want to get to know you. Your likes, dislikes." It would be a lie to say she hadn't thought about what it would be like to actually be with someone, and that someone tended to be Frankie in her dreams. But, she wasn't ready. Not yet.

"My likes? You know I like flying."

"And you dislike Gryffindors."

"There's one I like." Frankie's gaze softened.

Bianca beamed, "I heard she likes you, too."

"What else does she like?"

"Chocolate frogs."

Bianca laughed at Frankie's face. She would never forget when, on the train ride to Hogwarts their first year, Frankie opened the chocolate frog Bianca purchased for her, much against the blonde's wishes, and was met with the enchanted frog shaped piece of chocolate. The frog jumped out of the box and nearly hit Frankie's face. She fell out of the way in the nick of time while the box went soaring. The choice words Frankie shouted echoed in Bianca's mind and only caused the humor to grow. Frankie had alternated between scrambling as far away from the frog as possible, and courageously batting at it with her bag. Needless to say, Frankie never actually ate the chocolate.

"Only a moron would sell chocolate like that. It's not meant to move." Frankie frowned.

"I like them."

"You're mental."

"I like you."

Frankie's face didn't change, but her eyes lit up.

"Even if you don't like chocolate. You're the only person I know who doesn't." continued Bianca.

"I like chocolate. I just don't like it when it moves." Frankie's voice lowered, "Everything moves here. Everything's so…"

"So what?" she was curious at the gleam in her eye.

Frankie shrugged, "alive. It's different, that's all."

"Different from where you grew up?" Her muggles studies class talked about how different nonmagical beings' lives were than theirs.

The edge of Frankie's mouth dipped, but she didn't say anything.

Bianca could sense a shift in the mood of the room but couldn't understand why. What had she said? "Frankie?"

The blonde blinked, her gaze cloudy, "What?" The tone was harsher than intended.

She ignored the tone, but her voice still somehow dropped to a soothing whisper, "How is it different?" Remembering how those boys mocked Frankie for her muggle heritage, Bianca had a feeling this was important. It was something she wanted to know.

It took a minute for Frankie to answer, but when she did, it was like a transformation had occurred. With the clearing of a throat, the Frankie Bianca saw nearly everyday in the halls and class was looking at her, "Don't they teach you these things? Besides, I don't live that way anymore."

"But,"

"I'm a witch like you, Bianca. I'm no different." There was a defensive twang to her pitch.

"I know you're not, Frankie. I never said you were." so what if she was born to muggle parents? That didn't change anything.

There was a slight pause as they looked at each other.

"You're only saying that because I stand your trollish tendencies." Frankie snarked, but there was a spark of thankfulness on her face.

"I do not have trollish tendencies!" Bianca gently slapped her shoulder.

Frankie grasped the hand and used it to pull Bianca flush against her, "And you hit like a girl. I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be big tough heroes."

"I am a girl." Bianca's body warmed at their nearness.

Frankie's gaze flickered over her form, "Yes."

Bianca held her breath as their faces drew nearer. Their noses gently bumped, and a smile unwittingly spread across her features. As their lips lightly touched, she felt the tickle of a smile against her own. It stayed chaste, a few delicate kisses shared, but Bianca felt her insides melt.

As another kiss ended, Bianca whispered against Frankie's lips, "Frankie?"

"Hmmm?" she wrapped an arm around her back.

"What's your favorite thing to do?"

She kissed her more firmly in reply.

Bianca fell into the kiss. Getting to know each other questions could wait a little bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Their secret meetings continued on from that night. Nearly every day Bianca would rush to the fourth floor bathroom near the library to find the hidden note depicting where they were to meet that night. The locations tended to change, the blonde playing it safe so they didn't risk getting caught sneaking into the same room all the time. Sometimes it was the divination classroom, sometimes the astronomy tower. It was sort of exciting to never know where exactly she was going to be going that night, but she knew she'd see Frankie there.

The best part of it all was that the meetings were working. Much to Bianca's joy, she was beginning to learn a lot about Frankie and vice versa. While they still ended up kissing – like she would even want to go a day without tasting those delectable lips – they were talking more. It was worth the running around in the dark and lying to her friends. It wasn't easy, but when was anything ever easy?

A few weeks later, Bianca found herself back in the divination classroom. She'd snuck in around ten, the darkness more of a comfort than a hindrance now that she knew her way around the corridors and halls better. It was funny to think it took her five years to be able to learn the passageways so well, but then again, she never had to covertly meander her way through them to meet her…whatever Frankie was to her…before either.

Closing the trap door gently behind her, Bianca straightened up and glanced around. Shadows clung to the walls, and she could hear the whistling of the wind through the windows. Releasing a sigh, she pulled the fluffy sleeves of her warm red sweater down over her hands, relishing in the comfort it provided. Frankie must not have arrived yet. She probably got stuck with her quidditch friends or something. A brief thought of the blonde getting caught entered her mind, but Bianca shook it away. Frankie wasn't the type to get caught.

Turning away from the door, Bianca decided to sit down in one of the squishy chairs while she waited. Her feet were tired from the long day, and it would feel good to relax for a bit. All this sneaking around was nerve-wracking, but if it meant getting to see Frankie, well, it was worth it. As she ambled over toward one of the chairs, she bit her lip. Thinking about Frankie, which was proving to be one of her most favorite pastimes, it hit her. Was Frankie her girlfriend?

They'd kissed – a lot. They spent time together. They talked and laughed. That's what people who dated did, right? But, they never talked about _that_. They never talked about what they were exactly. Bianca had been pretty clear about her intentions. She said she wanted to date Frankie the first time they kissed after their drunken Hogsmeade affair. Frankie seemed inclined toward the idea. Of course, then she disappeared for the weekend and it took a few more meetings for her to even admit they were _something_. What was that something, though? Bianca chewed harder on her lip, worrying the tender flesh. Did she want Frankie to be her girlfriend? Did Frankie want her like that? The way she kissed her said yes. She hadn't said the words, however.

Reaching a chair, Bianca lightly placed her hand on the back. She glanced down, making out the inviting cushions in the dark. She should probably get her wand out and light it up. There should be some form of light, right? Maybe she should wait for Frankie, though. In case someone else decides to pop their head in, they wouldn't immediately know someone was there.

Why wasn't Frankie there yet?

Making a decision, Bianca let her hand drop from the chair, intent on retrieving her wand. No one was going to see her, and if they did, she'd handle it. Before she could get her wand, though, two arms snaked around her waist. With a startled gasp, Bianca spun around to see Frankie's face glowing in the moonlight. A tiny smirk played at the corners of the other girl's lips, and her eyes softened as she took in the brunette's face.

"Frankie." Bianca breathed out, her heart pounding at both the surprise and what the surprise was.

"Hey." Frankie whispered.

"Don't scare me like that." Bianca swatted her shoulder, but she couldn't stop the happy smile from forming.

Frankie didn't say anything, but her lips quirked up a touch higher.

"Have you been here this whole time?" Bianca stared into hazel orbs.

Frankie pushed up on her toes, brushing her lips gently against a pliant mouth, "Couldn't hear me over your trollish clomping?"

Bianca accepted the kiss. When they broke apart, she traced a finger down Frankie's arm, "Perhaps if you didn't slither about, I would have seen you."

Frankie chuckled under her breath, "Sure."

Bianca rolled her eyes and grasped Frankie's hand, "How was practice?" She led her over to the chair.

"Good." Frankie subtly pulled out her wand.

Sensing the movement, Bianca raised an eyebrow, "Jinxing the Gryffindor?"

Frankie shot her a look, but didn't respond. Instead, she flicked her wrist and mumbled a few words. Bianca's eyes widened as countless candles scattered about the room, hidden by the night, lit up, illuminating the room with their ethereal glow.

"Frankie," she exhaled, turning around to take it all in, "it's beautiful." It was, too. Small white candles were placed all around, their tiny flames dancing together. There were candles on the floor, the shelves, even floating above their heads. Even using magic, it would have taken quite a while to set it all up. She would have had to find all these candles, or transfigured objects into them. And to scatter them all around like that…she faced Frankie with shimmering eyes, "This is wonderful."

Frankie tilted her head and lifted a shoulder, her voice taking on a hint of bashfulness, "Whatever, just thought we should have some light is all."

Bianca stepped up and cupped her hands around her cheeks, pressing their lips together. She felt Frankie melt into the touch, their bodies molding together.

"Thank you." Bianca whispered when they slowly parted.

"Yeah…well…it's not much." Frankie brushed it off. "It's only a couple candles, Bianca."

Bianca saw the red tinged cheeks, "I still really like it."

"You like a lot of things."

"When it comes to you, I do." Bianca quickly pecked her lips.

Frankie's mouth twitched as she fought against the giant grin wanting to pop out, "Except quidditch."

"Except quidditch." Bianca agreed.

Frankie moved to the chair, sitting down tiredly. She didn't show it, but going straight from practice to enchant a bunch of candles took some energy. "I can't believe you don't like quidditch. You're the only person I know who doesn't." She lifted her legs over the arm of the chair, her feet dangling above the floor.

"Frankie, you're best friends are on the quidditch team." Bianca settled down at the base of the chair, her back against the legs. She reached up and grabbed Frankie's hand. She drew it down to her lap, Frankie's arm resting over her shoulder.

"They're not the only people I hang out with."

No, they weren't. Bianca could clearly recall seeing her…whatever Frankie was to her…walking down the hall with two Slytherin girls. The emotions that bubbled in the pit of her belly were unpleasant, to say the least. "Who else do you hang out with?"

Frankie gazed up at the ceiling. A candle hovered over her head, "People."

"Slytherins?" She absently fiddled with Frankie's fingers.

"Yes." only Slytherins.

"Girls?" she attempted to sound casual.

Frankie frowned at the nearly imperceptible hitch in Bianca's voice, "They do let girls be Slytherins."

Bianca bit her lip. She should just say it. Taking a deep breath, she let it out, "What are we, Frankie?"

Frankie turned her head to look at Bianca, eyes narrowed in slight confusion.

Bianca clasped the hand in her own and peered up at the blonde, "Are you _with_ me? Are we dating? Exclusively? It's been a few weeks now, and I think I've been clear on how I feel about you."

Frankie frowned, "You're jealous."

"I am not jealous. I just," Bianca sighed, "want to know. Am I the only one you kiss? Who you want to kiss?"

Bianca held her breath as she waited for the answer. Two sides flared up, warring with each other. One side said she had to ask this. It was foolish to not get it out in the open and talk about it. There was no reason to be scared about any of this. It was something couples talked about, or so she heard. The other side said she was a fool for bringing this up. What was Frankie going to say?

Unreadable eyes stared down at Bianca, "You think I'm seeing other people? Other girls?"

Bianca shook her head, "No, I don't. Honestly, I don't want to ever think that." She squeezed the hand in her own, "I want to date you and only you. I have feelings only for you. We've never talked about what we are. Am I your girlfriend?"

Frankie stared at her for a moment, the room growing silent. Then, slow as the rising moon, Frankie leaned down. Both girls' eyes fluttered closed as their lips met in a tender kiss. It was short, but both felt the tingle in their minds and bodies.

Opening her eyes, Bianca found herself captured by hypnotizing hazel. Frankie's soft voice floated into her ear, "I care about you."

"I care about you, too." Bianca whispered back. "So very much."

Frankie swallowed roughly, her chin dipping down, "There's never been anyone else."

Gently touching her fingertip to Frankie's cheek, she trailed it down to a strong chin, "Frankie, will you be my girlfriend?"

Frankie nodded with an adorably nervous smile, "Yes."

Bianca felt like she was on a cloud. She brought their mouths together in a long kiss. Butterflies jumped in her stomach and every nerve shivered with pleasure. Flattening her hand against Frankie's cheek, Bianca smiled in awe, "You're my girlfriend."

Frankie shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat, "Whatever."

"Frankie,"

"It's no big deal. You're ok, for a Gryffindor." The redness of her cheeks and the delight in her gaze gave her away.

Bianca looped a loose dark golden lock of hair behind her ear, "You're not too bad for a Slytherin."

Frankie rolled her eyes and looked around the room. Bianca followed her gaze, halting when she spotted a forgotten bag and pile of textbooks, "Schoolwork?"

"Herbology." Frankie groaned, pushing back into her former position. After assembling the candles, she'd hastily wrote a few parchment lengths worth of an essay.

Bianca smirked at the tone, "You don't like it?"

"It's growing plants, Bianca." Frankie gave her a droll look.

"It's useful." Or so they said.

"It's boring."

"So, you won't be involved in the gardening business when you graduate." Bianca surmised.

Frankie stared at her.

"What do you want to do?" Bianca asked. "I'm not sure what I want to. My stepfather can get me a position in his department if I do well on OWLs and NEWTs."

"What's he do?"

"He works for the muggle-worthy excuse committee. They come up with excuses to tell muggles whenever they see something magical happen."

"Sounds fun." Frankie deadpanned. Where were they when she was younger?

"Well, what are your dreams?" she asked with interest.

There was a flash so fast across her face, Bianca couldn't catch it. "Dreams?"

"Yeah, come on." Bianca nudged her, "What does Frankie Stone dream about doing when she leaves Hogwarts? What's your great master plan?"

Frankie's vision took on a faraway gleam, "I like quidditch."

"You want to play professionally?"

Frankie nodded, "Yeah. We've won the cup every year, and I'll make captain next year. I'm the best seeker this school has. Gary has a few contacts with Puddlemere United, but I like Montrose Magpies."

"Why them?" by her tone, it was clear Frankie had thought about this. It made Bianca happy to hear Frankie so interested in something.

"They've won the British and Irish League thirty-two times, and the European Cup twice. No one else has even come close to that."

"That sounds interesting." Bianca moved to her knees, "I've never heard of them."

Frankie blinked and reached up, twisting her hand in the fluffy sweater, "You don't like quidditch, that's why."

"Oh, is that it?" Bianca allowed herself to be pulled down.

Frankie hummed, "You should watch a match."

"Quidditch is boring." They kissed.

"Not the way I play it." Frankie kissed her again.

Getting lost in the touch and the emotions swirling around, Bianca carefully climbed onto the chair, never losing contact. She settled over Frankie, her hands curving around the blonde's cheeks as Frankie's arms wrapped around her back. A hand tangled in dark brown hair, massaging the scalp and tugging lightly at the locks.

The heat from the body beneath her and the hungry kisses made Bianca's head spin. She let out a tiny moan, sinking further into the welcoming embrace. Her mind shut down and her body took over. Acting on pure instinct, she snaked a hand in between their bodies, the palm slipping underneath Frankie's shirt and skimming over her taut stomach.

Frankie arched into the touch, kissing Bianca harder. Bianca slid her other hand from Frankie's cheek to her jaw, her fingers teasingly trickling up. She traced the shell of her ear; then, she rubbed a tight circle just behind it. Frankie broke away with a gasp, eyelids fluttering at the sensation.

"B-Bianca," Frankie panted, "we should,"

Bianca finished for her, "slow down." She gulped in air.

Frankie nodded reluctantly, unable to stop her lips from seeking out Bianca's, "Yeah."

They kissed again, both whimpering at the touch.

BANG!

They both leapt apart like a fire ignited between them. Bianca stumbled, falling on her butt as Frankie tumbled to the floor with a crash. Both froze, eyes darting around. Bianca felt her entire being grow cold with fear. They'd been caught.

Frankie muttered something.

"What?" Bianca asked panicked.

"The window." Frankie painfully got to her feet. "The wind must've closed it."

Bianca looked up to see that the previously open window had indeed slammed shut. She released a sigh of relief and stood up.

"Nice fall by the way." Frankie snickered. "Didn't hurt yourself, did you? Considering how graceful you Gryffindors are, I'm surprised I don't have to take you to the infirmary."

"Very funny."

"Aww, is the little lion injured?" Frankie teased. She walked slowly toward Bianca.

Bianca rubbed at her sore behind, "Why don't you kiss and make it better?"

Frankie stepped up to her and softly kissed her cheek.

"That's not where I meant." she still smiled.

Frankie smirked at her, "You didn't say where I had to kiss you."

"Tricky."

Frankie brushed their lips together, "Better?"

Bianca answered by pulling her into another kiss. She could feel the world start to drift away when Frankie abruptly darted back. Bianca's eyes shot open, "What?"

"Shh." Frankie brought a finger to her lips. She looked at the trap door.

Bianca frowned in bewilderment. Then, she heard it.

Footsteps.

"Someone's coming." Bianca whispered harshly. Fear churned in her belly.

Frankie swiftly took out her wand. Murmuring, she flicked her wrist and the candles extinguished. In the dark, she grabbed Bianca's wrist and pulled. Bianca lurched forward, stumbling about, practically blind in the blackness. She was tugged down to the floor, her back hitting the stone wall.

"Shh." Frankie ordered.

Bianca huddled against the wall, her eyes squeezed shut. She silently begged that whoever was out there walked away. She clung to Frankie's arm, waiting with bated breath. She couldn't lose her now.

The trap door opened.

Bianca bit her tongue as she felt Frankie shift beside her.

The outline of a head appeared, the whites of the eyes illuminated by the moonlight.

Bianca put her hand on top of Frankie's, both calming the girl and herself.

After what seemed like days, the head disappeared and the trap door closed.

Bianca could have cried with joy. She fell against Frankie and placed a sloppy kiss against her neck. "Thank Merlin. That was close."

"No more candles." Frankie spoke evenly.

Bianca didn't know if she agreed with that. She quite liked the candles. Especially when Frankie set them up for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Bianca sat curled near the fireplace, the heat from the roaring flames splashing over her face and warming her insides. The common room was busy, as usual. Various Gryffindors lazed about, some reading, others chatting. In the background she could hear an intense game of wizard chess being played. A group of nearby first years were discussing the upcoming holidays. Being November, Christmas was coming fast. If she stopped to think about it, she could almost taste the sweet pies and savory roasts that accompanied her family's Christmas dinners.

Mouth watering at the imagined delectables, Bianca focused her gaze on the parchment paper before her. She dipped the end of her quill in the ink bottle and continued her letter. She'd received another letter from Jack and her mother that morning during breakfast. Opal had nearly knocked over her glass of juice when she landed at her arm. Glancing back at the paper near the ink bottle, she rescanned the contents of their correspondence. Her stepfather was doing well and was fitting in nicely in his new position at the ministry. Her mother had spent the day at Diagon Alley recently with her brother, Bianca's uncle. Reading that, Bianca couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile. If there was one thing to know about her mother, it was that she loved shopping. Diagon Alley was her favorite place in all of London, if not the entire world. It was heaven for her to be able to visit so many shops in one area, and Gringotts Bank was there as well. So, if she ran out of money, she could go and make a withdrawal from their account and continue on with her day. Bianca imagined her gleaming eyed shopaholic parent racing around from shop to shop, purchasing the latest fashions and experimenting with new looks. Knowing her uncle, they'd also stopped at a quidditch shop, probably Quality Quidditch Supplies. Both her uncle and stepfather – who was also her uncle – loved the sport. They'd talk for hours about their favorite teams and how the leagues were playing.

Bianca could imagine Frankie sitting down with them, conversing about that team she wanted to join after school. Her stepfather and uncle never mentioned the Montrose Magpies, but she had a feeling Frankie could hold her own debating against their teams of choice. Reaching the end of the letter, as always, her mother asked how she was doing in class and if anything exciting happened. For some reason, she had an inkling her mother was hoping for a batch of gossip she could latch onto. Unfortunately, the only gossip Bianca had about her life she couldn't tell.

A frown covered Bianca's face as she began to write her reply to the question. No, nothing new to talk about. She was doing well, except for potions but they didn't need to know about that yet, and she was having fun with her friends. She was looking forward to coming home over break. With each stroke of the feather quill, the frown grew deeper. Each word, while true, wasn't the whole story. She was doing more than well, she was doing fantastic. In all actuality, she was feeling happier than she could ever remember being.

Pausing, Bianca bit her lip. What if she told them? What if she wrote to her mother that she was seeing someone? She was dating a beautiful girl who made her heart skip a beat whenever they kissed. She thought about this girl day and night. Jack and she could bond over quidditch. Frankie could tell him stories about her matches, and maybe they'd like to see her play once. She could write about how they'd known each other since their first day at King's Cross Station, but it took them till now to really understand what was between them and act on it. She'd, of course, leave out a few details about how they finally confessed their feelings to each other. Telling her parents that she'd gotten drunk underage and made-out with Frankie wasn't the most ideal strategy, but she could write that they'd gotten reacquainted on a trip to Hogsmeade.

Bianca chewed harshly on her bottom lip as her thoughts kept going. Then, she could write that Frankie was a Slytherin. She belonged to the house everyone in her family warned her about before going to Hogwarts. She was said to be a dirty quidditch player, and she was known to play pranks and mock other students that weren't part of her house. How none of her friends knew, because they all despised Frankie. That sometimes it was hard to reconcile the person she met up with at night and the girl she saw during the day. There were similarities, certainly. Frankie didn't up and change into a saint or anything. But, she wasn't as cruel or on edge.

Bianca sighed and set down her quill. She looked up, eyes roaming as she spotted each of her friends. Simone was in a corner of the room, kissing her boyfriend. Erin and Babe were huddled together on the other side of the room, finishing an assignment for Herbology. A faint grin formed. Frankie hated Herbology. The grin dropped as she turned back to her letter. She couldn't tell her stepfather and mother that. She couldn't tell them anything about Frankie because she promised to keep their relationship a secret.

Would they object? Would they write back that she should never see Frankie again? Or, would they accept it? Tell her it was ok, to do what felt right to her. If Frankie made her happy, then she should go with it. Her fingers itched badly to take the quill and write it. Tell them. Even if they had doubts at the beginning, she knew they'd come around once they met Frankie. They'd see that she wasn't as terrible as the hallway rumor mill made her out to be.

All she wanted to do was tell her family about her first girlfriend, and she couldn't. Life sucked.

* * *

Settling into her seat in potions the next day, Bianca quickly peeked over at the Slytherin side. The quidditch team was huddled around Frankie's table, many of the other Slytherins joining them. She could hear their excited exchanges about the upcoming Gryffindor – Ravenclaw quidditch match. She could make out a few snide remarks about both teams' players, and a couple Slytherins peered over at the Gryffindor side with mocking eyes.

Bianca set her satchel on the table and proceeded to take out her parchment and writing utensils. Pretending to reach deep into the bag for something, she leaned forward, gaze darting between two girls to see Frankie in her seat, wand twirling in her hand as she said something to Gary. The boy nodded his head in agreement to her comment and tilted his head to listen as Rich, who stood near his elbow, spoke up. Bianca smiled at the fluttering in her stomach. She hadn't seen Frankie all day or the night before. After almost getting caught again, this time by an overeager Filch that left them stranded in a bathroom for two hours, they both agreed to take a break for a day to let the heat cool down. Not being able to see Frankie had been torturous. She didn't know how much she grew to love seeing the blonde till she was in bed tossing and turning all night because they hadn't met.

Her mind stopped and the fluttering in her belly exploded as Frankie glanced her way. Their eyes met, and Frankie's hazel orbs softened, though she kept the indifferent smirk on her face. The wand in her hand stopped twirling, her entire being seeming to freeze for a moment. It took everything inside Bianca not to stand up and walk over to her. Well, everything and Babe tapping her shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" Babe asked curiously, trying to peek around Bianca.

Whipping her head around, Bianca's eyes widened, "Nothing."

"I'm looking at a bunch of jerks." Simone cut in, nodded toward the Slytherins. "They're probably trying to come up with another joke to hurt someone." It was safe to say she was still bitter about being turned yellow.

Bianca shrugged her shoulders and went back to her bag, "Probably."

Simone shook her head, "They should all be kicked out with the way they treat people. I don't get them at all."

"No one does. That's why they're Slytherins." Erin added.

Bianca had to bite her tongue.

All conversation stopped when the door to the back room opened and Snape marched out. His long face frowned at the students, "Sit down."

The Slytherins quickly scrambled to their seats. Everyone turned to face forward, quills at the ready to take notes. Snape looked them all over with a tinge of contempt before beginning his lecture. Bianca diligently wrote down everything he said, attempting valiantly to pay attention. It wasn't her fault her eyes continued to turn to the side. Frankie was right there, looking adorably sexy with her crooked tie and wind swept hair. She always tied it back, both for ease and comfort, but a few tendrils tended to get loose. Frankie must spend a lot of time outside – Bianca rolled her eyes at herself, quidditch was an outside sport and Frankie took a bunch of outdoor classes – because those tendrils were whipped about. Running her eyes over the blonde, Bianca wondered how someone could be adorable and sexy at the same time.

Concentrating on watching Frankie and not showing that she was watching Frankie, Bianca didn't notice the lecture ended until Babe stood up and shot her a confused look. Quickly following suit, Bianca hastily stood up, nearly knocking her chair over, and smiled. Babe narrowed her eyes for a second, but then shrugged it off and smiled back. They both went over to the supply closet and procured the items they needed for the potion they would have to prepare. Snape instructed them to make The Draught of Peace. According to the few notes Bianca scribbled down absently as she peeked at Frankie, the purpose of the potion was to calm the person taking it. With Babe, she collected all the ingredients, and they walked back to their cauldrons.

Following their notes, both girls went about brewing the concoction. Bianca wished she had a vat of this already. She knew she was doing rather poorly in this class, and Snape was walking around like an evil ghoul with his beady eyes and perpetually scolding stare. Not to mention that if she didn't keep her mind in check, it went immediately to Frankie. So, Bianca took extra care with each step. She read the step twice before performing it. She checked and rechecked her ingredients to make sure she got the right stuff. As the class continued and the potion began to come together, something wasn't right. Bianca looked between her potion and Babe's. While hers was a calm bluish tinged liquid, Babe's was orange and bubbling profusely.

"What, dare I ask, is this?" Snape's cold voice spoke up behind them.

Both girls spun around to see him glaring at Babe's potion.

"The Draught of Peace." Babe mumbled. She added a hopeful smile.

Snape stared at her. "Ms. Carey, that is a disaster. Redo it, and I want an essay on where you went wrong. Perhaps that will not be too difficult for you. Twenty points from Gryffindor should help motivate you." with that he stalked away.

"An essay?" Babe murmured to herself sadly.

"Test your potion on your partner." Snape ordered the class.

Bianca frowned. That was a little harsh. Redoing it would take longer than the class period, and having to write another essay was only an added burden. Gasps and snickers turned her attention away from Babe, though, and Bianca looked over to the Slytherin side. The other students had begun to try the potions, and while many were looking relaxed, there was one who wasn't. Rich stared at his partner in horror as boils popped up all over the other boy's face. He bounced around in panic, yelping in pain. Snape rushed over to the boy and firmly ordered him to stop mucking about. He sternly told Rich to take him to the infirmary.

That was it.

"Why don't they have to write an essay?" or get a snide remark or lose points.

Babe morosely set her new batch of ingredients down, "I don't know."

Bianca raised her hand. "Professor."

Snape looked at her, "Ms. Montgomery."

"Why didn't they have to do anything?"

Snape glared at her while all the Gryffindors stopped what they were doing.

"Ms. Montgomery, I believe you should concentrate on your own potion and not others."

Bianca waved her hand, "You took twenty points from us, and Babe didn't do anything close to causing boils. Don't they need motivation to do better?" She was angry. Babe was her friend, and Snape was treating them unfairly. She was tired of it.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor. Montgomery, you'd do well to be careful. Based on your performance in this class, Ms. Carey might be next to go to the infirmary."

Chuckles and laughter bubbled up from the Slytherin side.

Bianca's cheek heated up and she opened her mouth to retort when a whoosh sounded. All eyes landed on Rich's empty table. The small fire underneath the cauldron flamed up, engulfing the metal in flames. Snape went over, intent on dousing out the abrupt eruption. As her gaze followed the professor, all thought of arguing left Bianca's mind. Her eyes tripped over Frankie and widened. Poking out from her sleeve, Bianca could make out the tip of her wand. Frankie's lips were moving.

She did it.

When Snape got to the fire and shot out a stream of water from his wand to put it out, the bell sounded to end class. Babe, Simone, and Erin gathered their things to leave as did the rest of the class. Bianca watched Frankie slip her wand back up her sleeve and put away her equipment. When she turned to walk out, their eyes met. Bianca felt herself begin to calm, like she had taken the potion.

Then, the Slytherin was gone, a group forming around her as she strode away.

* * *

Bianca put the finishing touches on her essay. Rubbing at her tired eyes, she looked over the rolls of parchment. While she enjoyed transfiguration, McGonagall had assigned a very long essay for the next class. Bianca's stomach growled, and she rubbed her belly comfortingly. She'd skipped dinner to finish the essay. She was meeting Frankie that evening, and she wouldn't have had time otherwise to write it. So, when faced with the choice of a full stomach or Frankie, it really was no contest. What was one skipped meal? If she could stay up all night to write an essay, missing dinner was nothing.

Standing up, she stretched her hands high above her head. Her muscles groaned at the movement. The other students who'd congregated in the common room after their meal and never left barely shot her a look. She quickly gathered her things and shoved them back in her satchel. She walked up to the fifth year girl's dormitory and silently threw her bag on her bed. Twisting her torso back and forth to stretch again, a tiny yawn escaped. It was getting late, most of the beds filled with sleeping bodies. Also, writing was exhausting, but the thought of her girlfriend quickly perked her up. Checking the clock, Bianca noted it was time to go. As quietly as she could, she snuck down the stairs and out the portrait hole that served as the entrance to the Gryffindor area. With practiced ease, she crept down darkened passageways and creaky staircases, reminding herself which steps to skip over lest she be heard.

Arriving at the astronomy tower, Bianca climbed up the steep spiral staircase. Bypassing the rooms, she continued on till she reached a large door with a heavy iron handle. Pulling with all her might, she opened the door and stepped out. The night was cold, and she snuggled deeper into her robes as the night air danced around her. She walked around the observation area used during class, her eyes unwittingly rising to stare at the thousands of glowing stars in the black sky. She could make out various constellations, tracing each one with her gaze. She didn't flinch as the door squeaked open, shutting soundly a second later. She felt the warm body approach, stopping just behind her.

"The stars are so pretty out here. It's like you can see all of them." Bianca spoke.

Frankie hummed in agreement.

Bianca finally looked away from the sky. She smiled as she saw Frankie, freshly scrubbed and gentle eyes. Bianca could still feel the heat from the shower the seeker took after practice. She was out of the standard uniform, opting for blue jeans and a scruffy black coat. Stepping up to her, Bianca grinned playfully, "Hello."

"Hey." Frankie murmured as their lips met in a greeting kiss.

Bianca squirmed as something jabbed into her stomach, "What is that?"

Frankie stepped back and reached into her coat. Bianca gasped with delight as a couple wrapped sandwiches and bottle of juice appeared. Frankie held them out, "Here."

"Frankie," Bianca eagerly took them. "Thank you. How?"

Frankie shrugged and ducked her head, "You weren't at dinner. Thought you might get hungry."

Bianca melted. "You are so sweet."

"Whatever." Frankie rolled her eyes. "Just don't want you passing out on me or anything. You like to make a scene. Well, Gryffindors do like to be the center of attention."

Bianca unwrapped the first sandwich, "I don't like being the center of attention."

"Could have fooled me."

Bianca bit into it. The combination of roast beef, cheddar, and mustard tickled her taste buds, "You're referring to potions, aren't you?"

Frankie twisted off the cap of the juice bottle, "Choose your battles. Snape will beat you every time."

Bianca swallowed, "Someone has to stand up to him. He can't treat us like that. He punished Babe when her potion didn't do anything like the Slytherin's, and they didn't get anything."

Frankie's eyebrow ticked up, "Boils on the face isn't anything?"

Bianca shot her a look, "You know what I mean."

Frankie handed her the bottle, "Just think about what I said."

Bianca took a sip, "Well, if I get kicked out of class you won't be able to stare at me."

"Me?"

Bianca grinned, "I saw you looking at me, Frankie."

"Because _you_ kept looking at _me_."

"Or is it because you can't take your eyes off of me?" Bianca teased. She wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

"Whatever." Frankie shook her head.

"You like that word a lot."

Frankie opened her mouth, but quickly shut it.

"You were going to say it again, weren't you?" Bianca chuckled.

Frankie could only give her a look.

Polishing off the first sandwich, Bianca took another hearty gulp of juice, "How did you get the food?"

"I have my ways." Frankie ambled toward the edge of the tower. "Why did you skip dinner?"

"Essay."

"Really?" Frankie peered over the side, "You skipped a meal for schoolwork? You are mental."

"It was either that or skip you." Bianca wiped the crumbs from her mouth.

"You could skip the schoolwork."

"Like you?" Bianca walked up behind her. "I've heard about your marks, Frankie." Anyone could learn anything in the hallways between classes. The word was that Frankie Stone barely passed and didn't care.

"So?"

"So, not all of us plan on being professional quidditch players. We actually need to pass the OWLs and NEWTs." she wrapped her arms around Frankie's waist.

"I'll pass them."

Bianca pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "Have you begun studying for them?"

Frankie unconsciously leaned back into her, "They're not for months. Besides, they're just tests."

"Tests that determine our future."

"Not mine." Frankie turned in her arms. "Besides, it's only class." She smirked roguishly.

Bianca pulled her tighter against her, "Tell that to my parents when I flunk potions this year."

"While I'm sure that would make them adore me, I'll pass." Frankie ran her hands down Bianca's arms. "Are you still doing badly?"

"Didn't you hear Snape in class today? He pretty much told the whole class I'm failing."

"I could help." Frankie casually replied.

Bianca snorted, "Help? Sure." The girl who didn't care about class would tutor her.

Frankie frowned, "You don't think I can?"

Feeling Frankie bristle, Bianca answered, "Frankie,"

Frankie cut her off, breaking free from her hold, "You don't think I can help you?" She stepped back with a sneer, "I can do magic, Bianca. I can make a potion."

"I know that." where was this coming from?

"You know, I can do everything you can."

"Whoa," Bianca held up her hands in a placating manner.

"I might not have grown up like you, but I'm still a witch. I can do this." Frankie grit her teeth and lowered her voice, "I am just as powerful, no matter where I came from or what my blood is."

"Stop right there." Bianca waved her hands. "I never said that. I don't think about you like that."

"Whatever." Frankie moved to leave.

"Don't." Bianca grasped her hand. She tugged until Frankie was at her side, "I have never said anything like that about you. I don't think you're any different than me, Frankie. Yes, you don't seem to care all that much right now about our courses, and I'm not sure you get that high of marks, but I don't think you're less powerful or can't do anything." Frankie didn't look at her, so Bianca continued, "I don't care about your blood or where you came from. Truthfully, I never even think about it."

"We should go."

"No, we should talk about this." Bianca stared at her. "You were really defensive right now. You always are. It's like you have…"

"What?" she challenged.

"…something to prove." Bianca finished.

"Projecting there, Gryffindor?"

Thinking back, Bianca wondered what it was about. Then, it hit her. "Your blood. You mentioned your blood."

Frankie's eyes flashed with concealed alarm.

"You're muggle-born." She remembered those Slytherins boys attacking Frankie, insulting her heritage.

"So?"

A muggle-born in Slytherin. It was making sense. "It must be difficult being in a house where they worship blood purity."

"Back off. You know nothing about my house." Frankie spoke.

"Everyone knows about Slytherin." Out of all the houses, Slytherin placed the highest regard on blood purity. It was almost unheard of for someone not of pure wizard blood to be sorted into it. As the story goes, when the four founders of Hogwarts, for which each house was named, met to talk about entrance qualifications, Salazar Slytherin only wanted to allow pure blooded witches and wizards in.

Changing tactics for a second, Bianca softened her voice, "You know, I remember the first time I learned about the whole blood thing. I was young, maybe nine, and out shopping with my family. There were two wizards talking, and they mentioned mudblood." It was tiny, almost imperceptible, but Frankie tensed, "I asked my stepfather what that was, and he told me it was a bad word. Some wizards who are born to wizard only families look down upon those not born to pure-bloods. They think those who come from muggle backgrounds are not as good. They think of it as dirty blood. But, it's not true. There's nothing wrong or different about someone like that."

"Great," Frankie exhaled loudly, "we should go before someone finds us. Don't want to ruin your _sterling_ record."

"No one will look up here." Bianca reached for her other hand. "Slytherin is known for supporting blood purity."

"Look at the brave pious Gryffindor trying to help the poor muggle-born against the evil Slytherins." Frankie scowled.

"I'm not doing anything." Bianca tangled their fingers together. "I care about you, and I know there are a lot of people in your house who glorify being of pure-blood. And, I'm a little worried you might be treated badly by them." The way Frankie reacted was only increasing that worry.

"I'm fine."

"Frankie," Bianca searched her eyes, "I've seen them. I've seen those boys insult you. Are they all like that? Did something happen earlier?"

"For crying out loud." Frankie muttered.

"You're not fooling me, Frankie. You got defensive about what you can or can't do based on your blood. This bothers you. Is it because of what they've said to you? In Gryffindor, no one would treat you that way."

"The great and wonderful Gryffindor who we all must strive to be like." Frankie rolled her eyes. "You're not as amazing as everyone thinks you are."

"Frankie,"

"There is nothing wrong with my house. I was sorted there for a reason, Bianca."

Bianca bit her lip and stared at her with pleading orbs, "I need to know."

Frankie sighed, "I like my house. It's my house, my housemates, my life."

"Is that why you hide that you're muggle-born?"

Frankie's jaw clenched, "I don't hide anything."

"Frankie, my friends think you're pureblood. I'm pretty sure a lot of other people do too." Bianca could see Frankie's gaze beginning to blaze, but she kept going. They needed to talk about this, and she wasn't stopping now. Just like she wouldn't stop when Frankie denied their connection. "Do they make you do that? You don't have to be afraid of who you are."

"Your friends and all those other useless Gryffindors are as smart as toadstools." Frankie ground out. "My friends don't make me do anything."

"What about the rest of your house? I know you have friends on the team."

"I have more than them." Frankie wet her lips. "You need to back off from Slytherin. You don't need to be the big hero and save me. I _belong_ there. I'm one of them."

Was she? Bianca released Frankie's hands and cupped her face, "How can you be so loyal to them?"

"How are you loyal to Gryffindor? It's my house." She pushed up so their faces were inches apart, "Slytherin is my home."

Just like Gryffindor was hers.

Frankie gazed down at her lips. Puffs of white floated out with each breath. Slowly, she brought their lips together in a simple kiss. Bianca returned the touch, pressing their mouths more firmly together. Her eyes slipped closed, and she could still see the bursting stars in the night sky.

"I just want you happy." Bianca murmured, meaning it with all her heart. The thought of Frankie not happy made her insides knot up.

"I am." Frankie brought their lips back together.

They stood there kissing under the moon and stars until their bodies shivered from more than just the emotions coursing through them.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later found Bianca waking up with the sun. Lying in bed, she was already half awake when the bright golden rays glistened over the horizon, washing the grounds with bright oranges and yellows. She stretched her arms above her head and released a tiny yawn. Her tired body protested at the early hour. Her muscles begged to go back to sleep and her eyelids threatened to droop. The pillow felt ten times as fluffy and comfortable as normal, and the warm cocoon under her pile of blankets contrasted sharply against the coldness outside of it. Bianca set her shoulders, though, and slowly pulled back the covers. She was awake for a reason, and a little thing like sleepiness was not going to stop her. She was going to breakfast.

When Frankie went.

The thought of seeing Frankie propelled her forward, and she quickly tiptoed around her bed, gathering clothing and her shower kit. It was Monday morning, which meant she had gone longer than usual without seeing her girlfriend. With no classes, there was no potions to cast secret glances during. They were unable to sneak out to meet at night because, even though curfew was still in place, the students stayed up later in the common room since there were no classes to get to the next morning.

She did know a few things that the other girl had done. She knew Gryffindor played against and beat Ravenclaw in quidditch on Saturday. It had been the talk of the tower. Frankie was spotted at the match with her teammates. All Hogwarts students tended to go to the quidditch matches no matter who was playing. While the other students went to enjoy their favorite sport being played, Frankie was seen with Gary Chancellor taking detailed notes on both teams. Slytherin had yet to play either.

Bianca smiled to herself. Frankie might not take many notes during class, but she took supposedly a bag full of them at a quidditch match. Her girl really was into the game. She felt oddly proud of the thought. Frankie was serious about this. Well, of course she was. She wanted to play professionally. But, Bianca never heard of the Gryffindors going through so much on their scouting expeditions.

Bianca, on the other hand, did not go to the match. Everyone, including Frankie, might think she was weird for not liking it, but she just didn't. What was so great about people zooming around on broomsticks tossing and catching different colored balls? Instead, she holed up in the common room next to the roaring fire and finished the few assignments she had. She hoped it would keep her mind off the fact that she would much rather be spending her Saturday with Frankie, possibly curled up together in front of the roaring fire and sharing a nice cup of hot cocoa. It didn't work too well. With each stroke of the quill, she could almost feel her fingers tangling in wind swept hair as impossibly soft lips ghostly brushed against her own. Looking into the flames, she could see the twinkle that took over Frankie's eyes when she found something wickedly funny. Glancing at a chair, she imagined herself sharing it with the blonde. If she closed her eyes, she was met with that crooked grin.

It was easy to say she thought about Frankie nonstop.

The more she saw of her, the more she wanted. It was her own Catch-22, something she learned about in muggle studies. She wondered if Frankie ever heard of the book. That line of thought brought her around to their last meeting. Was Frankie being targeted by her fellow Slytherins because of her heritage? Just the idea of it made her blood boil. Something as inconsequential as bloodlines leading to Frankie being bullied was…silly. It just was. She knew that boy Novak and his buddies railed on Frankie, having seen it first hand, but did anyone else?

Freshly showered and dressed, Bianca silently put her shower kit away and gathered her books. All the other girls were still slumbering as she crept out of the dormitory and away from the tower.

If anyone was getting on Frankie for that, she wanted to know about it. Yes, Frankie said she was fine, but Bianca wanted to be certain. So, she was going to keep an eye on her. This, of course, had nothing to do with the fact that she simply wanted to spend more time near the girl, too. Nope, not one bit. It was…an added bonus. Besides, it wasn't like she didn't basically stare at Frankie whenever they were close by anyways. She wasn't the only one, either! Frankie did, too! But, that wasn't the important part. What was important was whether or not Frankie was bullied. If Bianca found out, she was going to do something about it. Her first instinct was to march up to whoever was being petty and tell them exactly what she thought about them. However, after thinking about it for a while, those assignments over the weekend did take some time, she came to the conclusion that might not be the best approach. According to the rest of the school, she had no reason whatsoever to defend Frankie. People might get suspicious, which wouldn't help them keeping their relationship a secret.

Reaching the doors to the Great Hall, Bianca puzzled over why it was still a secret. They started off keeping it from people because they wanted to get to know one another first. While she didn't know everything about Frankie, and she probably never would, she knew enough that she wanted to keep dating her. She knew that first kiss in Hogsmeade led to something she treasured more than anything. And, it was difficult keeping all of this inside. She wanted to write to her parents and tell them she had a girlfriend. She wanted to sit with her friends and share tidbits about her day with Frankie.

She wanted to hold her hand in the hallway.

Yes, it was exciting sneaking around in the dark. But, it was more exhilarating just sharing the same room as Frankie. It was hard enough being fifteen years old without pretending she wasn't daydreaming about stolen kisses whenever her friends asked.

Stepping inside the Great Hall, Bianca's gaze immediately went to the Slytherin table. There, in the middle of the long table, sat a lone Frankie. She was munching on a piece of bacon and idly flipping through the newspaper. Bianca felt her heart skip. A giant smile spread across her face, and her feet giddily pushed forward.

With no one else in the room, the sound of footfalls caught Frankie's attention; she glanced up and did a double take. With the rest of her body frozen, her eyes followed Bianca's form as the Gryffindor strolled to her own table on the other side of the room. When Bianca sat down, Frankie swiftly turned her head, acting like she hadn't been watching her the entire time. When she casually looked back over at her, Bianca shot her a saucy look. Frankie tilted her head, a smirk playing at her lips. Bianca noted the curiosity in her hazel orbs and made a show of pouring herself a glass of juice and piling eggs onto her plate.

She bit her lip as Frankie folded up her newspaper and set it aside. The blonde reached down and rummaged in her bag. She extracted a piece of parchment and a quill. She scribbled down something and folded the paper into the shape of an airplane. Checking to see if anyone was around, Frankie pulled out her wand and pointed it at the parchment. In an instant, the paper airplane took flight. It soared across the room and landed gently at Bianca's wrist.

Glancing at Frankie, Bianca rapidly unfolded the note. She smiled as she read the single line – _little early for you, isn't it?_

Taking out her own quill, she wrote down her reply – _I didn't have you to keep me up all night._

Frankie choked on her juice when she read that. Her face turned a bright shade of scarlet – _I wasn't in your dreams?_

Bianca grinned cheekily – _Perhaps one or two._

Frankie's eyebrow ticked up – _Only that?_

Bianca shrugged - _I only had one or two._

Frankie poked at her food – _showing your hand a little early, aren't you? How was your weekend?_

Bianca rolled her eyes – _Only a Slytherin would think being openly honest is showing your hand. My weekend was ok. Missed you. How was yours? Heard you took some notes._

Frankie replied – _Boring. Your quidditch team is mediocre at best. Missed me?_

Bianca shared a glance with her – _I always want to see you._

Frankie chewed on her lip as she read and reread that sentence – _I missed you, too._

Bianca nearly burst with happiness at the written admission. Then, it hit her. Why was she sitting all the way over there? She could be eating with Frankie. There was no password to sit down at the tables like there were to get into the common rooms. Determination filling her, Bianca began to stand up.

She instantly dropped back down when someone entered the room. It was a Ravenclaw. She watched as they sleepily walked to their table and sat down, not even noticing the other two occupants. Bianca's gaze ticked over to Frankie, and she saw a flash of annoyance cast in the direction of the new student. When their eyes met, a glimmer of disappointment shined in the hazel.

As a few more students straggled in, Bianca watched sadly as Frankie gathered her belongings and stormed out of the room.

But not before sharing one last look.

* * *

Walking down the hall, Bianca juggled two textbooks while searching for her quill in her bag. Babe was at her side while Simone and Erin gossiped behind them.

"Do you need help?" Babe politely asked, seeing her friend struggle with the heavy books.

"Please." Bianca handed over the textbooks. Hands now free, she dove into the satchel. "Come on, where is it?"

"Where's what?" Babe questioned.

"My quill." Bianca mumbled.

"You can borrow one of mine, if you'd like." Babe offered.

"Thanks." She'd look again later when she wasn't trying to not be late for class.

"Look out," Simone popped up between them, "Slytherins dead ahead."

Bianca looked forward. A group of about five Slytherins were walking toward them. There was Gary and Rich, two girls she didn't know, and Frankie in the middle. Her throat dried up, and she swallowed thickly. Frankie was laughing, and the sound went straight to Bianca's heart. The others laughed with her, Gary shaking her shoulder good naturedly. She watched closely, a sense of protectiveness washing over her. Could one of them be a bully?

The protectiveness changed to something else when she saw one of the girls lightly touch Frankie's elbow. Bianca's back stiffened, and she bit back the shout forming in her mouth.

"What's so funny? Did one of you actually pass a class?" Simone called out.

The Slytherins stopped.

"Oh no, everyone!" Rich mocked, "Look out fer the big yellow blob! She might turn ya yellow too, she might."

Bianca felt Simone growl at her side. She felt a twinge of defensiveness for her friend, but she was more caught up by the fact that Frankie was looking at her. While the Slytherin kept her face neutral, the edges of her eyes softened and she had unconsciously turned her body toward her.

Simone must have said something, because the Slytherins were shooting back, "I thought they didn't let cowards in Gryffindor. Must not have shown them your true color, huh?"

"The only cowards are you!" Simone yelled. A few more Gryffindors gathered around them, giving support.

"Let's go," Frankie said before the fight could escalate, "these losers aren't worth our time."

Exchanging glares with the Gryffindors, the Slytherins moved to walk past them. As she passed by Bianca, Frankie stepped a few inches to the side. Bianca held her breath as the back of their hands brushed gently together. She felt a finger wrap around her hand and touch the center of her palm. It only lasted a second, but it happened. Hand tingling, she looked over her shoulder to see Frankie doing the same, the corner of her mouth quirked up in a shy smile. Bianca turned away to hide the forming blush and bit her lip bashfully.

Simone must have been searching for a fight or something. Maybe she was still angry over the whole yellow incident, who knows. But, she wasn't afraid of Slytherin, and she wasn't letting them get away with it. "There proves it. Slytherins are nothing but cowards and cheats!"

The Slytherins stopped moving.

Bianca's eyes widened in horror, "Simone."

She wasn't backing down, "You should have been expelled for what you did, what you do. You think you can do whatever you want, but I'm not scared of you."

The Slytherins turned around, their faces blazing with suppressed anger.

Simone looked them over, "Who could be afraid of that?"

Frankie looked at Gary, "I think she needs to relax a little."

Gary nodded, "Agreed."

"What?" Simone asked.

Then, she was laughing uncontrollably.

Erin and Babe quickly went to their friend's side, helpless as she bounced around, falling down with laughter. Bianca watched as Frankie subtly slid her wand back up her sleeve. Watching the blonde, she'd seen as Frankie muttered the spell - rictusempra. It made the target laugh nonstop.

"What's so funny?" Frankie asked, causing her friends to chuckle.

Bianca stared hard at Frankie. Frankie's smirk dropped at the harsh glare, but she returned her own look. The message was clear. Frankie was fighting back, not fighting first. Bianca shook her head and went to Simone. They'd have to take her to the infirmary.

As the Gryffindors turned to leave, a few standing guard with wands drawn until a professor appeared, Bianca gave one last glance to Frankie. The blonde was watching her, ignoring her friends as they began to pull her away. That message was clear, too. She didn't want Bianca mad at her.

* * *

Walking back from the infirmary, Bianca calculated that she had just enough time to stop by the common room and drop off one of her heavy books before going to her final class. Rounding a corner, she gasped as a hand shot out from a hidden alcove. She yelped as the hand unceremoniously dragged her into a tiny closet beneath a stairwell.

Spinning around to face her captor, Frankie's face caused her to roll her eyes and release a relieved breath. "Frankie!" she lightly slapped the blonde's shoulder. "Don't do that."

"Not scared, are you?" Frankie raised an eyebrow, "It's not like I could call you over here anyway."

"What do you want?" Bianca crossed her arms, remembering she was supposed to be mad.

Frankie took in the posture, "You're still mad at me."

"Of course I am."

"Why?"

Bianca scoffed, "Really?"

"I had to do that."

"What? Cast a jinx on my friend, again?"

"You Gryffindors need to stop being all bluster and show-off." Frankie grumbled. "Your _friend_ attacked us first."

"So you put her in the infirmary?"

Frankie sighed.

"You've done that twice now, Frankie. You need to stop."

"Tell that to your people."

"What?"

Frankie pointed at herself, "I'm not going to stand by while someone attacks my house and friends. No one else will either."

"That sounds like a warning."

"Bianca," Frankie lowered her voice and took a step closer, "my loyalty is something I share with many."

She couldn't help herself, "Do you share it with me?"

Frankie paused for a moment. Then, she pushed up and pressed her lips to Bianca's in a sweet kiss. "I hope I share more than that."

Bianca kissed her, "You do." So much more.

Frankie traced her thumb across Bianca's cheek, "So, you missed me?"

Bianca grinned as their lips met again. "Maybe." All thoughts of jinxes and confrontations flew out the window.

"Maybe?" Frankie cupped her cheek.

Bianca hummed and placed her hands on Frankie's hips, "I don't want to play my hand too early."

Frankie rolled her eyes, "Clever."

"Thank you." Bianca kissed her cheek. She pulled back and raised her hands to Frankie's tie, "Where did you learn to tie one of these?"

"Why?" Frankie frowned as Bianca fiddled with the knot.

"It's always crooked."

"Maybe it's a Slytherin thing. You all say we're crooked."

Bianca straightened it, "Maybe it's a Frankie thing." She coyly tugged on it, "Because I really like it."

"Do you?"

Bianca nodded, "Yes."

Wordlessly Frankie covered Bianca's hands with her own. Guiding the hands beneath hers, she slid the knot until it was loose and crooked. Bianca's heart thumped, and she flattened her palms over Frankie's collarbones. "Merlin, do I like you." The honesty spilled out.

"Merlin?"

"You know what I mean." Bianca's hand slipped up to touch Frankie's neck.

Frankie swallowed at the move, "I like you, too." It was barely a whisper, but Bianca heard it. If possible, Frankie's voice dropped even lower, "Are you still angry with me?"

Bianca literally felt her heart break. Frankie wasn't showing any emotion, but the way she said it was enough for Bianca to know, "No." How could she be?

* * *

It was nearing eleven at night. Bianca wrapped her cloak around herself, knowing it would be cold on the astronomy tower when she met Frankie. She smiled to herself and touched the pads of her fingers to her lips. She could still feel the tingle from the kisses they shared earlier that day.

She was still a little perturbed about Frankie jinxing Simone, again, but she somewhat understood why she did it. Simone had a bit of a temper that didn't help the situation. Creeping down the stairs to the common room, Bianca replayed the events of the day in her head. She'd gotten to see Frankie quite a bit, and she was ecstatic about that. Maybe she would get up early again tomorrow and have breakfast with her. They could snuggle up together over plates of eggs and toast. They could talk or just sit there and hold hands, Bianca didn't really care. She quite liked both, actually.

Entering the common room, she froze.

Simone, Babe, and Erin stood in the center of the room, grim looks on their faces. Simone stepped forward and held up a piece of parchment. "What is this?"

Bianca nervously looked at it. She had to fight to hold in the gasp.

It was the very first note Frankie wrote her asking to meet.


	11. Chapter 11

"What is this?"

The words repeated again and again in Bianca's head. What is this? What is this? What is this? Her heart beat wildly in her chest as Simone stared, waiting impatiently for an answer. Bianca tried to think of something to say, anything really, but all she could think about were the hastily scrawled words peering back at her from the parchment. Words she cherished so much taunted her mercilessly. A gasp sounded in her ear, but she didn't know if it came from her lips or someone else's. This was bad.

"Bianca?"

What could she tell them? The truth? This was the first note Frankie ever wrote me? It was the first time I could actually hold something that showed her feelings for me? There was no possible way I could get rid of it, even though I should have? How could she throw away something from Frankie? She couldn't say any of that to them.

"Bianca."

They were supposed to keep their relationship a secret. That's why they snuck around at night and used the magic notes. How had they found this one? She was sure she hid it in a safe place. She only took it out every once in a while to reread the words that brought a smile to her face and a warmth to her belly. Merlin, had she ruined everything because she couldn't part with this note?

"Bianca, answer the question."

"It's a note." slipped out. Bianca's eyes shuttered back and forth between her three friends.

"From Frankie Stone asking you to meet her." Simone waved the parchment. "Why would she want to meet with you?"

Eyes landing on Simone, Bianca took a deep breath. These were her friends. She had nothing to be afraid of. What could they do to her? "I don't know." Didn't mean she wasn't going to lie.

"You don't know?" Simone shot her a disbelieving glance.

"No, I don't. She just wrote me a note. I didn't exactly ask." Bianca crossed her arms defiantly.

"Bianca, this is Frankie Stone. You shouldn't have even taken the note. It might have been jinxed."

"It wasn't." Bianca rolled her eyes. Jinxed? Really? "I'm not afraid of her."

"Bianca, this girl is dangerous." Erin joined in. "She jinxed Simone twice now."

Bianca bit her lip, "She won't do anything to me."

"How can you be so sure?" Simone jumped in, "She's probably waiting with her snake friends to attack you. It's probably a trap."

Bianca frowned at that. "I don't believe that."

"Bianca," Erin took a step forward, "you're our friend. We care about you. But, you have to tell us about these things. Were you going to meet Frankie Stone tonight?"

Not the way they were thinking, "She won't hurt me." She cares about me, too.

"Why would you hide this from us?" Simone thrust out the parchment.

So you wouldn't find it because our relationship is a secret. "I didn't think it was a big deal. I can handle Frankie by myself."

"She's a Slytherin! They always have someone else in the shadows waiting to stab you in the back." Simone cried out. "You know better than to trust any of them."

Bianca had to bite her tongue to hold in her reply. They just didn't know Frankie. The blonde would never do something like that to her. Then, her mind starting going down a path it was growing more and more accustomed to. Why was she lying to her friends? What would happen if she just told them she was seeing Frankie? Dating? No more hiding. No more lying. No more secrets.

"Bianca, you can't go meet her. It's not safe." Erin spoke. "Besides, it's past curfew. If you got caught, you'd be in a lot of trouble."

"She probably wrote this so she could get you alone and attack you. You're luck we found this. You're probably her next target now." Simone added. "She's a twisted one."

Bianca flicnhed at the insult against Frankie and looked at all three of them. These were her best friends. They were trying to protect her because they liked and cared about her. And she was lying to them. She felt terrible. She wanted to tell them so much at that moment. Let the words roll off her tongue. I'm dating Frankie Stone. I have feelings for her. She has feelings for me. We're happy together. But no, she couldn't say those things. She made a promise with Frankie to not reveal their relationship. She didn't want to break that. But, Merlin did she want to stop lying. She hated lying. Add to the fact these were her best friends since she arrived at Hogwarts when she was eleven, her stomach twisted into knots.

Babe walked up to Bianca and grabbed her hand, "It's late, and I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

Bianca allowed Babe to pull her back up the stairs and to the dormitory, Simone and Erin right behind them. Bianca sat on her bed as the other three changed into their night clothes, Simone depositing the note in her chest at the end of her bed. The brunette sluggishly followed suit, pretending like she was going to sleep as well. She shared a smile with Babe and traded goodnights with Simone and Erin, both of whom waited till she was under the covers before sliding into their beds. However, her heart wasn't in it. How could it be after what happened? She'd been confronted by her friends, and instead of being brave and admitting to what they found, she lied to them. She'd lied about the person who was swiftly becoming the most important person in the world to her. Why couldn't she tell them? It would make things so much easier. She couldn't tell anyone right now about Frankie. No one knew she'd finally gotten a girlfriend. She should feel relieved they didn't suspect anything, but all she could feel was mounting frustration and guilt.

Bianca laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She listened as light snores and deep even breathing slowly began to fill the air. When she was certain every girl was asleep, she carefully got out of bed. Blindly she tugged her shoes on and raced out of the room, not even stopping to change or grab her cloak. With each step, her caution slipped further and further away. Darting out of Gryffindor tower and toward the Astronomy tower, all Bianca could think about was lying to her friends. Why was this all still a secret? Why? Why? Why?

Scrambling up the stairs, Bianca burst through the heavy door and onto the outside platform. Her gaze darted around, and she shivered as the cold night air enveloped her pajama clad body. Startled at the sudden noise, Frankie peeked up from her place crouched against the stone wall. Seeing Bianca, a small smile spread across her face, and she stood up. She ignored as the wind ruffled her hair and walked over to Bianca.

"Hey." Frankie greeted, hazel orbs sparkling. She took in the pajamas and goose bumped skin. Her smile turned to a tiny frown, and she began to take off her robes, "Forget we were meeting tonight?"

Bianca looked at her. Her belly danced and warmth filled her chest at the sight of her girl. "Frankie?"

"Hmmm?" Frankie slid off her robes, showing off the brown sweater underneath.

Bianca blinked as the robe was thrown over her shoulders. It was a little short, but it still blocked most of the wind. The green and silver badge bearing the Slytherin snake gleamed, and she peered at it. "Why are we doing this?"

"Doing what?" Frankie casually adjusted the hood of the robes, smoothing it flat against Bianca's back.

Bianca's head snapped up, "Why are we doing this?" her voice rose, "Why?"

Frankie's face remained stoic, but the corners of her eyes crinkled slightly, "You didn't want to meet tonight?"

Bianca threw her hands in the air and stomped past Frankie. The frustration that had been brewing in her ever since they began to date was finally coming to a head, and it was all because of that silly note that Simone still had and her friends' concern. Spinning around, she pointed a finger at Frankie, "Why are we here? Why are you here, Frankie?"

Frankie remained still, "You know why."

"Do I?" Bianca breathed hard. "Do you want to be with me? Do you really?"

Frankie titled her head, "What happened?"

Bianca laughed humorlessly, "My friends found one of the notes you wrote me. I stood there, and all I wanted to do was tell them I'm with you. I'm dating you. I'm yours. But, I couldn't because we're still hiding." She waved her hands, "Look at us, Frankie. We're meeting in the middle of the night like we're afraid."

"You want to tell your friends." Frankie breathed out.

"Yes," Bianca nodded. "I want to tell them. I want to tell them I'm dating someone I really like. I want to be able to talk to them about how I really like you. I want…to be able to write my family and tell them I have a girlfriend. I want to walk down the hall to class holding your hand. I want people to know we're together."

Frankie's eyes dropped to the floor, "We can't do that."

"Why not?" Bianca's voice rose even more. "You said we had to keep it a secret so we could get to know each other. Well, I know you now Frankie. I know you enough to know I want to keep seeing you."

Frankie, calm as ever, pursed her lips, "It's not as easy as you're making it out to be."

"Yes, it is." Bianca felt an ache in her heart. Why was Frankie fighting this? "We like each other, Frankie. That's all that matters."

Frankie chuckled, "Are you that naïve?"

Bianca stepped toward her, "No, but I'm not scared, either."

"You think I'm scared."

Bianca stopped a foot away, "Or ashamed. Are you ashamed to be with a Gryffindor? Is that it? You always talk about our houses. You would be open with a Slytherin, wouldn't you?'

"I'm not ashamed." Frankie spoke lowly.

"Then, you're afraid. You're afraid to show our feelings. You always have been."

Frankie closed the gap between them. Her eyes sparked with suppressed emotion, "I am not afraid of anything."

"Then why won't you tell anyone you're with me?" Bianca choked out.

"Have you thought what will happen if I did?"

Everyday, "Of course I have."

"Really? Every aspect of it?" Frankie gazed into her brown eyes, "Everything would change." Bianca opened her mouth to reply, but Frankie gave a tiny shake of her head, "People would treat you differently. How your friends, your house, would look at you would change. Do you want that?"

"No, they wouldn't. Not like that." Bianca denied.

The corner of Frankie's mouth twisted up into a smirk, "How did your friends react to the note?"

Badly, and it didn't say anything about their relationship.

"I'm not ashamed of you." Frankie intoned, "But I'm not naïve either."

Bianca narrowed her eyes and bit her lip in thought, "We just have to be brave. They'd understand. They'd get used to it."

"Brave?" Frankie stared at her.

"They don't know you, Frankie. My friends, my house, they don't know us. If they only got to know you like I have, they'd be ok."

Frankie stepped back and scoffed, "No, they wouldn't. They'd condemn you, Bianca."

"Stop being so scared, Frankie." If they just told people, they'd be ok. It wouldn't be as bad as Frankie was thinking it would be. If it was, they'd get through it.

"I am not scared." Frankie gestured with her hand, "Just because I don't run head first into something without thinking it through doesn't mean I'm not brave. Unlike what you Gryffindors think, bravery isn't always about being the big hero martyr or taking on the world by yourself. I'm being smart not scared."

"But,"

Frankie's eyes flashed, "I don't want them treating you like they do me."

Bianca took this in. Frankie didn't want to tell anyone because of how they'd treat her? "Treat you?"

Frankie didn't answer. It almost looked like she regretted saying that.

"Frankie," then it hit her, "wait…you said this is because of me. How I'd be treated." She chewed on her lip, "Or is it because of you?"

"What?"

She couldn't believe this, "Before, when I fought to get you to admit how you feel, you said you'd let nothing jeopardize your chance at captain, even me. Are you…scared you'd lose captain if we revealed ourselves?" She felt her heart crack. Frankie was choosing quidditch over her?

Frankie paused for a moment. She ducked her head, her voice soft, "Nothing will make me lose captain." She took a deep breath. "I said that before."

"Before what? Before you knew I was listening?" Bianca bit out.

Frankie's voice remained even, "Before I knew you." She lifted her head, "And, you don't believe that I would choose quidditch over you."

Bianca's lips trembled and the edges of her eyes stung with oncoming tears. Didn't she? Looking at Frankie, she knew she didn't. "I want to be open about you."

"You can't."

Bianca felt an overwhelmed sob form, and she choked against it. "Why?" She pointed shakily at Frankie, "Why are you with me, then? Why…be with someone you can't be with?" She pinched her eyes shut against the tears, "Why am I?"

Bianca shuddered as a cool hand gently pressed against her cheek, swiping at a fallen tear. The hand fell away, and she cried at the loss. Frankie's tender voice whispered in the darkness, "Because…it's…the best thing that's ever happened." She swallowed roughly. "When I'm with you…it's like everything is better. When you touch me or…even smile it's like flying and winning the quidditch cup all in one." Bianca blinked open her watery eyes. Frankie's normally closed off face was awash with emotion, "When I kiss you…it's indescribable. It's better than doing magic. It makes me feel so good. You make me feel good."

"Frankie," Bianca whimpered brokenly.

"That's why I'm with you." Frankie sniffed and blinked with a shrug, attempting to clear her face.

Head whirling with Frankie's confession, Bianca reached out a trembling thumb and brushed it against Frankie's cheek. She cupped her jaw and guided their faces together. Their lips met wetly, Bianca's salty tears coating both of their cheeks. Frankie's arms wrapped around Bianca's neck, and Bianca's other hand found purchase on her hip. Their mouths fused together, sparks of emotion and feeling bouncing though their veins and lighting up their nerve endings.

When their lips broke apart, Bianca rested her forehead against Frankie's. "I feel that way, too. You make me happy, Frankie. I like you so much."

"Still say you're mental." Frankie teased lightly.

Bianca cracked a smile, but it quickly disappeared, "I think I understand what you're saying, but I still want to tell them. I'm always going to want to be open about how I feel about you."

Frankie slid a hand to her cheek and rubbed her thumb back and forth across the smooth skin, "Not now. Maybe someday."

They cuddled together beneath the stars and the moon. "Someday." She was going to hold onto that.


	12. Chapter 12

Frankie swung her bag over her shoulder and marched confidently down the outdoor corridor, a swagger in her steps. The stone arches rose above her, and the cool afternoon wind blew across her face, whipping at the loose strands of hair that fell from her tight bun. She inhaled the sharp air, silently delighting as it filled her lungs. She loved being outside. It probably came from living on the streets for so long. Making house on a park bench taught one to be comfortable with nature and the elements, and she grew as comfortable as a person could.

Mentally shaking those thoughts away, Frankie focused on the rest of her day. She'd hidden the note in the bathroom already, informing Bianca that they would be meeting in the divination classroom later on. She had a few more classes, unfortunately Herbology was one of them, and then she could get some food and go to practice. Gary was driving them harder than normal, his anxiousness for the Ravenclaw match showing itself. They'd taken notes during the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor match, and the Ravenclaws had a decent team this year. They wouldn't beat Slytherin, of course, but they might get a few points in.

Turning her head, Frankie gazed out the openings in the stone arches to see the quidditch pitch in the distance. The circles the goalkeeper protected stood tall at the ends, and the stands circled the oval pitch. Footsteps unconsciously slowed down, and Frankie ambled over to the side of the corridor. Her hands automatically rose up and rested on the cold stone as she reached the side, and she stared out into the distance. Past the pitch she could see the snow capped mountains that surrounded the area. To the sides were the Forbidden Forest and the lake. The land was beautiful, but all Frankie could see was the pitch. In her mind's ear she could hear the roar of the crowd as she flew above them, searching intently for the snitch. There was no way they would lose a match this year. No way.

Next year she'd be captain. Frankie leaned against the stone wall. She'd be the first ever muggle-born captain of the Slytherin team. Then, she'd lead them to the best season they'd ever had. They would decimate every team. Her name would be immortalized forever on the quidditch cup as winning captain.

Frankie swallowed as her mind veered off track. Captain. It was part of her plan. It was what she was going to become. Nothing was going to stop her. Bianca's smiling face popped in her head, and Frankie felt a hitch in her chest. She'd told Bianca nothing could stop her from being captain, and she meant it. Would her dating a Gryffindor have the ability to change that? It would be a lie to say she didn't think about that. Was she keeping their relationship a secret because of it? No. There were so many other things that made her need to keep what she felt a secret. What she said about Bianca's friends and house was the truth. Those stupid Gryffindors would probably try to feed her to a dragon for going after one of their precious lions. And how they'd treat Bianca…she did not want Bianca to ever feel like an outsider, and the Gryffindors would make her one. They'd make her an outcast quicker than she could snap her fingers.

If the Slytherins found out…Frankie suppressed the shudder that threatened to go through her body. Loyalty was high among her house. They would see this as a betrayal – a betrayal by the muggle-born against the house of purity. She couldn't lose her house or her friends. She couldn't lose her chance to make captain and get what she ultimately wanted. So, she and Bianca would keep their relationship a secret for now. It was best for everyone. She'd get to have her chance at the life she dreamed of, and Bianca wouldn't have to worry about her own house hating her.

Bianca. Frankie released a soft sigh. She was mental if there ever was one. She was outspoken and unafraid to the point of insanity. But, she was gorgeous. Bianca made her heart starting thumping faster than even catching the snitch ever had. Frankie bit her lip. She'd been surprisingly open the night before on the astronomy tower. Bianca stood there yelling about revealing their relationship and accusing her of things that might be right, but she didn't need to know about them. She'd been honest, though, when she told her how she felt. Bianca made her feel things she'd never felt before – ever. And these feelings kept growing and deepening day by day. It was wonderful and confusing, to say the least. Wonderful, because hey, she was happier than she could ever remember being. She was dating this amazing girl who really liked her. Frankie could even look past the fact Bianca hated quidditch. But, it was confusing, too. These feelings could lead to trouble. They could hurt her chances at winning her goals. If there was one thing she knew, you never let anything get in the way of winning. However, these feelings were making her rethink that. She wanted to be big in this world, and her house could help her get there. But, she was beginning to need Bianca more than she ever thought possible. She knew Bianca was frustrated about their status, even before last night. If they exposed their mutual attraction and caring, she could lose. For the first time in her life, since she arrived at Hogwarts, she was seriously contemplating life after losing.

But it wasn't just her who would lose. Bianca would too. That was something she couldn't let happen. Something else that was confusing, because she never cared that much about anyone before, not even her Slytherin friends.

Running a hand over her smooth slicked back hair, Frankie breathed in the wintery air. Christmas was coming soon. She'd already given her name to Snape about break. Not that she needed to. She gave her name every year. Chewing on her bottom lip, Frankie wondered about Bianca. What was she doing for Christmas? What sorts of things did she wish to receive on Christmas morning? Frankie chewed harder. She'd only just decided on what she would get the brunette. Were they even supposed to give each other gifts? Whatever, she just hoped Bianca liked it.

Taking one last gulp of fresh air, Frankie pushed away from the wall. She still needed to get to class. At this rate she was going to be late, but she didn't really care. It was Binns' History of Magic course. Frankie rolled her eyes. Who hired a ghost to teach history? It was kind of cool, until you actually went to the class. Binns was more boring than watching the grass grow. Couldn't he have gone on after dying instead of tormenting her with the most useless boring class in existence?

Walking along, Frankie barely acknowledged the other students darting around her. Her mind was already back on Bianca. She imagined the Gryffindor's smile, and it produced one of her own. She hoped they'd get to spend more time together that night. It might sound weird, but all she really wanted to do at that moment was wrap her arms around Bianca and hold her. She wanted to feel that warm soft body in her arms. She wanted to hear Bianca's voice and that tinkling laugh. She wanted to taste those sweet lips against her own. She just wanted to be next to her already. Especially after their argument last night, which just the thought of sent a tangle of upsetting unease through her belly. Maybe she didn't show it, but she really did not like arguing with Bianca or Bianca being upset. Frankie rolled her eyes at herself. Listen to her. She was becoming such a sap…but when it came to Bianca, she didn't really care.

"Hey!"

Frankie raised an eyebrow at the almost screeching shout. She looked up to see a rather large group of Gryffindors storming down the corridor, their robes billowing behind them like black capes. She recognized the leader as the girl Bianca spent time with whose loud mouth didn't know when to shut up.

"Who do you think you are?" Simone shouted, pointing angrily at Frankie.

Frankie stopped walking. She quickly surveyed the group that was now blocking the corridor. Bianca wasn't with them. Keeping an eye on them, she casually dropped her bag, leaving both arms free to move about. She plastered a droll look on her face.

The group halted a foot away from Frankie. The Gryffindors glared at her, many of them tapping wands against their hands or thighs in an intimidating manner. Frankie smirked at them, causing a few to bristle at her attitude.

"What seems to be the trouble, officer?" Frankie drawled lazily.

Simone blinked, not understanding the muggle reference. Shaking her head, she reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment. She thrust it out, "What's your snide answer to this?"

Frankie tilted her head to read the words. It was the note she'd sent Bianca. Pushing back against the surge of emotion she felt at seeing someone else holding something that was actually quite meaningful, Frankie stared blandly at them, "I'd say someone wrote on a piece of parchment paper. I don't think they wanted to meet you, though." She faked a shudder of revulsion.

Simone tore back her arm and crumpled the parchment in her hand. Frankie clenched her jaw at the action. "You think you're so smart. You're not getting away with your stunts this time. You may have cowardly attacked me, but you're not attacking Bianca!"

The corner of her mouth twitched. Attack Bianca? That's what they thought? "You brought the entire house to see me? Very brave, Gryffindor."

Simone fumed, "We stick together. When a foul loathsome creature like you threatens one of us, we protect them. We care about more than just ourselves."

Frankie crossed her arms, her finger slipping inside her robe to touch the handle of her wand. "And this is you protecting them? By bringing fifteen against one?"

"Like you've never used those odds in your favor before." Simons spat.

Frankie smirked, but inside she was calculating. Bianca couldn't have sent them after her, could she? Or was this some form of punishment for not agreeing with her? Maybe it was a set-up to make her admit to their relationship. No, Bianca wasn't like that. She was the more in your face type of person. She'd have confronted Frankie, like she had before. But what was this? This must be what got her friends to back off. They thought Frankie wanted to meet Bianca to hurt her.

Fools.

But, this left her in a little bit of a situation. She might be good at defensive spells, but fifteen against one was pushing it. Her best bet was stalling until someone showed up, either a professor or a Slytherin. Besides, she didn't really want to fight against Bianca's friends. Not that she'd let them know that.

"So a Gryffindor is stooping down to a Slytherin level…or it is rising?" Frankie ticked up an eyebrow.

Two tall boys that stood behind Simone stepped up beside her, their wands held firmly. "We'd never sink to your pathetic level."

Frankie chuckled, "Well, look at that. I'm really scared now. Terrified, actually." Now that they moved front and center, they blocked her vision of those behind them, but they also blocked those behind them from being able to throw a spell at her. If she took a half step to the right, she could see around them and still be blocked from attack.

Simone lifted her wand as Frankie took a half step to the side, "I'm not going to let you play your sick twisted games with my friend. You've done enough to us."

Frankie stared at the tip of the wand. How amusing this would be if they only knew that her sick twisted game was to talk with Bianca about their days and then share more than a few kisses. Wrapping her fingers more firmly around her wand, Frankie knew she could get her wand out and cast a spell before the girl could even think of one. She adjusted her other hand so both her arm and hand blocked the hand gripping the wand from sight. "What games are you going to let me play?"

"You filthy toad!" Simone cried out, raising her wand higher. The two boys at her sides followed suit.

All of a sudden, Gryffindors started falling down, their legs wobbling uncontrollably. Frankie and Simone glanced back to see a group of five Slytherins dashing towards them, Gary and Rich in the lead. They hopped through the gap in the Gryffindors, the boys knocking shoulders and viciously bumping people away, and skidded to a stop in front of Frankie.

"Heard ya had a bit o' trouble up here." Rich nodded at Frankie.

"Came as fast as we could." Gary added, pointing his wand at the Gryffindors with serious intent.

Frankie didn't hear them, her gaze locked on the swiftly approaching brunette.

* * *

Bianca was… well she wasn't quite sure. She wasn't as happy as she could be, but she wasn't sad either. She'd gotten to see Frankie the night before, and she'd just found the note in the bathroom explaining the new meeting spot. But, she was still somewhat frazzled by last night. Simone still had her letter, which irked her. She wanted it back. Frankie wrote it to her. Ah, Frankie. How could she forget that they'd had a little fight? Frankie's argument made sense, but she still wanted to let the world know who she was with. She didn't like hiding.

Maybe they could still have breakfast together, though. She could get up early and sneak over to the Slytherin table or Frankie could sneak over to the Gryffindor. No one else was awake that early to see them. They'd spend the night together – not like that – and meet for breakfast. The more time she got to spend with Frankie, the better. She only hoped Frankie wasn't wearing herself out. She'd noticed a few circles forming under her eyes. Frankie went to class, practiced quidditch, met her late at night, and still got up early in the morning. When did the girl sleep?

Turning the corner, Bianca bumped into a running body. They both tumbled backwards, Bianca landing harshly on her behind and her bag slamming into the ground. Looking up, she saw Babe scramble to her feet, a worried look on her face.

"Babe?" Bianca grimaced and reached for her bag.

"Bianca, thank Merlin I found you." Babe waved her hands excitedly.

"Why? Did you forget something?" Bianca slowly climbed to her feet.

"You have to come quick, Simone's on a rampage."

"She's what?" Bianca frowned not understanding. A sense of dread slowly filtered into her stomach.

"She's going after Frankie Stone because of the letter. She's with a bunch of sixth and seventh years. They're going to make sure Frankie leaves you alone." Babe explained as fast as she could.

Bianca's eyes widened to the size of dragon eggs and she exhaled sharply, "She's what!" This was bad. This was very bad. Simone was going after Frankie?

Tossing her satchel strap over her shoulder, Bianca began to race down the hall, Babe tripping as she tried to keep up. Where was Frankie at this time? She would be going to Herbology, wouldn't she? But, what was her class before? Was it Transfiguration? Turning sharply to the right, Bianca sprinted down the hall, students jumping out of the way as she sped past. She couldn't believe Simone was taking it this far. She told them she was fine. Oh Merlin, what if they did something to Frankie? Would they? No, Frankie could handle herself. She'd seen Frankie face off against people before, like Novak.

Her feet picked up speed. She had to get there. If Frankie got hurt because of her…she didn't even want to think like that. Bianca could hear Babe panting behind her, their shoes slapping the floor as they ran. Bursting up the moving staircase, Bianca jumped off it before it fully reached the landing. She stumbled along, barely keeping her footing. Up ahead, she could make out the sunlight from the opening to one of the outer corridors.

Breath erratic and mind spinning, Bianca exploded out onto the corridor. Ahead of her she could see two groups facing off with each other. She spotted the Gryffindors first, a few still on the ground. Squinting in the sunlight, she stared past them. She could make out the Slytherins. There, in the middle, was Frankie. She'd recognize that confident slouch anywhere.

"Simone!" Bianca yelled as loud as she could, lungs begging for air.

Simone turned, startled, as Bianca dove next to her. "Bianca?"

"What…are…you…doing?" Bianca gulped in air.

"We're making sure this slithering snake knows to leave you alone." Simone gestured with her wand, "To leave all of us alone, or else."

Bianca bent over, hands on her knees, "I told you I could handle it."

Simone pointed her wand at Frankie, "She's been after all of us since she got here, Bianca. She needs to be stopped."

"Quite a hero you got there." Frankie spoke up. "Of course, that's what all you Gryffindors pretend to be."

Bianca turned her head, worried brown eyes locking with Frankie's hazel. Peering into the deep swirl of green and brown, Bianca searched for something, she didn't know what, while trying to silently tell her she didn't do this. But, then she saw it. Understanding. Caring. Frankie didn't blame her for this – thank Merlin. Bianca shot her a quick smile as Frankie's eyes softened. Frankie gave a quick imperceptible nod. Bianca's belly fluttered, and her heart trembled. She could stare into those eyes all day. The longer she maintained eye contact, the softer those eyes became. It was like she was slowly melting into them. Any previous thoughts about being disappointed or mad dissipated. At that second, she wanted to wrap Frankie in a big hug.

Breaking their stare after a few moments, becoming conscious of the people surrounding them, Bianca looked over Frankie to see if she'd been jinxed, mentally telling herself not to walk over and kiss the blonde. She could see Frankie didn't have her wand out. She was the only one besides herself and Babe who didn't.

Frankie didn't have her wand out.

Bianca's eyes went back to Frankie's questioningly. The Gryffindors were all pointing their wands at her, and Frankie was, for the most part, remaining unarmed. Frankie gave her a faint shrug, and it hit her.

Frankie wasn't going to fight them.

Bianca gazed gratefully at Frankie. The Slytherin didn't raise her wand to her friend. It was rather stupid considering the situation, but it was also really sweet.

"Bianca?" Simone's voice broke Bianca out of her thoughts.

"Go to class." Bianca turned to Simone.

"What?"

"Go to class. I don't need you to do this." She looked at Erin who was a few steps behind Simone, "All of you. I can't believe you'd do this."

"We're helping you." Erin retorted.

"I don't need any help. If anything happens, I can handle it."

"They're Slytherins. They're evil, Bianca." Simone jumped in.

"Evil enough to hex you if you don't leave right now." Gary called out. The rest of the Slytherins murmured in agreement, their wands waving in anticipation of the fight.

Bianca stared at her friend. She knew Simone was trying to protect her, but she also had a feeling this was about revenge as well. "Go to class before a professor shows up and gives you all detention and makes us lose points."

Simone and Erin stared at Bianca, and she stared right back.

"Fine." Erin lowered her wand. She grabbed Simone's shoulder, "Let's go."

Simone glared at Frankie as she reluctantly put away her wand.

Bianca watched the group of Gryffindors grudgingly start to disperse. Babe touched her shoulder, "We should get to class, too."

Bianca nodded, making a mental note to talk to Simone and Erin during dinner. While she appreciated their concern, this was going way too far. Especially since there was nothing to be concerned about. Peeking at Frankie one last time, Bianca tightened her jaw and walked away, making sure Erin and Simone stayed in front of her. That was close.

She reminded herself to give Frankie an extra kiss that night.


	13. Chapter 13

"Quite a friend you got there."

Bianca paused on the ladder, halfway through the trapdoor leading to the divination classroom. Inhaling deeply, she climbed up the rest of the way and closed the door quietly. The entire castle was silent, the wind having died down to nothing and all the occupants either asleep or well on their way.

Turning to face Frankie, Bianca searched the darkness. It'd taken her longer than usual to get there. She had to wait and make sure her friends were asleep. While they'd agreed to leave it be, after a long lecture from Bianca which involved much finger waving and angry tones, Simone and Erin still kept a wary eye on her. It probably didn't help that she'd demanded the note back, but Bianca didn't care. She wanted it. The parchment was now safely tucked underneath her pillow, waiting patiently for her to reread it once more before she drifted to sleep later. It might seem weird, but it was comforting to be able to touch and read the note whenever she wanted. It was almost like having Frankie close by.

Speaking of Frankie, her eyes adjusted to the dark. Finally spotting her, she saw the blonde was nonchalantly leaning against one of the tables, her arms crossed casually in front of her. Bianca couldn't control the smile that spread across her face at the sight. She walked toward her, the smile only growing the closer she got, "Hey."

"Hey." Frankie drawled, her gaze flickering as Bianca approached. She uncrossed her arms and moved away from the table.

Bianca quickly reached her and instinctively wrapped her arms around the warm body, pulling her close. Burying her nose in smooth skin, she breathed in the sweet scent of cold night air and Frankie. She felt two hands come to rest almost hesitantly on her hips.

"I'm sorry about before." Bianca whispered, holding Frankie against her. She still couldn't believe her friends and housemates had gone that far over nothing. Seeing all those wands pointed at her girlfriend made her heart stop and her stomach plummet.

"It's fine." Frankie's hands dropped from her hips. She took a step back, Bianca's arms forcing her to stay close. She smirked darkly, "What can you expect from Gryffindors?"

Feeling Frankie shift away from her, one of Bianca's hands slid around to grasp her shoulder, "Not that. I'm so sorry Simone went after you like that. She was just trying to protect me."

Frankie snorted, "How sweet. You have your own protector hero looking out for you against the big bad Slytherin."

Bianca frowned, "Frankie?" She titled her head, wanting to look into those hazel eyes that could tell her so much and so little at the same time, but the darkness only added to the unreadable gaze.

Frankie looked away from her and casually ran a fingertip over the back of a chair, but otherwise remained silent.

Bianca frowned harder. What was this? "Are you angry with me?" Did she blame her for this? She thought Frankie understood she had nothing to do with Simone and Erin's actions.

Frankie chuckled, but there was no humor in it, "No."

"Then what…" Oh my. Bianca's eyes widened and she bit back a gasp of surprise. She didn't know whether to be flattered by this or amused. She was actually a little of both, "You're jealous."

Frankie's eyebrow ticked up defensively, "What?"

"You're jealous." Bianca grinned. It was kind of cute.

"Jealous?" Frankie scoffed like it was the most absurd idea in the world.

"You're jealous of Simone."

"You're completely mental. Crazy. I would never be jealous of that moron."

Of course, how could she not see it? Simone went to her defense, confronting Frankie, all in her name. "Frankie," she tugged on her shoulder till the blonde was pressed against her, "do you think there's something going on between me and Simone?"

With an air of aloofness that would have fooled anybody else except Bianca, Frankie replied, "I don't think about that nitwit."

That wasn't what she asked, "Do you?"

"Should I?" the question was tossed back with projected ease, but there was an undercurrent of challenge.

Bianca stared at Frankie for a moment, gathering her thoughts. Then, she slowly brought her other hand up to cup the side of Frankie's face. Keeping her eyes locked on veiled hazel, she lowered her head until they were centimeters apart. She could feel warm puffs of breath on her lips, an anxious buzz coming off of Frankie and burrowing into her skin. With fluttering eyelashes, she dipped down and closed the tiny gap, brushing their lips together. She could sense Frankie trying to not give in, but the fight was futile. After a few seconds the lips beneath hers began to move, sliding against her mouth with luscious friction.

Pulling back, their mouths close enough to touch with the slightest movement, Bianca whispered throatily, "You're the only one I feel this way with. You're the only one, Frankie."

Frankie answered by fusing their mouths back together in a searing kiss Bianca felt all the way down in her toes.

Breaking apart, Bianca opened her eyes as Frankie worked to catch her breath. Her hand glided back, dusting over Frankie's ear before landing on the small patch of skin behind it. The tremble that gently shook Frankie's body as she tenderly caressed the hidden spot brought another smile to her face and happiness to her heart. No one else knew about this spot or what it did to Frankie.

"You're jealous. That's adorable." Bianca cooed teasingly once Frankie seemed to regain her senses – or well, once Frankie plastered that cocky smirk on her face.

"Whatever." Frankie rolled her eyes, "Like I'd be jealous of a Gryffindor."

"So adorable." Bianca repeated gleefully.

"Yeah, yeah." Frankie attempted to play it off, but Bianca's teasing caused a red tinge to coat her cheeks.

"And brave, too."

"Brave?" Frankie cocked her head, "Careful, someone might think you're confusing houses. I'm not the one who rode in like a knight on a white horse."

"No, but you didn't raise your wand to them." The reality of the situation Frankie was in before sobered Bianca, and her voice turned serious, "That was very brave of you, Frankie. You have no idea how grateful I am that you did that. You didn't fight back against my friends even though they threatened you." Who knows what would have happened if Frankie escalated the fight.

"That?" Frankie shrugged indifferently, "Those Gryffindor losers wouldn't be able to handle if someone actually threw a spell at them. I didn't want to have to explain to your head of house why all your dumb housemates were lying on the floor. Such a hassle."

"Sure," Bianca nodded along with a playful look, "it was all because you didn't want to deal with professors."

"I like to stay out of trouble."

Bianca laughed heartily at that, "You're amazing."

"Been saying that for years. You haven't even seen me play quidditch, yet."

"No, but I've kissed you, and I must say, you're really good at it."

Frankie's eyes sparkled, and the red tinge spread to her neck. "Just good?"

"I said _really_ good." Bianca winked.

Frankie gulped.

"Well, thank you anyway for not raising your wand." Bianca smirked coyly, "It's too bad you didn't do it _for me_, however."

Frankie's eyes slid down as Bianca's fingers trailed across her arm, her voice thick, "Why?"

"I was going to thank you, but I guess I don't have to." Bianca pretended to turn away. She giggled as hands shot out and grabbed her, spinning her back around.

"Thank me?" Frankie held her in place.

"Mmmhmm." Bianca curled her arms over Frankie's shoulders.

"Not by chocolate frogs, I hope."

"No, I was thinking a little more like this."

Frankie whimpered the moment their lips met.

* * *

Bianca sighed inwardly and chewed on her bite of toast and blackberry jam. She hadn't yet been able to sneak away and have breakfast with Frankie, and it was becoming frustrating. All she wanted to do was sit down and have a meal with the girl, was that too much to ask? Clearly, it was. It had been a few days since the 'incident' as she referred to it in her mind, because Simone-going-after-her-secret-girlfriend-over-a stolen-misinterpreted-note-that-almost-caused-a-war-between-the-two-houses-and-quite-possibly-her-girlfriend-getting-into-a-duel-with-her-friend was a little too long for a name. While things had died down somewhat, as in there had not been anymore confrontations between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors, tensions still were running high. Whenever a student from the opposing house walked by, they gifted the other with a sneer and a few choice insults. The two houses despised each other before, but this was a good enough reason to escalate that hatred.

Bianca had spoken to Simone and Erin that night. Truthfully, she'd forcefully told them to back off in a tone that was a decibel below a yell, but they got the picture. Well, they sort of got the picture. Simone, and Erin to a lesser degree, still kept an eye out, causing Bianca to take longer than usual to sneak away at night and not be able to get away for breakfast, thus her dilemma. It was ok, though. Frankie wasn't terribly upset about being ambushed by a horde of pathetic Gryffindor losers, as she put it. In the end, she actually found it really hilarious. It'd become somewhat of a running joke between them, Frankie mockingly checking over her shoulder for hidden Gryffindors whenever they met. Bianca still felt that she had to make it up to Frankie, though. If the glazed look and speechless panting was anything to go by, Frankie didn't mind the extra kisses.

Taking another bite of toast, Bianca felt the jam smear across her upper lip. As she reached for a napkin, the flapping of hundreds of wings filled the air. Glancing up, she wiped the jam from her lip and watched the legions of owls swoop into the Great Hall, deftly flying around and landing at their destinations. Among them, Opal swerved and dove, barely missing the top of a Hufflepuff's head as she darted down to land at Bianca's elbow. The sight of the familiar owl brought a smile to her face, and Bianca deftly plucked the letter from her beak. She stroked the soft feathers a few times, earning an appreciative blink from the old bird.

"Another letter from your family?" Babe asked curiously.

Simone rolled her eyes, "It's always from her family." She returned her attention to her boyfriend, missing Babe's less than appreciative look.

Bianca ignored them. Slipping her finger under the edge of the flap, she opened the envelope and took out the piece of parchment. Her eyes scanned the contents, her mouth moving along with the words. It was from her family, one of their weekly correspondences. This one was written by her mother, explaining how she and her stepfather were both excited for her to be home soon with Christmas break fast approaching. Bianca had forgotten, so caught up in Frankie and classes. Erica had already gone shopping a few times, but was eager to take Bianca out to London and Diagon Alley for a trip. The rest of the family was also anxious to hear about her time at school this year.

Folding the letter back up and depositing it in her bag, Bianca's mind went to the past holidays she enjoyed with her family. They were always good times. Fun was had by all. Her family was a crazy bunch, but they loved each other. Her aunt would always come over early and prepare Christmas supper, since her mother was banned from cooking, even with magic. Her stepfather and uncle would talk about quidditch, and all the rest alternated between each other, gossiping and laughing together. It was the best time of the year.

Smile ticking up even further, Bianca's mind went the way it always did – to Frankie. She wondered what the Slytherin was doing for Christmas. She was probably going home to be with her own family. Did muggles celebrate differently than them? They hadn't talked about that in her muggles studies class. Did Frankie have a big family? Did they go to her house or another relative's? Did they open presents on Christmas morning or Christmas Eve? Oh, there were so many things she still wanted to learn about Frankie.

Than, she couldn't help herself. Her mind meandered along, taking Frankie from the imagined Stone family gathering and placing her in the Montgomery-Kane family extravaganza. She could see it clearly. Frankie would be sitting in one of the comfy chairs in the family room, trying to look aloof and cool while discussing the finer points of quidditch with Jack. Bianca would be making the rounds among her cousins, but their eyes would always seem to meet. During dinner, they'd sit next to each other. Her family would ask Frankie about school, and Frankie would answer with that cocky grin of hers. They'd secretly hold hands under the table, but everyone would know about it. Her family would easily accept Frankie as one of their own once they saw how great she really was. Then, at night, they'd share mugs of eggnog and soft kisses under the mistletoe.

It would be fantastic.

Coming out of her daydream, Bianca instinctively looked over at the Slytherin table. Of course, Frankie wasn't there. Her smile faltered slightly, but it went back up when she remembered she'd see the blonde later that night.

Only a few more hours to go.

* * *

Finally, quiet.

Bianca walked into the library and breathed in the silent air. When she'd forgotten about Christmas, she must have been the only one. The Gryffindor common room had been transformed into a make-shift party that evening. Students of all ages gathered in the circular room. The fire blazed in the fireplace as they all strung up tinsel and garland. Some sat and watched, chatting, while others played intense games of wizard chess. Someone had brought down a radio, and holiday tunes sung out, causing many of the kids to sing along with varying degrees of success. It was a lot of fun, and Bianca would have been happy to participate in it, except for one thing.

Charms essay.

Another thing she'd forgotten to do during her late night rendezvous.

So, with a full satchel and a wave goodbye to her friends who were huddled together over boxes of chocolate frogs and licorice wands, Bianca trudged out of Gryffindor tower and to the library. All she had to do was finish this essay, and she'd be done with her schoolwork. Which meant she could fully concentrate on Frankie. Always a good thing.

Taking in the large room, Bianca slowly walked around. Tens of thousands of books stared back at her from their perches on the shelves. Up ahead at the desk, Madam Pince, the librarian, stared at her grudgingly from her post. All students learned at one point or another to be on their best behavior in the library. Madam Pince saw herself more as a protector and keeper of the books than anything else. If one did not follow the rules, they were unceremoniously punished, and the rules were many.

Ducking between two rows, Bianca spotted a table at the end of the lane. She went up to it and set her satchel down, her shoulder thankful to lose the added weight. She pulled out the wooden chair and sat down, quickly opening her bag and rifling through it. She took out her textbook, quill, and ink jar. Arranging them on the table, she then took out her parchment and smoothed it out on the flat surface. Opening the book to the required section, she breathed in deeply. Merlin, would she rather be at the festivities right now than alone in the library. But, the essay had to be written, and she'd rather do it now and get to see Frankie afterward.

Bianca dipped the end of her quill in the ink and pressed it against the parchment. She wrote down a few lines, glancing back and forth at her book. They'd been studying silencing spells. Bianca thought it might have come in handy a few times throughout the years, but it wasn't taught till fifth year. Snape would have been her first choice as recipient. It wasn't her fault his teaching methods left so much to be desired. Bianca sighed, another class she was behind in.

She had a feeling, though, a couple other students might be using the silencing charm on more than the ravens and bullfrogs who were their test subjects in class. There were probably going to be a number of students sent to the infirmary because they were unable to speak. She sure hoped her friends weren't among them…or Frankie.

Copying down a sentence from her book, Bianca felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. A strange sensation coursed through her veins, and she rolled her shoulders in an attempt to alleviate it. Writing down another sentence, the sensations only grew. She felt a tingle go up her spine. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable. It was as if her body was trying to tell her something. Narrowing her eyes in thought, Bianca lifted her head and glanced around.

Books, Books, Books, blonde head.

Wait.

Leaning forward, Bianca stared down the aisle. A few rows away was another table with a lone occupant. Like her, a textbook was flipped open and the person looked to be writing an essay. Casting her gaze on the person, Bianca felt the tingle intensify. The person's head was ducked down, but she'd recognize them anywhere.

It was Frankie.

Bianca stared at her, wondering how long she'd been there. By the looks of it, she'd been there longer than Bianca. The brunette mentally scolded herself for not looking around more when she sat down. How could she have missed Frankie? Watching her, Bianca saw her scratch out a few words, redip her quill, and finish the sentence.

Then, as if they'd been doing it many times, and Bianca had an inkling they'd been doing it since she'd sat down, a pair of hazel eyes surreptitiously peeked up at her. Their eyes met and held, Frankie's widening a fraction at being caught. After a moment, Frankie ducked her head, darting her gaze back to the table. Bianca could see her lips quirk up in giddiness, however, and those gorgeous hazels light up. The orbs flicked back up, unable to _not_ look. It took all Bianca had to not melt into a puddle and coo at the charming display.

Bianca absently set her quill down, charms not nearly as interesting as Frankie. It crossed her mind to get up and join the other girl, but as she put her hands on the table to push up from her seat, joking whispers filled the air. She watched as three Slytherins waltzed up to Frankie's table, all of them dressed like Frankie – still in their school uniforms sans robes. She instantly knew Gary and Rich, and the third she remembered from Potions. The three sat down, both Rich and Gary jovially shaking Frankie's shoulder and slapping her back. They took out their own books and utensils, and Bianca noticed all the textbooks were the same - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. They were studying for Care of Magical Creatures. It was an outdoor class that introduced the students to an array of creatures they could encounter in the wizarding world. It wasn't her favorite, but she had a feeling Frankie might like it. It could be dangerous at times, especially when they learned about dragons. Not boring like herbology.

The Slytherins all began to write on their parchment, alternating between scanning the text and looking at what the person next to them wrote. A few times Gary touched Frankie's arm and pointed at something in the book, leaning his head close to hers to whisper about the facts. Seeing them so close together, Bianca should have felt jealous. But, she didn't. Maybe it was because Gary was a guy, or maybe it was because she knew Frankie snuck out to meet her every night. For whatever reason, all she felt was gladness that her girl had a friend like that. It might have also helped that her girl would slyly glance up at her every so often for a split second before returning her attention to the books.

Wait, Frankie was in a library studying.

Bianca narrowed her eyes in confusion. Why was Frankie in the library? The whole school knew the seeker wasn't very academically inclined. Bianca had never actually seen her scores, but the rumor was Frankie barely passed anything, and she didn't refute that statement. She knew Frankie had a very busy schedule. She had classes during the day, quidditch practice in the evening, and their get-togethers at night. Bianca didn't know when she slept let alone studied. Being the Slytherin seeker, there was no way Snape would let her fail potions, and the professor more than likely had pull with the other teachers. At least, that's the rumor on how the Slytherin quidditch team was academically eligible to play.

But, it looked like Frankie was working. She had three rolls of parchment filled out, and was peering at Gary's, pointing out errors and correcting them. Maybe the rumors weren't completely true. Bianca internally rolled her eyes. Hadn't she been learning that since she began dating Frankie?

A whispered shout caught Bianca's attention, along with all the Slytherins'.

"Frankie, hey Frankie." Rich tilted his chin up.

Frankie looked at him lazily, "What?"

"Did ya hear about Chandler, did ya?" Rich chuckled.

The fourth Slytherin answered for her, "Dumped by Annie Novak for a third year?"

"She sure did, she did." Rich nodded.

"Novak's little sister?" Gary asked, looking up from his essay. Novak? Bianca frowned. That was the boy who called Frankie a mudblood.

"She hates being called that." Frankie murmured.

"Why?" the unnamed boy asked. Bianca wondered if he was Rich's Potions partner.

"It's Novak. Who'd want to be that useless idiot's family?" Frankie shrugged. To all others she might have seemed to not care about the conversation, but Bianca detected the tightening in Frankie's hands and face.

Rich and Gary laughed. Rich's Potions partner waved his hand, "How do you know she hates being called that?"

"Who wouldn't? It's common sense. He's dumber than a giant." Frankie replied.

"His father is high up in the ministry, isn't he? Novak's are one of the purist bloods out there, right?" Potions boy's eyes slid to Frankie, "No dirt in his blood."

Frankie stilled, and her vision iced over. Gary and Rich stared at the boy, gauging his intent. Bianca's mouth dropped open at what he'd said.

"No, there isn't. But, he doesn't have any brains, either." Frankie spoke lowly.

"SHHHHHH!"

They all looked up to see Madam Pince glaring at them. "No talking in the library."

As she turned her back, Rich made a face and mocked her, "No talkin' in the library."

The others laughed, Frankie glancing up at Bianca as she did so. The tension had broken in the group. Bianca's gaze asked if Frankie was ok. Frankie gave a quick nod, her posture showing she was used to it. There was still a glimmer in her hazel, though. Bianca had the urge to go over and smack the boy upside the head, but that wouldn't go with the story that they despised each other. Besides, Frankie didn't deserve another scene-making confrontation. So, even though it took all her strength to stay still, she instead shot Frankie a pointed look. Follow the rules. They'd talk later, and Bianca would give her the biggest hug she could, but right now the librarian had already yelled at the Slytherins once. Frankie shrugged with a roguish smirk and twirled her quill, already acting like the arrogant seeker she was.

"Batty is what she is." Rich spoke up, hooking a thumb to where the librarian had been standing.

"You gonna turn her into a bat, Rich?" the still unknown boy asked. Bianca reminded herself to find it out. If he spent time with Frankie, it was a name she wanted to know. Maybe those seventh years could go after him instead of Frankie.

"He'd have to be able to transfigure something first." Frankie shot out, causing Gary to chuckle.

"SHHHHH!"

"I got a little something better, I do." Rich reached into his bag, glaring at the librarian again.

Bianca gasped softly and Frankie's eyebrows rose as he revealed his hidden stash.

"Are those stink pellets?" Gary angled his head for a better look.

Rich nodded, "Think she'd like a few of 'em?"

Bianca stared at Frankie willing her to meet her gaze. Stink pellets were one of the many practical joke items banned by Filch. While lots of students still smuggled them in, if Frankie got caught with them she'd be in a lot of trouble. Throwing them in the library where the five of them were the only students was a pretty big give-away on who had the pellets.

"Finish your essay, Rich." Frankie ordered. Bianca breathed a sigh of relief.

"That is it!" Madam Pince appeared behind Frankie. She waved her wand and all of Frankie's items swooshed into her bag. "Leave!"

Frankie clenched her jaw and looked over her shoulder at the woman, "I didn't do anything."

"No talking in the library means no talking. I have had enough. Go."

"There's no one else here!"

"Go!"

Bianca watched as Frankie grudgingly stood up, her friends' pleas falling on deaf ears. She threw her bag over her shoulder and walked around to Rich. She bent down and whispered something in his ear. Patting his shoulder, she meandered toward the exit, Madam Pince a few steps behind, her hawk-like eyes making sure she left.

As Frankie passed by Bianca, their eyes met. Frankie offered a small smile, but there was something else. Her eyes were twinkling. Frankie silently mouthed "Bye," to Bianca, who gave a tiny nod in reply. Frankie mouthed something else, but Bianca didn't quite catch it.

Once Frankie was out of sight, Bianca sighed. She actually wanted Frankie to stay in the library. Yes, they'd be meeting later, but it was great seeing Frankie interact with her friends. Not to mention anytime she got to see Frankie was good. It was a little stunning Madam Pince made her leave so fast. Yes, Frankie had been talking, but she wasn't bothering anyone. Besides all the Slytherins had been talking. If anyone should have to leave it was no-name boy.

Wait.

Why were all the Slytherins standing up and packing their things? Were they leaving in solidarity?

Then, Bianca heard the shriek and the horrid smell wafted to her nose.

Frankie'd thrown the stink pellets.

Bianca couldn't help but chortle as she too packed her stuff to leave. That was her girlfriend.


	14. Chapter 14

Bianca trudged up the stairs to the astronomy tower, her mind whirling with each step. After leaving the library, she went back to the common room. The Christmas festivities were still going strong, and her friends excitedly waved her over to take part in gossip and sugar quills. However, Bianca went past them and up to her bed. They believed she still had to work on her essay, which she did. She didn't finish it in the library. Of course, she didn't finish it afterwards either. It still laid only halfway completed in her satchel. Professor Flitwick would just have to understand that she needed an extra day or two.

How was she supposed to finish an essay with what she'd seen in the library?

Things had been ok, for a start. Seeing Frankie was fantastic. The blonde had been so cute sitting there with her textbook, trying to discreetly stare at Bianca. Then, the other Slytherins showed up. It went well for a bit, Bianca being able to see her girlfriend interact with her friends was something she didn't usually get to see unless they were in the hall and the Gryffindors were up in arms against the Slytherins. Being able to see Frankie hanging out, though, was nice. It gave her a glimpse into the girl she cared so much for.

It also gave her a glimpse into the Slytherin house. It was obvious to anyone with a brain bigger than a blast-ended skrewt that the house thrived on blood purity. They were arrogant jerks who thought they were better than anyone else because of their families and status. Most, if not all, pure blooded families tended to have high positions in the ministry. Bianca came from a pure blood family, but unlike those whose children went to Slytherin, her family did not believe those who came from muggle-born or half muggle-born backgrounds were inferior. Clearly, this thought ran in the minds of many Slytherin students – like that boy.

Speaking of blast-ended skrewts, he was one if there ever was one. Blast-ended skrewts were long vile creatures who ended up looking like a cross between a scorpion and a crab. They were cruel and would attack anything if given the chance. They'd learned about them the year before in Care of Magical Creatures. Yes, that boy was certainly as repulsive as those things.

How could he have said that to Frankie? He indirectly called her a mudblood, indicating that she had dirt in her blood. He even slyly defended Novak, the snake. Frankie sat there and took it. She was in the library…maybe she would have confronted him like she did Novak if it had been somewhere else.

Finally reaching the door, Bianca pushed it open and stepped outside. It was colder than normal that night, and she could instantly see tiny white clouds form with her breath. Peering around, she immediately spotted Frankie. She strode forward and threw her arms around the girl before Frankie could even get out a hello.

Startled for a moment, it took a second for Frankie to hug Bianca back. She did, though, wrapping her arms around the warm body. Bianca held her tightly and pressed a quick kiss in her hair. "Hi." She breathed out, resting her cheek on the top of Frankie's head.

"Hey." Frankie murmured back.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Frankie's tone was confused.

Bianca pulled back slightly and looked down into her face, "I can't believe that boy said those things to you in the library."

The corner of Frankie's eyes tightened a fraction.

"The way he tried to say you have dirty blood or something, it's dumb." Bianca went on. "No one should talk like that to you. What did you do to him after Pince made you leave? And, she's kooky too for that."

"Nothing." Frankie replied evenly.

"Nothing?" Bianca furrowed her brow. "Gary and Rich did something, then. What? Did they turn his legs to jelly? Make him eat a whole box of canary creams?" the candy turned the eater into a giant yellow canary for a few minutes.

Frankie moved back from Bianca, her gaze hard, "No."

"What do you mean no?" Bianca reached out and grasped the sleeves of Frankie's coat.

"Nothing happened." Frankie snorted, "Is it that difficult to figure out?"

Bianca felt her mouth drop open. Nothing happened? "You let him say that and you didn't do anything about it? Gary or Rich either?"

Frankie shrugged, "It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Bianca almost shouted. "He said you had dirty blood, Frankie. He implied that Novak was better than you because of his family."

"Like I said," Frankie spoke slowly, "it's no big deal."

"Yes, it is. People can't say things like that." Especially about you. "I would have turned him into a toad for what he said about you."

Frankie scoffed, "Sure, go ahead. Brilliant plan."

Bianca frowned and dug her fingers further into Frankie's coat sleeves, "You let him talk like that to you? You let people call you names?"

"I don't let anyone do anything to me." Frankie ground out, her gaze flashing.

"Then why didn't you say something to him? Huh? You turn Simone yellow for saying something about your house, but you don't even raise your wand when one of your own attacks you?" this made no sense whatsoever.

Frankie rolled her eyes and jerked her arms out of Bianca's hold, "Whatever."

Oh no you don't, "Don't walk away from me." Bianca followed Frankie as she went toward the other side of the platform. "This is serious, Frankie. If you're too scared to confront them, I will."

Frankie stopped and spun around so fast, Bianca nearly ran into her, "I'm not scared. You need to let this go and stop trying to be the big Gryffindor hero."

"I'm not trying to be a hero." Bianca waved her hands, "But my girlfriend is being told she's got dirty blood, and I don't like it. So, I'm going to do something about it if no one else will."

"There's nothing for you to do."

"You can't let them push you around,"

"No one is pushing me around." Frankie cut her off. "You need to let this go."

"Why? Because this is how they all treat you?" Bianca felt a surge of sadness in her chest. "It is, isn't it? You shouldn't have to deal with this." She wouldn't if she had been sorted into Gryffindor.

"I'm fine, Bianca. I don't need some lion in shining armor to ride in and rescue me." She lowered her voice, "Let this one go. Remember, choose your battles."

Choose your battles. That's what she told her to do with Snape. Bianca searched Frankie's hazel orbs. Choose your battles. In the swirling depths she saw everything. Frankie was choosing her battles, and she needed Bianca to do the same. She told her to not go after Snape because she'd lose. Did Frankie think she'd lose against that boy?

No. It was bigger. She'd lose against her house. The boy wasn't a threat like Novak. It would only hurt Frankie to go after him.

Nodding softly, Bianca bit her bottom lip, "Ok."

Frankie waited a second, seemingly testing if this was real. When Bianca offered her a tiny smile, Frankie's lips quirked up. Her gaze softened, and Bianca smoothed the palm of her hand up her sleeve and to her shoulder. "I missed you today." She forced the previous thoughts from her mind and focused only on Frankie. It wasn't too hard when she was alone with her.

"You saw me earlier." Frankie moved into her body.

Bianca slung her other arm around Frankie's waist, "Saw, didn't touch."

A satisfied smirk crossed Bianca's face as she saw the spark of heat in Frankie's face mixed with blatant shock at her words. Bianca leaned forward and captured Frankie's mouth in a kiss. Her eyes snapped closed at the contact. Her body trembled when a velvet tongue swept across her bottom lip, enticing her for more. Hands grasped the sides of her face, and a gentle thumb stroked back and forth across her skin.

When they broke for air, Bianca couldn't help but giggle. Frankie had a dazed look on her face, eyelids drooped low while she sucked in air between swollen lips. Hearing the giggle, Frankie blinked, "What?"

"So cute." Bianca cooed.

Frankie rolled her eyes, "That again."

"Again? It never stopped." Bianca grinned. "My girlfriend's adorable." Her hands wandered up and down Frankie's sides.

Frankie shook her head, but the hint of a blush appeared on her neck, "Whatever. Guess I know why you went after me."

"Because you got me drunk and gave me the best kisses of anyone in my life?" Bianca shot back.

"Are you saying someone else kissed these lips?" Frankie's eyebrow ticked up challengingly.

"Maybe." Challenge accepted.

"Maybe?" Frankie pinned traveling hands.

"So cute when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Frankie's eyes widened.

"No?" Bianca tangled her fingers with Frankie's.

"Why would I be?" Frankie smirked cockily, "You're here with me. You stalked me."

"I didn't stalk you."

"No?" Frankie tossed back playfully.

"No, I pursued you. Big difference."

"Sure there is."

Bianca nodded, "Yes, there is." Frankie kissed her, unable to stop herself, and interrupted what Bianca was going to say next.

"Mmmm, I like you jealous." Bianca hummed.

"Not jealous." Frankie corrected her.

"So jealous." Bianca teased. "People better watch out; you might turn them into a frog or throw stink pellets at them." She laughed as the image of the librarian yelling after a retreating Frankie came to mind, "I cannot believe you threw those at Pince."

Frankie shrugged casually, "Worth the detention."

"My girlfriend the delinquent." Bianca chuckled. "I'm a little disappointed, though. You let yourself get caught really easily."

"I thought you were going to come in and provide a distraction."

"You did not." Bianca slapped her shoulder.

Frankie tilted her head, "Didn't I?"

"No, you didn't." Bianca kissed her. The chaste touch quickly turned deeper; hands threading into hair and teeth nipping lightly.

"What?" Bianca panted as something wet hit her cheek. Looking up, she laughed gleefully, "Frankie, it's snowing!"

The blonde followed Bianca's gaze to see tiny snowflakes falling from the clouds above. They dusted the floor of the tower with a fine sheen of white and soon covered their clothing.

"First snow of the year." Bianca announced. She stuck out a hand to catch a few flakes. "One step closer to Christmas. Do you think we'll have a lot of snow by then?"

"I don't know." Frankie spoke in a monotone voice.

Bianca didn't notice, "Break is coming soon. I'm going to miss you so much." She turned her attention back to the girl, "I'm going to go crazy without you. I almost wish break wasn't happening so I could stay with you." She tenderly shook Frankie's shoulders, "You probably can't wait to go home. I bet you've been counting down the days till Christmas. I bet you're really into the holidays."

Frankie's face fell.

"Christmas is huge with my family. All of my relatives come over to my house on Christmas day and we open presents and eat supper together. It's a lot of fun. Does your family get together like that, or do you keep it small?" Caught up in her thoughts, Bianca didn't notice Frankie closing off with each word. "I know some people, like my friend Babe, only have a small celebration with their parents."

Frankie stared over Bianca's shoulder into the night. She locked her gaze on the quidditch pitch, tuning out as best she could.

"Do you have any crazy family traditions? We don't really have anything that crazy. My aunt always makes the supper because my mother can burn water. You'd think even with magic she could make something, but she can't. Sometimes my cousins and uncles will have an impromptu quidditch match in the backyard."

Frankie pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

"Do muggles do anything differently for the holidays?" Bianca laughed and tweaked Frankie's cheek, "Does your grandmother do this to you? You're so cute, I'm sure she can't help herself."

Frankie jerked her head away from the touch.

Words died on Bianca's tongue as she finally saw the shift in mood. "Frankie?" What happened? She'd been talking about break and now Frankie looked like…she did when Bianca was fighting with her about what they meant to each other.

"What?" Frankie's response was short.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Right, nothing." That's why you're not even looking at me.

Frankie stepped around Bianca and moved toward the edge of the tower.

Bianca followed her, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No." Frankie reached the edge and stopped. She looked out over the landscape, the grounds now topped by a thin layer of white.

"Is it break? I'm upset about leaving you, too. But, we'll see each other when we get back. I'm going to write you everyday, probably twice a day. You're going to see Opal so much you'll be sick of her." Bianca saw the rolling eyes. "What is it?"

"Are you deaf?" Frankie spit out.

Were they really going to go through this again, "You need to stop trying to hide things from me. It didn't work when you pretended not to care about me, and it's not working now."

Frankie remained silent.

Merlin, Frankie was the most infuriatingly stubborn person in the world! "What changed? You were fine, and then I brought up break and you're ignoring me."

"Don't get the hint?" Frankie muttered.

Bianca heard, "I'm ignoring the hint."

Frankie shook her head.

"Fine," Bianca folded her arms, "If you won't tell me, I'll stand here until you do. If you leave, I'll just follow you. I'll follow you to the Slytherin common room if I have to."

"You're nuts."

"I care about you." Bianca moved to stand directly behind her. "I just want to get to know you."

The words resonated between them.

Frankie mumbled something, but Bianca didn't hear.

"What was that?" she placed her chin on Frankie's shoulder.

"I said I don't go home, alright." Frankie answered.

"Where do you go?"

Frankie sighed, "Nowhere."

Bianca narrowed her eyes in confusion. Nowhere? What did she mean by…wait. "You stay here?"

Frankie shrugged uncomfortably.

"But, the only people who stay here are the ones who…" she trailed off.

"don't have a home." Frankie finished for her. She pushed away from Bianca and began to walk again.

Bianca felt the pit of her stomach drop. Her heart twisted in her chest. Frankie didn't have a home? Her mind raced back to the first time they met. Frankie had been alone at the train station. She'd been scruffy. Well, some of her clothing still was. She never mentioned her family or where she came from.

"Stop looking at me like that."

Frankie's hard-edged tone brought Bianca out of her memories. "I'm not looking at you any differently."

Frankie scoffed, "Right."

"I'm not." Bianca insisted. Frankie didn't go home for break? She'd been staying at the castle all these years Bianca went home to her loving family.

"Whatever."

"Frankie," Bianca frowned, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I?"

This aloofness was not helping, "Because it's something I'd like to know. I want to know about you, and this is really big when it comes to you."

"It doesn't matter."

"Frankie,"

The blonde faced Bianca, her voice controlled, "I don't go home for break. I don't have a home. I don't have those _stupid_ little traditions you're talking about. I don't have your _amazing_ family with their ties to the ministry." She leaned in closer, "Most importantly, I'm not some idiot loser off the street. I'm just as good as everyone else here, so don't think for _one second_ I need your pity or help. I can do it all fine on my own."

Bianca met her glare with one of her own, torn between warring emotions. Gathering herself, she spoke, "I never thought you were some idiot loser off the street. Just because you don't have a home doesn't mean I'm going to judge you. I don't pity you, and I don't think you need my help. I feel bad you don't have a home, but that's because I care about you. If others treated you differently because of this, I'm sorry for that. I'm not one of them. But me caring about you means _I care about you, Frankie_. So, stop acting like a jerk, and stop this whole aloof/quiet thing because it's annoying."

Frankie blinked.

Bianca stared.

Frankie stayed silent, planning out her thoughts before eventually speaking, "If anyone else, especially a Gryffindor, spoke to me that way I'd hex them." The corner of her mouth twitched, "But, your troll like tendencies have me wanting to watch what I say."

"I do not have troll like tendencies!" Weren't they done with that?

"Clomp, clomp." Frankie joked.

Bianca smacked her arm, "Be quiet."

Frankie grinned crookedly and ducked her head, "And…I care about you, too."

Bianca released a puff of air and pulled her into a hug, "I will never judge you, Frankie." It hurt to know Frankie didn't have a home to go to, but it didn't make her feel sorry for her. It only made her care more.

"I'm a Slytherin, what's left to judge?"

Bianca kissed her.

* * *

Bianca swooped into the Great Hall, her satchel swinging with the speed. It was early morning, most of the students still asleep. However, she knew for a fact one of them was awake, and this was the one person she wanted to see.

Frankie was sitting alone at the long Slytherin table. The Daily Prophet newspaper was open beside her, and she perused the articles as she ate a bowl of cornflakes. The quietness of the room only amplified Bianca's footfalls, and Frankie glanced up to see her jogging to the Slytherin table.

"Bianca?" Frankie looked around to see if anyone was there to see them.

"Hey." Bianca eagerly plopped down beside her. She hugged Frankie and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"What are you doing?" Frankie watched her scoop a spoonful of scrambled eggs onto her plate.

"Yes, I'm really happy to see you, too. It is great that we're having breakfast together." Bianca good-naturedly answered.

Frankie rolled her eyes and absently poured Bianca a glass of orange juice. "It's really good to see you. It is great having breakfast with you." She deadpanned, causing Bianca to giggle.

"Thank you." Bianca sipped her juice.

Frankie picked her spoon back up and stirred her cereal. A pensive look crossed her face. Spotting it, Bianca nudged her and fell into her side. "What is it?"

Frankie didn't look at her, "Last night…what I said…about your family…and stuff…I…"she took a deep breath, "I'm…sorry."

That had been very difficult for her to say. "Thank you."

Frankie shrugged. Her arm curled around Bianca's back, and she held the brunette against her side. "Any reason why you decided to have breakfast at my table? I thought you couldn't get up this early."

Bianca forked a bite of egg and lifted it to her mouth, "I just came from the owlery."

Frankie's spoon paused for a millisecond as it rotated through the milk and flakes.

Sensing the curiosity, Bianca continued, "I sent a letter to my parents."

"About?"

Bianca swallowed, bit her lip, and peeked at Frankie, "I told them I wished to spend break here at Hogwarts."

Frankie froze.

"I'm going to inform McGonagall I'll be staying before Transfiguration today."

Frankie dropped her spoon.

"Frankie?" not exactly the reaction she was hoping for.

"You don't need to do this." Frankie muttered prickly. "I'm fine."

Merlin, this girl. "I'm staying because I want to spend time with you, not because I feel sorry for you." She jokingly rapped her knuckles on Frankie's head, "Can you get that through your thick skull? I want to be with you."

Frankie stooped away and flicked a bread crumb at her. Bianca mockingly gasped and tossed a piece of egg. "Are those your Slytherin manners showing?"

"Like Gryffindors are any better." Frankie replied.

Bianca laughed heartily and Frankie chuckled. As they calmed down, Bianca grasped one of the blonde's hands, "I'm staying for break, Frankie."

"Yeah." Frankie bit her lip, fighting against the forming grin.

Bianca could see the dancing hazel orbs, "I can't wait for us to have the castle to ourselves. It's going to be great."

"Other students and professors will be here."

Frankie was trying so hard not to show how happy she was. "Well _cutie_, they're not going to be where we are most of the time."

That lopsided grin broke through, "It is a big castle."

"Very big."

"Don't ever call me cutie, again."

"But you're just _so cute_!"

Frankie shoved a slice of toast into Bianca's mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

Walking down the empty corridor, Bianca couldn't help but grin to herself. Yesterday the train left for King's Cross Station, taking most of the students and faculty of Hogwarts with it. All of her friends and fellow Gryffindors were gone. It was weird being the only person left in Gryffindor tower, but thinking about the upcoming weeks made it worth it. It also made it worth her friends' lecture on keeping from them that she was staying behind. So she might have not told them she wasn't leaving till the day of…it wasn't that big of a deal. It was more she knew Simone, Erin, and Babe would ask her questions she couldn't really answer. As with everything concerning them, I'm staying for my girlfriend Frankie wasn't a viable answer. Thus, she had to endure a short rant before the girls were whisked away to spend holiday break with their families far away from Hogwarts.

The idea of family made Bianca's smile falter for a second. She would miss spending the holiday with them. There had never been a Christmas she hadn't spent with her crazy parents, aunts, uncles, cousins, and the like. It would be different. But, it would be good different. Great even. Why? Because she was spending it with her girlfriend. The faltering smile quickly stabilized and grew like it always did when Bianca thought about Frankie. Merlin, she was becoming crazy about that girl. Absolutely batty. It was ok, however. If she was going to be batty over anyone, Frankie was her first choice.

If only she could find the girl. She hadn't seen Frankie since dinner the night before. Their nightly meeting had been cancelled on account of Filch basically camping out in front of the Slytherin common room entrance. Frankie'd warned her the caretaker did this every year. Something about a prank gone wrong that ended with him forever not trusting Frankie and whatever Slytherin stayed behind for break.

Meandering around a rather grotesque statue of a hunchbacked goblin, Bianca released a sigh. She'd planned on spending every moment she could with Frankie this break, and already it was turning out to be worse than during the regular time of the year. She had seen more of Frankie when they had class together and met up secretly at night then when everyone was gone and it was just them – along with a few other students, but they didn't really factor into this. It was almost like that first weekend after she and Frankie had spent the night in the astronomy tower and Frankie disappeared.

Where was she?

As if reading her mind, two hands shot out from behind the statue and grabbed Bianca's hips. With a yelp, the brunette was dragged back into the hidden alcove. Spinning around, she lightly slapped at a smirking Frankie.

"Frankie! Stop doing that!" huffed Bianca, hitting her again.

"Ow." Frankie ducked her body away from the flailing hand, "Is this part of your giant heritage?"

"I'm not a giant."

"Right, your troll ancestry, then."

"I'm not a troll." This was ridiculous.

"Clomp, clomp." Frankie winked.

"You are insufferable." Bianca shook her head. Glancing around the dark alcove, she added, "And weird. Where have you been?"

"Miss me?" Frankie grinned cheekily.

"Never." Bianca smirked back. "I just wanted to know if there are any traps I should be worried about. Exploding dung bombs or wildfire whiz bangs come to mind."

"Perhaps, but if you stick with me and not with Filch you should be alright."

"Hmmm, such a tough choice. Filch does look rather sexy with his hunchbacked shuffle, wheezing, and let's not forget that amazing thin grey hair." Bianca's eyes widened comically.

Frankie's look of absolute disgust and disbelief caused Bianca to guffaw.

"Don't worry, _cutie_, I choose you every time." Bianca cooed. "No need to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Frankie groused.

"Is that why Slytherin is _green_ and silver? Jealousy?"

"Haha." Frankie deadpanned. "Look at the Gryffindor. Such a comedian."

"I do have many talents."

"Does one of those include not calling me cutie?"

"Hmmm," Bianca tapped her finger against her chin, "no, I don't think so."

"Can't expect too much from a troll now, can you?" Frankie shot back.

"Haha. Look at the Slytherin. Such a comedian." Bianca mocked.

Frankie rolled her eyes drolly. Unable to stop herself, she hadn't seen her all day, Bianca leaned down and pressed her mouth to Frankie's. A hand instantly rose up and cupped her cheek, holding her in place as velvety lips brushed back and forth across hers.

"Hi." Bianca whispered, separating a mere inch from the blonde.

"Hey." Frankie whispered back, eyes firmly planted on red plumpness.

Bianca giggled and kissed her again, "Where've you been all day?"

"Around. Solving world hunger." Frankie mumbled, her head unconsciously following Bianca's as the taller girl moved back.

"World hunger?"

"Yeah…big problem…worldwide even." Frankie brought their mouths together, sucking gently on Bianca's bottom lip.

Bianca moaned softly, "W-why are we hiding?" Everyone was gone.

"What?" Frankie clearly was not following the conversation anymore.

Bianca felt her back touch the statue. She didn't even know she'd been moving backwards. Frankie's hands cupped both her cheeks, angling her head to further deepen the kiss. Bianca got lost in the feel, all thoughts about hiding vanishing into thin air.

BANG!

Bianca jumped at the startling sound, causing Frankie to nearly fall forward into the statute. "What was that?" she breathed out, holding onto Frankie. She bent to peek around the statue, not noticing Frankie stiffening in her grasp.

"FILTHY LITTLE BEASTS!" Filch's voice boomed down the corridor.

Bianca peered around the statue to see Filch toppled over, a boomerang whizzing by his head, barely missing with each swoop as he ducked and bobbed. "Is that a…ever-bashing boomerang?" Bianca asked. It was one of the banned items that students were forbidden from possessing while at Hogwarts. The boomerang would repeatedly swing back and hit whoever threw it…or accidentally set it off. Bringing her gaze back around, Bianca spotted Frankie's proud smirk before the girl could even think of wiping it off her face.

"So, this is what you've been doing." Bianca took in the self-satisfied stance.

"Me? Play a joke on one of our esteemed staff members?" Frankie's innocent look was so over the top, that mixed with the smugness that was seeping through all Bianca could do was cross her arms and shake her head.

"This statue does provide a good viewing spot to watch the prank." No wonder Frankie had been hiding there.

"Does it? I wouldn't know." Frankie made a show of looking around, "I thought this was where we were meeting."

"Meeting?"

"I'LL HAVE YOU STRUNG UP BY YOUR ANKLES FOR THIS!" Filch cried out followed by a rather loud thwap.

"We were going, weren't we?" Frankie gestured.

Bianca eyed her, "Don't you want to stay and be strung up by your ankles?"

"And miss spending the day with you? You yell at me because you can't find me, and now that you've found me you want me locked in Filch's office. Gryffindors are a screwy bunch."

"Says the girl who played a prank on the caretaker the first day of break." Bianca grabbed her hand, "Come on. I'll save you from certain punishment."

"What a hero." Frankie allowed herself to be led away from the scene of the crime.

* * *

"I cannot believe you did that to him."

"Maybe if he didn't spend all his time looking for a prank, he wouldn't run into one."

Bianca and Frankie leisurely strolled around the grounds outside Hogwarts. The freshly fallen snow crunched underneath their shoes, and errant snowflakes danced about their heads. Ever since the snow touched the ground and stuck, Bianca had wanted to go out into it. That was one of the best things about Christmas and winter – being able to play in the snow. Yes, she was growing older and maturing, but that didn't mean she couldn't waltz around in the winter wonderland that appeared for a few months every year.

"You're just mad we couldn't meet last night because Filch was outside your common room." Bianca pointed out. She adjusted her hand in Frankie's, moving it so their fingers laced comfortably.

"I believe that is you projecting." Frankie's gaze swept the area. No one else was in sight.

"Me?"

"Where've you been?" Frankie's voice squeaked in a horrible rendition of Bianca's pitch.

"You're going to be strung up by your ankles." Bianca warned.

"You'd like that. Then, you could fly in with your big billowing Gryffindor cape and save me."

"I don't like to fly." Bianca replied, not getting the muggle reference.

"One of the many reasons why you're completely mental."

"I thought it was because I liked you."

"I said one of many…keep up."

They ambled along, the bright afternoon sun making the outside coldness quite comfy. With each step, they grew closer. The lengths of their arms pressed together. Their hips lightly bumped. Their breathing synced.

Until Bianca spotted it.

A little ways past the lake at the base of the rolling hill Hogwarts sat atop of was the perfect patch of unmarred snow. Altering direction, Bianca walked over to it excitedly, "Let's make a snow angel!"

Frankie stared at her.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Bianca released her hand.

"Fun?" Frankie looked down at the cold wet whiteness.

Bianca prepared herself to fall down, "Yes. It'll be perfect. We won't even get footprints in it."

"Are you going to levitate out of it?" Frankie'd seen people make these all the time back in London. She'd never understood the pleasure of falling down into glacially freezing snow, waving your arms and legs, then standing up.

"You're going to help me up, Ms. Doom and Gloom." Bianca snagged the collar of Frankie's coat and pulled her close, "Stop being such a grumpy little Slytherin and enjoy the day."

"I am enjoying the day." Frankie muttered. "I just don't enjoy laying in the snow."

"I'll lay in the snow and make it."

"Because you're such an angel, right?" Frankie's tone was sharp, but her softened eyes showed she might not be joking about that. At Bianca's look, she relented, "Yeah, yeah. Just lay down already."

Bianca pecked her lips, "Kiss for good luck."

Frankie pulled her in for another kiss, "Better make that double."

Bianca smiled into the touch. Breaking apart, she carefully dropped down into the snow, making certain to not produce any marks other than the ones she wanted. Spread out fully, she began to wave her arms and legs, luxuriating in the childlike thrill it produced.

Frankie crouched down beside her, watching the motions. "So…your parents were ok with you not going home?"

"Yeah. They were a little sad they wouldn't get to see me, but they understood." Bianca looked up at her.

Frankie's face was unreadable, "Understood?"

"My friend was staying and I wanted to stay with her." Bianca stopped moving.

"Right."

"I would have told them about you…"

"No," Frankie cut her off. "it's better they don't know about us." At Bianca's frown she continued, "No one else does. With the way your friends like to read your letters, it's best your parents don't say something wrong."

She had a point, "You're right."

"Of course I am." Frankie smirked, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Help me up?" Bianca noticed this and didn't know what it meant.

"Such a Gryffindor, always needing help." Frankie tutted but held out her hands.

Slowly and cautiously Bianca stood up, using Frankie for both leverage and strength. Once she was fully erected and away from the angel, she wrapped her arms around Frankie, "Are you ok?"

"Fine." Frankie was confused.

Bianca sighed, "You look unhappy."

"I'm not."

Bianca's look was very readable.

Frankie shrugged, "It's just…you told your parents so late, and I know you were really looking forward to going home."

Oh, "I want to be here, and they are ok with me wanting that." Bianca kissed her cheek, "So, stop worrying about it. I'm exactly where I want to be."

"In the cold making a snow angel?"

"With you? Yes."

"Mental." Frankie rolled her eyes, "I know, you don't have to say it." She lifted her voice back to the squeaky pitch, "Can you get that through your thick skull? I want to be with you."

"I do not sound like that at all." Bianca turned to look at her creation. "It's great."

"I did help make it."

* * *

Dinner was both eventful and uneventful. It was uneventful in the fact that it was only another meal at Hogwarts, albeit without most of the students and faculty that crowded the Great Hall. The food was the normal fare – pork chops, sausages, peas, boiled potatoes, carrots, and apple pies with ice cream for dessert. The handful of students that stayed behind, three in Ravenclaw, two in Hufflepuff, and another Slytherin, sat at their tables munching on the food and drinking pumpkin juice. Bianca sat alone, and it was lonely, at the Gryffindor table while Frankie sat at the Slytherin table, making small talk with the third year girl whose name Bianca didn't know. The girl was small, smaller than Frankie, and had short auburn hair and wickedly dark black eyes.

Dinner was eventful in the fact that Frankie and Bianca couldn't stop looking at each other. Usually they were able to, the mass amounts of people and their friends making it neigh impossible to even spot the other, let alone trade glances. But, with the lack of bodies, there was nothing to block hazel and brown from meeting. There was no way either of the teenagers would be able to stop themselves. It was something they couldn't control.

Frankie seemed to have figured out what was happening between them, because that mischievous twinkled entered her eye. Bianca broke their shared gaze to get a better look at the peas she was scooping onto her spoon. She took the second to silently wish Frankie was beside her and not an empty space. Shoving the spoon into her mouth and chewing on the squishy green vegetable, she returned her eyes to Frankie.

And proceeded to spit out her half-chewed peas.

It only lasted a millisecond, but Frankie shot her the most hilarious look Bianca had ever seen. Her eyebrows were up to her hairline, and her mouth was wide open. Her eyes were crossed and a lopsided grin anchored the face.

Wiping the tiny mess up, Bianca peeked up to see Frankie once again in discussion with the third year, looking for all the world like the calm seeker she tended to be.

Oh, it was on.

After that, throughout the meal, they traded comical looks, silently trying to one-up the other. Bianca delighted in the battle, even though the students at the next table must have thought she was physically unable to swallow food. It was a moment in time that, unlike the beginning of their relationship, was becoming more and more pronounced. Frankie was letting herself go, so to speak. She wasn't so closed off anymore. It was like tiny splinters were cracking open and Frankie was revealing these hidden parts of herself that only Bianca got to see.

It was the best thing in the world.

After that meal, dinners tended to somehow descend into some form of craziness between the two. They either traded funny looks or worked on the art of sign language – even though their sign language was of their own invention and resembled something akin to baseball signals, which Bianca knew nothing about except for the short chapter on muggle sports she read in class. Bianca loved it. The few hours she couldn't be with Frankie, that didn't involve sleep and beds, she could still feel close to her.

* * *

"Merlin, it's drafty down here."

Bianca shivered and hugged her arms around her belly. She hopped up onto a long wooden table and let her legs dangle over the edge. Her feet swung back and forth as another shiver wracked her body.

"It's a dungeon." Frankie shrugged, hopping up onto the table beside her. She lifted the strap of her bag over her head and let it slip to the tabletop.

Bianca glanced around the room. It was one of the many dungeons beneath Hogwarts. The potions classroom was a ways away, down a few twisting hallways, as was the Slytherin common room. According to Frankie, the old man was still camping out there, but she'd managed to sneak past him and meet up with Bianca. The room they'd come to was large, larger than the potions classroom. The walls were pure stone and had no windows. Brightly lit torches burned from their perches, draping the room in their golden glow. Bianca wished the fires burned a little hotter so they would warm her up.

"Is it always this cold?" The Slytherins had to put up with this all year?

Frankie smirked and reached into her bag, "Need something to warm you up?"

Yes, she did. Preferably a nice hot drink…or Frankie's arms. What she did not expect was the bottle of firewhiskey Frankie took out.

"Firewhiskey?" Bianca tilted her head, "Really?"

Frankie pushed the bag to the floor and set the bottle in its place, "Early Christmas gift from Gary. Thought you'd might like to share it, since you're such a big fan of it and all."

"I remember you were the fan." Bianca watched as Frankie twisted open the top.

"You drank just as much as I did."

"Sure, Frankie. How many butterbeers did you have again?" Bianca's brow ticked up.

"Enough for you to follow me behind that store." Frankie replied.

"I followed you because you were adorable with those bright red cheeks." Bianca teasingly pinched her face.

Frankie jerked her head back, "Whatever." Her cheeks turned red.

Bianca awed playfully.

Frankie ignored her and held the bottle up, "Well?"

Bianca grasped it, "I guess I'll share it with you. It is our drink after all. Think, we're together because of firewhiskey."

"And your stalking capabilities."

"Like you didn't want me."

"Drink." Frankie ordered mirthfully.

Bianca did. She tipped the bottle back and took a hearty gulp. A thunderous cough erupted as the liquid burned down her throat and into her belly. Frankie chuckled and took the bottle from her, "Burn?"

Bianca's eyes watered, "Your turn." She'd forgotten what firewhiskey tasted like.

Frankie took a swig.

* * *

"Gary is my best friend." Frankie wobbled on her feet.

Bianca's bright glassy eyes danced, "He gave us firewhiskey."

"Best. Friend. Ever." Frankie enunciated, the bottle sloshing in her weaving hand.

"I'm not your best friend?" Bianca pouted.

"Well…you…but…firewhiskey." Frankie stumbled.

The two had been sipping back and forth for a couple hours. With each swallow, their smiles grew and the bottle emptied.

"You know, I really really really like you." Bianca teetered on the edge of the table. "Really really a lot."

"I really really really really," Frankie paused and counted her reallys, "really like you, too."

Bianca beamed, "Gary's cool." He gave them liquor.

Frankie nodded, "Yeah, very cool." Christmas gifts were awesome.

"You're cool."

"Am I?" Frankie staggered over to her.

"Yep," Bianca took the bottle from her. "and cute, and sexy. How can you be cute and sexy at the same time?" It was the mystery of the universe.

Frankie shrugged, one shoulder lifting higher than the other as her body leaned to the side, "Don't know? You?"

"Me?" Bianca took another drink.

Frankie nodded, "You're cute and…" she gulped, "sexy."

"No'm not." Bianca blushed at the appreciative stare.

"Yeah you are." Frankie stepped closer. Bianca opened her legs and Frankie walked in between them, stopping when she hit the edge of the table, "You…you are the prettiest girl I've ever seen. You…you're…" she paused, searching for the words in her alcohol addled brain, "you're better than anything."

"You're lying. Slytherins lie." Bianca clumsily put her hands on Frankie's hips.

"No," Frankie shook her head, "I'm not lying. I…you…so beautiful. I think about you all the time. No lie. You and quidditch, you're like," she held her hands up, one higher than the other, "you're here," waved the higher hand, "and quidditch is here." waved the lower hand.

"Really?" Frankie loved quidditch.

"Yeah," Frankie dropped her hands. Her palms landed on Bianca's thighs.

"I think about you, too." Bianca admitted. Her breathing started to grow shallow and her heart rate picked up as Frankie leaned toward her.

"Yeah?"

Bianca nodded, her eyes crossing as the tip of Frankie's nose touched hers. Letting her eyelids flutter down, Bianca tilted her head and kissed Frankie. Sparks flashed across the backs of her lids and her head became fuzzy with delirium. The taste of firewhiskey filled her mouth as she allowed a moist tongue to slip past her lips. She soaked in the feel, nipping and sucking along with the lips blended so magically with her own.

A low moan rumbled against her mouth. A similar moan reverberated in her chest, and she grappled with the body against her, digging her hands and fingers into slender hips. One of her hands trailed up a firm smooth back, bumping over the rough cotton shirt. Eagerly, she flattened her hand in the center of Frankie's back and pushed, guiding the girl downward. Bianca writhed back as she dropped slowly to the table.

Frankie followed, crawling up as Bianca spread fully across the table. Fingers pinched the edges of Bianca's shirt as their kisses became hotter. Bianca gasped as cool skin slid under her shirt and connected with heated flesh. She turned her head to the side, panting for air. Frankie went for her neck, tracing her lips up and down the marble hued column.

Bianca's eyelids quivered. Her heart was beating so fast. Her breaths came in heavy gasps. The room that had been so cold felt so so _hot_. Merlin, it all felt so good. She threw an arm over the back of Frankie's shoulders, her other hand coming to cup the back of Frankie's head. Her fingers tangled in the silky blonde strands.

Nimble fingers drew shapes over her taut stomach. Her muscles clenched at the sensations. Turning her head back to Frankie's, she messily kissed her cheek and jaw, paving a path until their lips wetly met again.

Hands slipped higher and higher, and Bianca's heart beat faster and faster.

A thumb brushed the underside of her breast.

Bianca's head flew back. She sucked in lungfuls of air as the thumb swept across the sensitive skin again. "Frankie."

The hands paused.

Frankie blinked and lifted her head. Their eyes met. Bianca watched as stormy hazel seemed to come out of a trance. Frankie blinked again. Her jaw dropped, forcing her already opened mouth to open further. Her eyes widened, some of the alcohol induced haze receding, allowing her to notice what position they were in.

"We…need to…slow down." Frankie spoke in between breaths.

Bianca swallowed thickly. "We do. But…not yet."

"Not yet?" Frankie glanced down at where her hands were heading.

She did not want to stop now. "Not yet." It felt so good.

Frankie stared into her eyes, both silently sharing their fears and hopes. They'd never gone this far before. Ever so slowly, Frankie slid her hands up. Bianca sighed as they cupped her chest.

"Ok?" Frankie asked, her hands stilling clumsily.

Bianca bit her lip and nodded.

Frankie began to gently knead the twin mounds. She pressed a kiss to Bianca's cheek. Her voice was half terror half turned on, "I care about you so much."

Bianca whimpered, "Frankie, it's so good." She gazed up into Frankie's eyes, "Can I?" She needed to touch her.

Frankie gulped and nodded.

With aching tenderness and fear only felt by someone who'd never done this before and cared too much to ever hurt the one she was with, Bianca glided her hands under Frankie's shirt. She skimmed the muscular stomach and stopped just below Frankie's breasts. Taking her time, she let her trembling hands smooth up and over. Frankie hissed and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Frankie?" was she doing something wrong?

"Don't stop." Frankie groaned.

Emboldened by the words, Bianca let the pad of her thumb flick over a hardened nub. Her own groan sounded as Frankie mimicked her movements.

"Oh my…" Bianca let her head roll back.

"We should…ah….stop." Frankie got out.

"We should." Bianca agreed reluctantly.

"Bianca?"

Bianca kissed her lips, "This is good." She dropped her eyes, "I'm not…" ready for more, no matter what her body felt. Neither of them was.

With another kiss, Bianca let her hands slip down to rest on Frankie's belly. She sighed as Frankie's hands left her chest.

"It's late." Frankie mumbled, resting her hands on Bianca's sides.

Not to mention they were still a tad drunk.

"Stay with me?" Bianca asked with her big brown orbs.

Frankie nodded softly. Awkwardly, she climbed off of Bianca and settled beside her on the big table. With hesitation, she opened her arms, and Bianca immediately moved into them.

Lying together, curled in each other's arms, Bianca spoke quietly, "Frankie?"

"Hmm?" she rubbed her thumb over Bianca's cheek.

"I'm glad I stayed here."

A beat.

"Me, too."


	16. Chapter 16

The early morning sun spilled into Gryffindor Tower, lazily spreading across the floor and over the empty beds. As the bright light crept higher and higher, it touched the edge of the one occupied bed. The golden glow washed over the rumpled sheets and blankets, filling each crevice and contour before finally settling on the young marble hued face. Bianca's eyelids pressed down harder, fighting to stay asleep. She was in the middle of a very good dream. She was walking hand in hand in Hogsmeade with a certain blonde haired hazel eyed Slytherin. Her friends were around them, talking with Frankie as if they all were old friends. Alas, much to Bianca's displeasure, the sun wouldn't go away. It kept shining right on her face.

With a groan, Bianca rolled over onto her stomach. She sleepily flung her pillow over her head. It was way too early to be waking up. Besides, she did not want to leave this dream. The sun seemed to have different plans, though, because its bright rays snuck around the tip of the pillow and dove into the tiny opening Bianca allowed for air. If only she didn't have to breathe! There probably was a spell for that, but the brunette was too tired to even think about what it could be. Why did the sun have to be shining right on her?

The images of a chuckling Frankie joking with Dani, Erin, and Babe while wrapping her arm around Bianca's waist slowly drifted away. Bianca shut her eyes even tighter, forming wrinkles as she tired desperately to make them stay.

It didn't work.

Letting out another pitiful groan, Bianca slammed her fist against the mattress. She pressed her face into the bed and sighed. Becoming more awake by the second, she released a breath and blinked open her eyes. She peeked out from beneath her pillow and glared at the light. If one could hex sunlight, she'd have done it. That would require moving, however. Her exhausted body told her in no uncertain terms that wasn't happening. Even if her wand was only about a foot away on the nightstand, that would require extending her arm out – into that blasted sunlight - , grasping the wand, flicking her wrist, and muttering the spell. Yeah, not happening. She was lucky if she could even roll back over onto her back.

It wasn't her fault she was so tired. She'd been up to the wee hours of the morning. Frankie had braved Filch's security camp – Bianca didn't ask how she got past the caretaker, but Frankie's smug smirk had her thinking it might have involved the loud explosion she heard earlier that evening – to meet up with Bianca. They'd hung out together in an empty classroom trading stories and a few kisses. Bianca had really wanted to spend that time with Frankie because….

Wait.

Bianca bolted into a sitting position, her pillow flying off and landing on the floor with a gentle thump. Her gaze darted to the window the sunlight came from, and she could make out tiny snowflakes dancing against the glass. It was daytime. That meant…

Christmas!

It was Christmas! She'd spent Christmas Eve with Frankie. That's why the girl tricked her way by Filch. Bianca wanted to spend all of Christmas with Frankie, and that included Christmas Eve.

Bianca bounced giddily on her bed, a giant smile forming. It was finally here! Christmas. This was so exciting. As her gaze swept from the window, a burst of laughter bubbled up inside. There, at the foot of her bed, were piles upon piles of packages. Boxes and bags of every shape, color, and size were stacked together, gleaming in the light. Suddenly not tired at all, Bianca hopped off her bed and raced to the gifts. She looked over the bounty with barely suppressed glee. There were presents from her mother and stepfather, her cousins, her aunts and uncles, everyone! This was great. She'd never seen so many presents for her in one spot. Usually, she'd have to wait till her mother and Jack were awake to go downstairs and open their gifts. Then, she had to wait till after Christmas supper with the rest of the family to exchange presents. But, here they all were ready and waiting.

Bianca bit her lip, a flash of sadness hitting her. This would be the first time she'd ever spent Christmas without her family. She plucked at a dangling nametag and flipped it over to read. It was a gift from her stepfather. She wouldn't be there to hear Jacks's good-natured ribbing about how much her mother shopped. She wouldn't get to see her cousins or watch a few of the sports-minded relatives put together a quick quidditch match. None of her grandmother's infamous fruit cake that everyone secretly dared each other to eat. Picking up the package, Bianca twisted it in her hands. It was a pure white box about the size of one of her textbooks. A dark forest green ribbon looped around it and tied off into a perfect bow.

Green. That was one of the Slytherin colors – Frankie's colors. The smile returned to Bianca's face. She might not be spending Christmas with her family, but she was spending it with Frankie. And that was just as special as any horrendous fruit cake dares and shopping jokes. Considering the fluttering in her belly that popped up at only the thought of her girlfriend, it might be even more special.

A sudden urge to rush out and find Frankie hit Bianca like Opal did when the owl's trajectory was a little off. Would Frankie even be up? They'd been together really late the night before. Bianca rolled her eyes. Frankie was always up. She swore that girl never slept. Thinking about it, Frankie was probably devising some scheme to upend Filch's camp.

But, there were gifts, too. Bianca felt the weight of the present in her hands and looked down at it. There were so many and they were right there all for her. Like any teenager, she wanted to see what she got. She jiggled the box around, listening to the soft noises the inside made as it hit the box's walls. Merlin, she wondered what Jack got her. Maybe some candy? She did have a craving for sugar quills.

Would Frankie want some sugar quills? They could munch of them together in Potions. That is, if the candy even lasted that long. They could eat them today. Bianca chewed on her lip. She wanted to see Frankie all day today. She wanted…to do everything Christmasy with Frankie. That meant opening gifts together. She wanted to open presents with Frankie.

Bianca sighed and reluctantly set the box back down. This would just have to wait a few more minutes. She could wait to open them. It would be tough, but she could do it.

Waiting any longer to see Frankie, on the other hand, was out of the question.

* * *

Bianca sped out of Gryffindor tower. Her long locks, still wet from the hurried shower she took, flung water droplets into the air. Her cardigan sweater clung to her heated skin, and her skin was slightly red from the quick scrubbing she gave herself. She bounded onto one of the many moving staircases, pausing as it left the landing and swung around. Where would Frankie be? Still in bed catching up on her sleep? Bianca shook her head. She had no idea how the blonde did everything she did. Frankie must be running on a few hours of sleep every night during the regular school year. Maybe that was one of the things she did during break. She slept and played pranks on Filch. Bianca smiled to herself. Pranks were frowned upon by most of the staff, but it seemed Frankie had it down to an art. Bianca should be scolding her girlfriend, but the mixture of cockiness and utter amusement Frankie got from a job well done was too much to pass up. If Bianca had to bet on it, she'd say Frankie took pride in her pranks. If it made the blonde happy, then it was ok. As long as those pranks weren't aimed at her friends.

Or, was Frankie at breakfast? It was a ritual of Frankie's Bianca was sure wouldn't be broken. Everyday Frankie was up and eating breakfast before the rest of the castle even thought of opening their eyes. Bianca bit her lip. Why did Frankie eat breakfast so early? She ate lunch and dinner with everyone else. Why not breakfast? Hmmm, that was something she'd have to ask her.

Glancing around as the staircase slowed to a stop. Bianca tilted her head curiously. Something was…were those icicles? Yes, they were. Icicles were draped on the banisters. The smooth slick formations of frozen water dangled majestically every few feet. It looked so pretty.

Stepping off the stairs, Bianca took one last glance at the icicles before walking down the corridor. Where would she look first? The Great Hall? The Dungeons? She might run into Filch down there. That would be an explanation if there ever was one. The lone Gryffindor waltzing into the Slytherin area of the castle – Filch would probably threaten to hang her from her ankles.

Bianca halted and frowned. What was that? In the distance she heard a noise. Picking up her pace, she darted toward it. Turning a corner, she was met with quite a sight. A row of suits of armor lined the hallway. Each suit had a candle lit inside, casting a cheerful glow.

And each suit of armor was singing.

The deep voices did their best to harmonize with each other. They belted out jingle bells, the jaunty tune causing their forms to almost sway to the beat. A few of the suits stumbled through the verses, forgetting the words. A burst of Christmas spirit jolted through Bianca at the song. She beamed and found her hands clapping along to the song. Her foot tapped in time and she hummed along. At the end of the song, she gave a round of applause.

The suits of armor began silver bells as Bianca started to walk again. While the suits of armor were great, even if they didn't seem to know all the words to the carols, she wanted to find Frankie. Maybe they could watch the suits together. Frankie would probably scoff at them and make some snide remark, but she'd secretly love it. Oh Merlin, she couldn't wait to see Frankie. This was going to be an awesome Christmas. Bianca hopped onto another moving staircase and admired the hanging icicles. Lifting her eyes to scope out the room, her smile grew even wider. The walls were covered with tinsel and holly. Strands of ivy and mistletoe were interwoven. Christmas trees lined the walls at the bottom of the staircase. Peering down at them, she saw they were decorated with luminous holly berries and real live golden owls. The owls blinked rapidly up at her and hooted. The decorations were spectacular. They were so much better than what her family or the neighbors did. Don't get her wrong, her family decorated. But, not with a dozen trees.

Stepping off the stairs, Bianca found herself in the Entrance Hall. The front doors to Hogwarts stood before her at the end of the rows of trees. The singing suits of armor could be heard faintly in the distance. Bianca chewed on her bottom lip and looked around.

Where would Frankie be?

Bianca walked through the Entrance Hall and to the Great Hall. She opened the huge wooden door and peeked inside. The room was empty. Frankie wasn't at breakfast. With a frown, she closed the door. That was her best bet for finding Frankie. It was still early, early enough for her to be chowing down a bowl of cereal and a plateful of eggs and bacon.

Was Frankie still asleep?

Bianca bit her lip. That meant having to go down to the dungeons to find out. That meant potentially running into Filch or that other Slytherin girl.

It also meant finding Frankie.

Releasing her lip, Bianca started forward. So what if she had to enter possible danger. If it meant tracking down her girl, she was all for it.

* * *

That was a bust.

Frankie was nowhere near the dungeons. Well, she could have been in the Slytherin dorms, but by the sentinel stance Filch had facing away from the presumed entrance – because Bianca wasn't entirely sure where the entrance was to any common room but her own – she figured Frankie was already out and about.

So, she wasn't in the Great Hall. She wasn't in the dungeons – Bianca checked a few other rooms while she was down there. Where could she be? A stray thought went through Bianca's mind. What if Frankie was hiding from her? What if she didn't want to spend Christmas together? The brunette shook that thought away. Frankie wanted to spend the holiday with her. She'd said so. If she didn't want to be with Bianca, she wouldn't have snuck out to spend Christmas Eve with her. Besides, wouldn't the best place to hide from Bianca be the Slytherin dorms, since Bianca was unable to enter without the password.

Bianca exhaled noisily. She felt like stamping her foot in frustration. This was not how she envisioned this happening at all. She foresaw kisses and Christmas cheer, not traipsing around an empty castle in search of an elusive Slytherin.

Clenching her jaw, Bianca made her way back to Gryffindor Tower. This was ridiculous. She was crazy about Frankie, but these disappearing acts were getting really old. Did she need to put a leash on her? Yeah, that would go over very well.

Mulling over ideas on how to keep track of her girlfriend, Bianca slowly turned toward the portrait of the fat woman – the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

Wait.

Bianca stopped and peered down the hall.

"Frankie?" Bianca asked under her breath.

Frankie sat next to the large painting, her knees curled up to her chest and her arms hung lazily around them. She was dressed in a dark green hoodie with silver stripes going down the sleeves. Loose fitting blue jeans and threadbare sneakers completed the outfit. Her head was bent, hiding her face from view. Bianca would know her anywhere, though.

"Frankie." Bianca spoke louder. The blonde head popped up at the call.

"Frankie!" Frankie was outside her common room. A giant smile spread across her face gleefully. Frankie was waiting for her. Unable to contain her excitement, Bianca darted forward. Frankie slowly rose to her feet, barely standing when Bianca crashed into her. She slammed back into the wall, and Bianca wrapped her in a hug.

"Have you been here this whole time?" Bianca squeezed her tightly, "Merry Christmas!" Frankie went to find her. That's why she wasn't where Bianca was searching.

Frankie stood awkwardly, not moving to reciprocate the embrace, "Hi."

That was not a happy tone. Even in her holiday euphoria, Bianca could hear that. She pulled back to look into a blank face, "What's wrong?"

Frankie stared at her, the corner of her mouth twitching with concealed emotion. Bianca pressed their faces closer, trying to see into closed off eyes, "Frankie? You can't hide things from me, so don't even try."

Frankie pursed her lips and chuckled bitterly, "You couldn't help yourself, could you? Have to be the big hero, help out the poor little homeless muggle-born."

"What?" where did this come from? Weren't they past that?

Frankie tilted her head and averted her gaze. Bianca followed to see a pile of wrapped packages she hadn't seen earlier. She looked back at Frankie to see the girl suppressing the flash of feeling in her orbs. Confused, Bianca stepped over to the pile, keeping one hand wrapped in Frankie's sweatshirt. She flipped over a tag to read the names.

It was a gift to Frankie from her mother and stepfather.

Bianca felt her heart clench at the thoughtful action. She read a few more tags. They were all from her family, most coming from her mom and Jack. When she looked back at Frankie, she could see her fighting to keep an angry shine on her face.

"I don't need your charity." Frankie growled, but a glimmer of vulnerability appeared.

Bianca shook her head softly, "I didn't tell them to do this."

"Don't lie to me." Frankie took a deep breath, blinking roughly.

"I'm not." Bianca swung her arms back around Frankie. "I only told them I was staying to spend the holidays with you. I didn't tell them to send you anything. They must have done it because…you're my friend." This was so like her family. "They didn't do it because of anything other than they want to give something to my friend."

Frankie ducked her head, "I…"

Bianca sighed, "My family's like this. They know you're important to me, so they wanted to share the holiday with you as much as they could."

"How do they know that?"

Bianca grinned, "I might write about you a lot. When I told them I was staying, they already knew who you were." She didn't even know she'd been mentioning Frankie so much.

Frankie rolled her eyes, but there was no malice in it, "You don't know what discreet is, do you?"

Bianca pushed into Frankie, "Nope, I like showing how I feel." She pressed her mouth to Frankie's cheek, holding the wet kiss until Frankie squirmed. She released her with a loud pop, "Merry Christmas."

Frankie gave a tiny wry smile and her eyes softened, "Yeah, yeah. You too."

Bianca gave her a look before nuzzling her nose against her ear, "You can stop being angry now. Be happy. I won't tell your friends you took a day off from being grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy." Frankie mumbled.

Bianca playfully cuddled into her, running the tip of her nose against the back of Frankie's ear, where she gave a quick kiss, "My cute little grumpy Slytherin."

Frankie pursed her lips to hold in the grin, and her eyes fluttered as Bianca touched the tiny sensitive patch of skin only she knew about, "Not that cute stuff again."

Bianca maneuvered so they were face to face, "Come on, cutie. Be happy. It's Christmas." She winked, "And we have presents to open!"

Frankie swallowed, "Your family didn't need to get me anything."

"No, they didn't. That's part of Christmas, though. You don't have to, but you want to." Bianca gestured at the pile, "Now, let's get this stuff inside."

"Inside?" Frankie's eyebrow ticked up. "Are you breaking the rules?"

"Only when I'm with you." Bianca replied cheekily, "If only my parents knew how much of a bad influence you are on me." She turned to the painting, "Fiddlesticks."

Frankie snorted, "That's your password? Fiddlesticks? Way to go Gryffindor."

The painting swung open to reveal the entrance to the common room. Bianca glanced at Frankie who had her wand out and was charming the gifts to float in the air. "Why, what's it for Slytherin? Arrogance? Narcissism?"

Frankie concentrated on the packages and kept her wand steady. "Wrong." The real password wasn't so nice. When she reached the entrance, she paused, "You certain you want to let an evil Slytherin into the bowels of heroic goodness? I might melt or something."

"I'll mop up the dark puddle after I open my gifts." Bianca shot back. She waved Frankie on, "Hurry up, cutie."

"Stop calling me that." Frankie grumbled and maneuvered the floating presents through the hole, following a few steps behind. Bianca walked behind her, unconsciously putting her hand on Frankie's back. By the way the packages dipped down before righting themselves again, Frankie noticed.

Walking into the large circular room, Frankie carefully lowered her pile to the floor. Done, she studied the room. "It's so red."

Bianca smirked and quickly kissed the back of her head, "Scared?"

"Absolutely terrified." Frankie deadpanned. "I can feel mediocrity seeping into my veins already."

"Funny." Bianca stepped around her. "I'm going to get my gifts and bring them down. We can open them here."

"Whatever." Frankie was already heading toward the cushiony couch in front of the fire.

Bianca watched as the other girl flopped down onto the sofa. She saw as hazel eyes tripped back to the gaggle of gifts every few moments, a hint of uncertainty in the stare. Frankie tugged the sleeves of her sweatshirt down over her hands and hunched over, clear contemplation on her face. Not wanting to waste anymore time, even though watching Frankie was far from a waste, Bianca sped up the stairs to her dorm. She took a page from Frankie's book and charmed the bunch down to rest next to Frankie's. She bounced over to the sofa and literally dove next to Frankie. The blonde laughed at her exuberance and gazed tenderly at her, "Someone's excited."

"Christmas morning with you and a bunch of presents? I might be." Bianca grabbed a random package and pressed it into Frankie's hands, "You go first."

Frankie's brow furrowed and she hesitantly twisted the box in her grasp. She wasn't used to this. In the five years she'd been at Hogwarts, this was the first time she'd woken up to gifts at the end of her bed. "Why don't you go first?"

"Because I want to see what you got." Bianca nestled into her side.

Frankie spun the box around, looking at it from all angles.

"You're supposed to tear away the wrapping paper." Bianca supplied, snuggling into Frankie. Her body was warmed by the fire, and she felt so soft.

Frankie rolled her eyes, "Thanks."

"Anytime."

Frankie tore her gaze away to glance at Bianca before cautiously peeling back the paper. Bianca snuck a supportive arm around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder. Frankie tossed away the last vestiges of colored paper and lifted the lid from the box.

Bianca wrinkled her nose, "They got you a book?" Her stepfather really got her a book? Frankie's first gift was a book?

Frankie's wide eyes said she wasn't unhappy about that, "This is fantastic."

Bianca gave her a funny look, "What?"

Frankie flipped open the cover and rifled through the pages, "Quidditch Through the Ages." She shot a dry look to Bianca, "It's a book about that sport you don't like."

"Funny."

Frankie didn't hear her, too engrossed in what she'd gotten. Bianca quieted and watched as Frankie looked at every page front and back. Bianca felt a fluttering in her belly at the pure joy in her eyes. She reached up and tucked a loose blonde strand behind Frankie's ear, "I'm glad you like it."

Frankie coughed and shrugged, "Well, it's…it's alright."

Oh Frankie, when will you stop acting, "For something about quidditch."

"Not everyone's mental like you and hates quidditch."

"Apparently you and my stepfather."

Frankie closed the book, "Your…uh…stepdad's nice for…sending this. He wasn't a Hufflepuff, was he?"

"Gryffindor." All of her family was.

"Well, guess there are bleeding hearts in this house too."

Bianca read between the lines, "I'll let him know you said thanks."

Frankie rolled her shoulders and deflected, "Shouldn't you be opening gifts?"

Bianca gave her a small reprieve and snatched up another box.

* * *

After an hour of unwrapping, Bianca and Frankie sat on opposite ends of the couch, their opened gifts surrounding them. Bianca alternated between fiddling with her newest possessions and watching Frankie try to subtly touch everything she'd gotten. As she set down the broomstick servicing kit, Frankie clumsily cleared her throat and reached into her pocket. Bianca's eyebrows knit together, but she beamed as Frankie pulled out a slightly battered package.

"Here," Frankie held it out.

Bianca took the package, running her fingers against Frankie's hand as she did so, "Frankie, you didn't have to."

Frankie shrugged, "Wanted to."

You don't do it because you have to but because you want to. Frankie had been listening. Bianca couldn't help but gush, "You got me a present."

"No big deal." Frankie nodded, "Open it."

It was a big deal, but Bianca wouldn't press. She wanted to see what Frankie bought her, anyway. She tore the paper away and lifted the lid. Inside laid a silver charm bracelet. Gaping, Bianca held it up to the light. The fire's glow reflected off the silver, making the item shine beautifully. "Oh, Frankie."

Frankie bit back the pleased smile, "I take it you like it."

Bianca nodded, mesmerized by the shimmer, "It's wonderful." She cradled the lone charm dangling from the bracelet against her palm. She wondered what it could be. It would be something special, right? Something sentimental for them?

It was a quill.

Sensing Bianca's confusion, Frankie smirked, "Don't remember?"

"Remember?" Bianca peeked at her.

Frankie pointed at the quill, "Hogsmeade last year."

"I remember Hogsmeade, Frankie." It was what started it all.

"Clearly not everything."

"I remember you kissing me." No way she forgot that.

Frankie smirked harder, "I thought you went after me."

"You lured me with a bottle of firewhiskey…" Bianca trailed off.

"behind Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop." Frankie finished for her.

Bianca gasped, "That's right." It all came back to her. She looked at the quill charm, "A quill." It made sense now.

"Forgotten already?" Frankie teased.

"Never." Bianca stood up. She walked up to Frankie and pulled her to her feet. "Thank you." She hugged her tightly.

"You're welcome." Frankie murmured, "Just don't lose it." She couldn't afford to replace it.

Bianca lightly smacked her shoulder, "I wouldn't." She held the bracelet up to Frankie, "Put it on me?"

Frankie rolled her eyes but grabbed the bracelet. She clipped it on Bianca's wrist, casually lifting her arm up to plant a tiny kiss at her pulse point. Entirely enamored, Bianca cupped Frankie's face and brought their lips together. Both shivered at the touch.

Bianca broke away first, inhaling deeply before giving Frankie a quick peck, "I got you something, too."

"I kind of like this." Frankie leapt back in for another kiss.

Bianca smiled into the kiss, "Me, too. But, I got you something else."

Frankie let her go, and Bianca ran over to her pile of objects. Hidden beneath a bag of candy, she revealed a box with a green and silver bow on top.

"Clever." Frankie glanced at the bow as Bianca handed the box to her.

"Thank you." Bianca clapped her hands together, "Now, open it."

Frankie studied the box, "It's not going to explode, is it?"

"No, Frankie. This isn't one of your pranks."

"Maybe it's a potion." Frankie snarked.

"Maybe I should take it back." Bianca playfully lunged for the box.

Frankie dodged out of the way, "No!" she lowered her voice, "I mean, you can't give someone something and take it back. Maybe Gryffindors do it that way, but civilized people know that's rude."

Bianca laughed to herself, "Right, Frankie. You don't want me to be rude."

Frankie clutched the box safely, "Precisely."

By the way Frankie was holding onto the box like it was something precious, Bianca thought it might be a little more than Frankie was letting on. But, she, for once, decided to wait patiently and not tease Frankie anymore. Maybe it was the gentleness in Frankie's eyes or the touched look on her face, but she knew this really was special to the blonde. Just like the charm bracelet was special to her. She fingered the quill absently, knowing instinctively she was never taking it off.

Frankie steeled her gaze and unwound the bow from the box. She took off the lid and froze. Stoically, she picked up the necklace. The necklace itself was somewhat thick, Bianca wanting to be sure it could stand up to whatever wild activity Frankie got into. The chain was a mixture of silver and gold, the two metals interwoven so they almost blended together into one. At the end hung a heart shaped pendant. In the firelight, flickers of red and green appeared across the surface.

Frankie silently stared at it, no expression on her face.

Bianca grew more and more nervous with each passing second. Why wasn't Frankie saying anything? Not even a joke or snide comment. Oh no, she must hate it. It was too much too soon. She should have gone for the poster of the Montrose Magpies. But, Frankie got her jewelry. Yeah, hers included a heart and Frankie's didn't, but that was just…a small difference. Frankie included a quill!

Frankie tapped the heart, and it opened, revealing two empty sides. Bianca spoke up, "It's a locket. We can take pictures and put them in there." She was going to put photos in beforehand, but she didn't have any of Frankie.

Frankie just stared.

Bianca deflated. She hated it. "Frankie, I'm…"

She was cut off as a body flung into her. A tiny oomph escaped Bianca's lips as Frankie hugged her. Before she could raise her arms to return the embrace, though, Frankie jumped back. The Slytherin blinked and shook her head, "Thanks. It's really nice, Bianca." Frankie tried to appear unaffected, but it wasn't working for a moment.

"Not too much?" Frankie looked so adorable trying to be tough.

"No, not too much." Frankie sniffed. "It's, you know, really nice." She cleared her throat, "Not bad for a troll."

Bianca was so elated, she didn't even snap back at the troll comment. Instead, she pulled Frankie back to her and nestled into the warm hold.


	17. Chapter 17

Bianca was hungry.

Actually, she was starving. The box and a half of chocoballs, small chocolate balls filled with strawberry mousse and clotted cream, she'd consumed from her array of Christmas candy was delicious but didn't do much for filling her belly. Dinner had already started thirty minutes ago, but she didn't go down. Why? Well, Frankie didn't want to go yet. No matter how hungry she may be, and the growling of her stomach signaled that her hunger was more than a smidgeon, she'd much rather stay with Frankie than go down to the Great Hall.

She wasn't exactly sure why Frankie decided to wait. She was certain the other girl was just as hungry, if not moreso, than she was. Frankie only had a few pumpkin pasties from her assorted collection of treats. Bianca smirked to herself. When Frankie came upon the wrapped box of chocolate frogs and peppermint toads, the look of pure revulsion was hilarious. Bianca was pretty sure the blonde secretly snuck the box over to her side and stole a box of licorice wands for herself.

Candy could only go so far, however. While it was tasty and wonderful, she needed nourishment. They'd had an active day, to say the least. They'd hung out in Gryffindor tower, munching on candy for breakfast and going over their new possessions. Frankie did her best to not show how much she enjoyed receiving so many gifts, but Bianca could see the glimmer in her eye. Not to mention the girl's reaction to the necklace. It made Bianca's heart clench when she remembered the tight hug and glimpse of vulnerability. Just thinking about it made her want to hold onto Frankie and never let go. And Frankie's gift to her was so sweet and thoughtful. If only her friends could see what Frankie got her. Maybe they wouldn't think so badly about her. Bianca silently vowed to never take it off, and she wouldn't.

After they had their fill of candy and being lazy in the common room, Bianca coaxed Frankie into a walk. Somehow, Bianca proclaimed pure innocence on this, they saw the singing suits of armor, which Frankie did make a snide remark about. They also took a brief tour of the many amazing decorations around the castle before slipping outside into the snow. Bianca could still hear the crunch of the freshly fallen white powder under her boots as they slowly made a circle around the lake. They talked about random things, mostly just enjoying the day and their time together.

But, now it was evening, and Bianca hadn't eaten a full meal since the night before. She'd suggested they get a few snacks and skip the meal altogether, but Frankie was against that idea. Bianca didn't know why. They could get a few sandwiches or something and eat them together in the common room. In the Great Hall, they'd be divided by separate tables, and she didn't really want to deal with that. Considering her hand had barely left Frankie's all day, being on opposite ends of a very large room was not appealing.

Frankie was slightly adamant they go, though.

So, close to forty-five minutes after the meal began, Frankie finally relented and led Bianca down to the Great Hall. Before they could enter through the double doors, however, she pulled them over to the side next to the wall.

"We can't go in together." Frankie released her hand.

Bianca sighed, her hand already cold without the familiar touch, "I still think we should just grab something and go back."

Frankie smirked, "Can't be without me?"

"You might sneak off and switch more of my candy with your chocolate frogs." Bianca shot back. "Don't worry, I'll save you from the evil moving candy."

Frankie's smirk twitched, "How gallant of you Gryffindor."

"It is Christmas." Bianca grinned, "Can't let you be defeated by chocolate."

"Your chivalry knows no bounds." Frankie rolled her eyes.

Bianca's growling stomach interrupted whatever the brunette was going to say next. Frankie bit her lip to hold in the chuckle as Bianca glanced down at her belly, "Can we eat now?"

"I forgot your troll tendencies. You might eat someone if we don't feed you."

Bianca frowned, "I'm not a troll."

Frankie opened her mouth, but Bianca placed her hand over it, "Yes, I know. Clomp clomp."

"Look, there are a few brain cells in Gryffindor. I guess you got all of them." Frankie grinned.

Bianca crossed her arms, "Both an insult and a compliment. Impressive."

Frankie shrugged, "I'm very talented."

Bianca's stomach growled again.

"I'll go in first. You wait five minutes then come in." Frankie shook her head ruefully. "If you can wait that long."

"I can wait." Bianca gazed at her, "Or, we could skip the meal and get some snacks." She was really hungry. But, she also really didn't want to leave Frankie.

Frankie bent her head. When she looked back up at Bianca a few seconds later, there was an indistinguishable spark in her glance, "You don't want to skip the feast."

"Why not?"

"You just don't." Frankie stepped away from her. "Wait five minutes." With that, she slid around the door and into the room.

Bianca exhaled and leaned against the wall. Five minutes. To pass the time, she started humming Christmas carols under her breath. She already missed Frankie. She'd much rather be back in Gryffindor Tower on the couch with Frankie talking and kissing. Food was good, but separation wasn't. Why wouldn't she want to skip the feast? Frankie was being cryptic, again.

By the end of her second song, Winter Wonderland, she straightened up and went to the doors. Opening the first one she came to, she stepped inside.

And froze.

The Great Hall was decorated beautifully. Bright green trees, bursting with life, lined the walls. The luminous bells and berries on them glittered welcomingly. Holly and tinsel draped the walls and tables.

And it was snowing.

A white flake landed on Bianca's nose. She wrinkled her nose, expecting the cold wetness, but instead it was warm and dry. The magical snowflakes fell lightly from the ceiling, which was enchanted to resemble the clear sky outside. She could see hundreds of stars amongst the darkness, and below them were dozens of candles charmed to float above their heads. The snow gently coated the tables and floor, giving the room a look of total winter bliss.

With wide eyes, Bianca looked over at Frankie. The girl was watching her, a tenderness in her look. Bianca smiled at her. She did like this.

Regaining her composure, Bianca made her way to the Gryffindor table. She sat down and took in the feast. There was a large roast turkey carved to perfection. The juicy meat had a picturesque golden coating that made her mouth water. Thick golden gravy sat beside it, and she could smell the spiced eggnog. It warmed her insides as she poured herself a cup and took a sip. It was like the drink she had at home, except somehow better. She forked a few slices of turkey and cranberry sauce onto her plate, and then dumped a heaping helping of gray over top. The first bite made her eyes close. It was scrumptious.

Taking it all in, Bianca felt the sense of Christmas really set in. The food was spectacular and comforting. The decorations were amazing. The snow was what made it nearly perfect. She was sitting eating her Christmas meal in snow, and it wasn't cold! It was like being in a dream.

If only…

Bianca peered over at the Slytherin table. Frankie was slowly chewing on a crumpet slathered in cranberry sauce. The blonde had one eye on the girl a few seats down from her and the Hufflepuff table.

That's when Bianca notice. Besides the two of them, the Slytherin and lone Hufflepuff were the only ones in the room. Bianca's eyebrows knit in confusion. Where was everyone else? Ravenclaw or the staff?

Frankie peeked over at her. Catching her eyes, Frankie raised a questioning eyebrow. Bianca understood the silent inquiry and grinned back magnificently. She was happy they came and did like the feast. It was nearly perfect, if only Frankie was there with her and not across the snow laden ground at a different table.

But, Bianca consoled herself, they'd meet up after the meal. Christmas wasn't over just because the meal was. With that in mind, she returned to her food with gusto. She relished in the hot food filling her empty belly. She didn't even notice as she began to hum Christmas songs again.

She did notice, though, when there was a scrapping noise echoing in the room. Looking up from her third helping of turkey, she blinked. The room was empty. The Hufflepuff was gone. So was the Slytherin. That left only her and Frankie. Frankie, who was surveying the room like a spy.

Frankie, who was standing up.

Frankie, who was casually marching across the room, gaze on the double doors.

"Frankie?" Bianca set down her fork and knife as Frankie approached.

"Hey." Frankie stared at the door.

Bianca felt her lips spread into a grin, "What are you doing?"

"Having dinner." Frankie finally tore her gaze away to look at the table, "If there's any turkey left."

Bianca pulled Frankie down into the seat next to her. She threw her arms around the other girl. Frankie was there! Frankie actually left her Slytherin table and went over to the Gryffindor table! "How?" it hit her. She pulled back and peered at Frankie, "You made us late for a reason."

Frankie shrugged and reached for the eggnog.

Bianca's smile grew even more, "You wanted us to wait because you knew they'd be done eating."

Frankie poured herself a cup, "People eat fast when alone."

Bianca grasped Frankie's hand as she set the eggnog back down, "You planned this so we could eat together."

Frankie bit her lip at the grateful look, "Whatever. I just wanted to wait a bit. That's all."

Bianca leaned in and kissed her jaw, "Thank you. That's so sweet."

Frankie squirmed, "I think all this Christmas stuff is getting to your head."

"Yeah, Frankie. It's the Christmas stuff." Bianca's eyes sparkled.

Frankie nodded at the Christmas cake and trifle, "You haven't gone for the desserts yet?"

Bianca chuckled at the attempt to change the subject and kissed her jaw again, "You're so sweet…_sweetie_!"

Frankie groaned, "Stop with the names."

Bianca saw the twitch of a grin, "My sweet cute girlfriend."

Frankie rolled her eyes and grabbed the cake, a rich fruitcake covered with white icing, holly, and berries. "How much candy did you eat earlier?"

Bianca reluctantly let Frankie go and went back to her plate, but not before clasping her hand to Frankie's that was resting between them under the table. "I can't be sure, since someone keeps changing what I have."

Frankie slid a slice onto her plate, "It's all about giving. Tis the season."

Bianca soaked up a bit of gravy with a crumpet, "What did you give Filch for Christmas?"

Frankie's smirk turned smug, "Something to show my appreciation for his hard work over break."

Bianca took a bite of the gravy laden crumpet, tasting the mixture of meaty gravy and buttery crunchy crust, "Will I need to hide you for a few days?"

"As much as you'd take pleasure in that, I don't hide. Especially from Filch."

"So, that wasn't you who was hiding behind the statue the day the whiz-bangs went off?" Bianca took another bite.

Frankie licked at the frosting on her fork, "I was observing while waiting for you."

"I'm your alibi now?"

"An alibi no one would believe."

Bianca inhaled sharply and scooted closer to Frankie, "They will, someday." They wouldn't have to sneak around someday.

"Someday." Frankie agreed with a nod.

Bianca exhaled and looked at her plate. She peeked back at Frankie and spotted the flash of gold and silver at the collar of her shirt. Frankie was wearing her necklace. "Someday…maybe you'll sing Christmas songs."

Frankie snorted, "I don't sing."

"Tis the season." Bianca chirped. She'd tried to get Frankie to sing along with the suits of armor, but Frankie firmly refused to.

"Ask Santa for it." Frankie cut herself another piece of cake.

"I'll get you to sing one day, Stone." Bianca teased.

"Your quidditch team's been saying they'll beat us one day, too. Haven't even come close, yet." Frankie mockingly looked around, "I can feel the loserness of Gryffindor through the table."

"Oh, I thought that was the Slytherin residue from your table."

"Clever."

"Thank you." Bianca nudged her, "Is dessert all you're going to eat?" Frankie'd only eaten the cake and trifle since she sat down.

"I like dessert."

"Don't you want to taste the turkey? It's good."

Frankie paused. Then, she set down her fork and turned to face Bianca. Bianca opened her mouth to ask what she was doing, but Frankie's mouth covered hers before she could get a syllable out. Her eyes slammed shut as a tongue slipped inside to tangle with her own.

Frankie broke away as Bianca felt her head grow fuzzy. "Taste's delicious."

Bianca blinked her eyes open, "Very…tricky."

Frankie spun back to the cake, "Must be that Slytherin residue."

Bianca accepted a slice of cake happily. It did taste good, after all.

* * *

"I think you should make a snow angel."

"I think you're nuts."

Bianca and Frankie walked through the Entrance Hall, the deep voices of the singing suits of armor faint background noise. They moved side-by-side, their hands swinging so close together the backs touched every few steps. Bianca reached out the last inch and grasped Frankie's hand mid-swing, locking their fingers together. Frankie peeked down at the hands before rolling her eyes.

"I'm not making a snow angel."

"Why not?" Bianca bumped shoulders with the blonde, "Afraid to get a little snow on you?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." How many times was she going to have to tell Bianca that?

"I think it'd be a cute snow angel."

"Yes, because a human imprint in the snow is completely adorable." Frankie deadpanned.

Bianca leaned into her and brushed a kiss against her cheek, "You know you want to."

Frankie's jaw ticked as she fought to hide her smile, "Your mastery of occulmency is on par with your quidditch team – abysmal."

"I don't need occulmency to know what you're thinking." She didn't have to be able to read Frankie's mind. All it took was a little practice, and Frankie was an open book. You just had to be able to read between the lines with her, so to speak.

Frankie raised a challenging eyebrow, "Dare I ask?"

They walked onto a staircase and began to ascend the steps. The two stopped, and Bianca released Frankie's hand only to bring both up to cup the girl's face. She stared unwaveringly into hazel eyes, holding Frankie in place with her gaze. After a few moments she cracked a grin, "You want to kiss me."

Frankie scoffed, but she gave a tiny smile, "That's the best you got?"

Bianca wrapped her arms around Frankie's neck, "Well, you haven't kissed me since we left the feast. That's almost two whole minutes."

"And I, in your mind, have no control when it comes to you?" Frankie murmured.

Bianca pressed their faces together, "You pretend you do, but we both know you can't resist me."

"Is that a challenge?" Frankie's voice dropped an octave.

"No, because I can't resist you either." Bianca brought their mouths together in a kiss. Her belly did flip-flops as their lips slid against each other, and a shiver went through her body when Frankie's hands brushed against her neck and jaw.

"We should go…Filch…stomping about." Frankie pulled back a fraction. Her eyes opened into tiny slits, a glazed look about them.

Bianca didn't even open hers as she tugged Frankie back in, "Who cares?"

* * *

When they made it back to Gryffindor Tower, it was much later and they were a bag or two heavier. On the way, they'd decided they would need more than candy for snacks. Frankie guided Bianca down to the kitchens, which Bianca didn't think any student knew the location of, and procured a few treats for the evening. Of course, Bianca then remembered the time Frankie got her sandwiches and it made a little more sense. Now, Bianca found herself in her dorm changing into a comfortable pair of pajamas. She buttoned the cotton shirt and slipped into the cotton trousers, tiny moons and stars decorating the bright blue material. She bit her lip as she reached the last button. This would be the first time she wore pajamas around Frankie. It wasn't that big of a deal. She lived with a bunch of other girls and they all walked around in pajamas, and sometimes less. Frankie lived in the same situation.

But, it was a big deal. She was to the point where she could be comfortable enough to wear pajamas with Frankie. It was…relaxing.

Sliding the last button through the hole, she gave her hair a quick brush, grabbed a blanket, and went downstairs. Entering the common room, she was hit by the warmth of the roaring fire and the red and gold interior. Walking over to the sofa, she found Frankie at the foot of the piece of furniture, an open bag of marshmallows and two sticks at her sides. The golden glow of the fire danced across the blonde's face, giving her an ethereal tint.

"Hi." Bianca stood at the end of the couch.

Frankie glanced up with a welcoming grin, "Hi."

Bianca slowly walked up to her and sat down. She unfolded the blanket and draped it over their knees and legs, "Marshmallows ready?"

Frankie nodded and handed a stick to her. Bianca took it and the bag of marshmallows. She threaded a few onto the end and thrust it into the flames, watching as the marshmallows turned a golden brown. Frankie's batch followed a few seconds later.

Bianca began to hum another Christmas tune as they ate the first batch and went for seconds. She ducked her head as Frankie's arm crept across her shoulders. She fell into the hold, curling up against the soft frame. A tiny yawn escaped Bianca's lips, and she stifled it with a fist.

Frankie cleared her throat, "It's been a long day."

Bianca nodded, "But a good day."

"Yeah, a good day."

Bianca cuddled closer, "At home, my family would be sitting around with cups of eggnog trading stories and gossip by now. The tree would twinkle with its lights. Sometimes I would just sit there and watch the lights, they looked so pretty."

Frankie took her marshmallows out of the fire and blew at one that had a small flame going. She studied the partially burnt piece of sugar, "Before I came here, sometimes I would walk around neighborhoods at night. A lot of the houses were decorated, and you could look through the windows and see the trees." She exhaled and lifted her arm from around Bianca.

Bianca peeked up at her, and could tell Frankie thought the admission was too much and wished she didn't say it. She placed her hand on Frankie's arm, stilling her movements as the Slytherin went to remove a marshmallow from the stick, "Frankie," It made her chest ache to hear that.

"Don't." Frankie brushed her off. "It was a long time ago."

Bianca tightened her grip, "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Frankie looked at her. Hazel orbs shared a riveting concoction of disbelief and hope. She urged herself to strike back with a well timed insult, but what came out was anything but, "Who said I'm ashamed?"

You did. Every time your heritage is brought up, you show it. "I like you no matter what."

Frankie narrowed her eyes, searching. Then, her gaze brightened and she smirked, "I know, I know." Her voice rose to a high squeak, "Get that through your thick skull and stop acting so annoying."

Bianca slapped her arm, "I do not sound like that!"

Frankie rubbed her arm, "Ow."

Bianca rolled her eyes and pointed at the fire, "Roast marshmallows."

Frankie smirked but did as she was told. They turned back to their treats, quietly eating and roasting. Frankie's arm found its way back around Bianca's shoulders, which delighted and relieved the Gryffindor. When Bianca's arm wrapped around Frankie's back, the Slytherin's glee showed.

They talked every now and then, small things that different really matter in the grand scheme of life. Little tidbits about classes or likes and dislikes. There were a few chaste kisses, but nothing more. Mostly, though, they curled up together and were just…them.

Bianca didn't know when it changed. When they first kissed, it was a drunken moment in Hogsmeade. Then, they got together. It was passionate. It involved a lot of kissing. True, they only kissed, but it was still a lot. Then, somehow, it became…more. Yes, they both had feelings for each other. Getting Frankie to admit that was half the battle at the beginning. But, they started to talk more. They still kissed, but it wasn't the main focus of their meetings. They did more than kiss.

Bianca snuggled impossibly further into Frankie. She really really liked kissing Frankie. Top two things in the world. The other one, surprisingly enough, was what they were doing at that moment. Just…being. She liked just being able to be with Frankie. She liked sitting there with their arms wrapped around each other. Their relationship went from lots of kisses and witty back and forth arguments to holding and understanding. She liked being held and holding Frankie in return. She really did. And it was something they did more and more of. They held each other more. They understood each other more. They cared more…or was it not more but…deeper?

As time ticked by and eyelids drooped, Bianca's last thought before she fell asleep with Frankie in front of the glowing embers was that she might be feeling something a little more than_ like_ for the Slytherin.


	18. Chapter 18

Bianca loved learning new things about Frankie. She really did. Anytime she learned something about the other girl was great. Also, getting to spend time with Frankie was fantastic. When the two were mixed together, Bianca was having the time of her life. So, when she asked Frankie a few days after Christmas why she woke up so early in the morning before class and what she did, she was delighted when Frankie offered to show her.

But, did it have to involve waking up so early?

Bianca rubbed at her tired eyes and yawned loudly. It was still dark outside, for Merlin's sake. After stumbling through a hot shower, which did nothing to wake her up, she quickly got dressed and made her way down to the place Frankie told her to meet at. Once she arrived at the door, she noticed no one else was there. She hoped Frankie wasn't playing around, because if this was a joke, the blonde was going to be force fed a couple boxes of peppermint toads. If Frankie thought chocolate frogs were bad, the toads jumped in your belly after you ate them.

Leaning against the stone wall near the door, Bianca yawned again. A slight shiver went through her as the wintery chill soaked from the cold rocks passed her clothes to the skin beneath. She was exhausted. Christmas may be over, but break was still going on until after the New Year. Which meant – more free time with Frankie. Much to Bianca's joy, the two spent most of the days, and some nights, together. Frankie snuck into the Gryffindor common room a few times, utilizing her knowledge of the password and lack of any other Gryffindors. They had a lot of fun. They ate nearly all of the candy they'd received for Christmas and played a few games of exploding snap. They talked and snuggled before the fire. Bianca never wanted it to end.

And Christmas, that had been wonderful. The whole day was memory-worthy. The presents and feast. The singing suits of armor and bright cheerful decorations. The roasting marshmallows and being pressed up against Frankie. Bianca touched the quill charm dangling from her wrist, rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger. The bracelet hadn't left her arm since that holiday morning. She saw Frankie wearing the necklace she bought for her every day, too.

"Are you actually sleeping standing up?" Frankie's voice broke into her thoughts. "And with your eyes open as well. Must be how you get through potions and don't get caught. Very tricky."

Bianca blinked and glanced at a smirking Frankie, "I'm awake, and I don't sleep through potions." How could she with Snape seething about like a dragon?

Frankie ticked up a playful eyebrow, "True, it is impossible for you to sleep during that class. You're too busy staring at me."

Bianca rolled her eyes, "I believe it's the other way around, cutie."

"We're back to that, are we?" Frankie shook her head, "And here I thought you were showing brain cells."

"That's right, I forgot," she cleared her throat. "I believe it's the other way around, sweetie." Bianca shot back.

"Ha ha." Frankie lifted her chin, "I do hope you're wearing more than just that."

Bianca looked down at her cloak, "Why?" She was wearing a sweater and blue jeans underneath, but that was it. Then, she returned her eyes to Frankie. Taking a moment to actually look at her, she saw the blonde was wearing her dark green Slytherin quidditch robes. At the neck she could see the collar of at least two shirts peeking out. In one hand she was holding a pair of black leather gloves. "Frankie?"

"We're going outside." Frankie tilted her head toward the door.

"You didn't tell me that!" it was cold outside.

"Meeting at the door wasn't clue enough? Oh, forgot you're a Gryffindor for a second there."

Bianca crossed her arms, "It's really early, and I wasn't exactly planning on going outside."

"Do you want to stay here?"

"No," she wanted to find out what Frankie did, "let's go."

"I don't want you to freeze." Frankie watched as Bianca walked to the door and grabbed the handle, "Your friends might attack me for turning you into an icicle."

Bianca pulled the door open, a gust of air blowing into her face, prickling her skin, "Afraid of a few Gryffindors?"

"Afraid of them?" Frankie scoffed, "Hardly."

Bianca took a tentative step outside, and nearly pulled her foot back in as she came into contact with snow, "Then, get your behind out here."

"I'm waiting for you to decide if you can handle this." Frankie stood behind her with a smirk.

"I can handle anything." Bianca nearly jumped outside to prove her point. Another burst of frigid air whipped her hair into her face. She spat out a dark lock that caught in her mouth, "Now, come on and show me what's so great that you have to be up this early."

Frankie chuckled and followed, closing the door behind them. She moved up to Bianca's side and the two started to walk away from the castle. The snow crunched under their shoes, and both slid a little when they came upon patches of slush. When she stepped on a rather large patch, Bianca instantly shot her hand out, griping Frankie's to steady herself.

"Alright?" Frankie asked, pausing as the brunette got her bearings.

"Fine," Bianca didn't let go of her hand.

"Needed a reason to hold my hand?" Frankie began to walk again.

Bianca curled her fingers around Frankie's, "Yes, it was all a rouse so I could hold your hand."

"You become sneakier everyday."

"I've been with you everyday."

"Soon you'll be smarter and more sophisticated, too." Frankie grinned.

"Thank Merlin I have you." Bianca sarcastically replied.

"Merlin? He had nothing to do with it."

They reached the bottom of the hill. A large yard extended before them, and Frankie kept walking, leading Bianca along. After a minute, Bianca abruptly stopped. She tugged on Frankie's hand, ignoring the confused look, "Wait."

"What?" Frankie was perplexed, "Figure out I was right about the change in traits?"

Bianca shook her head. A tiny smile formed and she bent down, "I haven't kissed you yet, today."

"Oh," Frankie gulped at the smoldering gaze, "that's…a tragedy."

"Yes, it is." Bianca leaned in closer. "It really is."

Their lips touched, and Bianca felt the butterflies in her belly explode into a frenzy.

Frankie broke the kiss first and blinked harshly, a dazed look on her face.

"Hi," Bianca smiled at the flustered appearance.

"Hey," Frankie cleared her throat. "We should hurry. It's getting late."

"Late?" the sun hadn't even risen yet. Bianca could, in all actuality, barely see where they were going. She was trusting Frankie on this.

"Yes, late." Frankie confirmed as she pulled Bianca along.

Bianca acquiesced and went with her. They walked in comfortable silence, their hands swinging gently between them. Bianca pulled her cloak tighter around her frame, feeling the chill dip into her bones. It wasn't snowing, it was too cold to.

After about ten minutes, Bianca noticed shapes start to take form ahead of them in the dark. She squinted, trying to make out what they could be. Before she could get any ideas, Frankie veered off to the side. They walked for another minute. Then, they stopped. Bianca could see in the faded light beginning to peek tentatively over the horizon a shed. Glancing to her side, she saw another building and…were those stands?

Frankie let go of her hand and walked up to the shed. She pulled a key out of her pocket and undid the lock on the door. The door squeaked as she opened it.

"Frankie, are we at…" Bianca stared at the tall poles with hoops at the end.

"The quidditch pitch." Frankie's voice echoed from inside the shed. She reappeared a second later, a broomstick in her hand.

Bianca eyed the broomstick, "I'm not getting on that."

Frankie closed the door, "You said you wanted to know what I do."

Of course Frankie would go flying, "Doesn't mean I want to get on that thing."

Frankie walked up to her, "It'll be fine."

No, it wouldn't. "I don't like flying. You weren't there first year when we had to for class. I couldn't even get my broom to come off the ground." The first thing a student had to do was magically command the broom to levitate from the ground into their hand. It took Bianca about twenty tries to get the broom to even shiver. Madam Hooch, the instructor, advised Bianca not to try out for quidditch. Good thing Bianca already wasn't interested in the game.

Frankie smirked in remembrance, "Hooch hated me."

"Why?" Bianca watched as Frankie held the broom out.

Frankie released the broom, and it floated between her and Bianca, "A witch on a flying broomstick…I had a few comments on that." She waved at the broom, "Get on."

"No way." Bianca shook her head.

"Come on."

"No, it's cold and it's early." And she really didn't want to make a fool of herself.

Frankie mounted the broom. She pulled on her gloves, "Be brave."

"Don't use my words against me." Bianca waved a finger, "I don't like flying." Couldn't they skip to breakfast?

Now gloved, Frankie grasped the handle with one hand and held the other out to Bianca, "Trust me, you'll like it."

Bianca stared at her.

Frankie sighed, "I won't let you get hurt."

"I know you love flying, Frankie. But, I don't."

"Maybe you'll learn to love something you never thought you could." Frankie's eyes flashed with something Bianca couldn't make out, but she still felt it deep inside.

Looking back and forth between Frankie's outstretched hand and the broom, Bianca chewed on her bottom lip. It was cold; it was early; and it was an activity she did not enjoy. But, Frankie did and she was asking her to share it with her.

"Ok, you win." Bianca put her palm in Frankie's hand.

"I always do." Frankie guided Bianca to sit behind her.

Bianca straddled the broom. The cushion charm wasn't that comfortable, but she didn't really care. All she cared about was not falling off.

Frankie glanced back at her, "Still breathing?"

"Just fly."

Frankie turned to face front, "No problem."

Frankie kicked off, and the broom soared upward. Bianca's hands flew out and her arms wrapped around Frankie's torso. She molded to Frankie's back, hanging on for dear life. Her eyes slammed closed, and she silently begged to not die.

"Bianca,"

The brunette tightened her hold.

"Bianca," Frankie grunted at the grip, "Open your eyes."

Bianca buried her face into the green robes, "Is it over?"

Frankie laughed, "Just open your eyes." She whispered under her breath, "And you called me the coward."

"I'm not a coward." Bianca slowly peeked one eye open. Then, the other. A small gasp escaped from her lips.

It was gorgeous.

The sun was beginning to rise, streams of gold, red, and pink lighting up the sky, mixing with the oncoming blue and fading black. The white clouds were lazy puffs in the mixture, dotting the sky like clots of cream. In the distance she could see Hogwarts Castle and the lake. Turning her head, she spotted the Forbidden Forest. The dense trees and foliage somehow looked less scary so high up. The castle gleamed in the colorful palate of the sun. The worn stone glistened with renewed life. The lake sparkled, and she could see tiny splashes from one of the various creatures who inhabited the unfrozen waters.

Bianca lifted her head from its perch on Frankie's back to get a better look. The snow coated the ground like icing on a cake. It reminder her of the Christmas cake the school served at the holiday feast.

"Would this be a good time to say I told you so?" Frankie teased lightly with a pleased smile.

"Frankie, this is fantastic." Bianca exhaled. She looked back at the sun. The giant ball rose inch by inch, bathing the land in its warmth and radiance. The shadows of the night slithered away when faced with its gaze.

Frankie remained quiet, letting her girlfriend soak in the views. She steered the broom in a wide circled around the pitch, going slow and allowing Bianca all the time she needed to take it all in.

Bianca nestled her chin on Frankie's shoulder when they were midway through the third lap, "Thank you."

Frankie shrugged softly, "You wanted to know."

Bianca turned her head and brushed a kiss to her cheek, "I see why you wake up so early. This is beautiful."

Frankie squinted into the sunlight, "I guess."

Bianca lightly slapped her belly, "You guess?"

Frankie snickered, "Ouch. No troll actions on the broom."

Bianca rolled her eyes, "I'll show you a troll."

"Will you?" Frankie guided the broom to face the Forbidden Forest. Bianca yelped as they accelerated forward, "Don't take too long finding one."

Bianca hit her belly harder, "Don't even try."

Frankie chortled and turned the broom away from the forest. They slowed down and leisurely flew the beginnings of a lap around the grounds. Frankie snuck a glance at Bianca whose eyes were riveted to the scenery, "Frozen yet?"

Now that she mentioned it, "Not yet." Caught up, Bianca'd forgotten about the cold. However, a spurt of air flew by and she shivered. Seeking warmth, she sifted through the green robes and dug her hands underneath. Her fingers slipped under one shirt and rested on another one.

Flattening her palms against the shirt, Bianca could feel the taut muscles of Frankie's abs flex as the Slytherin masterfully steered the broom. Body heat seeped into her hands, warming the skin. Being so close to touching the heated flesh, Bianca's mind wandered back to the night she and Frankie went farther than they ever had before or since. Bianca blushed as she recalled the way Frankie's hands felt on her chest. She bit her lip as the memory of coming into contact with Frankie's bare breasts flashed in her brain.

"Dare I ask why you're so red?"

Bianca shook those thoughts away as her blush deepened, "You could," she tapped her fingers against Frankie's stomach.

Frankie squirmed a little at the touch, "Your hands are cold."

Bianca snorted, "You didn't tell me to bring gloves."

"Blame the Slytherin."

"Not the Slytherin, you."

"I am Slytherin." Frankie replied.

Bianca nuzzled her nose into the side of Frankie's neck, "I know. I hear about it all the time."

"You'd rather hear about something else?"

Bianca hummed, "Tell me about all of this."

"This?"

"The flying, the early morning, everything." Bianca peered at Frankie's face. She noticed the relaxed yet excited aura. Frankie was in her element.

Frankie pursed her lips as she decided on her words. "I love to fly. This early, there's no one else around, same with breakfast. I'm not bothered by…others."

Bianca frowned. Others…like the Slytherins who called her mudblood. Or…the other houses' students who gossiped about her.

Frankie trained her eyes on the skies, "With flying, I can get extra practice in for quidditch."

"I'm sure that helps with making captain."

Frankie lifted a shoulder, "I don't exactly broadcast my actions. I don't need help, anyway. I'm going to make captain."

"Yes, you are." Bianca agreed.

Frankie angled her head, "So sure? You haven't seen me play."

"With how much everyone talks about your quidditch games, I don't have to."

Frankie rolled her eyes, "If by everyone you mean Gryffindors, they're fools."

"Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws."

"Fools." Frankie repeated.

Bianca took a breath, "Are they fools because they say you play dirty?" That was mainly what everyone said when they talked about Frankie. She was a dirty quidditch player. She was a terrible seeker who only won because she broke rules and performed nasty tricks.

Frankie's jaw clenched, "I don't play dirty."

Bianca rubbed soothing circles on her stomach, "That's what everyone says. They say the whole Slytherin team is dirty." They play too rough and too wild. The Slytherins use brute force not brains to win. The only brains they show involved waiting for the referee to not be watching and hurting an opposing player.

Frankie inhaled, "They only say that because we beat them. If I was on Gryffindor, they wouldn't say a word about how I play. They make those stupid remarks because they have no other way to explain how big of losers they actually are." She looked at Bianca, "I play a clean game. Those sniveling nitwits would accept that if I played for them. I play for my house, so they hate me. Simple as that."

That…actually made a little sense. "And the rest of the team?"

"My team plays better than them. Crying and whining won't change that."

"Crying?"

Frankie's lips twitched, "Your seeker was a mumbling sniffling mess last year."

Bianca drummed her fingers, "My seeker? So…you cried last year?" She giggled as Frankie's eyes widened.

"Gryffindor's seeker." Frankie amended. "I'm your seeker?"

Was there a hint of satisfaction in that question? "My girlfriend, my seeker. You're mine, Frankie Stone."

"Quite the declaration."

Bianca pressed a kiss to the top of her shoulder, "I'm yours, too. So, you can stop being jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Frankie rolled her eyes.

Bianca guffawed.

Frankie rolled her eyes again. "Dumb troll logic."

Laughter dying down, Bianca somehow scooted closer to Frankie. Her breaths puffed against Frankie's ear, and the blonde let go of the broom with one hand and covered the bump in her clothing made by Bianca's hands with it. Running the tip of her nose against the shell of Frankie's ear, Bianca smiled as the Slytherin trembled, "Tell me about these tricks you do."

"Tricks?"

"Yes, those nasty tricks that make my housemates cry."

Frankie patted the bump and returned her hand to her broom, "Hang on."

"Wha…" Bianca's voice trailed off the broomstick swerved sharply and hurtled toward the ground. She, very unladylike, screamed and molded her body around Frankie. The air whipped in her face, and her hair wildly flew around her head. It was…scarily exhilarating.

The broom lifted up and flew parallel to the ground. Frankie's roguish smirk filled her joyful voice, "To be a seeker, you have to be able to both catch the snitch and make sure the other seeker doesn't catch the snitch. Not a difficult task considering the other seekers."

The broom picked up speed.

"You can pretend to see the snitch," Frankie explained, "and go off in one direction to fool the other person into following you."

The broom ascended rapidly.

"The one your drivel of a quidditch team seems to dislike the most is the Wronski Feint."

The what? Bianca could feel the excitement in Frankie's words. It would make her smile, except that would involve possible opening her mouth and if she did that she might yell again.

The broomstick suddenly stopped and hovered.

Then, without warning, it shot straight toward the ground. Bianca couldn't close her eyes as the ground drew closer and closer. "Frankie," her voice rose in pitch, "FRANKIE!"

About a foot from the ground, Bianca could almost taste the snow, the broom suddenly righted and darted in line with the earth.

"That is the Wronski Feint. Make them think you've seen the snitch and they'll follow. Sometimes other seekers forget to pull up." Frankie informed with a snicker.

Bianca opened and closed her mouth. She smacked Frankie hard in the stomach, causing the girl to release a grunt, "Don't do that!"

Frankie chuckled, "You wanted to see my moves."

"Crazy sly seeker." Bianca grumbled. "You could have warned me." But where would the fun be in that?

"Aww, was the little lion scared." Frankie teased.

Bianca rested her forehead on Frankie's back, inhaling deeply to calm her nerves. "You do that during games?"

"Sometimes."

"You made the Hufflepuff seeker crash." Bianca recalled. Her nerves finally calmed down, the automatic warning ringing in her head telling her she was in danger silent. However, she kept her head against Frankie's back.

"Should have pulled up." Frankie shrugged.

"You could get hurt doing that." Frankie could have easily not been able to pull up either.

"I have complete control of my broom." Frankie shook her head.

Bianca wiggled a hand free from its warm spot and cupped Frankie's cheek. "I'm a little terrified what other borderline reckless moves you do."

Frankie turned around, "Want me to show you?"

Bianca trailed her thumb over a strong cheekbone, "I want you to not hurt yourself to catch a flying gold ball."

"I won't get hurt." Frankie leaned into the touch. "I play to win. Whatever that takes"

"I hope that applies to me." The sureness and devotion Frankie possessed for the sport made her wish desperately in that moment that was how the blonde felt for her. Because, Bianca had a feeling that might be how she felt for Frankie.

"How couldn't it?" It was applying more and more with each passing day.

Bianca kissed her. She quickly pulled away as the broom dipped dangerously. "Frankie!"

Frankie spun around and grabbed the broom with both hands, "Perhaps not the best activity while flying."

"Perhaps." Bianca chuckled.

The broom began to descend at a much slower pace, "Breakfast?"

Bianca's mouth watered at the question, "Yes."

They landed safely. Frankie hopped off first and helped Bianca off. The Gryffindor planted a kiss on her in thanks, which Frankie quickly escalated into a tiny make-out session. She couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to.

"I hadn't kissed you yet." Frankie explained with a wink afterward.

Bianca laughed loudly as she followed Frankie to the broom shed, "So, what is that thing, anyway?"

"A broom."

Bianca shot her a look.

Frankie grinned, "It's a Cleansweep Eleven. It's made of Spanish oak." She ran her hand over the handle. "It can go from zero to seventy in about ten seconds."

Bianca could hear the pride in Frankie's voice as she explained the intricate details of the broom, pointing out certain features expertly. However, there was something niggling at the back of her mind. She'd never actually heard of the broom. Of course, she didn't know much about broomsticks, but she did hear names mentioned by the Gryffindor players in the common room.

When Frankie took a short break from her showcase, Bianca asked, "Where did you get it?"

Frankie's grin wobbled a bit, "Diagon Alley."

Bianca smiled, "Quality Quidditch Supplies? My stepfather likes to go there whenever he's forced to visit with my mom. The players on Gryffindor's team talk a lot about that place. If I remember correctly…our seeker has a…" she wanted to get it right, eager that she could somewhat talk with Frankie about this.

"Nimbus 2001." Frankie filled in for her.

"Yes," Bianca snapped her fingers, "that one. Is that worse than yours?" With the way Frankie continued to win matches, she probably had the best broom on the market.

Frankie's grin dropped a fraction, "The Nimbus series is…better."

Bianca frowned. Last year she heard Frankie didn't even break a sweat beating their seeker.

Frankie focused on her broom, "I got mine secondhand. It still works perfectly. Besides, I don't need some fancy new broom. The Gryffindor seeker plays so badly his broom is the only thing keeping him on the pitch."

Bianca bit her lip. Of course Frankie couldn't afford a new broomstick. They were very expensive, and Frankie didn't exactly have a lot to fall back on. "Oh."

Frankie shrugged and went into the shed, depositing her broomstick in its holding place. When she came back out and locked the door, she turned around to find herself enveloped in a comforting embrace.

"Bianca?"

"You play well enough that you can win on a lesser broom. So, if you're that good, you better get me something really nice from your earnings as a top quidditch pro. I like candy and charms for my bracelet." Bianca pecked her jaw and pulled away.

Frankie looked at her, "Candy?"

Bianca grabbed her hand, "Lots of it. Now, hurry because I want breakfast."

The edge of Frankie's mouth ticked up, "I'd rather hear you compliment my quidditch skills."

"Your arrogance doesn't need anymore fuel." Bianca tugged her along. "Remember, candy and charms for my bracelet."

They both smiled at the thought of still being together that far into the future and Frankie fulfilling her dreams.


	19. Chapter 19

This was crazy.

Absolutely one hundred percent certifiably crazy.

Bianca huddled with Frankie behind the statue, peeking out every once in a while toward the empty stretch of hall. She pressed up against Frankie's back and could feel the soft even rise and fall of the blonde's body as she breathed. Bianca had the urge to wrap her arms around her and spin her around into a kiss, but she quickly shook that thought away.

They were on a mission.

Or, at least that's what it felt like. It felt like they were on some secret undercover operation for the ministry. Hunting down evil wizards or something. They weren't, though. Nope, they were doing the exact opposite. When Frankie tracked down a bored Bianca, she invited the brunette along to do something fun. Bianca, who was just sitting around the Gryffindor common room eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, with much trepidation after the ear wax flavored one, readily agreed to go along. She wasn't doing anything spectacularly exciting. Well, eating Bertie Bott's candy was always a little exciting. When one could either find themselves eating a sweet chocolate or strawberry flavored bean one moment and a dastardly disgusting booger or tripe flavored one the next, there was a sense of caution and thrill. But, it was still boring. And hey, like she was going to say no to spending time with Frankie. She would even get back on that broomstick and do those insane flying maneuvers the seeker loved. Not that she'd tell Frankie that, but secretly it was true. She loved when Frankie shared the things she liked doing – not to mention the Slytherin looked sexy in those green quidditch robes. Almost as sexy as the crooked tie ensemble, which Bianca was furtively missing and the only reason she had to be ok with break ending and classes resuming soon.

Perhaps Bianca should have asked what Frankie meant when she said something fun. The brunette was learning that she needed to ask these things before agreeing to participate in one of Frankie's schemes. First, it was the early morning daredevil broom ride. Now, it was playing a prank on an unsuspecting Filch. Well, he wasn't totally unsuspecting. Filch had been suspecting since the rest of the students left for break. That didn't mean he knew when the tricks were coming.

So, Bianca found herself hiding behind a statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. The statue was rather odd looking. It was a very confused and lost-looking wizard with his gloves on the wrong hands. That wasn't what was important. What was important was the fact Bianca was with Frankie about to play a prank on a school…not exactly a school official but close enough. She never really did this before. Ever.

As she watched Frankie tilt her head around the statue to look up and down the corridor, she was struck by how cute Frankie's concentration was. There was a tiny dimple between Frankie's brows when she frowned in deep thought. One corner of her mouth ticked up higher than the other as she planned out the prank. Frankie was deadly serious about this. It was like an art form to her.

It was so adorable! Bianca just wanted to pinch her cheeks and let out a big aww. That and give her a kiss.

Bianca chuckled under her breath as Frankie ducked back behind the statue with a schemer's glint in her eyes. Hearing the laugh, Frankie frowned and peeked over her shoulder at Bianca, "What?"

Bianca shook her head, "Nothing." There was that dimple!

Frankie raised an eyebrow, "That's less believable than Herbology finally gaining meaning."

Bianca smiled, "Because you don't like it, it doesn't have meaning?"

"Does Potions?" Frankie countered.

Yes, to make her life miserable, "Not the same thing."

Frankie rolled her eyes, "You are a terrible liar. How have your friends and family not figured us out yet?"

Bianca bit her lip. By the latest letter she'd received from her mom and Jack, they were getting a little suspicious. It wasn't her fault that Frankie's name appeared over fifty times in the letter she sent them after Christmas! She was spending time with the girl, and they did so many things she just had to tell them about. Besides, they were the ones who sent Frankie all those gifts, not her.

Noticing the action, Frankie studied the brunette's face, "You told them?"

"What?" Bianca nearly shouted. "No, I didn't tell anyone anything."

Frankie had a look of pure disbelief.

Bianca rested her hands on Frankie's hips, "If my family knew about us, my mom would be at the front doors of Hogwarts wanting to meet you."

"She would?"

Bianca nodded, "Yep, and you'd probably have to sit through a huge interrogation. Not that she's ever done that before, because I've never actually dated anyone else, but I'm certain she'd want to know who's courting her daughter."

Frankie turned around so her back hit the statue. "Courting?" there was a teasing lilt to the question.

"Courting." Bianca confirmed with a grin. "She'd, of course, adore you and yell at me for not introducing you sooner." Her family was going to love Frankie when they met. It wasn't going to happen soon, sadly, but it would happen eventually. She hoped Frankie liked them. She had a feeling Frankie would.

"Adore me? Well, she does share your genetics." Frankie smirked, but there was something else in it.

Bianca leaned closer, "It's hard not to when you're so cute!"

Frankie groaned.

Bianca giggled and peppered kisses to her cheek, "Such an adorable little cutie."

Frankie squirmed but grinned along with her, "I thought we agreed to stop with those names."

"Never." Bianca captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

Frankie kissed her back, eyes slipping closed. She wrapped her arms around Bianca's back and pulled her tighter against her. Bianca fell into the touch, relishing being like this with the girl. Her eyelashes fluttered along with her heart as one of Frankie's hands slid up to cup her jaw. The pad of Frankie's thumb caressed the smooth skin, causing tiny goosebumps to appear in its wake.

"Maybe sexy instead." Bianca whispered in between kisses.

She felt Frankie's words vibrate against her lips, "Talking about yourself?"

Bianca smiled as their lips met again, "You think I'm sexy?"

Frankie smirked, "As much as you are nuts."

Bianca pulled back and glared playfully. She lightly slapped Frankie's belly, "You think I'm nuts?"

"In a completely sexy way." Frankie's hazels sparkled.

"That must be why you kept saying I was crazy before you became my girlfriend." Bianca trailed her hand up Frankie's side. "You always thought I was sexy and it was your sly way of telling me."

"Sexy and cute. But, that could just have been the firewhiskey talking."

"And after?" their lips met again.

Frankie leaned back and looked into Bianca's eyes. Bianca gasped softly at what she saw. The burst of emotion was brief, lasting barely a second, but it was powerful. Then, ever so slowly, Frankie cupped both her cheeks and leaned in, gently pressing their lips together in such a way that Bianca had to hold onto her or else she would have melted to the floor.

Footsteps.

Frankie tore away from Bianca reluctantly. She pricked her ears and listened.

Footsteps were louder.

Frankie's eyes widened, and her hand darted out to cover Bianca's mouth. Bianca's eyes grew to the size of saucers at the sudden action, and she stared at Frankie curiously. The blonde turned, keeping her hand in place, and peered out. Down the hall Filch could be seen trampling along, his grim face as gloomy as ever.

Bianca grabbed Frankie's wrist and removed her hand, tilting so she could watch along with Frankie. It hit her that she should warn the man. That she should have told Frankie sometime that this was wrong.

She had been a little too caught up in her girlfriend, though. Not to mention, she was kind of looking forward to seeing what was going to happen. What? She wasn't a saint!

So, as quiet as a mouse, they both watched as Filch moved closer and closer. Bianca could feel the excitement grow in Frankie, and strangely enough, within herself. This was intense!

The moment Filch reached a spot a few feet away from the statue, Frankie withdrew her wand from her pocket. She pointed it at the small black box sitting against the far wall. With the flick of a wrist, the box jumped to life. An ear-piercing screech filled the air, and Filch jumped in fright. It screeched again and again, causing Bianca to cover her ears.

Spotting the box, Filch lumbered over to it, a terrifying gleam in his dark dingy gaze. He squatted down and stretched his arm out to the box. Before he could touch it, it scurried away down the hall, screeching every few moments.

Filch glared and went after the box. Every time he drew close, though, it would move away. Frankie's shoulders shook with mirth as she watched the man run back and forth across the corridor, the black box even zooming through his legs at one point. Bianca watched and couldn't help but laugh. It was funny seeing this man who hated the students run around. Frankie knew how to play a good joke.

When the box rolled between his legs again, causing Filch to twist and turn, flailing his arms as he fell to the ground, Frankie burst out with a gut wrenching laugh. She slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. Bianca fell against Frankie, laughing into the back of her shoulder. She bit the soft cotton, trying to stifle her amusement.

Unfortunately, Filch must have heard their boisterous laughter, because his head swiveled around to glare at the statue "I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR THIS!"

"Oh no," Bianca whispered, her snickering ending abruptly. He'd caught them!

Frankie smirkingly grasped her hand and pulled. They took off running as Filch leapt to his feet, shaking his fist in outrage. He began to run after them, but the box rolled in front of him. His feet tripped over the thing and he tumbled back to the ground.

* * *

Frankie rammed through the door, Bianca stumbling in behind her. Both were breathing heavily, faces red with exertion. Filch had been chasing them all over the castle and shouting at the top of his lungs how he'd have them expelled when he caught them.

Frankie glanced out the door and shut it, "He won't find us here."

Bianca gulped in air and looked around. They were in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. It was large, with rows of desks lined up throughout the room. The skeleton of a dragon hung from the ceiling along with an iron chandelier. Being on the first floor, the windows looked out levelly across the grounds. After taking in the room, Bianca looked at Frankie, "Hide here often, do you?"

Frankie looked at her drolly, "I don't hide, remember?"

"You just know a lot about it." Bianca grinned.

Frankie nodded toward the door, "I can send Filch your way."

"I'm not the one he's after." Bianca walked up to Frankie, "Besides, you won't give me up like that."

"Presumptuous, aren't we?" Frankie's eyes flickered.

Bianca twisted the material of Frankie's shirt in her hand and tugged her close, "I think that's a Slytherin trait." She loosened her hold and skimmed her palm over Frankie's stomach, "I'm optimistic."

"Even worse." Frankie ran her hand over Bianca's. She slipped her fingers in between the brunette's.

"We can't all be gloomy like you." Bianca gazed at their joined hands. Her eyes ticked up for a moment, and she saw a matching grin on Frankie's face.

"You are only saying that because you're still upset I wouldn't eat the jelly beans with you." Frankie shot back.

"You need to be braver." Bianca turned her hand so her palm linked with Frankie's.

"Because eating vomit flavored candy is being brave." Frankie deadpanned.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "Your pessimism is astounding. They're not all bad flavored."

"Some are."

"It's a risk you have to take."

"Not one I have to." Frankie began to walk.

Bianca followed, "Some risks are worth it."

Frankie paused in front of a desk. She ran her fingertips over the polished wooden surface, "Some are."

Bianca felt Frankie squeeze her hand before letting go. It made her blinding smile brighten even more.

"I sit here." Frankie moved up a few rows. She tapped her finger on the end desk in the second row from the front. "Gary sits beside me, then Rich." She pointed to the other side of the room, "The Ravenclaws sit over there, reading their textbooks like they hold the keys to life." She pointed at the front, "And our dimwit of a professor teaches from up there."

Bianca sniggered, "You don't like Professor Lee?"

Frankie hopped onto the desk, "Lee has about as much brains as your housemates…or a flobberworm. Take your pick."

"Hmmm." Bianca waltzed up to her. She planted her hands on either side of Frankie, locking her in place, "Such a tough choice."

"Maybe you should read a book. Ravenclaws say they have all the answers."

"Or I could kiss you and change the subject." And Bianca did just that.

Frankie smiled as they parted, "Nicely done."

"Thank you." Bianca pointed to the third row, "I sit there during class."

Frankie looked at where she was pointing, "Third row? Maybe if your friends sat in the second row they'd learn how to properly defend themselves from attack."

"Because being turned yellow or forced to laugh hysterically happens all the time." Simone was never going to get over that.

Frankie shrugged and slid off the desk, "Presumptuous."

Bianca shook her head and let her hand slip across Frankie's body as the blonde stepped away. "I'm sure that's what Simone thinks."

Frankie grinned roguishly, "As much as I don't care what she thinks, I must say that she does think about me quite a lot. Starting a stalking trend, Bianca?"

Bianca swiped at Frankie, but the blonde dodged out of the way, "I didn't stalk you. Besides, you liked it when I went after you."

"Did I?" Frankie jumped back as Bianca darted forward in chase.

Frankie's back bumped into a very tall trunk as Bianca crashed into her, "You liked it a lot."

"Still do." Frankie's whispered words broke off into a whimper as Bianca kissed her.

Bianca felt Frankie respond immediately. Soft lips pressed against hers, slipping and sliding together. Her knees grew weak as teeth nipped gently at her bottom lip. She felt a heat slowly start to burn in her veins, and her cheeks flushed. She grasped at Frankie's waist, trying to pull her closer.

Frankie wrapped one hand around the side of Bianca's neck. Quick feverish kisses escalated into long deep touches. Tongues plunged together, tangling in a wet dance Bianca could feel down in her toes. Frankie's other hand swung out, pawing at the trunk for balance. Her hand hit something as it landed, and the turning of locks could be heard. The two teenagers ignored the noise until the top of the trunk flung open.

"What?" Bianca gasped as Frankie tumbled into her arms. "Are you ok?"

Frankie steadied herself and looked at the trunk. "I'm fine. You?" She turned her eyes to Bianca.

Bianca's stomach flipped at the tender gaze, "I'm fine."

Frankie took a step forward, intent on closing the trunk and continuing what they'd started.

That's when Professor Dumbledore climbed out.

Frankie paused. Bianca's face screwed up in confusion, "Professor Dumbledore?" What was the headmaster doing in a trunk in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom?

Dumbledore didn't acknowledge Bianca, his gaze on Frankie. But his eyes weren't twinkling merrily as they usually did behind his half-moon spectacles. No, they were cold, cruel. His mouth was twisted in a grimace like he was being confronted with something awful.

"What are you doing here?" his normally jovial tone was filled with loathing.

Frankie blinked, "We were…"

Dumbledore waved his hand, cutting off her explanation. He frowned, "You don't belong here. You never belonged here."

Bianca saw Frankie tense at the harsh voice. Taking a tiny step toward her girlfriend, Bianca opened her mouth to speak, "Professor,"

"Filthy little muggle-born. You think you can do magic?" Dumbledore laughed brutally. "You can't do anything. You were never meant to come here. Go back to where you came from."

Bianca had no idea what was going on. How could Dumbledore say those things to Frankie?

"Worthless mudblood." He sneered. "You can't do magic. You're not good enough. You never were. How could you think you were as good as a pureblood? How could you think you belonged in Slytherin? You aren't one of them. You never were. They don't accept you. They don't like you or want you there. They know how dirty your blood is. You are not one of them. You never will be. They are better than you. How could you think that you belonged in this world?"

"Professor," Frankie's voice shook. Bianca stepped up beside her and placed a comforting hand on the small of her back. Frankie was clearly at a loss for words. Her eyes were wide and there was a sheen of tears in them. Her body trembled in fear at what she was being told.

"You don't belong! THIS ISN'T YOUR WORLD!" Dumbledore shouted, contempt coating his words. "Get out of here! Go!"

"Professor Dumbledore!" Bianca yelled. This didn't make any sense. Dumbledore was one of the kindest people to ever live. He wouldn't ever say anything like that, especially to Frankie. Frankie belonged there.

Dumbledore never looked at her.

"You shouldn't be here!" Dumbledore cried out. "Go back to the park! Go back to that bench! That's all you'll ever be. GO!"

Frankie was shaking so hard her teeth would chatter if she wasn't clenching her jaw so tight. Her chin quivered, but she couldn't look away from him.

Bianca glared at Dumbledore, "Stop it!"

He didn't look at her. He didn't even act like he heard her.

"Stop it!" Bianca yelled as loud as she could.

He only stared at Frankie.

Then, a flash of light glinted in the corner of Bianca's eye. She quickly looked to see the sunlight shining in through the window on the chalkboard. The chalkboard filled with facts on boggarts.

"Merlin," Bianca breathed out. Boggarts. This was a boggart. Whipping out her wand, Bianca jumped in front of Frankie. Dumbledore looked at her for a second before he rapidly began to transform.

"Ridikkulus!" Bianca shouted the incantation she learned in third year. A spark shot out from her wand and hit the boggart, sending it back into the trunk. As fast as she could, she slammed the lid down and relocked it. A boggart was a nasty creature. It would change into, Bianca looked at Frankie. It would change into a person's worst fear, feeding off the terror of its victim.

Bianca had just seen Frankie's worst fear…and so had Frankie.

Oh, Merlin.

Bianca slowly crept up to Frankie, the blonde still shaking. "Frankie," she reached out her hand. Her entire being was urging her to comfort the girl. Hug her and never let go.

Frankie jerked back, "Don't touch me." Her voice quaked.

Bianca bit her lip, "It's ok. It was only a boggart. It wasn't real."

Frankie took another step back, shaking her head, "It's not true. It's not." Her words were mumbled under her breath, as if she was speaking to herself.

"Frankie," her heart leapt to her throat.

Frankie's head swung around to face her, "I belong here!"

"I know." It hurt to see Frankie like this. All the times Frankie reacted, saying she belonged, she was just as good, appeared in Bianca's memory. "I know."

Frankie pursed her lips, valiantly trying to hold in her emotions. She turned away from Bianca, "I…we…need to go."

"Frankie," don't do this, "we have to talk about this." Now more than ever.

"There's nothing to talk about." Frankie marched toward the door.

Bianca jogged after her. She caught the back of her shirt and spun her around, "Please, don't run away. I care about you."

"Let go of me!" Frankie tore out of her grasp.

Not this again. "I'm not doing that, ever."

Frankie smirked cruelly. It mixed viciously with the lingering fear in her eyes, "What? Need to save me from the big bad evil? Good job, you did. You need a medal, Gryffindor?"

Bianca stared at her. She was lashing out, much like when they were first dancing around their feelings, "I need you to let me help you with this."

"I don't need help. I don't need anything." Frankie ground out.

Bianca felt her heart break.

"Let me guess, not brave enough for you? I wasn't brave enough again?" Frankie laughed humorlessly. It sounded sad, depressed.

Bianca remained quiet. Then, she shot her hand out and griped the collar of Frankie's shirt. She pulled her in close, "I care about you. No matter what you think or say, I do. Stop being like this and let me be your girlfriend. I'm going to help you, and I'm going to be there for you." Her voice cracked, "You know nothing matters to me but you. You, Frankie. Only you. I've told you that before, and I'll keep saying it until you understand that."

Frankie gulped, "Filch…would have heard that."

Bianca nodded, "We'll go somewhere and talk." She released Frankie and tightly clasped her hand. The quill charm on her bracelet calmly knocked against Frankie's wrist. Bianca glanced over and saw Frankie silently trace the chain on her neck. It made her stomach clench with hope.

Bianca led Frankie out of the classroom, her mind whirling. She'd never dealt with anything like this before. For Merlin's sake, her boggart turned into a shark after she saw that muggle movie.

But, Frankie's was so much more than that.

How did she help Frankie with this? How did she make her understand she had nothing to be afraid of?

That her feelings had nothing to do with what the boggart said and everything to do with the person Frankie was inside?


	20. Chapter 20

The Gryffindor common room didn't look as bright and cheerful as it did when they left it earlier that day. The red and gold color scheme seemed to be muted somehow. The blazing fire was dimmer and less warm. The chairs didn't look as comfortingly inviting.

And the sparkle in Frankie's eye was gone.

The moment they entered the common room, Frankie released Bianca's hand and slinked away. She now stood near the fireplace, unseeing eyes staring blankly into the flickering flames. Her mouth was set in a straight line, and her arms were crossed over her chest. She hadn't said a word since they left the classroom. She didn't look at Bianca, either.

Bianca released a breath and chewed on her bottom lip. Who knew it could hurt so much to see someone like this? Her chest ached like someone hit her in the heart. It was painful. What was worse was the fact that Frankie had to be in more pain than her, so much more. And that thought just made her own pain worse.

They'd been confronted by Frankie's worst fear. It was unexpected and mystifying. Bianca had no idea about this. She would have thought it was something like losing the quidditch cup or not making captain. Not this. Sadly enough, however, when she really thought about it, it made sense. Frankie always got tense when her blood status was brought up. The one thing that could make the girl lose it was exactly the things the boggart was shouting at her. All those times Frankie said she was good enough, that she belonged in her house, they all came spinning into Bianca's mind like a whirlwind.

Frankie was afraid of being sent away. But, that was ridiculous because she was a witch. She could perform magic. Just because she came from a muggle background didn't mean she was any less of a magical being than Bianca herself.

But did she truly know that?

Inhaling deeply, Bianca steeled herself for whatever reaction she might get. She approached Frankie from behind, the crackling of the fire the only sound in the room. When she got within arms reach of Frankie, she grasped the blonde's body and pulled her back against her chest. She wrapped her arms around her and held on tight. It was good she did, because Frankie jerked at the sudden embrace.

"Let go of me." Frankie growled, fighting at the arms encasing her.

"No," Bianca shook her head. She wasn't letting go. Not until Frankie understood.

Frankie grappled at her forearms, "Are you deaf?"

"I said no, Frankie. I'm not letting go of you."

"I wasn't giving you a choice," Frankie pushed harder against the hold.

"Neither was I." Bianca began to walk backwards, pulling Frankie along.

Frankie planted her heels and wiggled her body, "You crazy stupid troll, I said to let me go!" she pushed with all her might at the last word. She broke away from Bianca, causing the brunette to stumble back a few steps. Frankie spun around to face Bianca, "Stay away from me!"

Bianca stared at her, breathing heavily, "No, Frankie."

Frankie pointed a shaky finger at her, "Are you too dumb to comprehend what you're being told? Don't touch me."

Bianca sighed. The words should hurt. Frankie was hurling insults like they were strangers not girlfriends. But, the sentences lacked any venom they might have held before. Frankie was trying desperately to show an angry disgusted face, but she couldn't. Her chin was still quivering as much as her finger, and her eyes were quietly begging for Bianca to not listen to her. Frankie was saying all the right words, but her body was betraying her.

"Frankie, we have to talk about what just happened."

"Back off." Frankie shook her head. "We're not talking about anything, sniveling little Gryffindor."

Bianca took a step forward, "Stop it."

Frankie glared as best she could, "You can take your pathetic little attempt at heroics to someone else."

"Don't talk to me like that." Bianca took another step.

"Like what?" Frankie's sneer was devoid of malice, "Like the dimwitted Gryffindor you are? You can't understand simple instructions?"

"You don't mean that." Bianca took the final step, "It's ok. You don't have to be afraid."

Frankie looked as if she had been slapped. "I'm not afraid!" she roared.

Bianca watched as Frankie stormed around her, "Frankie,"

"I'm not…" Frankie's voice cracked and she swallowed thickly, "I'm not afraid."

"It's ok." Bianca repeated. She gazed at the blonde. The moment Frankie's hazel orbs glanced up at her, their eyes locked. Bianca put all of her emotion, every ounce of feeling she had for the girl, into that stare. Everything she was sending was being shown back. It was hidden behind cloudy walls, but it was there, shimmering brighter than the sun outside.

Bianca didn't know she was moving until she was wrapped around Frankie again, the blonde's face tucked against her shoulder. She felt a few half-hearted shoves before quivering hands clasped her waist, Frankie giving in to the hug. She held on as the blonde took a few deep breaths, composing herself. She pressed a quick kiss on the top of Frankie's head and wondered what she should say. For a second, she wished her mom or Jack were there. They always knew the right thing to say to comfort someone. They weren't there, though. She was. But, if she really thought about it, she wouldn't want it any other way.

Frankie pulled back, and Bianca let her go a few inches, still keeping her confined within her embrace. Frankie sniffed and swallowed, keeping her eyes downcast. It took some time before she uttered, "That was,"

"intense." Bianca finished for her.

Frankie shrugged, "Bad idea to hide in the DADA classroom."

Bianca nodded, "We should probably go somewhere else next time."

Frankie didn't respond. She just stared down at the small patch of floor in between their feet.

Bianca slid one hand up to capture a loose strand of hair and guided it back behind Frankie's ear. Her fingertip slipped down the shell of the ear and across a tense jaw before coming to rest on the base of Frankie's neck. She twisted the chain of the necklace around, the light glinting off the silver and gold. "Will you tell me about it?"

Frankie rolled her eyes, "Tell you? Didn't the boggart yell it enough?"

"Stop," she gently tugged at the chain. "It's ok to admit that you were scared."

"Whatever," Frankie removed her hands from Bianca's waist.

Bianca, however, wouldn't let her leave her arms, "Do I have to give you another speech about how you can trust me and that I care about you more than anything? Because I will. I'll keep saying it forever if I have to."

Frankie peered up at her from the corner of her eye, "What a hero."

"Frankie," Bianca sighed.

The blonde ducked away from Bianca and walked a few steps away.

Bianca bit her lip, "If I ask you a question, will you answer it?"

Frankie didn't say anything.

Bianca plunged in anyway, "Is this because of Slytherin?"

Frankie groaned, "Slytherin is my house, Bianca."

"I know that."

"Everyone needs to stop blaming Slytherin for everything. I'm a Slytherin. I was sorted there, not Gryffindor."

"Yeah, Frankie. You were." Bianca crossed her arms, "You were sorted into a house that every single person knows supports blood purity above all else. For Merlin's sake, the founder wanted to only admit pureblood students into Hogwarts."

"I belong there!" Frankie spoke firmly

"No, Frankie!" Bianca shouted, "You belong at Hogwarts. You belong in the wizarding world. That's where you belong, and I want to know if you're afraid of being sent away from here because of them."

Frankie glared and exhaled harshly.

Bianca continued, moving toward Frankie as she spoke, "The boggart was telling you to leave. He kept talking about blood purity and not belonging. The only reason I can think of is because of Slytherin. You live in a house that hates who you are, Frankie."

"Shut up!" Frankie growled fiercely. "Stop blaming them. Slytherin is my house, Bianca. Mine. I thought you got that."

"I did until I learned your biggest fear is being caused by them."

Frankie marched through the last foot separating her from Bianca, "I belong in Slytherin. I have always belonged there."

Bianca stared at her in confusion, "How can you defend them? I've heard them call you mudblood, Frankie. I've seen them threaten to hex you because of your background. Clearly, that's not a good thing."

Frankie lowered her voice, "Slytherin is the only place I've ever belonged."

Bianca nearly rocked back on her heels at that. What?

Frankie gazed at Bianca with clear eyes. Eyes that conveyed her message, "Everything I want Slytherin can help me get. I need them to become what I'm meant to become."

"No, you don't." Bianca refused to believe that. "You can do whatever you want because it's you, Frankie. Not because of your house."

Frankie smirked cynically, "You don't really believe that."

"Yes, I do." Bianca grasped Frankie's hand.

"You think I can play quidditch without them? And after that?"

"Frankie,"

"I'm going to play quidditch professionally. After that, I'm going to become Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports for the Ministry. I can do that with Slytherin's help." Frankie explained her goals. "I will do that."

Bianca was stunned for a moment at this information. Frankie wanted to work for the Ministry? Of course she did. She couldn't play quidditch forever. It made sense she'd go for that department. And Head? Bianca knew she could do it. "You're good enough to do all that, Frankie. You're going to make captain next year for quidditch."

Frankie shook her hand, interrupting Bianca, "Think about it. Have you ever heard of a muggle-born becoming the Head of a Ministry department?"

No, she hadn't. The Head of Jack's department was a pureblood. So was the Minister.

Seeing the recognition in Bianca, Frankie nodded, "I'm going to do it, and Slytherin is my way in…my chance."

Bianca paused as an idea struck her. She was a pureblood. Being a pureblood, she never really had to think about issues involving muggle-borns. She never had to deal with it. Her family always taught her, however, that someone's blood status didn't matter. A muggle-born could be just as powerful and smart as a pureblood. But, there were others who didn't agree. Many purebloods saw themselves as superior to muggle-borns and half-bloods. In fact, many saw someone who wasn't pureblooded as being of a lower class, inferior. While half-bloods and muggle-borns did work for the ministry, they never gained high office. She'd even heard her stepfather once talking with her uncle about how a man in his department was passed up for promotion because he was seen as lacking proper wizarding pride. The man supposedly was dating a muggle and was interested in muggle things. She didn't know anything really about quidditch, but she had a feeling the professional players were mainly purebloods as well.

Of course, with the differences in class came the differences in finances. Most, if not all, pureblooded families had some form of wealth. There were a few who were middle class, but the rest were very fortunate. With muggle-borns unable to move up very far in either the social or working sectors, they were limited in both money and influence. And Frankie, she had to buy a broomstick used. A lot of her clothing was worn and faded like it was old. She couldn't even go home for break because she didn't have one. Bianca knew Gary Chancellor's family was very rich. All of the Slytherins came from money and power. Frankie didn't. With her pedigree, Frankie never would achieve that status, either. Not normally. She would be looked down upon, much like how that boy Novak treated her. The purebloods wouldn't let her into their social circles and would certainly balk at the idea of mingling with a muggle-born ministry department leader or quidditch professional.

"How can," Bianca stopped as another thought struck her. Pureblood. Her friends thought Frankie was a pureblood. One time, when they were gathered together, her friends mentioned how Frankie was a pureblood like the rest of the Slytherins. She gazed at Frankie with new eyes, "You want people to think you're a pureblood."

Frankie lifted her shoulders, "People assume things."

Bianca frowned, "You're pretending to be something you're not so you can be accepted into Slytherin?" Slytherin pureblood families would be opposed to lowering themselves to a muggle-born's level, but they wouldn't be against affiliating with another pureblood.

"I'm not pretending." Frankie corrected. "You think my house doesn't know what I am? I act how I want to act. You know that."

"This is…" Bianca trailed off. This didn't make any sense. Frankie was strong. Sure, she could get defensive and had a tendency to be guarded or furtive with others, but she was who she was. She wasn't pushed around by people.

Frankie lightly grabbed her arms, "There's nothing wrong with wanting to make something of myself. I am going to become someone, Bianca. That's what I want."

"And me?" Bianca felt a lump form in her throat. "You said I could stop you from making captain." Captain was part of Frankie's master plan it seemed.

"I also said I want you." Frankie stopped her. She gave the brunette a gentle shake, "I'm not…choosing quidditch over you or captain or anything." Frankie glanced down for a second. When she looked back at Bianca, there was a shine in her gaze and her voice was thick, "You know…how I feel about you. When I make captain, when I make a pro team, all of that, I…I want you there with me." She took a breath, "I want to be with you."

Bianca felt her voice leave her at the vulnerably honest declaration. It felt like the world came crashing down around her and built itself back up all at the same time. Frankie wanted her there? She…she wanted to share that with her, too?

Frankie gave a tiny lopsided grin, "Candy and charms, right?"

Bianca nodded and threw herself into Frankie. She hugged her, burrowing her nose against the crook of her neck.

Frankie hugged her back, "Slytherin will help me, Bianca. But…I…I need you, too."

Bianca pulled back, still keeping Frankie in her arms, "Being muggle-born,"

"Some care more than others." Frankie answered her unspoken question. "Some see what I can do, what I will do."

"Like Gary."

Frankie nodded, "Like Gary. He can get me into the pro league, and his family works high up in the ministry. They'll help me."

Bianca frowned, "But, the boggart."

Frankie froze. Then, she slowly curved her palms around Bianca's face, "You called me a coward once."

Bianca remembered. It was when Frankie wouldn't own up to her feelings.

Frankie's thumbs smoothed over fine cheekbones. There was a faraway look in her eye, "I'm not afraid of Slytherin. They have nothing to do with it. They can't make me do anything I don't want to." Her throat bobbed, "It's never been them."

Bianca clasped Frankie's wrists, "Can you tell me?"

Frankie grinned ruefully, "I skipped class third year when we learned about boggarts."

Bianca thought back to that time. The professor introduced the class to the concept then presented them with an actual boggart. Each student had to face the boggart and perform the spell to banish it. Hers turned into a giant shark. "You didn't want them to see your fear."

"Why reveal your deepest fear to anyone?"

The silver charm bracelet scratched lightly against Frankie's skin, "Because it might be something they want to know. It might be something they can help you with."

Frankie tilted her head in acknowledgement of what Bianca was saying. She guided Bianca's head so her mouth pressed against a marble hued ear, "You're the only one who knows." She pulled back lowered her eyes, not looking at Bianca. It took a few minutes, but she finally spoke "I can't go back."

"Go back?" Where?

Frankie shrugged, "I never belonged there. I've only ever belonged here – in this world. I have a chance here." Her voice dropped to barely a whisper, "If I went back there…to that life…I can't." She still had nightmares that they made a mistake sending her the letter inviting her to Hogwarts.

"You're afraid of having to leave the wizarding world."

Frankie didn't reply, but Bianca knew it was true. It was hard to understand. This world was the only one she'd ever known. What could Frankie's life have been like before she came to Hogwarts? Before she learned she was a witch? Bianca couldn't comprehend anything terrible happening to Frankie. What could be so bad that Frankie's biggest fear was having to go back there? She did know one thing, though. Frankie's fear was never coming true. "You don't have to be afraid of that happening. It's never going to happen."

Frankie peeked up at her.

Bianca removed Frankie's hands from her face and gave each one a kiss, "I wouldn't let it."

"I don't need a hero."

"You're not getting one. You're getting me." Bianca joined their hands and swung them at their sides, "There's no way you're going anywhere without me."

Frankie snorted but there was delight flickering on her face, "Presumptuous."

"But in a sexy cute way." Bianca winked.

Frankie laughed and it sounded like music to Bianca's ears. She knew it hadn't been easy for the blonde to willingly admit her fear, especially after having someone else see it. To hear that she was the only one who knew was humbling. Merlin, the things this girl made her feel.

Without warning, Frankie bounced up and gave a quick kiss to Bianca's lips. It was a welcome surprise, and Bianca smiled as Frankie dropped away. The smile turned curious, though, as Frankie looked at her. All playfulness was gone. Bianca felt the air change and swirl around them. As if in slow motion, Frankie leaned back in, tenderly catching Bianca's mouth in a slow kiss. Bianca closed her eyes and responded to the touch. She felt it deep inside, the long kiss making her belly clench and her chest swell. A hand pushed into her hair and cradled the back of her head, pulling her in even deeper still.

Bianca didn't know how, but they ended up on the floor. Their lips fused together, moving as one. They laid on their sides, pressed together and legs intertwined. She felt Frankie tremble as her fingers danced up the side of her neck and scraped against the spot right behind her ear.

These kisses felt like so much. Bianca could sense it everywhere. The feelings living in both girls were showing themselves fully in each caring caress. It was overwhelming, yet she never wanted it to end.

When they finally broke apart, the sun having set long ago without their knowledge, Frankie was completely serious, "This…us…it's important to me. I would never choose anything over you."

Bianca stroked her cheek and smiled, "I know." She had no doubt about that. Looking at Frankie, she had no doubts at all about this girl. "Our relationship is important to me, too. The most important thing. You're all I care about."

Frankie nodded, "I'm beginning to get that through my thick skull."

Bianca chuckled, "You better."

Drawing Bianca into another kiss, Frankie murmured, "I'm sorry for what I called you earlier."

"You mean when you called me a troll."

"Among other things, though that one's actually applicable."

Bianca flicked Frankie's shoulder, "I thought we agreed to stop using that name."

"The same time you agreed to stop using sweetie and cutie."

Bianca giggled, "I would never agree to that. I think we should have them painted on your broom."

"The shiny letters might distract Gryffindor's seeker and I'll be called a dirty player again."

"I do what I can to help my seeker win." Bianca tap danced her fingertips along the length of Frankie's arm.

A loud grumble sounded, and Frankie raised an eyebrow at Bianca's blush, "Dinner's almost over. You should eat before your troll side appears."

Bianca's hand halted Frankie from moving, "Can we just stay here for a little longer." She didn't want to leave this.

Frankie looked at her. Then, she nodded, "I'd like that."

Bianca grinned and cuddled into Frankie, both girls wrapping their arms around each other. Bianca let out a contented sigh and basked in the feel. It might have started out terribly, but it turned out to be a good thing that boggart appeared. She learned about Frankie, and she had a feeling Frankie learned about her. There was an understanding between them. It was intangible, but she knew it was there. Something had changed between them. Lying there on the floor in the Gryffindor common room, staring lazily up at the ceiling as Frankie pressed a chaste kiss against her temple, Bianca knew.

This was exactly where she wanted to be. She wanted this forever, and she was certain Frankie did too. No matter fear or society or anything. This was right.

She felt closer than ever to Frankie.

"Frankie?"

"Hmmm?"

"I really like you." Bianca confessed.

Frankie nuzzled Bianca's ear, "I really like you, too."

Bianca smiled endearingly, "Charms and candy."

"Right." Frankie locked their arms and hands together.

Bianca tickled the inside of Frankie's hand, "You belong here, Frankie. No matter what anyone says or that pessimistic mind of yours thinks. You're never going to lose that."

Frankie kissed the tip of her ear, "I belong to you." A silent thanks was hidden in the sentence.

Bianca angled her head so she could press a kiss to Frankie's cheek, "It's about time you figured out we belong together. You must be thinking about flying too much."

Frankie grinned crookedly, "Not as much lately. Something else has been preoccupying me."

"What may that be?" Bianca pretended to not know.

Frankie paused for effect, "Filch and that box of fireworks hidden under my bed."

Bianca gasped playfully and rolled her eyes, "Do you think he's still out there?"

"Chasing after that box?" Frankie dipped her chin, "He won't catch it till morning."

"Just in time for you to set up a new prank."

"Precisely."

Bianca nestled her head next to Frankie's, "Frankie?"

"Yeah?"

"That team you want to play for…the…Mon…Montr…" what was that name?

"The Montrose Magpies?" Frankie supplied.

"Yes, are they near the ocean?"

Frankie squinted at the strange question, "Why?"

"Sharks."

At Frankie's look, Bianca burst out laughing.

"Mental." Frankie's lips ticked up further.

Bianca's laughter died down. She freed one of her hands and ran the edges of her knuckles down Frankie's jaw, "Can I ask you something else?"

Frankie blinked languidly, "Have I ever been able to stop you from getting what you want?"

"No, but that's because you always wanted it too, even if you didn't always say it." Her thumb tickled the underside of Frankie's chin.

"What's the point in saying something you already know?"

"There are some things that are nice to hear." Like how Frankie felt about her.

Frankie snuggled against her, "There are." She tightened her arms, "Ask me."

Bianca remembered the tough eleven year old she first met at the train station on the way to Hogwarts, "Will you tell me about where you came from…someday."

Frankie didn't answer. A small chill grew in Bianca's belly at the silence.

"Someday." Frankie quietly rumbled.

Bianca released the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Someday. She liked that. She was looking forward to someday so much.

As if reading her mind, Frankie added, "Soon."

"Soon." Bianca breathed out. She liked that even more.

Frankie stole a quick kiss.

Bianca liked that best.


	21. Chapter 21

They were screwed.

Bianca had come to this conclusion the second break ended and everyone returned to Hogwarts for the rest of the school term.

She and Frankie were absolutely one hundred percent screwed.

It wasn't like they didn't plan for this. They both knew break was coming to an end. How couldn't they? They both knew that they would have to become more discreet with all the other students and prying eyes around.

But, she didn't think it was going to be this hard.

Ever since the boggart incident, Bianca had been happier than she could ever imagine. It was like someone had flipped a switch on their relationship. They might have been close before, but afterward was crazy. Frankie, her adorable little girlfriend, had let her in. Bianca didn't even know how closed off Frankie still was from her until then. It wasn't a huge change. It wasn't like Frankie suddenly blurted out her entire life story before getting down on one knee with a ring and proposing her eternal love. That…only happened one night in a dream that left Frankie teasing the brunette all day for because it left a silly grin on Bianca's face. So no, it wasn't obviously apparent like that. But, there were changes. Frankie did her best to not show it. It was charming how the Slytherin attempted to remain cool and aloof. But, her eyes had softened and never went back. There was so much affection in her gazes it took Bianca's breath away. Whenever they were within reach of each other, Frankie would grasp her hand immediately. And Merlin, those crooked little grins she made were going to be the death of Bianca. How many times could someone's heart skip a beat before they went into cardiac arrest?

It was wonderful. Bianca gave as good as she got, too. If they weren't holding hands, Bianca had an arm swung over Frankie's shoulders or draped around Frankie's waist. She never failed to give a kiss when they met, and if she was honest with herself, nearly every minute they were together. They spent all their time roaming the grounds or cuddling in the Gryffindor common room. She finally even got Frankie to make a snow angel. Frankie grumbled the entire time, but after she stood up and took in her perfect snow creation, she spun Bianca around in the snow and gave her a kiss that curled the Gryfffindor's toes.

Bianca got her back later on with a kiss that turned Frankie's cheeks redder than a tomato and made her gulp soundly.

And New Years! Oh, New Years had been fantastic. They hung out in the common room playing games of wizard's chess and curling together in front of the warm fire. Frankie beat Bianca three out of the four games of chess they played. Based on how Frankie moved her pieces the first three games, Bianca had a feeling Frankie sacrificed the fourth game, but she wouldn't admit it. Frankie told her she was too aggressive with her game. She needed to sit back and use a little more subtle strategy. Bianca didn't care all that much about winning or losing. The smirk on Frankie's face as she internally gloated over her wins only caused Bianca's heart rate to pick up. Which, in turn, led to a small make-out session on the couch. That was what Bianca actually cared about. They also snacked on candy and treats Frankie snuck in from the kitchens. They roasted marshmallows again, and Frankie, again, caught more than one on fire. Bianca helpfully showed her how to perfectly roast a marshmallow without burning it to a cinder. The lesson just so happened to involve her sitting behind Frankie with her arms wrapped around her. How else was she supposed to teach her?

The best part, however, came at midnight. Bianca had been so excited. She finally had someone to kiss! All the times she heard about the famous midnight kiss, and she never could do it! But, now she actually had a girlfriend. When it was getting close to twelve, Frankie forced Bianca to her feet and wordlessly dragged her from the common room. Bianca, of course, was very confused by this. Why weren't they staying in the common room? It was warm there and it was close to midnight. She wasn't going to miss this. It was her first New Year's midnight kiss! For all she knew Frankie had set up some elaborate final prank for Filch and wanted to see it take place. She got her answer, though, when Frankie brought her to the top of the Astronomy Tower. The blonde didn't give some sappy explanation or any explanation at all. She just gazed at her with those tender hazel orbs, and when the clock struck midnight, pulled Bianca into the most loving kiss possible. They stood there beneath the starry night sky in each other's arms, and it was perfect. It was the midnight kiss Bianca dreamed of.

Frankie shrugged it off later as only an idea she'd suddenly had and that it was no big deal, but Bianca knew she'd planned it. Knowing something like that made her like the girl even more. And, she did know it. Somehow, she was really getting Frankie, and Frankie was really getting her. It was like, after the boggart, they'd become in tune with each other in a way they hadn't before. They had simple routines down. For example, at breakfast Bianca would go to the Slytherin table. Frankie was always there before her, still warm from her morning shower after flying outside. Frankie would set her newspaper aside and pour them both a glass of orange juice as Bianca scooped spoonfuls of scrambled eggs onto both their plates. They'd hold hands under the table while they ate, and Frankie would tell her about anything interesting she read in the newspaper. They'd make plans for the day, Frankie usually going along with whatever came to Bianca's mind.

It was more than just routines, though. Bianca could just look at Frankie, and it was like she could read her mind. She knew exactly what the blonde wanted. By Frankie's actions, she had the same thing happening to her. It was amazing.

And it was something that Bianca clung to as classes started again.

It was really nice to see her friends again. Really nice. It wasn't so nice that Frankie couldn't sneak back into the common room, but they'd talked about it. They had to stay discreet. Frankie was still afraid of how Bianca's friends would treat her if they found out Bianca was dating the infamous Slytherin seeker. She didn't want Bianca ostracized in any way. It was something Frankie was adamant about. Bianca, for her part, was wary of how the Slytherins would react to the muggle-born being with a Gryffindor. So, with that in mind, they both agreed to go back to the way things were before break happened.

Easier said than done.

* * *

"Break was so boring." Erin complained.

"Tell me about it. My parents stayed home for New Years, and they made me stay with them." Dani frowned.

"I had fun with my parents." Babe offered with a smile.

Simone rolled her eyes, "I was barely home. My boyfriend's parents were on vacation in Greece, so he had the house to himself."

"Oooh." Erin and Dani playfully called as they leaned forward. They glanced at Simone's boyfriend across the room, who was laughing with a few other boys.

Bianca just sat back and listened to her friends gossip and chat. They were seated in the comfy chairs of Gryffindor common room. The room was busy with all the newly returned students. Music played from a radio, and chatter filled the air. A few games of wizard's chess and exploding snap were being played, and the friendly banter mixed in with the conversations. A few people were showing off their Christmas gifts, and she could faintly hear someone whispering excitedly about what they did New Year's Eve.

It was great being able to be like this with her friends. She had missed them. Simone, Erin, Babe, and Dani had a lot of stories to tell from their break. Many of them were funny, and Bianca found herself laughing from time to time. She mostly stayed quiet, though. What could she tell them? Oh, and Frankie did this and Frankie did that? Everything she did involved Frankie.

She missed Frankie. They hadn't seen each other since the night before everyone arrived back. She bit her lip as the memory of Frankie leaving the common room for the last time swept into her mind. They'd hugged near the entrance, Bianca staying behind while Frankie would creep past Filch and sneak into the Slytherin dorms. It was the last time they would be like that. Frankie wouldn't be coming back to Gryffindor Tower anytime soon, unless she wanted to face a horde of angry Gryffindors armed with wands. Frankie wasn't afraid of them, but it might put a dent in their being discreet routine. So, Frankie had to leave and Bianca had to stay. That didn't mean either wanted it. Bianca's arms refused to let go, and Frankie wasn't inclined to back away. They stood there for what seemed like hours just holding each other. Then, finally, Frankie broke away. She pressed a chaste kiss to Bianca's cheek and uttered a heartfelt goodbye. Bianca could see that the blonde was desperately trying to not reveal how much this was affecting her, but it wasn't working. The same sadness Bianca was feeling reflected in Frankie's eyes.

"So Bianca, I can't believe you stayed here for break." Simone glanced at her.

Bianca shook off her thoughts and smiled, "It was great. They really decorate the place for the holidays." Singing suits of armor, magical falling snow, a delectable feast…that she shared with Frankie.

Simone raised an eyebrow, "Wasn't it boring?"

With the amount of pranks Frankie played and the kisses they shared, no way. "No, it was fun."

"I bet it was boring." Erin broke in.

Babe spoke up before Simone could ask another question, "That's a nice bracelet, Bianca."

Bianca looked down lovingly at the silver bracelet and quill charm, "Thanks. It was a gift from Fr…my stepdad." Oh, Merlin that was close.

"What's with the quill?" Simone and Dani both asked at the same time.

Bianca shrugged, "I guess it's about studying hard or something. You know how parents are." And hers did care about her grades, but that had nothing to do with this. Another thing she couldn't tell them, yet.

Babe nodded, "Yeah. My parent's weren't too happy about my grades. But, it's ok. They hugged me and told me to try harder. They believe in me."

Simone smirked, "Your parents believe everything that's printed in the Quibbler, too." The Quibbler was the tabloid that printed the most outlandish stories ever heard. The last edition had articles on sightings of crumple-horned snorkacks. They were an elusive magical creature believed to live in Sweden.

They were also a myth.

"They do not." Babe looked at Simone, "Even though there are some very good stories in there."

"Like what?" Dani couldn't help herself.

Babe replied, "Well, the one about trolls trying to take over the world was rather good."

Bianca pressed her lips together. Troll.

Simone, Dani, and Erin couldn't help but snicker. Babe didn't seem to get it, as she looked between them all like they were crazy, "What?"

"Nothing." Erin turned her attention back to Bianca and the bracelet, "It's very pretty."

Bianca stared silently at the charm. The quill rested gently on her upturned wrist, and she rubbed it softly between her thumb and forefinger. It was pretty. It was…so much more than pretty. "Yes, it is."

She released a sigh and glanced around the room. Her eyes instinctively searched for the short blonde with the lopsided smile, but she wasn't there. Of course she wasn't there. She couldn't be. Bianca felt her chest hitch and returned her gaze to the bracelet.

"Are you ok?" Babe asked, the others already in another conversation about Simone's boyfriend, who'd just looked their way with a smirk.

Bianca nodded, not wanting to lie again so soon.

She couldn't wait to see Frankie. Classes began tomorrow, and she'd surely see her then. She knew Frankie's schedule by heart. Accidental run-ins happened all the time, didn't they? And knowing Frankie, she should be on the lookout when she went by any innocent looking statue. How many times had the girl pulled her behind one? Bianca chuckled internally. She was learning all the good hiding statues it seemed. Frankie either pulled her behind it to give her a kiss, or dragged her behind one to watch Filch walk into another prank.

What was Frankie doing now? Was she sitting around wondering about her? She was probably with Gary and Rich, maybe the rest of the Slytherin quidditch team too. They were more than likely talking about broomsticks or something. Frankie was surely regaling them with tales about her ever expanding list of pranks she played on Filch. It was said Filch had a list of 437 items that were banned from the Hogwarts premises. Most, if not all, of the items were jokes such as exploding dung bombs. Bianca was almost certain Frankie was methodically making her way down the list.

The urge to get up and make her way down to the dungeons seized Bianca. She just wanted to see Frankie, take her in her arms, and give her a kiss. It'd been so long since they were apart this long. Bianca snorted. Look at her. Less than twenty-four hours and she was ready to storm the Slytherin dorms all in the name of a simple kiss. A simple kiss which could turn into so much more.

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

And yes, they were totally screwed.

* * *

Bianca had forgotten how boring classes could be.

It wasn't that she didn't like learning. She did. She had the make-believe story about her quill charm to prove it. But after spending so many days without even cracking a book open, the idea of sitting at a desk for hours on end and listening to lectures wasn't very awe-inspiring. Some, like Professor Binn's monotone lessons on History of Magic, were downright depressing.

Not that she was depressed. Far from it. She was with her friends, whom she had missed. Their cheerful chatter brought a smile to her face whenever she heard it. The empty hallways of Hogwarts were filled up once again with students, bringing the somewhat cold and dreary stone corridors to life. Things were getting back to normal.

Which meant not as much Frankie time.

Bianca couldn't help it. She missed her. She didn't see her all of the day before, and she had missed breakfast that morning. Simone, Babe, Erin, and Dani stayed up till the wee hours of the morning talking, and Bianca was right there with them. She couldn't leave in the middle of Simone's story. While listening about her escapades with her boyfriend were kind of cringe worthy at times, they were also very funny. Bianca caught herself more than once about to add her own tidbit involving Frankie and something the two of them had gotten into. But, she had a feeling the others wouldn't think Frankie's reaction to snow angels was as cute as Bianca did.

Ah, Frankie. Bianca was pretty sure it was against the rules to be away from the other girl this long. Yes, they had agreed to be discreet, but this was ridiculous. Her fingers itched to wrap in clothing or glide across smooth skin. Her lips silently begged to taste that winsome mouth.

To top it off, they didn't even have Potions that day! She would have endured a hundred evil Snapes to be able to spend an hour or more with Frankie.

Walking down one of the many painting adorned halls of Hogwarts, Bianca didn't pay much attention to her friends' conversation. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was more like her mind was on the blonde like of her life. Yes, like. It was a deep like. Very deep. Never ending sort of deep.

Oh, Merlin.

"Three pages of parchment? Three?" Simone groaned and waved her hands, "We just got back."

"OWLs are coming soon, and he wants us to be prepared." Babe explained, reciting what their Charms professor had told them earlier in class.

"This is ridiculous." Simone shook her head.

"You're just upset because you were going to sneak out to the common room tonight to meet with your boyfriend." Erin pointed out.

"Do you want to write this essay?" Simone shot back.

Bianca glanced at her friends out of the corner of her eye. Yep, school was back in session. Essays already. Soon it would be OWLs and then summer break. A break filled with long days and nights without Frankie.

The urge to hunt down Frankie and wrap her arms around her popped up. Bianca bit her lip and fought against it. She had to stop thinking like this. She couldn't be thinking about Frankie so much. Her friends already shot her slightly worried looks during Charms when Bianca sat there silently staring off into space. They didn't know she was daydreaming about her girlfriend. Way to be discreet, Montgomery.

No, she just had to go back to the way things were before Christmas break. She could think about Frankie, but she had to keep people from being suspicious. Well, ok, she didn't do that well before break. Simone did find that letter and all. But still, break was over. She couldn't spend all day with Frankie, walking along the grounds outside or roasting marshmallows before the fire. She couldn't kiss her whenever she wanted to or fall asleep pillowed in her embrace.

Why did break have to end?

Turning a corner, Bianca noticed her friends stop walking. She paused, watching as Erin and Simone dug through their bags, intent on exchanging parchment and quills. Bianca let her gaze wander away from them, taking in the hall. Students buzzed around, talking and laughing while they rushed off to lunch. Whispers of beef casserole and apple pie filled her ears as a group of Ravenclaws skittered passed.

Another meal she wouldn't be able to share with Frankie. Would Frankie even be at lunch? Would she be able to see her over the din?

Bianca mentally sighed. She had to stop. She'd drive herself mad if she didn't. Crazy, mental…that's what Frankie called her. Of course, Frankie's tone was decidedly affectionate when she did.

She had to stop.

Blinking in hopes that the action would clear her mind, Bianca studied the rest of the area. There was a gaggle of giggling Gryffindor first years racing toward the stairwell. A pair of Hufflepuffs waltzed by them, the Daily Prophet newspaper held open between them. Off to the side against the wall was a group of Slytherins.

A group of Slytherins with a blonde hazel eyed girl in the middle.

Bianca's mouth curved up into a giant smile and her breath caught at the sight. Frankie was there! She was standing near the middle of the group, her perpetually wind swept hair pulled back into a loose bun. She was dressed in the regular school uniform but had chosen to go without the robes, even though it was rather chilly that day. So, it was just the white shirt, grey sweater vest with the Slytherin badge, and green and silver tie. Bianca could see her mouth moving as she quietly talked with who appeared to be Gary and Rich along with a few others she didn't know. A finger absentmindedly touched the gold and silver tinted chain on her neck.

Then, Frankie tilted her head as Gary started to reply to whatever she'd said. Frankie scanned the room, a small serious frown on her face.

The frown fell when her eyes locked with Bianca's.

It was like the world stopped for a few moments. Someone waved their wand and made time stand still. Everything faded away and it was just them. Just Bianca and Frankie. Bianca felt her smile grow even more, and she nearly bounced in place with glee. The familiar crooked knot of the tie around Frankie's neck made her laugh tenderly and tear up a bit. That was her girl. Merlin, she just wanted to grab that crooked old tie and pull her into a kiss. Frankie's whole body seemed to melt when hazel locked on brown. Her lips formed into a merrily lopsided grin, and her soft captivated eyes glimmered.

Neither noticed as they both took a few steps forward. All Bianca could see was the most important person in the whole world a couple steps away. She had missed her so much, and she could tell Frankie felt the same. She could see Frankie start to raise her arms, ready to pull her into a hug. Bianca felt her body hum in response. She wet her lips, preparing to give her a hello kiss. She leaned forward slightly, eager to have the warm body against her own.

Then, as quickly as time stopped, it began once again.

Some boy, Bianca didn't know who or what house he belonged to, darted between them. The flash of movement caused their gazes to break apart. Frankie immediately stopped walking and dropped her arms. Bianca did too, her eyes widening at what just happened.

"Bianca?" Babe's voice filtered in. The friendly Gryffindor placed a light hand on her shoulder.

"Slytherins." Simone sneered as she slid up beside her, "Break was so nice I forgot these snakes even existed."

Erin and Dani joined them, each with a wary yet defiant look directed at the blonde.

Bianca opened her mouth to stop her friends, but Frankie's sharp look had her closing it. Instead she watched as a tiny transformation took place. She was the only one who noticed it, but it made her chest hitch. Frankie's smile dropped into a sly smirk. Her body stance became more cold…more arrogant. She held her head high at a cocky angle. The entire aura around her changed to one of calculating tenseness. The ease with which she approached Bianca was gone. The only things to stay the same were her eyes. A glacial coating began to form over them, but it disappeared when Frankie rapidly peeked back at Bianca. And unlike before, she couldn't get the softness to leave.

"What are you doing here, Stone? Trying to hurt another unsuspecting student? I thought you had to wait till their back was turned." Simone jeered.

Frankie slowly raised one eyebrow at her, the smirk deepening, "Don't you need a bigger army to face me, Torres?"

Simone bristled, "I thought I told you to stay away from my friend."

Bianca clenched her jaw. Not this again. Obviously she was going to have to have another talk with Simone about backing off.

"The hero flying in to rescue the poor damsel." Frankie chuckled, "How lovely. Do you feel like you're not such a pitiful loser now?"

Simone took a threatening step forward, "You're the loser, Slytherin."

Frankie merely tilted her head, "Such a creative comeback. But, what can you expect from a Gryffindor?"

"Go away, Stone. Leave." Erin joined in.

Frankie looked at her drolly, "I was."

"You were walking toward Bianca." Dani glared.

"How scandalous. Someone walking in a hallway." Frankie sarcastically answered.

By the glint in her eyes, Frankie actually did want to be near them…well, she wanted to be near Bianca.

Simone reached into her robes, "We said to leave."

"Well, lookie here. It's the legion of losers, it is." Rich called out as the Slytherins approached.

"I'm surprised Hogwarts even allowed you pathetic rats back in." another one added.

Gary and Rich flanked Frankie while the rest huddled around in a half circle. Outnumbered, Simone still didn't want to back down. She snarled at each one of them, her hand wrapped around her wand. Before the confrontation could escalate further, however, Professor Sprout happened upon the groups. With an authoritative eye, she ordered them to disperse. The Slytherins left snickering. Gary pushed Frankie along; her feet didn't seem to want to move on their own. Simone and the girls converged around Bianca, protecting her from the perceived threat. Bianca watched as Frankie left, their eyes meeting once again before Frankie was guided around the corner.

Bianca got the message loud and clear. Frankie had been thinking about her just as much and didn't want to go.

Bianca felt her heart drop the second Frankie was out of sight.

Oh, Merlin. Things were back to normal.

They were screwed.


	22. Chapter 22

Bianca felt like she was going out of her mind.

Life should not be this hard. It just shouldn't. This was unfair, uncalled for, and just plain wrong. Why did this have to be happening to her? To them? For Merlin's sakes, all she wanted was to be able to kiss and touch her girlfriend without the entire castle bearing down on them like they were doing something treacherously evil. Who was she kidding, she just wanted to kiss and touch Frankie period.

Bianca sighed to herself quietly as she walked through the dungeon hallways, Babe chatting lightly at her side. Simone, Erin, and Dani strolled a step ahead of them, gossiping about Simone's boyfriend. Babe was going on about Transfiguration or something, Bianca couldn't be sure. Her mind was more focused on the fact that she hadn't been able to meet with Frankie in over a week. A week!

It wasn't for lack of trying. Merlin knows both girls wanted to see each other. But, it wasn't like Holiday break. There were a lot more obstacles now. Bianca's friends always seemed to be there, wanting to hang out and talk. They stayed up late in the common room, sharing stories and studying for classes. Bianca would have loved to spend all this time with the girls…but not when it meant missing out on sneaking to wherever she could see Frankie. If it wasn't them, then Frankie got caught up with quidditch or her own gang of friends and followers. They were back to their lives of friends and obligations, schoolwork and classes.

So, they didn't meet. It'd been a week since they were able to hold one another. A week since their lips tasted each other. A week since Bianca was able to hear that charming voice whisper in her ear and feel gentle fingers caress her face. A week since she'd run her hands through wind imbued locks and teased the tender spot right behind Frankie's ear.

This stunk worse than a dung bomb!

With another sigh, Bianca entered the Potions classroom. Unlike all the other Gryffindors, though, her face grew a bit brighter at the cold stone walls and intimidating dungeon setting. Why? Because of the cool blonde perched on the Slytherin side of the classroom. Frankie was at her desk. She leaned back in her chair, the quidditch team huddled around her and Gary. They were laughing and joking, jostling each other good-naturedly. Frankie had a calm confident smirk on her face, but the second Bianca stepped through the entrance, those hazel eyes flickered with life and happiness. Bianca felt her own mouth twist into a grin as she locked gazes with her girl. She languidly moved along, Babe almost having to push her to their desks. Frankie's eyes followed her, not once leaving the shimmering browns.

Bianca absentmindedly set her satchel on the wooden desk and lowered herself into her chair, her eyes taking in the other girl. She could feel Frankie doing the same, orbs gently smoothing over her face like a breath of fresh air.

SLAM!

Everyone jumped as the door to the professor's office smashed open. Snape stalked out, his dark cold eyes ticking over the students as they hustled to their seats. "Turn to page seven hundred and sixty two." He droned without emotion.

Bianca reluctantly turned to her satchel and pulled out her textbook, quill, parchment, and ink well. She flipped the book open to the announced page and bit her lip. In a span of a minute she was faced with both the reason she loved this class and the reason she hated this class. She dipped her quill tip into the ink and began to take notes, and Snape droned on about the potion they would be concocting later in the class period. Babe worked diligently beside her, not seeming to have noticed Bianca's stare contest with a certain quidditch seeker or even that Bianca hadn't been listening to her ramblings before Snape appeared. Babe was writing away, her face twisted into a look of deep, nearly lost, concentration. Bianca remembered how Babe said she was trying harder in classes. She silently wished her friend luck.

They both were going to need it.

Peeking up from her parchment full of notes, Bianca hazarded a look across the room. Frankie was hunched over her book, for all intents and purposes appearing as if she was scanning the material. But then, Bianca saw a swirl of green and brown peer out of the corner of her eyes. They held on Bianca for a few seconds then swept back to the book. Bianca bit her lip to hold back the giant smile that threatened to spread. She looked back at her notes for a moment then tilted her head to look at Frankie again.

Bianca watched as Frankie picked up her quill and dunked it in ink before scratching out a series of words on her parchment. She followed the firm grip of the fingers on the feather and smooth bend in the wrist as each letter was formed. Her imagination took over, and she could feel those hands wrapping around her waist. Strong yet soft palms flattened against her belly and slowly worked up, sliding over hidden curves. She felt her cheeks begin to burn as she recalled the night they shared the bottle of firewhiskey in a room down the hall. The illicit kisses they shared, wet and wonderful. Her heart thumped loudly and she had to swallow against her suddenly parched throat. The hand set down the quill and rose to the base of Frankie's throat. Bianca watched her fiddle with the knot of her tie, only making the angle of the green and silver striped cloth worsen.

Frankie peeked over at her, and Bianca was met with an adorable little half-grin. Bianca bit her lip harder to stop herself from both melting into a puddle at the endearing display and marching over in the middle of Snape's lecture and tugging Frankie up by that silly tie and pressing a kiss to those inviting lips.

Babe's quill tapping the back of her hand brought Bianca out of her daydream of making out with her girlfriend in the middle of Potions. She swiveled her head around, the thought that Babe had seen her shared gazes with Frankie causing a burst of fear to bubble in the pit of her stomach. Would she tell the others? Would they go after Frankie again?

Babe leaned over and whispered, "Can I use your ink?"

"What?" Bianca frowned in confusion. She was not expecting that.

Babe motioned toward her ink well. Bianca noticed it was empty. Oh. "Yes." Bianca nodded.

"Thanks." Babe flashed a smile and dipped her quill into Bianca's ink before returning to her notes.

Bianca released the breath she didn't even know she had been holding. She couldn't help but glance back over at Frankie. The blonde was watching the interaction, one eyebrow raised in question. Bianca subtly shook her head and the eyebrow dropped, Frankie acknowledging the answer to the unspoken inquiry.

Frankie went back to her book and notes, and Bianca went back to studying her. The dip between her eyebrows as she gave a bit more thought to the information. The twitch at the edge of her mouth as she understood what she was being told. How, when she became bored or was struck with inspiration, she would draw out quidditch plays in the margin of her notes.

The way she could not stop peeking over at Bianca with those beautiful caring eyes.

If Bianca leaned her body just so and bent her head just right, she could get glimpses of Frankie's paper. She could see the tiny dots on the margins with arrows and lines directing them to victory. She wasn't the only one. From time to time, Gary would sneak a look at the drawings, nodding with approval when he saw something he liked.

Bianca knew without a doubt that Frankie was going to make a great quidditch captain. She would go on and become a professional player, probably a really famous one. She'd probably be on posters and quidditch stores would fight to get her to help sell their products. She truly loved the game.

Bianca blinked as her mind took a detour from Frankie's potential future. It went back in time, instead. Back, to when the blonde coaxed her onto a broomstick and lifted her up to the clouds. Closing her eyes, she could feel the cold air spraying her face in the early morning sky. The gorgeous sunrise bathed the backs of her eyelids in a palette of color. A warm phantom body pressed into her front, and her hands dipped under clothing to rest against rippling muscle. Her heart fluttered and she felt a scorching intensity flame up in her chest.

"Bianca? Bianca, are you awake?" Babe shook her arm.

Bianca's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Babe, her lungs strangely lacking air. Babe smiled friendly, "Snape's done. It's time to make the potion."

"Oh," Bianca tried to plaster a smile on her face. She pushed up from her seat, her legs a bit wobbly. She held onto the edge of the desk and waited a moment, her heart rate slowing down enough that she could move without making a fool out of herself. Babe moved to gather their cauldrons. So, Bianca went toward the ingredients cabinet. Other students bustled by her, talking and going over the ingredients list. Bianca didn't pay them any mind, too worried about her sudden jelly legs caused by the girl she was missing…and who was in the same room as her.

Bianca made it to the ingredients and squeezed between two Gryffindor boys. She gathered a few bottles before it hit her. She didn't bring an ingredient list. Merlin, she didn't even know what they were making!

A hand grazed over her knuckles and someone curled around her side. "Montgomery." An arrogant voice greeted with a twinge of contempt. Bianca's head whipped to the side to see Frankie. The blonde had a look of disgust and loathing, but her eyes were filled with longing. Bianca swallowed thickly as Frankie's hand, now holding a container, swept back across her knuckles.

"Stone." Bianca greeted back, putting as much dislike in it as she could.

Frankie turned to grab something from her other side. Their arms and shoulders bumped together. Bianca let her hand slip from the tabletop and hang against her side. She felt a wave of emotion course through her as fingertips gently landed on her wrist and traced the curves of her hand. She twisted her wrist and captured the questing fingers, giving a caring squeeze to them. Frankie glanced at her. Bianca felt her chest hitch at that gaze. The mixture of brown and green with tiny flecks of gold contained such utter…affection. She could see the hinges of Frankie's jaw work as the blonde reeled in her feelings. They were, after all, in the middle of a busy Potions class with both their houses and friends in sight.

Breaking her gaze, Frankie let go of Bianca's hand and picked up all her items. She shot the brunette a parting sneer and walked away.

Bianca watched her leave, a sense of emptiness seeping into her. She knew they couldn't stay there much longer. Most of the students had gathered their items and were starting to make the potion. Not to mention Simone was probably watching them like a hawk, preparing to swoop in and save her. Facing the table again, she saw something was there that wasn't there before. A piece of parchment. Picking it up, Bianca read it over. It was a list of ingredients…in Frankie's handwriting. Merlin, she adored this girl.

Scooping up all the items listed, Bianca made her way to Babe and their cauldrons. She gave one last look to the Slytherin side, where she saw Frankie watching her while Gary poured something into a smoky cauldron.

That's it. Enough. She was meeting with Frankie that night no matter what.

* * *

Dinner had been another yawn inducing event. Simone alternated between talking about her boyfriend and harping on the Slytherins. Erin and Dani joined in, along with the rest of the table. The Slytherin-Gryffindor quidditch match was soon, and both sides were gearing up for a showdown. Which meant Bianca had to listen to nearly every single Gryffindor from the first years to the seventh years go on and on about how horrible the Slytherins were and how Frankie Stone was one of the most evil seekers to ever play the game. Bianca probably ate twice as much as she usually did, stuffing spoonfuls of mashed potatoes into her mouth to stop herself from telling them all how wrong they were and how Frankie was better than most of them could ever dream of being. Other than that, it was boring. That was all they talked about. Really, what was so important about this one quidditch match that it had to eat up all conversation? She'd rather talk about Potions and compliment Snape than have to sit through one more piece of dialogue on how the Gryffindor team was prepared and ready to win. Good for them. Didn't mean Frankie wasn't going to beat them.

It only made a long meal longer. Bianca had a plan for after the meal. One that involved her telling her friends she was going to the library for a book when she was actually going to the dungeons to find Frankie. After dinner Frankie would be at practice, the Slytherins only able to get that time booked for use of the pitch. She'd wait for Frankie to come back and corner her on her way to the Slytherin dorms.

It was a good plan.

With that in mind, after eating enough mashed potatoes to last a lifetime, Bianca bid her friends goodbye and headed toward the library. Simone was wary of letting her go alone, but Bianca informed her that she was fine and didn't need an escort everywhere she went. Really, Simone was going overboard on this Slytherin hatred. It took longer than she planned to get them to go ahead and leave her alone, but they eventually did.

With a watchful eye, Bianca snuck down to the dungeons. She crept through the eerily dark passageways. The flickering torches provided the only light and cast shadows across the glacial walls. She clutched her robes tighter around her, the freezing temperature of the area causing bumps to rise up on her skin. Keeping close to the wall, Bianca went in the direction of the Potions classroom. Not knowing exactly where the Slytherin dorms were, she knew Frankie would have to walk past that room to get to them. It made sense to wait there.

"I think Paul should start as goalkeeper."

Gasping at the voice, Bianca jerked back against the wall. It was so close, right around the corner. She couldn't get caught down here. She wasn't necessarily scared of what the Slytherins might do…though she wasn't naive enough to think it wouldn't be painful…she had to find Frankie. Spotting an alcove in the shadows, Bianca ducked inside it and held her breath.

Gary and Frankie ambled around the corner, both dressed in their practice quidditch robes. Gary had a piece of parchment in his hand while Frankie toyed with her leather flying gloves.

"Paul's faster than Jeremy, but he's dumb as a giant." Frankie replied.

"You'd start Jeremy against Gryffindor?"

They both stopped walking. Gary leaned against the wall as Frankie stood before him, her face serious. "Gryffindor's faster than us. They're also a lot stupider. Have the beaters focus on their top two chasers and they won't score anything."

Bianca tried to follow the conversation. She knew a bit about quidditch, but had a hard time remembering all the rules and positions. That didn't matter too much. She was happy being able to see and hear Frankie.

"Jeremy it is." Gary folded the parchment and slipped it in a pocket.

Frankie smirked, "You worry too much. I'm going to catch the snitch."

Gary stared, "We can't underestimate Gryffindor."

"Or overestimate." Frankie waved a hand, "You give their speed too much credit. Speed only works up to a point then strategy comes in. The smarter team wins."

"I still want double practices beginning next week."

Double practices? Bianca did not like that.

Frankie exhaled, "You'll overwork the team."

"They can handle it." Gary responded.

Frankie rubbed at the back of her neck, her hand trailing over the necklace chain, "Whatever."

Gary moved away from the wall, his face turning more somber, "You still want captain next year."

Frankie let her hand fall to her side, "I'm the best player this team has."

Gary crossed his arms, "You and Novak today…"

"Novak's a pompous idiot." Frankie interrupted him. Her jaw tightened, "He deserves what happened to him."

Bianca frowned. Something happened with Novak? When?

Gary glanced down the hall, "Something's happening. You need to be cautious."

Frankie's eyes hardened, "I will make captain. It's not up to them."

Gary looked back at her, "You know what I mean."

Bianca didn't know what he meant, but by the waver in Frankie's eyes, she did.

"Gary! Frankie!" Rich's loud voice shouted, "Oye! Practice is over."

Rich and another boy walked up to the duo. Gary and Frankie shared one last meaningful look before stepping back and allowing the two to form a circle with them. Bianca recognized the boy from the library before break. What was his name? She didn't know, but she recalled he'd been rather piggish toward Frankie because of her bloodlines. She didn't like him.

Rich slapped Frankie's back jovially, "You're not having a team meeting without me, you're not."

Gary shook his head, "We're only talking."

Frankie nodded, "Gary's not sure I'll win the match against Gryffindor's pathetic seeker."

Rich gaped, "He said that, did he? You crazy, Chancellor? Frankie's gonna wipe the floor with him, she is."

Gary rolled his eyes, "I did not say that."

Frankie smirked, "He thinks the Gryffindors have a good team."

Rich shook a finger at Gary, "You're making us do doubles again, aren't you."

Frankie snickered as Gary stared nonplussed, "It's for the best."

Rich groaned, "Here we go again, we do. Ain't nothing but more work and less sleep."

"Perhaps it is for the best." The unnamed boy finally spoke up, "You wouldn't want to chance a loss because you have…inferior players." He glared at Frankie.

Bianca's head whipped around at that. What did he just say?

Frankie's mouth dropped to a thin line. She returned his glare with stony eyes, "Slytherin is never inferior."

The boy shrugged, "It's not meant to be. Sometimes, a few slip through the cracks and mix with those of better birth."

Frankie took a step forward as Rich and Gary stared daggers at the boy. Gary made as if to stop Frankie, but she stopped moving before he could reach out, "Sometimes those who think they are of better birth find out they are nothing more than the insects crawling on the ground."

"You think you're better than me?" The boy puffed out his chest. "Filthy mudblood."

Frankie didn't hesitate, "I know I'm better than you."

The tension between the two was thicker than the stone walls surrounding them.

Gary stepped between them and stood in front of Frankie, "Curfew's soon."

"Righty-o." Rich nodded. He gave the boy a stiff push, "Best get back before Filch comes."

Gary turned to look at Frankie, "Let's go."

Frankie shook her head, "I'll be there soon. I forgot something during Potions."

Gary nodded, "Fine. See you soon."

Frankie nodded and watched as he walked away. When he disappeared around a bend, Frankie turned and walked…away from the Potions classroom. Bianca squinted in confusion. Where was she…

Wordlessly, Frankie darted into the alcove.

Before Bianca had time to react, Frankie was pressed up against her. Her arms hungrily wrapped around her and sweet lips captured Bianca's in a searing kiss. A tiny surprised very untroll-like squeak sounded in the back of Bianca's throat, but it was soon replaced by a whimper of need.

Eyes slamming shut, Bianca tucked her hands into Frankie's robes, pulling the girl until there was nothing between them. Any form of thought flew out the window as lips, teeth, and tongues met, dancing and dueling with unrepentant vigor. Desperately their mouths fused together, wet and sloppy but just what both girls needed. Bianca's body sung at the touch and feel of it all. Her skin hummed with electricity and her blood throbbed with joy.

Bianca felt her back hit the rocky wall, and she arched into Frankie, craving more. Butterflies flocked in her belly and heated desire raced through her being. This was what she had been missing. This and so much more.

Their mouths broke apart, both gasping for air. Bianca felt their foreheads press together and the tips of their noses bump lightly. Breaths puffed against her swollen lips. A bare hand skimmed over her arm and unwrapped it from the thin waist. Bianca opened her eyes a fraction as Frankie locked the hand with her own, carefully holding it against the wall behind her.

"Frankie?" Bianca whispered, her words crashing over a luscious mouth.

Frankie kissed her softly, "Hey."

"Hey." Bianca replied with a loving smile. She brought her free hand up to Frankie's face and cupped her cheek. Her thumb brushed over the reddened flesh, both soothing and igniting. She pulled the face back to her own, giving Frankie a kiss that had the blonde leaning further into her for balance.

Fueled by instinct, Bianca spun them around, forcing Frankie up against the wall. Their combined hands rested near Frankie's head, the grip tight yet supple. Frankie swung her other arm around Bianca's back. Bianca tore her mouth away from Frankie's and tenderly nibbled the path traced by her thumb. She swirled her tongue over a delicate cheekbone and grazed her teeth across a smooth jaw line.

"Merlin, I've missed you." Bianca inhaled.

She felt Frankie's smirk, "Impatient?"

Bianca kissed the edge of her mouth, "Very."

Frankie laughed softly, "Must be a Gryffindor."

Bianca nipped her bottom lip, "You know you missed me."

"Did I?"

Bianca gave her a hard kiss, receiving a moan in response. She pulled back with a triumphant grin. "Yes, you did."

Frankie playfully rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Bianca walked her fingers up the side of the blonde's face and tangled them in silky locks. Their eyes met and held, affectionate smiles adorning both their faces.

"How did you know I was here?" Bianca asked.

Frankie gave a tiny shrug, "I always know when you're there."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Bianca cooed. How could someone not like this girl? So adorable.

Frankie's ears turned red and she turned her face to the side, "Shut up."

Bianca pecked the now exposed cheek, "Cutie."

Footsteps.

Bianca's breath caught, and she froze at the sound. In the distance she could hear voices. They were coming closer.

Frankie untangled herself from Bianca and pushed away from the wall. She placed a finger over her lips, signaling Bianca to be quiet. She peeked out of the alcove, listening for where the incoming Slytherins might be. Pulling back in, she glanced at Bianca, "You need to stop coming down here."

Bianca shot her a look, "I wanted to see you. You wanted to see me, too."

Frankie shook her head, "It's not safe." She pointed in the direction of the stairs, "I'll distract them. Give me two minutes, then go."

Bianca sighed and ran her hands through her hair in frustration, "You just got here."

Frankie's face softened. She reached up and planted a chaste kiss on Bianca's cheek, "Soon. I'll figure something out." She winked, "Patience."

Then, she was gone.

Bianca waited the two minutes. She could faintly hear Frankie coming upon the Slytherins and engaging them in conversation. With a longing gaze down the hall, she darted out of the alcove and to the stairs. She made her way to the seventh floor, but instead of turning toward Gryffindor Tower, she went the other way. She didn't feel like dealing with her friends at that moment. The only person she wanted to talk to was Frankie.

She touched her still tingling lips. She wanted to keep kissing her forever. It felt right. It felt wonderful. She wanted to see that roguish grin and hold her hand again.

Why couldn't they be together? Why? Why did everyone have to be so against them? Her friends made complaining about Frankie into some sort of art form, and the Slytherins were a group of snakes. What that boy said to Frankie, implying she was inferior…Bianca could smack him.

Walking along, Bianca went past a tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls to ballet. She stopped and looked at the tapestry. Trolls. She released a sigh. She just wanted to be with Frankie. That's all she wanted. She wanted to walk to class with her and study together. Merlin, she would settle for being able to give her a kiss without worrying about being found or what people would do to them.

Bianca slowly began to pace back and forth. Society was stupid. Plain and simple. It was because of society that they were somehow forbidden from being together. They weren't even supposed to be nice to each other. Not a Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was because of society that Frankie kept being talked to like that boy talked to her. No one should be told they're inferior just because they were born to muggle parents. No one chooses they're parents. And, Frankie was in no way inferior. She was pretty amazing, actually.

If only there was someplace they could go. Someplace they could just be them. Not have to worry about what others would say or think. Not have to wonder how someone else was going to treat them because of who they were or who they were dating. Where it could be like break was. The two of them together and free. No worries. No doubts. No meddling friends or ignorant jerks.

Just them.

Just…love.

Turning to take her fourth pass in front of the tapestry, Bianca looked over at the other wall. She stopped walking. There was a door there. It hadn't been there before. Slowly, she approached it. She grabbed the door handle and swung the door open.

Inside was a comfy looking room. A cushiony couch sat in the middle with a few chairs scattered about. There was a table and a fireplace. Walking in, she noticed a bunch of what appeared to be quidditch equipment stockpiled in a corner. A radio sat on the table, and when she flicked it on, a dance tune began to play. The room was bright and cheery. Green and silver mixed with red and gold to give it a unique and inviting feeling. Warm blankets were thrown over a few chairs, and pillows doted the floor in front of the fire. A set of wizard's chess and exploding snap littered the table along with a brand new box of sugar quills.

It was perfect.

Bianca had discovered the Room of Requirement.


	23. Chapter 23

Bianca sped down the stairs and across the Entrance Hall, barely sparing a glance at the moving paintings whose figures were just starting to wake up and greet the morning. The sun was slowly peeking over the horizon. Its bright warming rays crept across the grounds, changing the dark grey land to shimmering white inch by inch. Bianca would have seen that and been promptly reminded of her early morning flight with a certain quidditch player and flying aficionado…if she actually took the time to glance out a window. Instead, her eyes were focused straight ahead, never wavering from their target. If she did, she might have been forced to deal with the fact that she was more sluggish than speed on account of her brain being one step away from fully shutting down.

Bursting into the Great Hall, brown eyes darted over to the Slytherin table. It was empty save for Frankie, whose curious raise of the eyebrow greeted the adrenaline fueled Gryffindor. It was a good thing no one else was awake at that time, because Bianca didn't even check the other tables before jogging over to Frankie and sliding into the seat next to her.

Frankie stared at Bianca, the corner of her lips twitching in amusement. She set down her spoon next to the half eaten bowl of cornflakes and dropped the newspaper she'd been scanning. Bianca spun to face her and grabbed her arm excitedly, "Come on."

Frankie didn't budge, "Little early for you, isn't it?"

Bianca impatiently rolled her eyes. Just because she'd been missing breakfast since break ended didn't mean she couldn't wake up this early. It wasn't like she didn't get up to meet Frankie for the morning meal before break started. Well, she did it a few times. It wasn't like Frankie was the only one who could wake before the rest of the world, even though she always seemed to be ready to face the day while Bianca was still brushing sleep out of her eyes. Anyway, she was there. She was up early. Just because she didn't go to sleep in no way affected that.

She'd stayed up practically all night researching what she'd found the day before. Ok, she'd gone to the library to find out Hogwart's a History, the premier book on the school…really the only book on the school, had been checked out and there was a six month waiting list. Six months! For a really big and overly boring book. But, to her luck, a third year in her house had the book loaned out to them. So, she borrowed it from them in exchange for a sugar quill and stayed up scanning the humongous book for anything that would explain the room.

"Frankie, get up." Bianca tugged at her to no avail. She was exhausted and running on adrenaline. Not getting any sleep and then sprinting through the castle to catch Frankie before she finished breakfast would do that to you.

Frankie picked up the pitcher of orange juice and poured the liquid into Bianca's cup. "Shouldn't you be hiding in the dungeons somewhere?"

"I'm not always hiding down there." Bianca frowned.

"Yes, you are." Frankie pushed the cup toward Bianca, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you wanted to be a Slytherin."

"I don't want to be a Slytherin." Bianca reached out the hand that wasn't currently trying to force Frankie from her seat and grasped the cup. She lifted it to her lips and took a hearty swallow. The sweet cool drink soothed her parched throat and helped to calm her a bit. "I want to be _with_ a Slytherin. Big difference."

Frankie poured some more juice into the rapidly emptied cup, "So you sneak around and hide in the dungeons? Some would call that stalking."

Bianca took another swallow, "_Some_ should get up and come with me." They were getting off track. She came to find Frankie and bring her to the room not…banter about dungeons. Even if Frankie looked really good sitting there. She was all set up with her Daily Prophet and cereal with that endearing playfulness hinting at the edge of her mouth. What would it be like when they could sit around an actual breakfast table instead of at the long house ones? Maybe it would be a nice little breakfast nook. They could alternate between Frankie cooking up a few scrambled eggs one day while she cooked pancakes the next day.

Wait, why was she thinking about this? Bianca mentally scolded herself. Frankie had to see the room!

Frankie glanced at the other three tables, "People will be up soon."

"All the more reason for us to go now." Why was she being so stubborn about this?

Frankie looked back at Bianca. She remained silent and just looked at her. Bianca blinked. Her heart fluttered at the deep serious gaze, but her head was telling her to hurry up. Her body was also telling her to not stand up because she'd fall over into a pile of pure exhaustion and end up asleep on the floor in the Great Hall, but she wasn't listening to that right then.

Bianca felt a hand, still warm and smelling of amber from the heated shower Frankie took after her morning flight, cup her cheek. She leaned into the touch, relishing in it. Her eyes started to flicker closed. Frankie's voice held a twinge of concern, "Did you sleep last night?"

"Why?" Bianca's eyes snapped back open. She was awake!

Frankie bent her head to the side with an expectant look.

Bianca released an impatient breath, "I need to show you something. Will you please come with me?"

Frankie narrowed her eyes a fraction. Then, she gave a tiny nod.

"Finally," Bianca exhaled. She leaned forward and pressed her mouth to Frankie's in a quick thank you kiss. Well, it was meant to be a quick kiss. When Frankie's lips began to move against Bianca's, both girls got lost in the touch. Bianca's grip on Frankie's arm tightened and she looped her other arm around Frankie's back, hugging her closer. Frankie's thumb began to draw small circles on the soft flesh of Bianca's cheek. She bit down gently on a tender bottom lip and used Bianca's responding gasp to seek entrance into the wet cavern.

Bianca tilted her head, deepening the kiss even more. Butterflies flocked in her belly and her mind went blank as flashes of light danced across the backs of her eyelids. She fell into the strong body, seeking as much contact as she possibly could. She let instinct take over, relying purely on emotion. The soft gentle circles trailed from her cheek to spread across her jaw, and another hand dove into her hair. Fingers twirled in her dark chocolate tresses.

Feeling the burn in her chest made by her body begging for oxygen, Bianca carefully broke away from the kiss. A whimper sounded, and she didn't know if it came from her or Frankie. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gazed into hypnotic hazel orbs.

"Hey." Frankie whispered after a few moments. Her thumb rose to trace a delicate cheekbone.

"Hi." Bianca whispered back. She brushed her lips over the corner of Frankie's mouth.

Frankie gulped as passion filled eyes locked on her own, "You needed to show me something?"

Bianca nodded. She did. The room. But, she really did not want to leave right that second. She wanted to kiss again. Kissing trumped room showing. Ask anyone.

Frankie must have sensed her hesitation to leave because she stood up, albeit a little reluctantly. She untangled her hand from Bianca's hair and let it drop to her side. The one on Bianca's face fell to her own waist where she unwrapped the two arms still there and tucked one porcelain hued hand against her palm. She gave a light tug, "This will be the only time a Slytherin follows a Gryffindor. Let's see your leading skills go down in history."

Bianca stifled a yawn and allowed Frankie to pull her to her feet. She shook her head, her senses returning, "History? You follow me all the time."

"This from the girl who continually sneaks into my area of the castle."

"Like you don't like it."

Frankie stared blankly, "Yes, I adore you potentially exposing yourself to hexes and jinxes."

Bianca bumped their shoulders together as they left the Great Hall, "Are you saying you won't protect me?"

Frankie's mouth quirked up, "You're the hero, Gryffindor."

"I'm not a hero." Bianca led her to the stairs.

Frankie snickered and peered around for any witnesses, "No, that's your friend. What's her name…the yellow Don Quixote."

"Simone is trying to be a good friend." Who was Don Quixote?

"She's trying to be a savior." They ascended the first set of stairs.

"I don't need a savior, least of all from you." Bianca squeezed their linked hands. "Though, your jealousy is cute."

Frankie cautiously watched their surroundings, "Not jealous."

Bianca smirked, "Keep telling yourself that. Maybe the green will stop showing one of these days."

Frankie snorted, "Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"What conversation is that?"

"The one where I explicitly inform you I am not nor will I ever be jealous of a lousy Gryffindor."

"Perhaps, but I'm sure there were a bunch more insults before." Bianca teased.

Frankie shrugged, "Not worth the energy."

Their arms rubbed together, "You know, I've missed you, even if you continue to insult my friends."

"I speak the truth about your friends." Frankie cleared her throat, "And…I miss you, too. A lot."

Bianca grinned delightedly. She pinched the lopsided green and silver knot at the base of Frankie's neck between her thumb and forefinger and straightened it, "Not bad for a snake."

Frankie lifted her chin, "Just stop popping up in corners near my dorm. It's weird."

Bianca pecked her cheek, "You love it."

Frankie's ears turned red, "Hurry up. It's getting late."

* * *

Bianca stopped in front of the tapestry depicting the dancing trolls. Frankie glanced at the tapestry with a smirk, "How fitting."

"Shhh." Bianca rolled her eyes. Of course Frankie would comment on the trolls.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" Frankie studied the tapestry, "A family memory or are you telling me subtly that you're taking ballet?"

Bianca waved her hand, "It's not the tapestry."

Frankie glanced at her drolly. Bianca could see the mischief in her gaze.

"It's not that." Bianca pointed at herself, "I need you to watch me." She couldn't help herself, "Pretend we're in Snape's class."

Frankie turned away from the decoration and stared at Bianca. She crossed her arms and shot her look, "Whatever happened to my list of potion ingredients?"

Touché, "Just watch."

Frankie smirked roguishly, "I am."

Bianca was torn between smacking her -on the shoulder of course- and kissing her. Such was the dilemma of her life. "You'll need to do exactly what I do if I'm not with you."

Frankie nodded for Bianca to continue.

Walking away from Frankie, Bianca stood near the wall opposite the tapestry. "Ok, we need to think of a comfortable place where only you and I can be. No one else can find us there. We can be relaxed and not have to worry about getting up before dawn because someone might see us together."

Frankie's smirk dropped, "Bianca."

Bianca held a hand up, shushing her. "Picture it in your mind. It's cozy and comfy. There's a fireplace and cushy furniture. All the things we like are there. The perfect place for us. Our place."

Frankie stared at her with a hint of sadness.

Noticing the look, Bianca shook her finger, "Do it. Close your eyes and imagine it."

Sighing, Frankie closed her eyes.

"Ok," Bianca closed her eyes as well. She recalled the room she found the day before. The welcoming couch and chairs, the quidditch junk in the corner, the games and fireplace. "Now, we walk back and forth in front of this wall three times."

She started to walk.

One.

Two.

Three.

Bianca opened her eyes and immediately looked at Frankie. The blonde was standing in front of the tapestry. Her face was stoic, but those beautiful eyes shimmered with a mixture of care and concern. She thought Bianca had gone crazy. Or, at least, her sleep deprived mind was having a mentally challenged episode.

Then, her gaze flicked to the side.

Bianca watched as Frankie's eyes narrowed in confusion. She stepped away from the wall, and her folded arms unhooked and dropped. Bianca followed her line of vision to see the door once again magically appear in the wall.

"This is what I wanted to show you." Bianca beckoned Frankie over.

Frankie carefully walked to her, scanning the wall and door with deep concentration.

Bianca took her hand when she drew near and guided her to the door. She eagerly grabbed the handle, wanting to show Frankie what she'd found.

"Wait." Frankie warned. Bianca looked over to see Frankie's wand drawn and held at the door.

"Frankie, put that away." Merlin, she forgot for a second how cautious Frankie could be, "It's ok."

"A door suddenly appeared out of nowhere." Frankie spoke.

"It's not going to kill us." Come on.

"Think about it." Frankie didn't lower her wand, "You want to charge through a door that appeared out of thin air."

Bianca placed her fingers on the wand and pushed down, "It's ok. Trust me."

Frankie slowly lowered her wand.

"Thank you, Ms. Doom and Gloom." Bianca went back to the door. "Now, this is what I wanted you to see." She flung the door open with a flourish.

Frankie peeked inside.

It was exactly how Bianca left it. The chairs and sofa were as squishy and pillowy as ever. The green and silver blended wonderfully with the red and gold, lifting the already welcoming air to a higher level.

"Come on in." Bianca gave Frankie's hand a tug.

Frankie stepped in behind Bianca, the door swinging closed behind them. She instantly turned to check the door, but Bianca stopped her, "It's ok. We're ok here."

"Presumptuous. We don't even know what here is." Frankie spun to face the room again.

"It's the room of requirement." Bianca informed.

Frankie took a few steps further inside, "Go on."

Bianca released her hand, silently urging Frankie to explore, "It's a hidden room. It only appears to witches and wizards that need it. It transforms into whatever they most need at that exact moment in time." Thank you Hogwart's a History.

"Only with magic." Frankie muttered under her breath. She crept up to the fireplace, taking in the cheery brick design and freshly cut stack of logs beside it.

Bianca waltzed up to the couch and rested her elbows on the back of it, "To find it, you need to be thinking of what you need. The more in depth you think about it, the better it becomes." Which explained why the pile of quidditch memorabilia seemed to have grown. Frankie had been imagining with her. That made Bianca's smile grow.

Frankie went over to the pile and riffled through it, "And you need to pace three times before it?"

"Yes," Bianca watched as Frankie pulled out a pair of goggles. She giggled as the blonde turned them over in her hands before tossing them back into the pile.

Frankie moved away from the quidditch supplies and meandered around. She ran her hand over the wooden table and took in the chess set. She peered around at the décor, spending a few minutes surveying the intertwined colors of their two houses. Bianca waited for her to say something. Did she like it? What was she thinking?

Frankie did another circuit around the room, squatting down, standing tall on her toes, and basically doing whatever she could to see every nook and cranny of the place. Bianca watched her, leaning further and further against the back of the couch as time past. Her eyes drooped dangerously a few times in the silence, but she fought it off. She had to know what Frankie thought. No tiredness was going to stop her.

Finally, after studying each piece of the wizard's chess set, Frankie slid up behind Bianca. The brunette shivered as palms curved around her hips and a pair of lips touched the center of her back through her sweater.

"You wanted a place for us." Frankie murmured. It was straightforward, but an undercurrent of awe could be detected by the most seasoned ears.

"Yes," Bianca agreed. A place just for them. They could be themselves there. No one else could enter except them. It was they're own little slice of the world. Nothing could touch them there.

Frankie melded their bodies together, "Convenient you would find it across from your family portrait."

Bianca chuckled. She turned slowly and Frankie took a half step back to give her space. "We can meet here whenever we want." Bianca peered out through hooded eyes. "No one can follow us here or find us." No worries about Filch or their friends or prefects.

Frankie steadied Bianca as she swayed, "You need sleep."

"I'm fine," she was actually already half asleep, but she wasn't about to admit that, "I have to get to class in a few minutes." She was not going to be beat by an all nighter.

Frankie clearly did not believe her, "As amusing as it would be to watch a Gryffindor fall flat on their face, I'd rather it not be you."

"How sweet." Bianca felt herself being pulled around the couch.

Frankie pushed down on Bianca's shoulders till she sat down, "Go to sleep. I'll find you before lunch."

"No, Frankie." Her body betrayed her, though. Her legs automatically lifted and spread out on the sofa, which, by the way, was just as comfortable as it looked. Bianca was virtually melting into the cushions.

Frankie snagged a pillow from the floor and propped it behind Bianca's head, "Sleep."

"But class…" Bianca could already feel her eyes closing and her mind shutting down.

"You're sick. You have a note from Pomfrey."

Madame Pomfrey the nurse? "But, I'm not sick." Bianca drawled.

Frankie knelt down. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a random piece of parchment. It was half torn and wrinkled. Quidditch plays dotted the surface. She plucked her wand out and held the tip against the parchment. With a few mumbled words, the quidditch plays disappeared and handwriting began to form. Soon, she was holding an official looking note excusing Bianca from class and signed by the nurse.

"Frankie?" Bianca breathed out, her eyes tiny slits.

Frankie tucked the note into Bianca's pocket, "Lunch."

Too tired to really do anything let alone think about how her girlfriend was helping her skip class, Bianca let her eyes close fully. As the inviting arms of sleep reached out to her, she felt a tender kiss on her forehead and a soft blanket drape over her body.


	24. Chapter 24

And so began their clandestine meetings in the Room of Requirement. Unlike their previous meeting spaces – not including the Dark Arts Classroom because that place was just bad – there was one very special quality to this one. True to Bianca's research, no one else could find them there. If they remembered to think of a place where only the two of them could go, then only the two of them could go there. It was perfect. When they were able to sneak away from friends for a few minutes, none of them could follow. Filch couldn't track them when he was on one of his expel Frankie Stone hunts. No prefect could see the hidden door or room. They didn't have to huddle in the dark and hold their breath as someone walked by. It was a safe haven far from ridiculing friends and blasted rumors. There was no Simone spouting off about Frankie Stone the vile Slytherin. There was no Novak growling about blood status. Best of all, there were no rules, written or unwritten, about a Gryffindor and Slytherin caring about each other.

They began to meet whenever they could. During lunch, between classes, before dinner, early morning, anytime the two of them could get away for a few minutes. Having their own place ensured no more changing locations that could potentially be discovered. Nope, it was worry free. It was just what Bianca needed and wished for that first time she discovered it.

* * *

The crackle of burning logs accompanied the tiny sparks that danced among the orange flames. Bluish tinges mixed with yellows and reds along the blackened pieces of wood. Small specks of ash fell onto the brick and stone underneath. It was like a miniature snow flurry. Sort of like the blizzard like conditions raging outside Hogwarts castle.

Bianca leaned back against the foot of the sofa and pulled the green blanket further up her waist. Her Potions textbook sat beside her as well as her quill, ink, and a few rolls of parchment paper. Snape had assigned a lengthy essay on some potion they were going to make during the next class. Or maybe they'd already made it. She didn't really know. Truthfully, she didn't really know anything about that class. Nothing new there, it wasn't exactly a secret she despised anything Potions related. What was a secret? The reason she didn't even know the difference between a confusing concoction and a confusing and befuddlement draught wasn't because she didn't want to learn the material. It had more to do with the fact that there were more…interesting things to look at and study during Potions than sneezwort and scurvy-grass. What? Why did they even have to learn that? They did basically the same thing. Look at their names! They made people confused.

Bianca sighed. She was a relatively good student. She got excellent marks in all her classes. Except Potions. It wasn't like she could even blame Snape's horrible teaching methods, though they still left a lot to be desired. How was she supposed to concentrate on a bubbling brew when Frankie was a few feet away? Like she could look at some silly cauldron while Frankie was standing there looking all sexy with her little smirk and straying eyes. Yes, straying eyes! Frankie was looking at her too! Those devilish hazel orbs would glance at her and make her heart do that fluttering thing. It was a surprise Babe hadn't mentioned anything yet. But, since Bianca became her partner after Babe's original one refused to work with the girl anymore – having your hair turned a different color on a failed potion will do that to you – it became more and more obvious that her friend, while extremely nice, wasn't the brightest child at Hogwarts. That was ok, though. As long as Babe focused on passing Potions and not where Bianca was gazing at, everything was fine.

Well, as fine as it could be when Bianca's grades were gradually plummeting in that class.

The brunette ran a hand through her long dark locks, releasing a strained breath. Just seeing Frankie in class made her mind instantly go to where she was at – the Room of Requirement. They'd been meeting there daily over the past few weeks. Sometimes multiple times a day. She knew her friends were wondering where she was sneaking off to all the time. Simone's looks were proof of that. But, Bianca didn't care. She felt comfortable in the room. Relaxed. She'd much rather hang out there than the common room.

And she could be there with Frankie, which was the best thing of all.

Snuggling under the blanket, Bianca shot a quick glance at the textbook. She really should get started on the essay. He didn't give them much time to finish it. Maybe she could ask Erin and Dani to work with her later on it. But, that meant spending time with them and not with Frankie. She did want to see them, but she could see them all the time. They had every single class together. Lost in thought, Bianca didn't hear the door open and close gently. She didn't hear the light footsteps.

What she did hear was the humored whisper in her ear, "Your excitement at my arrival is overwhelming."

Bianca jumped and her head spun to the side to see a smirking Frankie crouched down beside her, a messenger bag dangling from her fingertips. Bianca swallowed at how close the blonde was and couldn't help but let her eyes roam over the beautiful face, "I didn't hear you come in."

One corner of Frankie's mouth ticked up higher, making her smirk morph into a cute lopsided grin, "Not enough clomping for you?"

Bianca scooted closer to her, "Your slithering is hard to hear."

"Slithering – good one." Frankie playfully rolled her eyes. Her breath hitched, however, as Bianca pressed against her.

"A very good one." Bianca agreed seconds before her lips descended on the other girl's.

Frankie let out a whimper as Bianca captured her mouth with barely concealed passion. Smooth hands cupped her neck and an insistent tongue traced the soft curve of her bottom lip. The bag fell unceremoniously to the floor, and her fingers dove into flowing tresses, tangling in the fine hair and pulling Bianca even further against her.

Bianca melted into the smaller body. They broke apart and rejoined over and over, sucking in lungfuls of air in between the melding of their lips. Her chest felt so full that it could burst with feeling. Her heat pounded, but it was no match for the hazy desire converging on her mind.

Bianca's right hand slipped down to rest on the top of Frankie's shoulder. She gave a gentle push. Slowly, Frankie leaned backwards until her back touched the floor. Bianca followed her, neither willing to be away from the other, even if it was by a few inches. A low hum built in the back of her throat as Frankie tenderly massaged the back of her scalp, fingertips roughened by long broom rides and an even longer childhood somehow transforming into silky flesh.

The humming grew into a gasping "Oh" as the hands loosened from her hair and slid to her cheeks, her neck, and finally just above her breasts. Bianca pulled back until her lips barely brushed the ones beneath. Her eyes blinked open and she was met with rosy cheeks and glazed over hazel. "Frankie?"

"Y-Yeah?"

Bianca smiled, "How's that for excitement?"

Frankie gulped loudly and her gaze flickered between where her hands were at and hypnotizing swirls of brown. Bianca could see the Slytherin grasping for composure. "It's…better." Frankie finally got out. She reached up and tucked a strand of chocolate behind Bianca's ear and her eyes twinkled, "for a Gryffindor."

Bianca gaped and swatted at her shoulder, "Frankie!"

"Ow." Frankie laughed, "What?"

Bianca shook her head, "For a Gryffindor?"

Frankie shrugged and grazed the back of her knuckles over Bianca's flushed cheekbone, "Exactly."

Really? "Are you saying a Slytherin could do better?"

"How do _you_ feel?"

Cheeky, but she was on to her game. Bianca bent down and touched her mouth to Frankie's ear, "Like this Gryffindor could make you do whatever I wanted."

Frankie's throat bobbed, but she didn't let the effect those words had appear on her face, "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is." Bianca nipped the tip of a burning ear, "Know why?"

"Enlighten me."

Bianca ducked a hand under Frankie's shirt and smiled at the way the muscles clenched as her palm rested on a firm stomach, "Because you're _my_ Slytherin."

Frankie breathed in deeply, "Quite the ego you have there."

Bianca scratched her nails gently, "I've been spending a lot of time with you."

Frankie propped herself up on one elbow, and her other hand fell to cover the bump Bianca's hand created on her belly. She pushed up till her face was inches from Bianca's. The brunette could feel the blonde's eyes softly burrowing into her own. It was unobtrusive and subtle. Their gazes locked and it was like Frankie could see inside her. Like she could see everything Bianca was. And, gazing deep into the eddy of green and brown, past the flecks of gold, Bianca could see Frankie. She could see _her_. See what she was feeling. See who she was.

Time froze.

Those eyes were so full. There was so much within them that it made Bianca's head spin. So much emotion that Frankie kept hidden so well from others. So much emotion…and it was all directed at her.

Both closed the remaining distance at the same time.

* * *

Bianca dragged the blanket up off the floor and spread it out over her and Frankie's legs. She curled up snuggly against Frankie, the dying embers of the once great fire beautiful but not doing much to warm the room.

"Cold?" Frankie reached for the forgotten bag she'd brought with her.

"Not anymore." Bianca rested her head on Frankie's shoulder. She lazily played with the untied green and silver striped tie swung around Frankie's neck. Her own gold and maroon one was on the floor at their feet, the victim of a rather heated kissing session. It laid next to two sweater vests, one with the Gryffindor patch and the other a Slytherin logo.

Frankie pulled the bag up to her side, "Comfortable?"

Bianca chuckled at the dry tone, "Extremely. You're very cuddle-worthy."

"I'm what?" Frankie looked away from the bag for a second.

"You heard me." Bianca tugged at the white collar of Frankie's shirt. She didn't remember the top couple of buttons popping loose.

"It's not even a word." Frankie mumbled, rooting around in the bag.

Bianca grinned, "Stop grumbling. Your reputation as an evil heartless snake is still intact. I won't tell anyone how incredibly sweet you actually are."

"I'm not grumbling." Frankie muttered. She plucked out a wrapped sandwich and held it out to Bianca. "And there's nothing to tell."

Bianca took the offered food, "What's this?"

"You might not have noticed, though it's been held at the same time every day, that it's lunchtime." Frankie pulled out a bottle of juice.

She knew that. She told her friends she was going to the library to get started on the Potions essay. She just happened to go in the opposite direction and ended up at their room. "You brought food for me?" Yeah, there was nothing to tell, Frankie. Right.

Frankie pulled out her own sandwich, "Eat before your troll traits reemerge."

Bianca leaned up and pecked the underside of Frankie's jaw, "Thank you. It's very thoughtful."

"Whatever." Frankie took out the second bottle of juice and tossed the bag to the ground. "Don't want you attacking innocent students thinking they're food because you weren't fed."

Bianca unwrapped her sandwich, "I'd only try to eat you." Her fingers paused as she thought about what she'd just said. The silence, where before there had been crinkling plastic wrap, showed that Frankie also was lost in thought. Both girls glanced at each other than quickly looked back at their sandwiches. Bianca tore open the rest of the plastic and took a big bite of her food. It was ham with honey mustard and swiss cheese, "How was practice last night." They hadn't gone anywhere near doing anything like…that. Not yet, at least.

Frankie took a sip of her juice before diving in to her meal, "Fine. Long."

"Double practices will be like that." Bianca nodded.

Frankie chewed on a tear of roast beef, "Says the quidditch expert."

Bianca swiped at a fleck of mustard on the corner of Frankie's mouth, "Pardon me, Ms. Big Bad Quidditch Champion."

Frankie wiped at her mouth the moment Bianca's thumb left, "Mockery won't cover up the fact you don't know anything about the sport."

"I know about it." She'd been witness to enough backyard games to know something. "I know you're a seeker."

Frankie snorted, "Your powers of intellect amaze once again."

Bianca threw a crumb at Frankie, "I take it back. You're not sweet."

Frankie deflected the crumb, "How kind of you. Is that in the Gryffindor creed?"

Bianca ate the last bite of ham and cheese, "Right next to make-out with a Slytherin girl and help play pranks on the school caretaker."

Frankie smirked and took another sip of her beverage. Bianca twisted the cap off her own bottle and swallowed a few hearty gulps of the sweet pumpkin juice. She set the now empty wrapper and half consumed bottle on the floor at her feet, making sure the lid was screwed on tight in case it got knocked over, "Thank you for lunch, again."

Frankie shrugged lightly, "Doing my part to protect wizarding-kind. Maybe your Gryffindorness is rubbing off. I must be a hero who all the world will cherish and worship."

"Merlin forbid." Bianca mockingly gasped.

Frankie finished her food and most of her drink, setting both on the floor. Bent over, she paused at the sight of the textbook. She lifted it to her eyes and read the cover, "Potions?"

Bianca groaned, "Snape's stupid essay."

Frankie quirked a grin, "Are you planning on writing it or hoping Snape suddenly becomes ill and cannot attend class?"

Snape becoming ill actually sounded like a good idea, but she swiftly made that idea leave her mind. Too tempting. Frankie probably knew a few tricks up her sleeve about that. "I'm going to write it. I just haven't decided where to start yet."

"With the potion would probably be best."

"How inspiring." Bianca replied. "Did you get started, yet?"

Frankie held the book in her hands, "Wrote it last night."

Last night? How? She had practice then was with Bianca till midnight. "Do you sleep?"

Frankie looked at her like she was crazy, "Yes."

Ok. She didn't know when, but she must sleep sometime. Another mystery concerning one Frankie Stone.

Frankie gazed at the book cover, "You could begin by explaining the potion in detail." She tapped her thumb against the binding, "If you paid attention in class, you would know what it is."

Funny. "If you stopped looking like such a cutie with your wand twirling and doodling, I could." Bianca shot back.

"I don't doodle."

"You doodle."

Frankie looked at her. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't," a breath, "crazy."

"Fine, what do you do?" Bianca stole Frankie's bottle of juice and took a sip, "Cutie."

Frankie blinked at the nickname, "I devise quidditch plays."

"Doodle."

"I thought you were too busy checking me out to know what I'm actually writing down."

Bianca opened her mouth to refute, but she couldn't exactly say she was wrong. She was checking her out, "I still say you doodle."

"Stubborn." Frankie muttered under her breath.

Bianca set the bottle down and leaned into Frankie, "You think my being stubborn is adorable."

Frankie looked at her tenderly, "Whatever."

She so did.

Frankie passed the book to Bianca, "You should get started. You might finish by next week."

"Clever. Very hilarious." Bianca took the book.

Frankie let her hand linger, "Since you're clearly having trouble…I could help you."

Bianca felt the pit of her stomach drop. Help? Frankie? Help her with schoolwork? "Thanks," everyone knew Frankie only passed Snape's class because she was the Slytherin seeker. Heck, she barely passed any class.

"but no." Frankie finished for her.

Oh Merlin, "Frankie I would really like to work with you. But, I'm not doing well in this class. I have to do well on this essay."

"I'd make you fail." Frankie spoke evenly. She retracted her hand.

"It's just," this was not going well, "I know about your marks, Frankie. Everyone does. It's ok that you don't do well. You don't have to care about marks to be a quidditch player. But, I do."

Frankie was quiet for a few moments. Then, "How do you know my marks?"

Bianca opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She knew Frankie's marks the same way every student did – through the hallway rumor mill. Frankie's knowing glance had her swallowing against the sudden spurt of shame. She'd never asked Frankie what her marks were. Not once.

"Presumptuous." Frankie intoned.

Bianca watched helplessly as Frankie stood up, "Wait."

Frankie moved toward the fire and squatted down before it. She picked up the metal poker and stuck it in the sunken embers, coaxing the fire back to life, "You'd rather have someone else help you. A pureblood, perhaps?"

"Stop." Bianca stood up.

"How can the muggle-born help? How could she possibly be passing a course on magic." Frankie spat.

Bianca stepped forward, "Stop that right now."

"I can help you, Bianca. I can do magic and I can certainly make a potion." There was that anger that lingered deep within, showing its ugly face whenever the topic of birthright was broached.

"I know you can." Bianca knelt behind her and wrapped her arms around the smaller frame. "Now, stop. You know I don't think about you like that at all. _You know it_. We're way past that."

Frankie carefully set the poker down, the flames sparked to life once again.

Bianca kissed the back of her head, "Why would you ever think that? Did someone say something? Novak? Someone else?" Frankie knew she didn't care about 'blood'. Frankie's legacy was just another thing for her to appreciate and care about. But for it to flare up so easily like this, something had to be wrong. Feeling the air around the girl in her arms, she knew it was true.

Frankie stared at the fire, "When will you learn?"

"Learn?" about the dumb people who tried to make Frankie feel inferior? She'd learned enough about them to know she despised them. Maybe she should send Simone after them.

Frankie peeked over her shoulder, "What you've heard about me. How much is true?"

None of it. People said Frankie was cruel, evil, someone to be wary off… "I'm sorry."

Frankie turned back to face the fire, "No big deal."

"Yes it is." Bianca pulled until Frankie faced her. She took a deep breath and did something she should have done a long time ago, "Frankie, what kind of marks do you get?"

Frankie answered evenly, "Better than most."

Her mind flashed to the time she discovered Frankie in the library. Frankie had been studying then. Well, until the librarian made her leave. But, Frankie was there, and she was helping her friends with the assignment. How could she have forgotten that? "How did you do on the last Potions exam?"

"One wrong."

The best in Gryffindor was four wrong, "My girlfriend's smart. Of course she is. She's amazing as a seeker, of course she's amazing in class." Bianca palmed Frankie's cheek, "I know you're smart. I…you always act like you don't care about classes, though."

"I act like I hate you."

Understanding dawned on Bianca, but why would Frankie pretend to hate classes?

Frankie tilted into the touch, "There are more important things than lectures."

No, her girl would rather be flying around chasing a fluttering snitch. There was a small inkling in the back of her mind telling her there was more to this story, but Bianca let it go for now. Instead, she dropped her hand to tangle with Frankie's, "Will you help me?"

Frankie looked at their joined hands.

"Please," Bianca ducked her head so she could look into her eyes. "I should have asked you this months ago. I'm sorry for not talking to you about it and listening to gossip. Blame it on me having a stupid Gryffindor moment."

Frankie returned her gaze. After a second, she pressed a chaste kiss to Bianca's lips. Pulling back, she stood up, leaving a tingling sensation on the brunette's winsome mouth.

Bianca followed her, and they walked to the table, grabbing the book, parchment, quill, and ink on the way. They sat down and for the rest of the lunch period Bianca scribbled out her essay, Frankie overlooking her facts and quietly offering tips every now and then.

Bianca received top marks when she got it back.

Frankie was promptly greeted with a mindboggling kiss the next time they met.


	25. Chapter 25

"I can't believe it's your birthday tomorrow!" Babe happily exclaimed as she spooned a dollop of mashed potatoes onto her plate.

Bianca nodded with a smile. She peeked a glance over at the Slytherin table. Frankie was scooping up a bite of shepherds pie while listening to Rich prattle on about something. Her smile widened as those cute hazel eyes looked over at her.

"You lucked out with it being on a Saturday." Dani pointed. She swallowed a gulp of pumpkin juice, "Mine was on a Monday and Snape gave us a quiz." She shuddered at the memory.

"All day party." Erin gleefully said.

"And all night." Simone added with a wink. "No classes Sunday either."

"Professor McGonagall won't like it if we're partying all night." Babe replied.

Simone rolled her eyes, "McGonagall won't care. Besides, she probably won't even know it's happening."

Erin rubbed her hands together, "This is going to be so much fun."

"Are you excited, Bianca?" Babe asked her friend.

Bianca nodded when she heard her name. Her friend's joy was great. She knew they could throw an awesome party. They'd done it every year since her first year at Hogwarts. But, at that exact moment, she was more focused on Frankie. The blonde was casually eating her dinner and for all the world looked like any one of the Slytherins seated at the long wooden table. She smirked or chuckled softly at each joke one of the people around her made. She listened attentively as Gary, Rich, or one of the other quidditch players gathered nearby rattled off an idea about the team. She even gave a cursory nod of acknowledgement when someone walked by.

She also kept sharing amused looks with Bianca.

Frankie would lock eyes with Bianca, and it was like they were talking. The two of them having a conversation all their own without prying eyes or ears. With the simple raise of an eyebrow, Frankie asked her what her friend's were twittering on about. Bianca could hear the question in her mind, Frankie's voice partly intrigued and partly bemused. Bianca would lift up the corner of her mouth in response. It was a silent teasing. Using one out of Frankie's own playbook - they were solving world hunger. Frankie's rolling eyes caused a giggle.

They continued on that way all through the meal. Stolen glances resulted in voiceless conversation. In between, they turned back to their own respective friends and houses. Bianca, to the planning for her party. Frankie, most likely to something involving quidditch or classes. By the end of the meal, Simone had taken the lead on the party details. She was, after all, the most social out of all of them. She had a boyfriend for Merlin's sake! So, according to her, the party would start at around dinner time and go on throughout the night until they were all too tired to move Sunday morning. The entire house would take part in it. Erin and Dani were already regulated to get different Gryffindors to help with the decorating and finding food and drink. It was going to be a bash for the ages. Years later, Gryffindors would still be talking about the birthday party thrown for Bianca Montgomery. Well, if Simone had her way, that's how it would be. Bianca didn't really care if she had a large party or not. She'd already gotten her present from her mother and Jack along with a very loving letter wishing her a happy sixteenth. After that, there was really only one more person she wanted to hear Happy Birthday from.

It was the small seeker currently leaving the Great Hall.

* * *

Waking up early Saturday morning, Bianca bolted out of bed. The sun had only risen a few hours ago, and it being a Saturday, no student in their right mind was awake. No one should be up before noon on a day with no classes. Especially when it was said student's birthday. But, there she was. Awake and dressed before any other Gryffindor even so much as rolled over. Snores and tiny hiccups gave a beat to her movements. She tossed on a pair of shoes to the gentle hum of Dani's breathing. She grabbed her present from her family to the sounds of Babe's roaring sniffling. She crept out of the dorm just as Simone rolled over and burrowed further under the blankets.

With the stealth of a sneaky spy, Bianca tiptoed down to the common room. She slunk past two boys who had fallen asleep in the middle of a chess game and through the entrance hole behind the painting of the fat lady. Once she was outside of the common room, a sense of freedom enveloped her. With a giant grin she dashed down the hall. The one good thing about Gryffindor Tower was the base was on the seventh floor – the same floor as the Room of Requirement. Or, as Bianca referred to it, their room. It was hers and Frankie's. Their place.

Their place, where she knew Frankie would be. Frankie never said anything. Heck, she barely even mentioned the upcoming celebratory day during the many meetings the two had. If Bianca happened to casually bring it up when they were talking, Frankie just looked at her with a tiny half-smile and unreadable eyes.

She knew when Bianca's birthday was. She had to. Bianca dropped enough hints that if she somehow never knew before, she was crazy to not know now. Right? Of course she did. If Bianca didn't know better, and she actually did, she'd think Frankie had a plan up her sleeve. Her girlfriend have a secret plan? Only all the time. A small bubble of anticipation formed in the brunette's belly and never left. Frankie made Christmas amazing. She made New Years the best Bianca ever had. The kiss under the stars…come on. How sweet was that? Frankie was so sweet. Well, she was sometimes sweet. Make no mistake, Bianca knew Frankie had a devilish streak a mile wide. It was actually something the Gryffindor adored. No one made Bianca laugh more than Frankie. With her sneaky pranks against Filch and the glimmer of mischief in those gorgeous hazels, Bianca couldn't wait to see what happened next. The fact that Frankie could go from that to snuggling under a blanket and roasting marshmallows made her even that much more amazing.

All of this and more was why Bianca was racing across the seventh floor of Hogwarts castle early Saturday morning on her birthday instead of sleeping in till her party. Because she wanted to see Frankie.

Spotting the tapestry showing the dancing trolls, Bianca quickly paced in front of the massive stone wall. After the third time, she spun to watch as a door magically appeared. With energy no one should posses that early, Bianca pulled open the door and ran inside. Skidding to a halt in the middle of the cozy space, she wildly looked around. Nothing had changed. There were no decorations. No wrapped packages or cake.

No Frankie.

Bianca exhaled. Ok, she wasn't expecting anything like what her friends were doing. She wasn't. But, it would be a lie to say she wasn't expecting _something_. A balloon. A dancing troll doll. Something. It didn't even look like Frankie had been there. Did she beat Frankie there? Wait, was Frankie even coming? Frankie was going to be there, wasn't she? Of course she was. Bianca was sure of it. She was also sure there would be at least one streamer, though. Which, there wasn't. The fire wasn't even going. She couldn't blame Frankie. They never discussed it. Never said anything about meeting or doing anything. She assumed. She was being presumptuous again. Frankie would have a field day with that. She was probably still asleep, resting after another grueling double practice. Or, she was in the Great Hall eating breakfast and reading the paper. Somewhere that wasn't there. Wasn't with her.

Bianca couldn't stop her head from falling a tiny bit. She couldn't stop the frown from spreading or the saddened air expelling softly from her lungs.

"Missing something?"

Bianca's breath caught in her throat at the gentle voice whispering from behind her. She slowly turned on her heel to see Frankie a foot away. The smug smirk flickered, a tender grin fighting its way through. "Frankie," Bianca exhaled. She was there!

Frankie bit the inside of her bottom lip to hold in the grin, "Here." She pulled out her wand and gave a flick of the wrist. Instantly, the room became dimmer and burning candles popped up all around the room. They floated up toward the ceiling. There must have been forty or fifty of them. With another flick, the stack of logs in the cold fireplace became encased in fire. Tiny silver sparks danced on the tips of the flames. They popped into golden glitter. Finally, a strong swish and flick had a radio that Bianca didn't see earlier jump to life. Music filtered through the speakers. It was one of the Weird Sisters' newest songs from their latest album.

"Better." Frankie nodded. She looked at Bianca, "Something was missing."

Bianca stared at all the newest addition. The candles, the fire, the music. Frankie did have a plan. She spun around in a circle, taking it all in. When she stopped, she was facing Frankie. The blonde stood still. She waited calmly for a response. Well, she looked calm. Deep in those eyes, though, Bianca could see a twinge of impatience. A twinge of need. She wanted to know if Bianca was happy. Happy? That didn't even describe it. That didn't describe the warmth in her heart or the pricking at the corner of her eye. That didn't come close to expressing the consuming emotion churning in her stomach or the way her mind melted.

"Frankie," Bianca whispered. She barely noticed as she flung herself into the blonde, wrapping her arms tightly around the strong body. What she did notice was the softness of the shirt she buried her nose into near the crook of Frankie's neck. She noticed the way her girl smelled like fresh air and affection. Bianca squeezed her closer and dug her hands into the black fabric of the shirt.

"Hey." Frankie greeted quietly. She returned the embrace heartily.

Bianca pressed an open mouthed kiss to the side of her neck. Her mind was muddled more than the swamp rumored to lie at the heart of the forbidden forest. She felt like crying and laughing at the same time. She was overwhelmed and she didn't know why.

Frankie ran a hand through her brown tresses. The loving touch soothed her, and Bianca felt the air return to her ever so slowly. With each stroke, Bianca felt her mind clear and the jelly in her limbs recede.

"Bianca," Frankie spoke.

"Hmmm?" she nuzzled the tip of her nose against the highly sensitive patch of skin just behind Frankie's ear. She smiled at the shiver it caused.

"What is in your hand?"

"Why?" Bianca trailed the tip of her nose down a sleek jaw.

"It's forming a very painful bruise on my back." Frankie answered.

"Oh!" Bianca immediately dropped her arms. She'd forgotten she was holding her gift from Jack and Erica. "It's my present from my mom and stepdad." She lifted it between them.

"A camera?" Frankie looked at it.

"Yes!" Bianca pointed the lens at Frankie, "Smile."

"What?" Flash.

Bianca giggled, "Nice, Frankie. The confused look is so you."

Frankie blinked, "I think you blinded me."

Bianca peered through the sight, "Come on, Stone. Give me sexy."

Frankie's eyebrow ticked up, "Don't I always?"

"Pose."

Frankie held a hand up to block her face, "Why?"

"We need pictures." Bianca tried to tilt the camera so she could see around the obstacle.

"For what? Your voodoo doll collection?" Frankie turned her shoulder.

Her what? "No, Ms. Grumpy." Bianca reached out a hand and stuck her fingers under the neckline of Frankie's black shirt. She twisted them around the gold and silver chain, pulling the necklace out of its hiding place, "For your locket."

Frankie peered down at the locket. Then, quicker than lightning, Frankie snatched the camera from Bianca's grasp.

"What are you doing?" Bianca gasped.

Frankie smirked and held up the camera, "You said I need pictures."

Bianca blinked as the flash went off and tiny blue spots blurred her vision, "So you take my camera?"

Frankie shrugged nonchalantly, but there was an undercurrent of thinly veiled affection in her voice, "I want a picture of you."

Bianca, the blue spots gone, stared at Frankie. The blonde ducked her head from the endeared gaze and studied the camera instead. Bianca melted a little right then.

Clearing her throat, Frankie motioned toward the table, "I brought some juice and a few snacks. Since you don't get up this early, you might not know about breakfast. It's a meal they serve before lunch."

Bianca shook her head, "Smart-aleck."

"It's not polite to call people names. Don't you Gryffindors have any manners?"

"Yeah Frankie, it's a Gryffindor thing. That must be why you keep calling me troll." Bianca followed the blonde to the table.

Frankie set the camera down and picked up her bag that was stashed under the table, "I'm acknowledging your ancestry."

Bianca felt her mouth water as the food was revealed, "And I'm acknowledging your charming qualities. _Cutie_."

Frankie slid a bottle over to her, "I thought I was sexy."

"You're both." Bianca grabbed the bottle and opened it.

Frankie opened her own bottle, "Like you."

Bianca felt her cheeks burn at that. She watched Frankie fiddle with her bottle cap. "Bianca?"

"Yes?"

Frankie grinned at her, "Happy Birthday."

* * *

Bianca was two seconds away from having Frankie take her to the infirmary. She was pretty sure any second she was going to turn completely into a puddle of goo that only the school nurse could help. Yep, she was going to be the big melted mass formerly known as Bianca Montgomery. No arms, no legs, just glop.

Why? Well, when your girlfriend was as adorable as Frankie, it's a given. Bianca had to physically stop herself from awing out loud more than once. The word wanted to burst out like turrets. Frankie gave her aw turrets. Maybe Pomfrey had something for that. A potion, perhaps. Anytime Bianca went to see Frankie, she could take this potion and she wouldn't feel like cooing at her girlfriend. Yeah, right. Like that would ever not happen. Her not want to coo? Come on.

Frankie, for her part, wasn't helping. She didn't even know she was doing anything. In fact, she was trying to do the exact opposite. Frankie was trying so hard to be aloof. She was trying to act like it wasn't that big of a deal. She threw out her infamous whatever and shrugged. She acted like making countless candles light up and float above their heads was an everyday occurrence.

It was so adorable.

It was adorable because she was failing so miserably at it. Everything gave her away. The way her eyes couldn't look away from Bianca for more than a few seconds. The way the timbre of her voice was just that much gentler than usual. The way her soft eyes drank Bianca in like she was water in the desert. How did Bianca ever think that Frankie wasn't interested in her?

Totally adorable.

"Don't move." Bianca ordered.

Frankie, eyes closed, was laid out on the couch. One arm was tucked behind her head as a makeshift pillow and the other rested comfortably over her torso. "What gave my plan away?"

Bianca lifted the camera, "The smirk."

"Another picture?"

Bianca aimed the lens, "We need more."

"You do know the locket is the made for one picture."

Bianca snapped a photo, "We need a lot to choose from so we get the best one."

"The best one?"

"Yep." She took another picture.

Frankie opened her eyes, "The one of me sitting at the table wasn't the best?"

Bianca shook her head.

Frankie sat up, "Or the one of me throwing away the empty juice bottles?"

Nope.

Frankie swung her feet to the floor, "Maybe the one of me the near the fire?"

The glow from the fire had illuminated Frankie's face beautifully.

"Perhaps the one of me walking." She stood up.

She was just teasing her now. "Fine, I get it." Bianca sighed. "I'm taking a lot of pictures."

"You took more than twenty in a ten minute span of time." Frankie drawled.

That was a fun ten minutes. Frankie had been so blinded she accidently ran into the back of the sofa. "I know. But, I want pictures." She ran her thumb over the button, "I don't have any of you, and this is my first birthday we're together for."

Frankie strolled forward, "You want the perfect picture."

Bianca waved the camera, "Sort of obvious, isn't it?"

Frankie pressed her lips together. Bianca watched as a look of concentration overtook her. The little dip between her eyebrows formed, and she seemed to be studying the camera. Then, she lightly grasped the wrist holding the camera and hoisted it up and out so the arm was stretched full length and the camera was eye level. Bianca shot her a curious look as she stepped into her.

"Ready?" Frankie asked with a sly smirk.

For what? "Sure."

Frankie pushed up and met Bianca's lips in a kiss.

Bianca's finger slammed down on the button as she kissed her back. The flash went off and the moment was captured.

Frankie dropped back down to the balls of her feet, "There's your picture."

She actually thought of that? Awww, "That is so cute."

Frankie shrugged and rolled her eyes, "Whatever." The hint of a bashful streak of pink emerged on her cheeks.

Bianca beamed, "That is defiantly going in the locket."

Frankie stepped back, "Ok." She tried to look cool, but the silly grin playing on her mouth ended that.

Bianca leaned down and brushed a quick kiss to her lips, "I'm still taking lots of photos."

Frankie's sigh of frustration contrasted sharply with the charming smile, "Mental."

* * *

Bianca took a lot more pictures. She wondered for a brief moment about the warranty on this thing, because she was certain no one had taken this many pictures with a camera in one day. She wanted to get everything, though. The way the candles looked. The tiny silver and gold sparks in the fireplace.

Frankie.

Frankie was taking pictures, too. She pretended to be against the whole photo thing, but she kept stealing the camera from Bianca and lining up shots right and left.

After both girls were sufficiently blinded by the flashes, Frankie hovered near the table where her bag lay. She gestured for Bianca to come over, "I got something for you."

"You did?" Bianca rushed up to her, "You didn't have to."

"Does Gryffindor need an etiquette class? It's bad manners to not give the birthday girl a gift." Frankie joked and reached into her bag. She pulled out a square package wrapped in old newspapers.

Bianca took it gratefully, "Thank you." What was it?

"Thanking me before you see what it is? Presumptuous."

Bianca began to unwrap it, "Not when I know I'm going to like it."

"You know what it is?"

Bianca glanced up, "I know it's from you."

Frankie turned bright red at that, "Whatever." She crossed her arms, "Sap."

Yeah, she was the sappy one. Bianca tore off the last bit of paper and was presented with the words Honeydukes Sweetshop emblazoned on the box. "Candy!" Honeydukes was the candy store in Hogsmeade and one of Bianca's most favorite places to visit on school trips. They had every kind of sweet imaginable. "How did you get this?" There hadn't been a trip to Hogsmeade since before break.

Frankie grinned enigmatically, "Magic."

Bianca chuckled, "This is great. Thank you." She quickly kissed Frankie's cheek before opening the box. Inside were a few thick square pieces of fudge. "Fudge!" She could already taste the sweet chocolate.

Frankie unfolded her arms, "No charms, but I'm not a pro player, yet. You only get candy."

Candy and Charms. "That's ok." It was more than ok. She knew Frankie was still recovering from Christmas. She didn't know all about Frankie's financial disposition, but she knew enough to understand that the bracelet on her wrist set the girl back quite a bit. "This is more than enough." The fact that she remembered what candy and charms meant to her was worth more than any piece of silver or gold.

Frankie suddenly whipped out her wand, "Orchideous." A bouquet of flowers flourished out of the tip of her wand. She plucked them out and handed them to Bianca, "Flowers and chocolate, what bleeding heart Gryffindors love."

Bianca brought the flowers to her nose and inhaled the precious scent, "Thank you, Frankie." She did love them.

"It's nothing." Frankie played it off.

It was everything, "These are beautiful."

Frankie waved her wand, "They need water," a once empty juice bottle transformed into a glass vase. Frankie muttered and a spout of water shot out of her wand and filled the vase.

Bianca placed the flowers in the vase, "McGonagall must love you." The professor taught transfiguration and would have enjoyed Frankie's ease with the spells.

Frankie repocketed her wand and sent Bianca a look. The brunette felt it in her veins. "Not my Gryffindor."

Bianca turned back to the fudge. Her throat tightened at the gaze, "Fudge is my favorite thing to get at Honeydukes."

"I'm glad." Frankie dropped her stare. A sort of earnestness tinged her murmur, "I wasn't sure."

Bianca plucked out a piece, "Share with me?"

"Are you going to jinx me if I don't?"

Bianca broke off a morsel, "No, but I will do this." She tossed the piece into her mouth. Once the decadent candy touched her tongue, a delicious moan rumbled in her throat.

Frankie pursed her lips and twirled Bianca into her arms, "Effective."

"Thank you." Bianca broke off another piece. She held it up to Frankie's lips. Frankie wrapped her mouth around the chocolate, her lips sliding over the thumb and finger holding it.

It was delectable, "Delicious."

Bianca pressed the pad of her thumb against Frankie's lower lip, "You got a little chocolate…there."

Frankie swallowed and gulped at the touch. Her eyes fluttered closed as Bianca replaced her thumb with her lips.

* * *

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Come on."

Frankie shook her head.

Bianca threaded a hand through her hair, "Why not?"

"I am not singing Happy Birthday."

She pulled Frankie back further against her chest. "I think it would sound very sexy."

Bianca was stretched out on the couch, her back against the arm. Frankie sat between her legs, curled up against her chest. Her head rested on the pad of Bianca's shoulder, and Bianca's hands curved over her belly.

"Everything I do is sexy."

Touché, "Come on. All the Gryffindors sing it."

Figured, "I'm not a Gryffindor."

No, she wasn't. "A little tune."

"Have them sing it. Try not to be overtaken by their lack of sexiness."

Bianca drummed her fingers, "They will later."

Frankie ran her palm smoothly over Bianca's thigh and knee, "You sound thrilled."

She really wasn't. It meant leaving Frankie. "They throw me a party every year in the common room. Simone's in charge this year of all the festivities."

"Should be spectacular." Frankie deadpanned.

Bianca kissed her ear, "I wish you could be there. The whole house shows up. There's games and food."

"You'll have fun."

She would. She had fun every year, "I'd rather be here."

Frankie's hand stilled on her knee, "You should go."

"I will, but it doesn't start till dinner time, and I can be a few hours late."

"Be on time."

Bianca traced tiny circles in the cotton with her fingertip, "I want to be with you at least till curfew."

"You have to be there." Frankie paused, "You spend a lot of time with me."

Duh. "I want to."

"Maybe you should spend more time there."

Bianca's finger stopped, "More time there?" What was Frankie saying? "You want me to spend more time in Gryffindor Tower?"

Frankie's voice was measured, "You come here all the time."

What? "You think I'm spending too much time here? Too much time with you? In our place?"

Frankie didn't respond.

Bianca angled her body so she could see Frankie's face, "Where is this coming from?"

Frankie stared straight ahead, "You disappear for hours on end everyday. It's suspicious."

No. It couldn't be. "You think I'm going to get us caught? Is that what this is about?" The mere mention hurt. "I'm not going to get us caught, Frankie." Was that what Frankie was thinking? She had been so sure Frankie was past that. For one, they couldn't be found there. And two, Frankie was so worried about being found out she wanted to limit their time together?

Frankie clasped her hand, "I am not afraid of that."

"Then, what?"

"Your friends notice when you're gone, Bianca."

"Not like that."

Frankie grinned humorlessly, "You have self-appointed saviors."

"Simone isn't a problem anymore."

"She is for you."

Bianca was totally confused.

"Bianca, I just…don't want you getting hassled because you're gone all the time." Frankie admitted. Considering how those losers reacted to the letter they found awhile back, they would certainly confront Bianca.

Oh. "I'm not being hassled." Frankie was worried about her. She wasn't worried about being caught.

"Not yet." Frankie looked at her. "They notice."

"I don't care." Bianca locked eyes with her. "I can handle them."

"I never questioned that."

"But, I shouldn't have to." was what Frankie was really saying.

Frankie gave an imperceptible shrug.

Bianca rested her forehead against Frankie's, "I want to be here with you. You want to be here with me. That's all that matters. My friends might wonder where I go and ask me, but that's it." She cupped Frankie's cheek, "What about your friends?"

Frankie snorted, "I don't hang out with white knights and caped crusaders."

Bianca blinked, "Your muggle references are so cute." She pinched her cheek.

"Shut up."

"Frankie."

"Yeah?"

"I wouldn't give this up for anything."

A touch quieter, "Neither would I."

* * *

Bianca snuck out of the Room of Requirement. The hallway was empty. Frankie was waiting inside to give her a few minutes and the rest of the castle was either at dinner or in Gryffindor Tower.

Walking along, Bianca thought back over the day. It had been really really good. It was one of the best, if not the best, birthdays she'd ever had. It was all because of Frankie. She got her fudge! And, she apologized for not getting her charms for her bracelet. How thoughtful. Not to mention the decorations and the picture taking. The memory she was clinging to right then, though, occurred just before she left. Before the two got up and prepared to be separated again. The two of them laid on the couch, Frankie in Bianca's arms. The brunette stared up at the ceiling, watching the pretty candles float about lazily. The fire crackled and sparked, bathing them in warmth and light. The radio played a slow jazzy number by Celestina Warbeck.

It was perfect. It was like they were the only two people in the whole world. Frankie fit perfectly in her arms. The feel of that strong yet soft body, the firm yet gentle hands linked with her own. Bianca never wanted to leave. If she had to stay that way for eternity, she wouldn't mind at all.

Bianca's feet came to a crashing halt.

It hit her like a fire breathing dragon. She thought about Frankie nonstop. Look at her. She wasn't even five hundred feet from their room and less than a minute since she kissed the girl goodbye, and all her thoughts were about Frankie. All she wanted to do was go back and take Frankie into her arms. Her body itched to turn around. She dreamed about kissing those winsome lips nearly every night. Heck, her parents even knew about Frankie! Well, they didn't know about her exactly. They knew she was important to Bianca. Important? She wasn't just important. She was…she was her girlfriend. She made her heart go crazy whenever they were near each other. They didn't even have to touch. And that grin! That crooked little grin Frankie got whenever she was happy made her turn to mush. Yes, mush. Big pile of melted goop called Bianca. It didn't matter that Frankie was a Slytherin or a muggle-born or even a girl. Bianca didn't care because Frankie made her laugh. With one glance from those soft eyes, Bianca felt so much deep inside. She felt safe and cared for. She felt…whole. Like she'd been secretly searching for something and she'd finally found it. It wasn't like Frankie was perfect. Far from it. She could be cold and cynical. She was overly cocky at times. She nearly had an all out duel with her friends and housemates. And their first kiss was fueled by firewhiskey behind a store in Hogsmeade, after which Frankie pretended like it never meant anything for a long time. She could be so frustrating.

There was so much more to her, though. Those things didn't really matter. Because, she was also sweet and funny. She took Bianca flying because it was her favorite thing to do. She shared her dreams and plans for the future. A future Bianca could see herself being a part of. Charms and candy. Frankie really cared about her. She really did, a lot.

Oh Merlin.

Bianca's fingers hooked around the silver quill charm.

"I love her."

A grin.

"I'm in love with Frankie."


	26. Chapter 26

TheBoondocksRox: Thank you for commenting! I love getting comments. Hope you like the update!

* * *

Love and Bianca were a good match.

Well, that's what Bianca believed. And, who was there to say she was wrong? Hmmm? No one. Not that they could. They were a good match. An 'in love' Bianca was a very very happy Bianca. Now, Bianca was usually happy. She was a happy person by nature. She smiled and laughed. She was friendly to everyone – except a few Slytherins who were working their way onto her list of people she did not like and would hex if given the chance. Novak was at the very top. No surprise there. But, back to Bianca. She was a genuinely nice, caring, and pleasant person who smiled. There wasn't really one person who got to know her and didn't like her.

That was regular 'in like' Bianca.

This was 'in love' Bianca.

'In love' Bianca walked around like the world was perfect. Was it? No. But, it was to her. She was in love with Frankie. It was terrifying and strengthening all at the same time. It was amazingly indescribable. If asked, she could not fully put into words what the feelings coursing through her were. They were more than fear. More than joy. More than glee, awe, spirited, intoxicating, and whatever other adjectives could possibly be used all rolled into one. It was simply the best feeling in the entire world. It was love.

Bianca's friends were curious about the new glow surrounding the brunette. The merry twinkle in her eyes that was not there before. The way she could not stop smiling. Her mouth was formed permanently into a grin. It was as if her body was humming with new energy. Bianca didn't care what they wondered or thought. How could she when all she dreamed about was Frankie.

She was in love with Frankie.

Wow.

* * *

Bianca might have been in love, but that didn't mean the world stopped turning. It might have paused for a second when the revelation hit her, but then it started back up and continued to spin. Classes were held, the mail arrived each morning by owl with Opal dropping off her weekly letter from Jack and her mom. Snape was still a jerk when he taught Potions and deducted points from Gryffindor any chance he got.

And Gryffindor Tower was abuzz with excitement at the upcoming Slytherin-Gryffindor quidditch match.

It was all anyone could talk about. During meals, between classes, even during class, all any student talked about was the match. It usually annoyed Bianca. She was not a fan of sports, and quidditch was definitely not her cup of tea. This year, though, she listened in as those around her chatted about team standings and other such things. She had to bite her tongue whenever they started belittling the Slytherin team. Frankie was not a cheat or dirty player. Not that any of her fellow housemates would care to hear the truth about that.

Because of the match, Bianca had barely been able to see Frankie outside of Potions or meals. The blonde was either at practice or trapped in a team meeting. It was frustrating and not what she wanted after the incredible birthday she'd had, but that's what happened when you were secretly dating the seeker for the Slytherin team.

Walking through the fifth floor, Bianca released a sigh. She knew Frankie needed to be prepared for the quidditch match. She loved quidditch. But Merlin, after realizing what these feelings churning inside meant…Bianca just wanted to wrap her arms around Frankie and never let go. She was sixteen and in love. She didn't want to just see Frankie from across a classroom or on opposite ends of the Great Hall. She wanted to hold her, kiss her, tell her how she felt. Would Frankie even want that? Did she feel the same way?

Bianca bit her bottom lip. They'd never really talked about love. They admitted they felt things for each other. They wanted to be together. But love? Love was a lot more than like. Even really like, which Frankie had said she felt for Bianca. She said she really really liked her. But, what did that mean? What was that on the like-love scale?

What would happen if she told Frankie? Would Frankie act like she did the first time she told her she liked her and wanted them to date? Run away and pretend it was all some big misunderstanding and that Bianca was delusional or crazy? No, she couldn't. She wouldn't. Frankie cared about her. There was no more running away. And, it wasn't like Frankie didn't return those feelings back then. She just didn't know how to show them. There was so much going against them, but Frankie pulled through.

What if Frankie loved her, too? That brought a grin to Bianca's face. Frankie had been so sweet to her. The tiny birthday celebration, New Years, all of it. Yes, Frankie had that touch of Slytheriness inside her that came out once in awhile, but it was only another side Bianca loved about her. Frankie was smart, unpredictable, caring, and playful. Merlin, she loved her. She really truly did. Oh, she hoped Frankie felt the same.

Bianca turned the corner and strolled down the nearly empty corridor. She glanced up ahead and saw the statue of Boris the Bewildered. The memory of Frankie's prank on Filch flashed in her mind, and she chuckled lightly. The few other students passing by shot her confused looks, but she ignored them. Frankie's Christmas break duel with Filch was legendary. Her girl took pride in the ability to pull off such elaborate jokes on the man who hated students with a passion. Which was another reason why the Room of Requirement was such a good find. Filch had targeted Frankie from time to time. The girl was at the top of his list. He wanted nothing more than to see her expelled, and he tailed her every so often, intent on catching her doing something against the rules. Too bad for him Frankie could dodge him with ease and sneak into the Room of Requirement without him even noticing she was gone.

Oh, and the pictures! Her mom and stepdad had no idea how much the camera meant to her. Frankie and she must have taken hundreds of photos during her birthday. She'd sent them off in the mail to be processed. She couldn't wait to get them back. They needed to pick out one for Frankie's locket, and she might pick out a few to hide under her pillow so she could look at them when no one was watching.

Stepping by the statue, Bianca gasped as hands shot out and grabbed her arms. She was unceremoniously pulled behind the statue. Eyes wide, she spun around and slapped at her captor, "Frankie!"

"Ow," Frankie rubbed at the sore spot on her shoulder.

"You said you were going to stop doing that." Bianca huffed. It'd been a long time since Frankie'd dragged her behind a statue.

Frankie smirked, "And miss your lovely welcoming punch?"

Bianca rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the giant smile. It was Frankie! "I didn't punch you."

"A rather rough love tap, then?"

Love? Bianca's breath hitched at the word. Was that a conscious choice in word usage?

Frankie's brow furrowed, "Bianca?"

Oh, standing there silent might not be the best move, so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "I missed you."

Frankie's smirk softened, "Missed you too, trollish tendencies aside. You should learn to control this brutish side of yourself that causes you to hit others."

"Yes, Frankie. It's the troll in me and not the fact you ambushed me from behind a statue."

"Perhaps I should pay more attention in Care of Magical Creatures. I'll learn how to appropriately approach you."

Bianca grabbed Frankie's hands and linked them together, "You could start with a kiss."

Frankie raised an eyebrow, "Sounds risky."

"Take a risk."

"Gryffindors do like to jump in head first." Frankie leaned in and pecked her cheek.

Bianca tilted her head and caught Frankie's mouth in a firm kiss. Immediately her eyes slammed shut and her senses took over. She grasped at the smaller body, pulling her closer. Her heart pounded in her ears, yet there was glorious silence. Sparks danced across the backs of her eyelids and exploded into a sea of color when a deft tongue slipped inside to greet her own.

A tiny whimper formed in the back of Bianca's throat. She dug her hands into the scratchy gray sweater vest and wordlessly asked for more. A gentle hand curved around her cheek while a thumb slowly rubbed over her smooth skin. Another hand softly tangled in her long locks and cupped the back of her head. Their lips pushed and pulled, slid and slipped against each other meaningfully. They'd done this so many times, yet each touch felt amazing and new.

Their mouths broke apart, and their noses brushed teasingly. "I'll take the risk." Frankie murmured and guided Bianca back in for another kiss.

Bianca returned the kiss, "Great."

A gaggle of chattering Hufflepuffs waltzed by the statue, and both girls froze. Frankie quickly spun them around so Bianca was further in the shadows and less likely to be seen. The brunette leaned back against the wall, her face red and lungs panting for calming air.

Frankie watched the group walk away then faced Bianca, "Not the best time for this."

"No, probably not." Bianca agreed. Making out in the corridor – exciting but dangerous. Sort of how Frankie seemed at the beginning of their relationship. "Why don't we go back to our room? Lot less people there." Why didn't Frankie meet her there in the first place?

Frankie shook her head, "I'm meeting Gary."

Bianca's smile dropped, "Again?"

Frankie stretched out a hand hooked a strand of brown hair behind Bianca's ear, "The match is this weekend."

"I haven't seen you in days." Yes, she was sounding a little whiney and needy, but come on.

Frankie shrugged, "We need to be ready." The way she was looking at Bianca, though, made it obvious she did not want to leave.

"You are ready." Bianca pulled her in, "You've been ready. Frankie, you're the best seeker this school has. You don't need to practice this hard."

"You've never even seen me play."

"I know, _presumptuous_." Bianca traced a fingertip down Frankie's jaw, "But, I know you. I know how much you love this game and how much time you put into it."

"This sounds like the beginning of an inspirational speech." Frankie joked.

Bianca cupped her chin, "You don't need one. You're arrogant enough without it." She brushed the pad of her thumb under Frankie's bottom lip, "I know you're a good player and an excellent flyer. That's enough."

"I'm better than good." she smirked.

"You're amazing." in every way that counted.

Frankie bent her head, "Better to go on fact than faith."

"What?"

Frankie raised her eyes, "You could go."

"You want me to go to the match?" Bianca's mouth quirked up.

Frankie exhaled, "It's against Gryffindor, and those losers couldn't fly properly if they had wings. We're going to kill them. Their seeker is one of the most dimwitted idiots I've ever seen. I could beat him without a broom."

There's that confidence.

Frankie took a breath, "However, you could see what a real team plays like with the Slytherins."

"I would?" Bianca swung her arms around Frankie's neck and played with the fine hairs at the nape. "I don't know; Gryffindor sounds pretty good."

Frankie scoffed, "Their heads are bigger than the North Sea. They think they're god's gift to the quidditch pitch." And the world. Heaven forbid you don't cheer on Gryffindor – the heroes of the wizarding world.

"That's my house, you know."

"All the more reason you should know that fact." Frankie locked her hands.

"They say you're a dirty player. Will I see some evil tricks?"

"You will see tactical strategy that lesser players don't understand."

Bianca pretended to contemplate it, "Hmmmm. I don't know. Saturday? There are those things I need to do."

Frankie shot her a droll look, "Things?"

"Yes, like recover from my sudden attack by a certain Slytherin."

Frankie rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Bianca trailed her fingers up the side of Frankie's neck and brushed her thumb against the sensitive spot directly behind her ear, "Of course, I'll be there for you."

Frankie's eyelids fluttered, "Recovery is important."

"So is this." This was the game of the year supposedly. "I want to be there for you, Frankie." She stared lovingly into eyes that were unable to hide their hopefulness. This was important to Frankie, so it was important to her. If Frankie wanted her there, she would be there.

"Ok." Frankie replied. A grin hinted at the corner of her mouth.

"Ooh, I'll make a big sign with sparkles to cheer you on." Bianca let go of Frankie and clapped her hands together.

Frankie was not amused, "No."

"Oh, come on. It'll be great. I'll get noisemakers and think up chants. Go, Frankie, Go!" Bianca waved her hands.

Frankie blinked, "Mental."

"You don't like that?"

"I'm sure your house will adore you waving a sparkly sign for the opposition." Frankie drawled.

Oh, right. "Would you?"

"Sparkles are not particular favorites of mine."

"I'll make them green and silver." Bianca grasped her shoulders and gave a mirthful shake.

Frankie cracked a lopsided grin, "You are unbelievable."

"In a good way."

"The best way." Frankie gazed at her affectionately.

Bianca gazed back, "That goes both ways."

Frankie blinked cutely and took a step back, "Whatever. I have to go see Gary."

"Alright, go." Bianca gave a wave. "I'll be there Saturday."

Frankie picked up her bag that was tossed on the base of the statue. She reached inside, "Nearly forgot," she pulled out a book and held it out to Bianca, "here."

Bianca took it. It was the quidditch book Frankie got for Christmas, "Frankie?"

Frankie closed her bag, "The rules are in the first chapter. Your fanaticism for this game might work better if you know how it's played."

"Ha ha." Bianca put the book in her satchel, "Thank you. I'll take good care of it." She knew Frankie treasured the gift.

Frankie nodded and flashed a grateful look. Then, she schooled her features "No sparkles."

"We'll see." This was going to be so much fun!

* * *

Saturday came faster than Bianca expected. Her entire house was bursting with thrill. The common room was full of students clad in Gryffindor cloaks, scarves, hats, and gloves. Some held handmade signs encouraging their team and the players.

"This is so exciting." Babe laughed as she walked out of the castle with Bianca.

Simone slid up beside them, "Best game of the season. Gryffindor will crush Slytherin."

Erin and Dani joined them, "Thank Merlin it's a nice day. I was afraid it was going to be snowing or there would be freezing rain."

They were right. It was a pleasant day. It was still cold, but not freezing like it had been. The sky was clear with only a few lazy clouds floating overhead. The sun was shining down and warming them enough that they could take their gloves off and not worry about the chill. It was the perfect day for a quidditch match.

"Oh, there's my boy!" Simone crowed as she spotted her boyfriend milling around a few hundred yards away, "See you guys!" She rushed off.

Erin rolled her eyes, "Those two are insatiable."

Dani nudged her, "Like you wouldn't be if you had that man."

Bianca, not wanting to listen to her two friends rib each other about their lack of boyfriends, turned to Babe, "There's a lot of people here." Nearly the entire school showed up. Even the other two houses were there.

"I forgot you don't go to these games." Babe nodded, "Yeah, it's a big thing. Everyone wants to see Gryffindor beat Slytherin."

"Do you think they will?"

Babe shrugged, "Maybe. Slytherin is always winning, but I want us to win. I like us."

"You don't like Slytherin?"

Babe thought about it, "I don't know. Slytherin is…Slytherin."

Which was how it seemed most people viewed them. Hate Slytherin because it's Slytherin.

They got to the stadium and followed the crowd up the stairs and to their seats, which were very high up. As Bianca sat down, she took in the stadium. It was really large. The field was in an oval shape with three tall poles with hoops on the top at each end of the field. The stands circled around the pitch, and each seat was filling up rapidly.

Internally, Bianca went over the rules again. Quidditch was played on broomsticks, of course, and there were two teams. Each team had seven players – three chases, two beaters, a keeper, and the seeker. There were three different balls – the quaffle, the bludger, and the snitch. The quaffle was a red ball about twelve inches in diameter. The bludgers, which there were two of them, were massive hard iron balls about ten inches in diameter. Finally, the snitch was a small gold ball about the size of a walnut and had wings.

The chasers flew up and down the field passing the quaffle and trying to keep it from the other team. To score, they would throw the quaffle through one of the three hoops and would get ten points each time. The keeper protected the hoops and tried to block these shots. The beaters had wooden clubs and would hit at the bludgers in an attempt to protect their fellow team players and knock the other team's players off course.

Finally, there was the seeker. Frankie's position. The seeker would fly around searching for the snitch. The snitch, unlike the other two types of balls, darted around the pitch. When the snitch was caught by a seeker, the team would get 150 points and the game would end.

Not to mention all the other rules about substitutions, fouls, and such that she'd barely skimmed over.

Wow, she could see why Frankie spent so much time studying the game. Basically, though, Frankie's position was the most important. 150 points rested on her performance as well as when the game would end.

A giant roar had Bianca coming out of her musings. She looked down to see both teams marching out onto the field along with the referee. Her gaze instantly glued to Frankie, who was walking at the end of the Slytherin processional. Frankie was dressed in dark green robes, the Slytherin crest on her chest. She had leather arm guards on her forearms and her leather gloves.

Marching out, Frankie looked as serious as Bianca had ever seen her. There was no expression on her face, but she could see the glimmer of determination in her hazel eyes. The teams mounted their brooms and kicked off the ground. Another roar boomed, and Bianca found herself joining in. Exhilaration rippled through the stands. There was a palpable vibration in the air.

"Welcome Hogwarts to Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" the student announcer's voice echoed.

The teams flew around, warming up for the game. Bianca watched Frankie idly glide around. The blonde would exchange a few words with her teammates when she went by, but she never looked at the stands or the other team.

Bianca did. She watched the Gryffindors fly around. She latched onto the Gryffindor seeker and watched him. His broom was definitely different from Frankie's. It looked a lot less worn, and she remembered Frankie telling her it was faster and better than hers. Merlin, she hoped Frankie could out fly him.

When Frankie made a loop around the Slytherin end of the field, Bianca found herself jumping to her feet as she passed by. Before she could let out a cheer, though, a deafening chorus of boos and hisses sounded. Frowning, Bianca looked around her. Every single person near her was hissing, except for Babe who was merrily watching the teams fly.

Then, Bianca took in the whole stadium. The entire place was booing or hissing at Slytherin and cheering Gryffindor. Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were. The only people not doing this were the section of Slytherins. The mass of green and silver was loudly jeering the other team and clapping for the snakes. They were like an island in the ocean of Gryffindor supporters. To their credit, though, their shouts were just as loud as the other side's. Synchronized chants filled the air. Both sides cheered and yelled in one voice.

Bianca couldn't believe it. Even the other two houses would show up and take sides like that? Well, she took that back. She could believe it. Slytherin was not well liked. But, this was different. Was every game like this? Where everyone cheered against Slytherin…against Frankie?

Before she could think anymore about that, the referee blew her whistle. The balls were released into the sky and the game began.

The game was fast-paced and never stopped. Gryffindor immediately obtained the quaffle and began to pass it back and forth as they moved toward the Slytherin hoops. During a pass, though, one of the Slytherin chasers swooped in between the two Gryffindors and stole the quaffle. The three green and silver clad chasers zoomed the other way, nimbly tossing the red ball back and forth. They easily outmaneuvered the Gryffindors and scored.

"Come on! Get it back!" one of the Gryffindor fans cheered as the Gryffindors got the quaffle.

Bianca only followed the action for a bit before she searched for Frankie. She found her hovering over the center of the field high above. It looked like she was busy watching the game below, but Bianca knew better. Just because something looked one way didn't mean it was that way.

The Gryffindor seeker flew up toward Frankie, and she watched as the boy shouted a few words at her seeker. Frankie didn't react. He said something else. What was he saying?

Then, he found himself alone as Frankie disappeared, racing toward the ground. The boy was after her in a flash, and the crowd held their breath as they saw both seekers rushing forward. Did they find the snitch?

Bianca hopped up and shot her hand out, grasping onto Babe's arm as her eyes followed Frankie's descent. What was she doing? Did she see it? She needed to pull up!

"Merlin, Frankie." Bianca muttered, "Pull up, pull up." She was going too fast. It was the earth not a pillow of marshmallows!

The ground drew closer and closer.

There were only a few feet until she'd crash.

"Frankie!" Bianca gasped.

Frankie jerked the tip of her broom up.

The Slytherin flew parallel with the ground, the ends of her broom swishing against the grass.

The Gryffindor pulled up, inches from crashing.

A deafening cheer rang out.

"He's too good to fall for that!" one of the Gryffindors yelled.

Bianca exhaled. Merlin, Frankie did that move. She hated that move! They were going to have a serious talk about that. No more Frankie almost crashing. None.

"Our seeker's better than that, Stone, you dirty player!" another joined in.

Bianca frowned. Better? One – Frankie was not a dirty player. That was a legal move. It was in the book. Two – he did fall for it. He followed her.

Frankie circled around the pitch, low to the ground. The Gryffindor trailed her. Bianca saw a smirk flash on Frankie's face. She wasn't disappointed he didn't crash. She was actually…glad?

It was a trick. Frankie knew he wasn't going to crash. Bianca chuckled as it dawned on her. Frankie was testing his broom. Testing his ability. She knew how quickly he could fly and his reflexes.

Strategy. Frankie said they would win with strategy. What else had she learned?

Bianca watched as Frankie's head whipped to the side. She turned her broom and zipped across the field. The Gryffindor followed, building speed as they cruised along. Frankie rose higher into the air and steered her broom in a zigzag pattern. They circled around and faced Bianca's section of the stands.

That's when a flash of gold glinted in the sun.

The snitch.

Frankie picked up speed, aiming directly for the snitch. Her eyes never left the ball. Bianca tried to follow it, but it moved too quickly. Instead, she focused on Frankie. The Gryffindor did the same thing.

They flew straight toward the stands. Their bodies bumped against each other, no space in between them. Shoulders lowered and rammed into the other flyer and elbows swung out harshly.

The spectators grew antsy as they got closer and closer.

"What are you doing?" Bianca questioned softly.

The two seekers drew neck and neck never diverting from the path. They battled for position. The Gryffindor leaned into Frankie, trying to knock her off the line. She shoved her shoulder into his side and he swerved slightly.

"Are they going to turn?" the guy behind Bianca asked.

No, they weren't.

The fans ducked as the seekers reached the edge of the box.

They both pulled up, flying over the heads of the fans. Bianca felt the air sweep over her face and heard the piercing whoosh streak across her ears. She looked up the second the brooms weren't feet from her head anymore. The seekers had flipped back toward the field. Frankie was slowing down, her head twitching around.

She'd lost sight of the snitch.

That was the least of her worries, however.

"Look out!" Bianca cried, earning her looks from the others.

A bludger was hurtling straight at Frankie.

Frankie caught sight of the iron ball, and she threw herself underneath her broom, her hands tightening on the stick. The bludger barreled overtop of her, right where she had been a second before. A Slytherin beater rushed over and swatted at the ball, sending it back at a Gryffindor with vengeance.

Bianca sighed in relief as Frankie righted herself and flew off. She felt a bunch of confused looks aimed at her, and she shrugged at the other fans, "What?"

Babe patted her arm, "I didn't want her to get hit, either."

Frankie flew up, passing amongst the chasers and beaters. The Gryffindors had the quaffle, and were speeding forward. Frankie unexpectedly slowed to a stop – right in front of the chaser with the quaffle.

The Gryffindor wobbled to the side, noticing the Slytherin just as she passed the ball. Her throw fell behind the intended receiver and a Slytherin scooped it up. Then, as if nothing happened, Frankie continued on.

Bianca shook her head. She had a feeling that was something they worked on at one of those double practices.

Frankie once again hovered over the center of the field high above the action. Bianca knew she should be watching the other players. She had no idea what the score was or why people kept chanting and cheering. But, that would require not looking at Frankie. Frankie, who looked really hot with her wind blown hair and intense eyes.

Why did she not go to these matches before?

Possibly because Frankie did crazy moves that gave her mini heart attacks.

The Gryffindor floated near Frankie, waiting along with her. Bianca felt her breath catch as Frankie's head whipped to the side again. Did she see the snitch?

The blonde took off toward the Slytherin end of the pitch. The Gryffindor followed after her. They careened forward, faster than ever before, even when Frankie was testing him. Bianca held her breath. She must have seen the snitch!

"Go, Frankie, Go!" Bianca muttered repeatedly, "Come on, baby."

The Gryffindor drew up beside Frankie, his broom much faster than hers. He then shot her a look of triumph and darted past her. Bianca frowned. "No, come on. You can beat him."

The Gryffindor flew father and farther ahead of Frankie. His broom was too good. There was no way she could catch up.

He was about a hundred yards ahead of her when she suddenly dropped toward the ground and spun around. A gasp echoed through the stands and Bianca's jaw dropped open.

There was a glint of gold in the sunlight.

The snitch was the other way, and only Frankie was heading toward it.

The Gryffindor wasn't even looking back. He thought he had her beat. Bianca laughed out loud. What did Frankie say? Strategy would beat speed. The whole time the Gryffindor had been following Frankie, using her to find the snitch. Now, he was too far away to catch up.

Frankie raced after the snitch. The golden ball fluttered around, its silver wings flapping as fast as a hummingbird's. Frankie's eyes fixated on the snitch, darting back and forth with it. Her hand reached out, dipping and moving in pace with the ball.

Then, as if it was a piece of fudge in the Honeyduke's box, Frankie easily wrapped her fingers around the snitch and plucked it out of the air.

"Yes!" Bianca leapt off her feet. Frankie'd done it! They'd won! Frankie won!

The Slytherin side erupted in cheers as the game ground to a halt. Frankie lazily flew to the ground and smugly handed the snitch to the referee. Her teammates crashed down beside her with whoops and hollers, and they enveloped her in cheerful hugs. Rich lifted her off the ground in a bear hug and Gary slapped her back.

The Gryffindors groaned and stared at Bianca. She didn't notice, too caught up in the fact the girl she loved had just won the game. She bounced up and down, clapping her hands loudly.

"What are you doing?" the boy behind Bianca tapped her shoulder with disgust.

Bianca turned and offered him a giant teeth shimmering grin, "It's over! She caught the snitch!"

"Yeah? And?"

Bianca shrugged, "What can I say? I hate quidditch."

"She does." Babe agreed.

Bianca turned back to watch her girlfriend celebrate with her team.

Her girl was _so_ going to make captain next year. And she was going to every game.


	27. Chapter 27

TheBoondocksRox: Beast, huh? That's quite a compliment. Thank you. In regards to this being only your second comment, I take that to mean you will be commenting more...which makes me happy...and also I might now be expecting comments. Don't let me down! Just think, if you keeping leaving comments I might keep giving you shoutouts. As for Babe, she might know, she might not know. Frankie is a pretty good quidditch player. You think all her bragging wasn't real? :)

* * *

Bianca burst into the Room of Requirement, sleep still in her eyes at the early morning hour. She looked around and spotted a bemused Frankie at the table, the Daily Prophet held open in front of her.

"Good morning." Bianca chirped as she bounced over to Frankie.

"Hey." Frankie greeted, accepting the quick kiss.

Bianca dropped into a seat beside her and placed a letter on the table followed by all the items she needed to write in response.

"Your application to troll school?" Frankie remarked dryly.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "Letter from my parents. We're writing back to them. I want to send it out at breakfast."

Frankie turned the page, "We are?"

"Yes, we are." Bianca smoothed out the folded edges, "They wrote to both of us."

"Your parents wrote to me?" An undercurrent of disbelief tinged the words.

"Yes, they did." Bianca nodded.

Frankie folded the newspaper and set it aside next to the empty cereal bowl and plate full of crumbs. She'd more and more taken to eating breakfast there instead of in the Great Hall, "Why?"

"They want to know how you're doing." Bianca dipped the quill tip in ink, "I wrote out my part already, but I want to get your answers correct."

Frankie stared at her.

"What?" Bianca held the quill over the parchment.

Frankie blinked and after a moment, "What do they want to know?"

Bianca beamed. She was a little hesitant about what Frankie's response would be to this. But, her parents asked about Frankie a lot. That's what happened when their daughter wrote about the blonde nonstop. She couldn't wait for them all to meet. She knew they'd all take to each other instantly. Her parents were great, and who couldn't love Frankie? And…maybe…Frankie wouldn't have to be so alone anymore. Yeah, she acted like it didn't matter, and maybe to some degree it didn't. But, to not have a home to go to was horrible. Not anymore, though. Frankie might not know it, but she was gaining a home.

She gestured for Frankie to come closer, "First, I told them how awesome you were during the quidditch match. Jack said good job and," she peeked at Frankie, "he could use a good seeker in the family pickup games."

Frankie's eyes flickered at that. Bianca held her breath.

"I'm better than good." Frankie finally responded with soft slightly vulnerable orbs contrasting the cocky answer.

Bianca released her breath and laughed in relief at the familiar response. She looked back at the letter, "They want to know how you are."

"Fine." Frankie replied, moving close enough that her side brushed against Bianca's.

She adjusted so their arms pressed together, "They want to know how you liked classes resuming."

"Mediocre except for Potions. I'm happy that class is back."

Bianca bit her lip, "Why's that?"

"I get to see something truly beautiful every class."

Bianca stopped writing, "You think I'm beautiful?" She absently pinched the quill charm between her thumb and forefinger.

Frankie averted her eyes, "I believe I told you that before."

"You were drunk." That night down in the dungeons with Gary's Christmas gift.

"I was when I first kissed you, but you still believed in it then."

The beginnings of a blush dusted Bianca's cheeks, "I think you're the most gorgeous girl I've ever met."

Frankie ran her fingers over the chain of her necklace, "You do live with Gryffindors." The flattered tone belayed the words. She cleared her throat and nodded at the parchment, "Anymore?"

Bianca took the subject change in stride, "They…um…want to know when they'll get to meet you." She found herself holding her breath at that. Yes, she was adamant that Frankie and her family would get along splendidly, but this was Frankie still. This was the girl who had a way of closing herself off as only a Slytherin could. Taking a peek at her girl, she saw that Frankie's face was stoic. Oh, had this been too much of a question? Was it too early still? Yes, they'd been together for months, but it did take them years to even acknowledge that they wanted to talk with each other let alone date. When she had read the question her mom and stepdad posed, it made her heart flutter. They might not know the full extent of her relationship with Frankie, but just the fact that her family was eager to meet her girlfriend was amazing. Did Frankie want that, though? She had to. She had been so happy when she got all those gifts at Christmas.

"Meet?" Frankie finally asked.

Bianca nodded, "They already like you, Frankie. They just want to put a face to the name."

"They know?"

Know? About them? "No, not yet." Bianca set down the quill and reached for Frankie. She gently touched her arm, "They know you're important to me. And I want to, someday, tell them how important you really are."

Frankie glanced down at the fingers resting on her forearm, "How much do they know about me?"

"They don't care about what house you're in or where you come from." Or that the touch of your lips makes my head spin.

Frankie kept her eyes averted.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Bianca added.

Strong fingers covered Bianca's, "Is there anything I need to know beforehand? Troll greetings perhaps?"

Bianca felt her body relax at the teasing words. She nudged the blonde, "We're not trolls."

"Giants then."

With rolling eyes, she arched into Frankie and pecked her cheek, "You are kind of short."

"Helps with the slithering." She turned her head and caught Bianca's lips with her own.

Bianca gave into the kiss, her mind retreating as her senses took over. The feel of the soft flesh molded to her mouth, the hint of orange against her tongue, and the tiny whimper that rang in her ears all whirled in her head. A hand cupped her cheek and the pad of a thumb smoothed tenderly over her rosy skin.

Pulling back slowly, Bianca opened her eyes and gazed into swirling hazel, "You really want to meet them?"

Frankie continued to stroke her cheek. She gave a tiny nod.

"Thank you." Bianca kissed her again.

The brunette broke away and turned back to the letter, but a hand stilled her movements. She looked back to see Frankie staring at her with so much affection and desire it nearly knocked her off her chair, "Frankie?"

Frankie grasped the hand with the bracelet and pressed the metal against the pliable wrist, "I think we should finish the letter later."

Bianca felt the intense look in her veins, "Why?"

Frankie rubbed her thumb over pale skin, "I want to give your parents my full attention. I can't do that right now."

Bianca let go off the quill she'd just picked up and reached for Frankie.

* * *

A few days later Bianca merrily skipped into the Room of Requirement. Well, she didn't necessarily skip. It was more of a dragging motion. The fifth year was laden down with books, notes, and anything else she could use to study for OWLs. The exams were coming quickly, and there was not much time left to cram for all the information that could possibly be on the tests.

She exhaled loudly as her satchel was taken from her, lightening the load enormously.

"I see you came prepared." Frankie hefted the bag into her arms and walked over to the table. She dropped it onto the wooden surface, causing the bottle of water she'd been sipping on to shake.

"OWLs are a huge deal." Bianca followed her study partner.

"They're tests."

"That determine what classes I can take next year and what jobs I can get after school."

Frankie shrugged, "Still just tests."

Bianca let the rest of her things fall to the floor and flopped into a chair, "Spoken like someone who doesn't need them." Every fifth year in Gryffindor was busy studying. It was like an epidemic of academia.

Frankie smirked, "I could teach you how to be an excellent quidditch player." The smirk deepend, "If you weren't terrified of flying."

"I'm not afraid of flying." Bianca huffed.

"It was my other girlfriend who was clutching me like a lifeline and screaming when I took her flying over break?"

Bianca glared at the teasing eyebrow, "I didn't scream, and you don't have another girlfriend."

"Nearly deafened me."

Bianca grabbed the bottle of water and took a healthy swallow, "You were trying to kill us! Oh, and you are not allowed to do that move anymore." She waved her hands to emphasize her point.

"That move?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Bianca twisted the cap back on the bottle, "I know you're quidditch player extraordinaire, but it's dangerous. You could get hurt."

Frankie stepped up to her, her legs bumping against Bianca's bent knees, "Your worry is appreciated but unwarranted. I know what I'm doing."

Bianca set the bottle on the table and snagged the green and silver tie. She yanked Frankie down so their faces were level, "Quidditch is dangerous enough." The image of the bludger heading for Frankie popped in her head. "I know you're good enough, but it's still scary to see you hurtling toward the ground. It's something I don't want to see."

Frankie sighed and placed her hands on the arms of the chair.

Bianca gave a small tug, "I don't want something to happen to you."

"It won't."

"Please?"

"I'll work on another maneuver for next year." Frankie relented.

"Thank you." Bianca pulled her in for a kiss. She felt Frankie melt into her, and her body reacted instantly. Before she fell completely under the girl's thrall, though, she pushed her back, "We have to study."

Frankie leaned back in, "We will."

Bianca turned her head and brought her hand up to cover Frankie's mouth, "I need to do well, and I can't concentrate if you keep kissing me like that."

Frankie snickered against the hand.

Bianca saw the glint in her eyes, "Kissing me at all. We have to study. You said you'd help me."

Frankie shot her a look.

Bianca took back her hand, "I'm serious. I'm really nervous about this."

"I remember." Bianca had basically suffered a 'moment' which resulted in Frankie assuring her they'd study and she'd help Bianca pass.

Bianca blushed as she remembered.

Frankie straightened and slid into the open chair. "Charms first?" She reached for the textbook.

Bianca nodded, "Ok." She knew charms. She was good at that class.

Frankie flipped open the book to a certain chapter. Finding the spot she wanted, she settled the book in her lap and plucked out a quill, ink, and parchment from the satchel. She slid them over to Bianca, "Here."

Bianca offered her a grateful look, "First question?"

Frankie skimmed the text, "There'll be a written and a practical for this exam."

"I know." She would get this.

"Good." Frankie put her finger under a line, "What is the incantation for a color changing charm?"

Bianca bit her lip.

* * *

"A bowtruckle is small. It has long sharp fingers and eats insects."

"Where does it live?"

"Trees."

"What sort of trees?"

Bianca paused.

"Ones usually used in the making of…"

"wands!" Bianca finished for Frankie.

* * *

"What is a Banshee?"

"It's a dark creature. Um…it has the appearance of a woman, and its scream can kill a person."

"Sort of like you flying."

Bianca flicked a scrap of parchment at Frankie's laughing face.

* * *

"A key ingredient in a strengthening potion?"

"Salamander blood."

"Very good." Frankie closed the Potions textbook.

Bianca exhaled and leaned back in her chair. They'd gone over Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, DADA, and Potions. Her head felt like it was ready to explode. As if reading her mind – or body language – Frankie set the book aside and slid the bottle of water to her. Bianca hastily unscrewed the cap and drank the rest of the liquid.

"A little more on Potions and you'll be fine." Frankie spoke up. They'd tackle the other subject another day.

"I hate Potions." Bianca grumbled.

Frankie formed one of those tiny crooked grins that made Bianca feel light as a feather, "Doubtful."

Bianca tossed the empty bottle into the trash bin near the wall, "Everyone hates Potions. I bet even you Slytherins don't like it."

"I'm supposedly not even passing the class, so I must despise it immensely."

Bianca rubbed at her tired eyes, "Have I told you I missed you today?" It was one of the days Potions didn't take place, so she didn't get to see Frankie all throughout the school day. Even at lunch she hadn't been able to spot the blonde across the room. Probably because her friends had been insistent in including her in their gossip session. Which was fine, except for the part where she barely got a glance toward the Slytherin table.

"Too busy kissing me."

Bianca chuckled, "I missed you."

Frankie's voice softened, "I missed you, too."

Bianca stretched out her arms, "We have to take the same classes next year."

"If I pass."

"Oh, stop." Bianca stood up. She rolled her eyes at the smirk, "We both know you'll get outstanding scores on all your OWLs." She stepped over to Frankie and tumbled into her lap, "Hi."

"Hi." Frankie automatically wrapped her arms around her waist.

Bianca kissed her, "How was your day?"

She didn't miss the flicker in Frankie's eyes, "Fine."

Bianca brushed the tip of her nose over a firm jaw, "What happened?"

"Nothing."

Bianca curled her palm around Frankie's face and locked their gazes, "When you say nothing it means something."

"Why must something have happened? Need to play the hero?" Frankie bit out.

Bianca tightened her hold as Frankie tried to look away, "Stop." She brought their foreheads together, "Did something happen to you today?" She hadn't heard anything in the hallways, but the gossip mill was known to miss vital information. Like the fact that Frankie was actually doing well in class. Or that they were dating.

Frankie lowered her eyes, "It's nothing. Just…."

"Just what?" Bianca coaxed. It was clear the Frankie didn't want to talk about it, and that she actually wanted to tell Bianca. Bianca felt special knowing Frankie felt she could confide in her about things she normally refused to talk about.

"Just Novak and his loser friends."

Bianca felt her blood freeze, "What did he do?"

Frankie raised her eyes, "Nothing I can't handle."

"Did he make fun of you again? Try to hex you?" the ice in her veins was turning to boiling lava. "That's it!" She suddenly burst to her feet and began to storm toward the door.

"Bianca," Frankie jumped up and followed. She latched onto her arms, halting her.

"Let go, Frankie. I'm tired of those people saying stuff about you."

"Stop." Frankie intoned, "Calm down."

"Calm down? He keeps going after you because of what? Some stupid pureblood thing?" Bianca wriggled in the grasp.

Frankie held on, "So a Gryffindor is going to attack a Slytherin for a Slytherin?"

"No, I'm going to attack him because of how he treats you."

Frankie pulled her back against her body, "I can handle him, Bianca."

"You shouldn't have to."

"I don't need a hero."

Bianca spun to face her, "I'm not a hero. I'm your girlfriend." No one treated someone she loved like that and got away with it.

"Listen to me. I do not need you to protect me. I can take care of myself."

Bianca bit her lip, "You don't have to anymore. I'm here for you, Frankie."

"Then be here for me."

Bianca felt the raging fire in her die at the vulnerability hidden in that statement. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Frankie, "I am here for you."

Frankie returned the embrace, "I don't need some halfcocked Gryffindor heroics."

"I know." It went against everything her heart and body told her to do, but she understood. "I'm sorry Novak went after you again. Was Gary with you at least? The team?"

Frankie pressed her mouth to the side of Bianca's neck, "Arrived just in time to see that idiot slam into a wall." Gary had supported her, but his look told her she needed to be careful.

Frankie could protect herself, "Did you knock him out?" Frankie knew more than one defensive spell.

"That question sounds slightly vicious."

Bianca shrugged, "Must be the troll in me."

* * *

After that they returned to the books and studied for another hour. It was fast approaching dinner time, and both could feel the hunger gnawing inside. Bianca was rereading the portion on swelling solution for Potions while Frankie checked her notes.

As she read the ingredients for the potion, it was like a tiny light bulb went off in Bianca's head. "Merlin, I forgot!"

Frankie glanced up, "What?"

Bianca tossed the book aside and reached for her satchel, "The mail! The letter from mom and Jack came in today."

"Oh," Frankie appeared to not really care, but her eyes watched raptly as the envelope appeared.

"I wanted to read it with you, since we both wrote to them." Bianca scooted her chair closer to Frankie - so by about three inches.

Frankie blinked and smoothed out the parchment of notes, "No big deal. It's only a letter."

Bianca gave her a quick knowing peek as she tore open the flap and pulled out the parchment. She grinned at the familiar handwriting. Her stepfather had written this one.

Frankie casually spoke, "Anything interesting?"

Bianca worked out the creases in the letter, "Maybe. Want to read it to me?"

Frankie shook her head, "It's your letter."

"It's our letter, Frankie. He wrote to the both of us. See," she pointed at the greeting, "it says Bianca and Frankie."

Frankie peered at the words, "You did make us both sign the previous one. Probably thought he had to."

Bianca handed the letter to Frankie, "You know that's not true."

Frankie cautiously took the letter, "Doesn't mean anything."

Bianca snuggled up against her, "What did they say?"

Frankie blinked at the writing, "Your stepfather is happy to hear we are both enjoying our time here. He thinks your mother has spent every last knut of his paycheck on the new spring fashion line coming out."

"That's my mom." Bianca snorted.

Frankie hesitated, "And he…wishes me luck with the quidditch cup and can't wait to see me play sometime."

Bianca brushed a kiss to her shoulder, "Anything else?"

"He and your mom love you and…they can't wait to meet me sometime. Your stepdad promises to make sure your mom doesn't cook whenever I visit."

Bianca hugged her side, "My mom is a horrible cook. He just saved your life there."

Frankie stared at the letter.

Bianca watched her face flash with emotion, "I told you they like you."

"They're nice." Frankie got out. She folded the letter and handed it back to Bianca.

Bianca took the letter, "Wait till they find out you helped me pass OWLs." She set the letter on the table and grasped Frankie's hand, "I bet Jack's already planning on coming to your matches next year. We'll be the two crazy people in the stands with signs."

"Doubt it." Why would he go to her matches?

"You haven't met Jack." Bianca squeezed her hand, "Just don't listen to his tips. He's only ever played chaser. He knows nothing about seeker."

"I don't need tips."

"He'll give them to you anyway." Bianca kissed her ear, "He has all summer to come up with chants, too."

A moment. "No glitter." Frankie ordered.

Bianca smiled at what she meant, "Extra glitter." Yep, Frankie was gaining a family.

Frankie grinned softly as Bianca kissed her temple. The grin grew and her eyes narrowed as Bianca pulled away with a gasp, "One more thing!" Bianca had been waiting all day to look at these, "The pictures came back!"

"Pictures?"

Bianca produced an envelope from her satchel, "The pictures from my birthday."

Frankie stared at the envelope, "The day you broke your camera?"

"I didn't break it." Bianca pulled out the stack of pictures, "It just needed to rest afterward."

Frankie scoffed, "The mechanical machine needed a rest after taking two hundred photos."

"Hush. I did not take two hundred." More like one hundred and thirty-eight. She held up the first photo, "You look so cute."

The picture was of Frankie, blinded by the many flashes, stumbling into the back of the sofa. The mini Frankie staggered into the couch and bounced back.

"Funny." Frankie rolled her eyes. It still was weird at times to see pictures that moved, but seeing herself move was even weirder.

Bianca spread out a handful of photos on the table. Frankie plucked one up, "Here."

This one was of Bianca. The small brunette was sitting in a chair near the table. She gave a wave to the camera and flashed a huge smile.

Bianca looked at Frankie, "You like that one?" Frankie had picked one of her.

Frankie shrugged, "It's not me running into something. And," her voice softened, "I like your smile in it."

Awww. "You are such a cutie!"

Frankie shook her head and set the photo down, "Whatever."

Bianca waved her hand over the array of pictures, "We have to pick one for your locket."

Frankie absently touched the silver and gold tinged chain around her neck, "From this many?"

Bianca scanned the group and picked one up, "You look so adorable."

It was of Frankie crouched near the fire. She poked at the flames and her head turned to give the camera a lopsided grin.

"My ego isn't so big that I'm going to put a picture of myself in a heart-shaped locket." Frankie took the photo from her and set it down.

As they looked over the different pictures, Frankie said, "Hogsmeade is next weekend."

"I know. I'm so excited." Bianca clapped her hands. It was the last trip for the year to the small town close to Hogwarts.

Frankie nodded, "Need more fudge?"

Yes, she had a slight craving for Honeyduke's chocolates, "And a butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks." Her friends were already talking about meeting for a pint of the drink at the pub.

"Drinking alone?" Frankie picked up one photo, but quickly set it back down.

Bianca glanced over at her, "I don't know. Maybe a sexy Slytherin will whisk me away for a shot of Firewhiskey."

Frankie's eyes twinkled, "Thought you wanted butterbeer."

"I'll take both if she's the one drinking with me."

Frankie looked up, "We'll have to be careful."

There would be students and faculty everywhere, not to mention the town's residents, "Of course."

Frankie returned her vision to the photos, "Meet behind the quill shop?"

Bianca touched her charm, "Are you bringing alcohol?"

"Do I need to?"

No, Bianca would definitely kiss her without it, "Do you?"

Bianca found herself in an intense kiss. Before her body could respond, Frankie had pulled back and was nonchalantly looking at the pictures again. She smiled and touched a fingertip to her tingling mouth. Merlin.

Frankie pursed her lips and held up a photo, "How about this one?"

Bianca tore her eyes away from the endearing face to see. A gasp escaped. It was the picture of them kissing. She watched as the miniature Frankie kissed her with such…emotion. She felt mesmerized by the way the blonde's lips moved against her own with so much confidence, yet there was care in the touch. There was everything she had ever wanted to feel in that simple embrace. And when they pulled away, the look in the little Frankie's eyes…

"Merlin, I love you." Bianca breathed out.

The air in the room immediately tensed.

Oh no. Bianca's eyes widened as her brain caught up with what her heart had said. Her eyes instantly went to Frankie. Frankie was staring at her. Her eyes were unreadable, and her face was as closed off as if they were back in the dungeons, Bianca forcing Frankie to see what was between them, what they could be.

They stared at each other in stunned silence.

Without a word, Frankie dropped the photo on the table and awkwardly stood up. She paced over to the fireplace, putting distance that seemed as wide as the ocean between her and Bianca.

"Frankie?" Bianca got to her feet. What had she done?

Frankie kept her back to her. She stared into the fireplace, the logs long burned out and only blackened embers in their place. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Frankie." Bianca took a step. This was not how she had planned on confessing her love to Frankie. She took another step, then another, "Honey."

Shoulders tightened at the term of endearment.

This was not what she had planned at all. There were supposed to be candles and candy. There was going to be music and it was going to be really romantic. Frankie was supposed to hold her and kiss her, not…this. Not close herself off. It was too soon. How could she have let that slip out? Yes, she adored Frankie. She loved her more than anything. It hurt to see Frankie acting like this. Frankie didn't feel the same. Frankie didn't love her back. Oh no.

"You…" Frankie's voice trailed off.

Bianca stopped a foot away from her, "What?"

Frankie's head shook.

She needed to see her face. "Can you look at me?"

Frankie didn't budge.

Bianca carefully palmed her shoulders and slowly turned her. She was met with a clenched jaw and the most emotional gaze she'd ever witnessed. The browns and greens swirled with confusion, doubt, anger, and fear. But, there was also hope and something she couldn't describe but it made her stomach clench and her heart pound. All of these things battled as Frankie fought for control, fought to hide the battle from sight.

Bianca lovingly smoothed her hand over Frankie's cheek, "I meant it. I mean it."

Frankie pursed her lips in scorn, "The brave Gryffindor confessing her love for who? The homeless muggle-born?"

"Frankie, no."

The sneer deepened, "Trying to be the hero, are we? Get your parents to write to me. Declare your willingness to fight on my behalf." Her voice became choked up, "Such a perfect little lion. You found your…perceived hopeless victim…and you became the white knight. Save me from Slytherin. I'm not hopeless. I don't need saving."

Bianca smashed their lips together, cutting off whatever words she might say next. Though Frankie tried, she couldn't stop herself from responding to the kiss.

"I love you, Frankie." Bianca whispered strongly. She gazed into her eyes, "I want to be with you. It has nothing to do with anything but you as a person, and you know that. Stop talking like that, because you know how I feel about you. We're past believing we're together because of anything else."

Frankie attempted to look away, but Bianca stopped her, "I love you."

Frankie released a harsh breath and jerked out of her hold. She rapidly moved away from her.

Bianca watched her, "You were the first person I met at the train station to Hogwarts." She felt like crying, and the tears coated her voice, "I've only ever cared about you. Even then, we fit so well. It's you, Frankie. It's always been you."

Frankie leaned against the side of the sofa.

Bianca gulped past the lump in her throat, "I love you, Frankie. I fell in love with you, and I can't stop. I'm always going to feel this way." She couldn't hold down the sob anymore, and tears rolled down her face. "And you know why. You know it." She could see it in Frankie's eyes. This hurt so much. It hurt worse than anything. She wasn't going to give up, but at that second her heart felt shattered. She wiped furiously at her tears, but they kept falling.

After a few seconds, lean fingers grasped her wrists and gently guided her hands away from her face. Thumbs spread over her cheeks, wiping at the fallen tears. Bianca stared out of watery eyes at Frankie's. The hands cupped her face and she wept as their lips met in the most loving kiss she'd ever shared.

"I love you." Frankie whispered hoarsely.

"You don't have to say it because I…"

Frankie interrupted her with another kiss. She gazed at her, and Bianca knew it was true, "I love you."

"Really?"

Frankie rubbed the tip of her thumb along her cheekbone, "I've never…loved anyone." No one had ever loved her. Her eyes glimmered, "I love you."

Bianca threw herself into Frankie, "I love you."

Frankie held her. She threaded her hand in Bianca's long hair and griped her back. Bianca wrapped her arms around Frankie as tightly as she could. Frankie closed her eyes and took in the warmth that enveloped her from the declaration. When she said it back, Bianca had never felt more whole in her entire life. When they kissed, it felt like heaven.

Frankie pressed her mouth to Bianca's ear, "I know how you see me. Know that I do love you."

She was sixteen, in love, and her girlfriend loved her back. Could it get any better than that?


	28. Chapter 28

TheBoondocksRox: I'm glad you're able to understand it even though you've only seen one movie. (I've only seen a few of the movies and read a few of the books, so don't worry, I'm not a huge Harry Potter genius/fanatic either.) Yeah, Bianca sort of had a little slip of the tongue there. I don't think she really wanted her first ever love declaration to go like that, but Frankie stepped up in the end (guess her girlfriend's had a bit of influence on her, huh?) Yep, Frankie is the quidditch master, all bow before her! ;)

Acester: You are too kind to me. Far too kind. (And an amazing reader!)

* * *

Bianca glanced up from her Transfiguration textbook. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face at the sight of Frankie in the other chair. The Slytherin was silently perusing the stack of notes she'd taken during McGonagall's class. The little dip between her eyebrows appeared as she took a more intrigued look at a line on the switching spell. Her focused hazel eyes scanned back and forth, rereading with more concentration.

Bianca returned her eyes to the textbook. They were studying for OWLs again. Well, they were trying to study. Bianca was having a bit of trouble keeping her mind focused on History of Magic and the like. How could she think about the goblin riots when her girlfriend was so close? The girlfriend who she loved and who loved her back. Yes! Frankie loved her too. It was amazing, wonderful, terrific, and every other word in the dictionary. Frankie loved her. She could sit there – and she had during the more boring classes – and repeat the words in her head. It felt so…magical.

The brunette bit her lip and peeked back at Frankie. With how happy she felt, and she felt very very happy, there was still a whisper in the back of her head. Late at night after everyone else had gone to sleep and she was lying in bed staring up at the dark ceiling, her mind would drift to the Room of Requirement. She'd replay the same span of time over and over again. Frankie hadn't reacted like she'd hoped. Of course, she hadn't exactly told Frankie about her feelings the way she had planned. But, Frankie had outright accused her of saying it because she felt…what…sorry for her? Like she could ever feel sorry for Frankie. Yes, she hated that Frankie had to go through so much, but that didn't make her pity the blonde. It only made her love her more. Frankie, however, had sneered and grimaced. She'd walked away and tried to close herself off from Bianca. Then, she'd admitted she felt the same. Bianca knew it had to be true. She didn't think Frankie was the type to throw that word around. Besides, even if she was, she had looked into her eyes. Bianca had stared into Frankie's eyes and she saw that the other girl was telling the truth. Frankie might try to hide, but she had stopped being able to completely close herself off from Bianca a long time ago. All Bianca had to do was look in her eyes, truly listen to her words and the way they were said, or watch her body movements to know what Frankie was actually feeling.

It had still hurt. She knew Frankie loved her, but it hurt to experience that brief moment of rejection. Late at night when she relived the moment in her mind, it stung worse than anything. It tore at her heart watching Frankie awkwardly walk away and turn her back. Bianca was strong. She would have made Frankie see reason just like when they began seeing each other. But, the tears had come where before they didn't. This wasn't about liking someone. No, this was about loving someone. Thinking Frankie didn't love her back and was leaving, if even for a second, had been terrible.

But, Frankie didn't leave. She didn't. She stayed and told her she loved her too. It was great. They'd kissed and Bianca felt like her heart could burst with happiness.

Then, they left.

They went back to their normal lives and everything changed. It didn't change much. They still met. They still hugged and kissed. Heck, they were sitting together studying. But, just like now, it had been quiet. It was more Frankie was quiet. Frankie barely said anything. She returned each embrace. She grabbed the textbooks and rattled off questions. That was it, though. It was like after the confessions, she'd been systematically stepping back.

It kept Bianca up at night.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Bianca flipped the page and began to scan the next spell. She needed to get this down. She had to do well on the exams. But, her eyes couldn't help but peek up again. Frankie had barely said anything to her. Did Frankie regret telling her what she did? Did she just say it because Bianca had? No, Bianca knew the words were true. If she thought about it, and she had, this reminded her of the time Frankie disappeared right after Bianca confronted her for the first time in the dungeons.

Oh Merlin, not that again.

Bianca contemplated confronting Frankie about her actions when she heard the slight clearing of a throat. She peered over the top of the book to see Frankie setting the notes down on the table. Frankie blinked and inhaled deeply. With her eyes glued to the piece of parchment flattened on the wooden surface, Frankie spoke softly, "Bianca?"

Bianca closed her book and set it aside, "Yes?" She felt anticipation simmer in her belly.

Frankie breathed out and pursed her lips. Bianca watched her intently. Waiting. Wondering.

After a minute, Frankie straightened in her chair. She turned toward Bianca, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Bianca felt her stomach clench at the look. Frankie rarely apologized.

Frankie swallowed thickly before speaking, "I…reacted badly the other day."

Ok.

"I don't think you told me you…love me…because of anything but because it's how you feel." Frankie continued. She lowered her eyes, "I was…unprepared for your…words and I regressed to that."

"Why?" Bianca cut in. She reached out and placed her hand on Frankie's arm. "I thought we were past all that." She recalled what they talked about before the confessions, "Did it have something to do with Novak?"

Frankie shook her head, "It was me."

Bianca sighed and smoothed her thumb up and down the stiff white sleeve, "What will it take for me to make you see that I don't care about your house or your blood?"

"I do know." Frankie leaned forward. "I'm not going back to that again. Ever. I swear."

Bianca saw the conviction in her gaze, "I love you."

Frankie blinked and her jaw twitched. She pulled back slightly.

"Frankie?" Bianca followed her, "What? I love you. I'm going to say it."

Frankie smirked, but there was no malice behind it, "You like tossing that word out there a lot."

"Because you deserve to hear it, and I deserve to be able to say it." Bianca tightened her hold, "I love you. You love me. It's great. There's nothing wrong in saying it."

Frankie tilted her head, "Said like a Gryffindor."

"What? Because I want to tell the person I love how I feel?"

"Because you jump headfirst into something." Frankie corrected.

"Jump headfirst?" What?

Frankie stood up, causing Bianca's hand to drop, "Have you thought about this?"

"Every day." Bianca got to her feet.

Frankie took a few steps toward the couch, "Really? You've thought about what this could mean? What this does?"

"Does?" Bianca trailed behind, "Means? It means we love each other."

Frankie shook her head, "It's so like you to dive into something without thought."

"What am I diving into, Frankie? We're together. This is supposed to happen. We are meant to fall in love." She caught Frankie's arm, "What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid." Frankie growled.

Bianca was the one to shake her head, "You're running away just like before."

"No I'm not. I'm trying to put this in perspective." Frankie dropped her voice, "A Slytherin and Gryffindor in love?"

"No, Frankie and Bianca in love." Bianca slid her hand down to Frankie's. Their palms automatically slid together, "We love each other. That's not jumping headfirst; it's saying how we feel. I know you want to be with me, Frankie, but you stand there and think and plan. You have to come up with some strategy before you even think about making a move."

"There's nothing wrong with knowing your situation and the response."

"Except love isn't like that." Bianca pressed into her, "_We're not like that._" Frankie needed to stop thinking so much. It was something she loved about her, but it was also frustrating.

Frankie averted her eyes.

"You said you were done bringing up our houses or your heritage."

"I am." Frankie replied. "It's not that simple." She and love couldn't be.

"Yes, it is." Bianca implored. "You need to stop being so pessimistic about us."

Frankie's eyebrow twitched.

Bianca squeezed her hand, "You want to be with me, right?"

Frankie nodded.

Bianca nudged her, "You think I'm amazing, right?"

Frankie's lips quirked up.

Bianca bumped their hips, "You think I'm pretty, right? I'm sexy and adorable."

Frankie's crooked grin and eye roll greeted her words.

Bianca wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her closer, "And, you love me, right?"

Frankie stared into her brown orbs with fondness, "Against my better judgment."

Bianca swatted her side, "Very romantic."

"Haven't you heard? I'm a cold hearted snake." Frankie curled her free hand around Bianca's hip.

"I love you anyways." Her heart soared at the familiar banter.

Frankie slipped her fingers under Bianca's sweater vest and began to work at her white shirt, "Considering your housemates…"

Bianca gasped as questing fingers touched her skin, "I'd fall for any Slytherin?"

"Lucky for you, you met me first." Frankie pushed up and kissed her.

Bianca closed her eyes at the slow kiss. Her lips moved along with each delicious touch. She sighed gently at the unhurried nature.

"I love you." Frankie whispered between lazy kisses.

"It's about time you figured that out." Bianca teased. "Am I always going to have to show you how good we are together?"

Frankie hooked her thumb in a scrap of cloth, "I like how you show me."

Bianca giggled but tried to sound stern, "Frankie…"

"I love you." It was open and honest.

"I love you, too." Nope, no way she could be stern.

Frankie brought their foreheads together, "Being with you is better than anything. I _am_ in love with you. I've never felt anything like this."

"I know." Bianca kissed her. "Neither have I."

* * *

The sun was beaming down and the fluffy white clouds took their time floating across the bright blue sky. The chirping of birds could be heard in the distance, and a light breeze flitted between the buildings of the tiny wizarding town of Hogsmeade.

"Finally! I've been dying to get back here for ages." Simone said.

Dani poked Erin, "She's been dying to force her boyfriend to take her to Madam Puddifoot's."

Erin, Bianca, and Babe chuckled at the joking. Madam Puddifoot's was a well known haunt for couples. Bianca had never been there – being that her only relationship was a secret. She knew Simone liked to strong arm what ever boy she was currently dating into taking her there during Hogsmeade weekends. She wondered if she and Frankie would ever go there. Frankie wasn't necessarily the teashop type of person, and neither was she really, but it could be fun. Of course, they'd have to be open about their relationship. So, maybe in a few years.

"Are we all going to the Three Broomsticks?" Erin asked. She glanced at Simone, "Well, all of us except the one who actually has a date?"

Babe and Dani nodded while Bianca bit her lip, "I can't." Simone wasn't the only one with a date.

"Why not?" all eyes turned to her.

"I have to pick some things up from the shops." Good enough excuse.

"We could go with you. I have to buy my brother something for his birthday." Erin replied.

Bianca's eyes widened for a second. They couldn't go with her. She had to meet Frankie.

"But then all the tables will be taken." Babe entered the conversation. "I like having a table."

"She's right. Everyone will be going there. We could get a table and Bianca can meet us after she's done." Dani agreed.

Bianca breathed a sigh of relief. Thank you Babe and Dani. "Great. I'll see you later." She turned to go up the street. Her friends' farewells rang behind her. Taking her time, Bianca pretended to meander up the street, dodging between various students and acting like she was peeking into shop windows. However, after she was sure Dani, Erin, and Babe had gone into the Three Broomsticks and Simone was somewhere else, she darted up the road. Spotting the sign for Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, she skidded to a stop and cut back around the side of the building. Running down the thin alley, she didn't stop moving until she reached the back of the building. She stumbled to a stop and looked around. She bent over as her lungs screamed for air. Running – not her best activity.

"This excited for Firewhiskey? Could be a sign of a problem." arms looped around her waist.

Bianca caught her breath and straightened in the warm embrace, "I thought you weren't bringing any."

"Butterbeer, then."

Bianca spun in Frankie's arms and quickly pressed their lips together, "Hi."

"Hey." Frankie kissed her back. She failed miserably at suppressing the adoring lopsided grin.

Bianca stepped out of the hug and grasped Frankie's hand, "I'm supposed to be shopping."

"Creative excuse." Frankie grunted as Bianca elbowed her.

"What did you use oh smart one?"

"Didn't need one."

Bianca huffed, "Figures you don't have to use one and I have to come up with them all the time."

"The perils of having savior-esque friends." Frankie slowly began to back her up until Bianca's back tapped the wall of the quill shop, "Need I be prepared for an attack?"

"Simone's at Madam Puddifoot's." she laughed at Frankie's grimace, "Not a fan?"

"Of either."

Bianca narrowed her eyes, "When have you been to Madam Puddifoot's?"

Frankie smirked, "With the girlfriend who screams and uses me as a lifeline when I take her flying."

Bianca pinched her side, "You better not have another girlfriend."

"Jealous?"

"I thought that was your forte." Bianca shot back.

Frankie's smirk widened, "I am the seeker of the quidditch cup champions."

"Your cockiness is not cute right now." It was, but she wasn't going to admit it.

"Oh? How horrible." Frankie deadpanned.

Bianca subtly spread her legs and pulled Frankie in between them, "I still get to call you cutie."

"Course you would." Frankie grumped, but her eyes twinkled.

Bianca smiled, "Cutie."

Frankie sighed.

"So, how do you know what Madam Puddifoot's is like?" Bianca rested her weight against the wall and pulled Frankie into her.

"A few of my teammates have gone." Frankie leaned into her. "Gary spoke at length about how horrendous it was."

"So, I won't be able to get you to go there with me?"

Frankie's look was her answer, "I unfortunately must pass. I will be quite sad to miss the pink confetti and floating golden cherubs."

"Really? That's what's there?" Bianca snickered at the sarcastic tone.

Frankie nodded sagely, "It's like a Valentine's Day Hallmark card come to life."

"Hallmark?"

Frankie kissed her chin, "Don't you listen in Muggle Studies?"

Only if she thought it might pertain to Frankie, "Too busy wondering if you ever found that quill you dropped in Potions. You know, the one you were twirling while staring at me."

"Clever." Their lips met.

Bianca whimpered softly as their mouths fused together. Kissing Frankie was definitely her favorite thing to do. That and cuddle with Frankie. Talk with Frankie. Look at Frankie. Mostly anything to do with Frankie.

When they separated, both needing air and to calm down, Bianca tilted her head back against the wall. Frankie's hand crawled up and dropped between the dark locks and the brick, cradling Bianca's head and acting as a pillow.

Bianca peered around. The small lot was empty save for a few unfilled boxes and such. It was nothing fancy or picturesque. But, this was where she first kissed Frankie. This was where their love began. "It looks different."

"You're not drunk."

Bianca's eyes landed on Frankie, "It feels different."

"You're not drunk." Frankie repeated.

"You were a bit sloppy." Bianca jested. They both had been.

Frankie raised an eyebrow, "Yet you still went after me."

"Lucky for you." Bianca traced the curve of her jaw, "I love you."

"I love you, too." It was a touch more reserved, but just as heartfelt.

"That's what's different." Bianca ran the tip of her finger over Frankie's swollen lips.

"Mushy." Frankie's eyes lit up.

"How many floating candles did you charm for my birthday?" She wasn't the only mushy one.

The corner of Frankie's mouth turned up, "You took a picture of each one. Count them."

Bianca's hand dropped to the base of Frankie's neck. She tugged the locket out from beneath the green shirt and held the heart pendant in her palm. "That was the best birthday I ever had." The picture of them rested safely inside. Without even opening it she could see the two of them kissing. It was an image she'd never forget.

"_I_ was there." Frankie's arrogant answer made her chuckle. Frankie laid her hand on top of Bianca's, "I'm happy you liked it."

"You were there." Bianca parroted. She turned her hand, dropping the pendant and griping Frankie's. Their joined hands fell to their sides, "Want to go shopping with me? I need fudge."

"Is candy addiction a troll thing?"

"You ate the fudge too."

"Anything to make you happy."

Bianca laughed as she remembered how she got Frankie to eat the chocolate. "Sure, Frankie. And I'm the mushy one, right?"

"Whatever." Frankie's gaze was pure mush, "Honeyduke's will be busy."

"Extremely busy."

"We'll have to be careful."

Bianca tugged her toward the alley, "Come on, Stone. Let's pretend we hate each other and buy some candy."

* * *

The two proceeded to sneak around town. If anyone took the time to notice, they'd see that Frankie and Bianca were never far away from each other. In Honeyduke's Bianca was at one end of the aisle while Frankie was at the other. They playfully knocked into each other in the check-out line. Then, they went to Zonko's Joke Shop. There, they proceeded to make a game of seeing who could make the other one laugh first. Frankie's ability to control her stoicism doomed Bianca from the start, though her eyes were mirthful.

"Here." Frankie handed Bianca a mug.

Bianca took a grateful sip of the refreshing butterbeer, "Thanks."

Frankie nodded and took a drink of her own beverage. She'd slipped into the Three Broomsticks and procured their drinks. She'd noticed Bianca's friends there as well as some of her own while she waited at the bar. Instead of stopping to say hi or even study the people Bianca spent time with, she hurried the bartender, who was not appreciative of that, and rushed back outside. Bianca was waiting.

Bianca leaned against an old fence post, the wood scarred and chipped. In the distance the Shrieking Shack sat gloomily. It was said to be the most haunted place in all of Britain. It was located on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, a safe ways away from the bustle of activity and watchful eyes.

Frankie placed her mug on the top of the fencepost, "Your friends are waiting."

Bianca took another sip, "You saw them?"

Frankie nodded.

Bianca exhaled, "I'm not going to meet them."

"Might be best." How would they treat Bianca when they found out about their love?

"No, being with you is best. I want to be here with you." She looked over as Frankie caressed her cheek.

Frankie tucked a strand of hair behind Bianca's ear, "I want you here, too."

Bianca turned and clasped Frankie's hand, holding it tenderly to her face, "I love you." She couldn't stop saying it, and she didn't want to.

Frankie's gaze melted. She leaned up and pressed her mouth to Bianca's. The mug crashed to the ground as Bianca flung her arms around Frankie, the kiss deepening. Her heart pounded as Frankie trailed a hand up her shirt, skimming over her lower back and following the path of her spine.

Bianca breathed out affectionately, "My adorable girlfriend loves me."

Frankie peppered her cheek with kisses, "Must be a love potion."

Bianca nipped the shell of her ear, "You put it in my butterbeer."

"Pretending to not know Potions to cover up your plan – brilliant." Frankie's hand flattened on the middle of her back.

"I learned from you." Bianca's words were hot against Frankie's ear. Her fingers itched to touch her.

BOOM!

Bianca and Frankie jumped apart at the loud clap of thunder. They looked up to see billowing black clouds racing forward across the sky. Where before there had been marshmallow white and chirping birds, there was now thunder and darkness.

"We should go." Frankie didn't look away from the clouds.

Bianca frowned, "I didn't think it was supposed to rain today." Those clouds were moving really fast.

Frankie stepped away from the post. Her gaze darted all around the storm. Her eyes narrowed and a dip formed between her brows. A harsh wind blasted across the land, knocking the remaining mug off the post. Bianca hopped back as it broke on impact.

"Frankie," a bad feeling formed in the pit of Bianca's stomach.

Without warning, streams of black burst from the rolling clouds. They sped through the sky, darting and weaving. One flew toward the duo.

"Frankie!" Bianca threw herself forward. She smashed into the blonde, slamming them both into the dirt as the shadow zoomed by. Bianca whipped her head up, wildly looking around, "What was that?"

Frankie sat up. She blinked, "We have to leave."

Bianca stood up and reached for Frankie's hand, "Where did it go?" They started back toward Hogsmeade. "That is not a storm!"

A scream pierced the air.

Bianca's eyes grew wide and she griped Frankie's hand, "Merlin!" She took out her wand as shouts sounded. What was happening? She began to run, but Frankie held her back, "Frankie!" They had to go see.

Frankie didn't budge, "Wait."

"Wait?" Bianca yelled incredulously. "Something's happening! Our friends are there! We have to go help." Babe, Simone, Dani, Erin – everyone was in town. Were they hurt? Was it their scream she heard?

Frankie remained firm, "Do not run in there."

"Let go!" Bianca pulled and twisted in Frankie's hold.

Frankie stepped up to her, "Listen. Stay at my side. Don't be rash."

Bianca noticed the intensity in her eyes, "We have to help. We have to see what's going on."

Frankie drew out her wand, "Stay quiet. We're going back to Hogwarts." They'd have to go through Hogsmeade to get there. Bianca opened her mouth but Frankie shushed her, "Quiet."

Bianca could see the fear in Frankie's eyes. She nodded. Every cell in her body was urging her to run in and help. Screams echoed in her ears as they methodically made their way to town. Frankie took the lead, her wand pointed and eyes taking in every nook and cranny of the area. They reached the rear of the Post Office and pressed their backs against the cool brick.

"Frankie," Bianca began.

The blonde held a finger to her lips.

Slowly, they slid to the edge of the building and peered out.

The street was filled with students, faculty, and townspeople all running in different directions. Colored lights streaked through the pitch black sky. It was as if night had fallen on the tiny town, but there were no moon or stars. Storm clouds rumbled overhead. People tripped and fell to the ground, screaming for help as others left them behind. Bianca couldn't believe what she was seeing. She spotted the cashier from Honeyduke's racing down the middle of the street. The same one who had sold the piece of fudge she'd shared with Frankie earlier to her. Then, a bright red flash hit the cashier's back and she fell forward.

She didn't move.

"Oh Merlin." Bianca gasped. She moved to run to her, but Frankie held her back.

Wordlessly, they watched as a black robed figure strutted up to the injured woman. His wand was drawn, and he pointed it down the road. He swiveled his head to the side. A grim mask covered the wizard's face. It was a deathly white skull.

She gasped at the pure horror of the sight.

Frankie pulled her back behind the wall. She stumbled into the brick, her legs shaking in fury and fear. "Frankie, we have to get out there." Bianca whispered. "They're hurting people."

Frankie leaned against the wall. Her head was bent in thought.

"Frankie!" Bianca whispered harshly. Their friends, "The Three Broomsticks. We have to go there." Oh Merlin, what was happening? "Did you see what he did? He…he…"

"He hexed her." Frankie replied evenly. "Probably killed her."

How could she be so calm about this, "Do you know what's going on? We're being attacked!" Killed?

Frankie looked up at her, "Stay here."

"What? No!" Bianca was not going to stay there. Not when everyone she knew was in trouble. Not when she could help.

"It's dangerous."

"Our friends are out there!" she moved away from the wall, "I'm going to help them."

Frankie grabbed her arms, "You want to help? Fine. We have to be careful. We can't just run out there."

Bianca squirmed.

"Bianca, you'll be killed."

Bianca stopped moving at the desperate emotion that broke through in those words. There was no masking the abject terror in them.

Frankie continued, "We'll get to your friends. We have to have a strategy." Frankie's voice wavered, "I don't want you hurt."

Bianca swallowed roughly. "I don't want you hurt either."

"Ok, we go fast but cautious. Stay behind walls, trash bins, anything. Stay out of sight." Frankie said. "Do you remember defensive spells?"

Bianca nodded.

"Good. Use them. Don't let them know where your cover is. Follow me." Frankie stared at her, "I love you."

"I love you." Her blood raced through her veins and her adrenaline spiked, but at that second, looking into her girlfriend's eyes, all she felt was love.

"If something happens, don't turn back," Frankie tilted her head, "Follow me."

Frankie slowly slunk to the edge of the wall. Taking in the scene, she crept to the front of the Post Office. Ducking down, she sprinted to a short trash bin in front of one of the shops. The blonde squatted behind the bin. Bianca watched with bated breath as Frankie peeked around. Why did she let Frankie go first? She should have. Seeing her love in danger like that made her muscles tense and her lungs freeze.

Then, she nearly screamed as Frankie lifted her wand and a streak of red shot out. Surveying the scene, Frankie waved at Bianca.

Taking a deep breath, Bianca ran from her spot. Glass from a broken window crunched under her shoes, and she squeezed between the shop wall and a lamppost. She stared at Frankie, her wand at the ready. The Slytherin scrambled away from the bin and joined her.

Suddenly, a window across the street exploded, raining glass down on the street. People running back and forth screamed and fell to the ground as shards landed on them. Bianca ducked and felt Frankie cover her.

Five of the black robed wizards appeared, their wands pointed. Spells flew through the air, hitting anyone in range. Some attempted to run, others stood and fought. The air filled with hurtling spells and voices.

Frankie cursed and pushed Bianca back further against the building.

Bianca pushed back. Frankie was not going to act as some shield for her. However, Frankie fought her, forcing both of them farther away from the battle.

"Frankie, stop." Bianca bit out.

"Shut up." Frankie breathed out.

A streak of green smashed into the wall near their heads, causing the brick to crumble.

They both ducked and turned. Frankie raised her wand, "Stupefy!"

The attacker flew back as the spell hit him. He collapsed to the ground.

Frankie turned to Bianca, "Run." She didn't wait for Bianca to react as she snatched her hand and dragged her down the road. They bobbed and zagged through the hordes of people.

The masked wizards chased after them.

Frankie pointed her wand behind her, blindly casting spell after spell. Bianca did the same, not knowing if she hit anything. They cut to the right and sprinted down an alleyway. Soundlessly, Frankie used all her strength to throw Bianca to the side.

Bianca landed with a grunt on the hard ground. Her shoulder jammed into the inside wall of a tiny stoop. She looked across the alley to see Frankie lunge into a doorway.

Footsteps beat against the earth as their pursuers entered the alley.

Frankie molded her body to the thin barrier. Bianca peeked out to see four masks searching the passage. She looked over to see Frankie holding a finger to her trembling lips. Bianca nodded, her lungs panting with exertion.

One of the masks drew closer and closer to the hidden girls. Bianca could hear his ragged breaths. When he was within feet of Bianca's stoop, Bianca pointed her wand, "Stupefy!"

The man dodged the spell and threw one of his own.

Bianca rolled back behind cover as the flash of light hit the wall.

Frankie's voice called out, ""Obscuro!"

The wizard stumbled as his vision became blocked.

"Incendio!"

The mask's robes burst into flame. He flailed around, on fire and unable to see. He stumbled down the alley, slamming into his cohorts and causing confusion.

"Stupefy!" Bianca hit him, freed from attack.

The other masks cried out spells, throwing them everywhere, not knowing where the teens were at. Bianca tried to fight back, but there were too many spells. She curled against the wall as the curses flew overhead. She attempted to peer around the edge, but she couldn't get a clear view. Gritting her teeth, Bianca popped up and launched a hex. She hit one of the black robes, sending him to the ground. The masks saw her, and they jointly descended on her. Bianca couldn't do anything, hexes and jinxes coming at her so fast all she could do was hide.

One of the masked wizards crept within a foot of her.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Frankie yelled. She stepped out from cover, giving away her position.

His body immediately turned rigid. He fell to the ground, his body straight as a board, his arms and legs unable to move.

The final attacker quickly threw a spell at Frankie, causing her to dive.

"Stupefy!" Bianca knocked the wizard unconscious.

The fight was over.

The alley clear, Frankie jogged over to Bianca. As she passed the frozen wizard, she paused and pointed her wand at his head, "Obliviate." His mind was swept clean of the past few minutes. He'd never remember fighting them or be able to give away their location.

"Are you ok?" Bianca stood up.

Frankie nodded. She looked Bianca over, obviously checking for any injuries.

As the adrenaline dissipated, Bianca felt the all consuming fear at seeing Frankie open herself up to attack. She reached out for the blonde, pulling her into a hug. Having the warm body against her helped to push away the terror.

"I'm not hurt." Frankie promised.

Assured that her love was ok, her mind went to her friends. Were they ok? She glanced up at the darkened sky, and her blood froze. There, among the clouds, was the image of a skull. A serpent slithered through its mouth.

More screams sounded.

They swooped behind the shop. The backdoor was locked. Frankie held her wand to it, "Alohomora!" The lock clicked and she pushed open the door.

Bianca faced Frankie as the door shut behind them, "What are we doing?"

"We'll stay here till it's over." Frankie relocked the door.

"I'm not staying here, Frankie!"

"Stop being so stupid!"

"Stupid?" Bianca waved her hand, "Frankie, we're hiding while others are getting hurt. Stop being a coward!"

Frankie glared at her, "You're going to get yourself killed. You almost did back there, jumping up."

"I couldn't get a good shot!"

"Then don't take one!"

"I'm not hiding while we're under attack." She had to make sure her friends were safe. She had to help. "We just took on four of them and won." They could do this.

"We can't be out in the open!"

The front door smashed in.

Bianca shouted, "Stupefy!"

The masked wizard fell to the floor.

A bang sounded on the back door.

No where was safe.

The two jumped over the injured wizard and ran back into the street. They sprinted through the fray. Bianca looked all around. She saw Professor McGonagall dueling with one of the attackers. She saw people huddled in fear, crying. She saw students forming groups and fighting back. Others just stood to the side, watching.

She saw pure chaos.

People rammed into her, trying to flee or fight she didn't know which.

She looked to her side.

Frankie was gone.

All the air left her body as she staggered to a halt. Frankie! Where was Frankie? She spun around. All she saw was turmoil. Oh no. No, no, no. Where was she?

"FRANKIE!" Bianca shouted as loud as she could. Not this. Anything but this. She had been at her side, hadn't she? Did she find a new hiding place? She couldn't have been hit. She couldn't have been. Bianca refused to even think that. Frankie was smart. She knew spells.

"FRANKIE!"

She began to push back the way she came. She had to find Frankie. Seeing a mask, she viciously waved her wand, "Expelliarmius!"

She didn't even stop as he flew back, his wand leaving his grip.

She shoved people out of her path. She frantically looked. Frankie had to be ok. She couldn't be hurt. How did they get separated? How? Frankie was what mattered. If Frankie wasn't safe…no, no, no!

She loved her.

Then, it all went black.


	29. Chapter 29

TheBoondocksRox: Where in the world is Frankie Stone? Like...Carmen San Diego? It could be a game. Find Frankie as opposed to find Waldo! Don't worry, some of your questions might be answered here. Glad you liked the last update, hopefully you like this one too. Also, hop the wait wasn't too long for you. :)

* * *

Bianca groggily blinked her eyes open. Her vision was blurry, and she slowly raised a hand to wipe it away. As the room came into focus, the first thing she noticed was she was not in the Gryffindor dormitory in her comfy four poster bed. There was no snoring or rustling of bed sheets as her fellow housemates slept. It was really quiet.

Where was she?

Looking around, she saw the rows of standard white bed spreads. The walls were bare stone with large windows and the floors squeaky clean. The infirmary. She was in the infirmary. Why was she there?

Then it all came back.

Hogsmeade. Meeting up with Frankie, enjoying the day, the oncoming storm.

The battle.

Bianca's eyes widened and she gasped.

Frankie was missing! She had to find her. She could still be out there.

Sitting up, her heart in her throat, she heard a quiet murmuring. Glancing to her side, Bianca was met with the sight of a rumpled shock of blonde hair. Merlin, it was Frankie!

Bianca felt the fear in her leave as she gazed at her girlfriend. The Slytherin was bent over in a really uncomfortable looking chair. Her arm was tossed on the edge of the bed, and her head nestled in the crook of her elbow. Her eyes were closed as she softly slept. Bianca bit her lip as she saw the gold and silver chain stretched out from the lean neck and the locket lovingly cradled in an unfurled palm, the heart open.

Frankie must have been looking at it when she fell asleep.

Bianca breathed a sigh of relief. Frankie was ok. She was there. She wasn't hurt. Oh, thank goodness she wasn't hurt. But, why was she there? What had happened? The brunette reached out and brushed her hand over the messy hair. Merlin, she loved this girl.

Frankie stirred at the touch. She rubbed at her eyes and blinked them open. As her senses came to her, her entire body froze. Cautiously, she turned her head, "Bianca?"

"Hey cutie." Bianca whispered in the quiet air. It felt so good to see that face.

"Thank god." Frankie pushed up and pressed her lips to Bianca's in a desperate kiss.

Bianca kissed her back, frowning as she felt something wet fall on her cheek. "Frankie?" She pulled away from the kiss and stared at the other girl. Tears glistened in hazel orbs and lips quivered. Bianca traced the path the lone tear had taken on the smooth face with the pad of her thumb, "Don't cry." Frankie was crying. Frankie wasn't supposed to cry.

"Don't…" Frankie's incredulous voice trailed off. She turned away from the touch and abruptly stood up. "Are you…are you crazy?"

Bianca was confused, "What?"

Frankie harshly swiped at her eyes and glared at her, "You are so stupid."

"Stop." Frankie's tone was rough and scratchy. All Bianca wanted to do at that moment was hug her. She wanted to hold her and never let go.

"You," Frankie took a deep breath, her composure wavering, "are an idiot. Why would you do that? Do you have a death wish?"

"No, I don't."

Frankie growled, "You're just a fool, then."

A fool? "Stop calling me names." She sat up fully and braced her back against the headboard.

Frankie shook her head, "I cannot imagine what you were thinking. I told you to stay out of the open."

"I had to find you! You were missing."

"I told you to not go back."

"I wasn't going to leave you behind." Bianca folded her arms firmly. "I love you."

Frankie opened her mouth but quickly shut it. She took a moment, pursing her lips to hold in the bubbling emotion. "You got yourself stunned."

That was what hit her, "I needed to find you."

Frankie stared at her, her lips pressed together so tightly they were white. She took a few awkward steps, nothing like the steady confident movements she normally took. She attempted to take a measured breath, but her chest trembled with the effort.

"Honey,"

"You should have kept going." Frankie's words shook. "You…you're an idiot. Running around…leaving yourself open…acting like some dumb hero…trying to be brave when all you're doing is…"

Bianca felt her heart clench at the way Frankie struggled to talk. "Frankie, come here."

"You are completely mental." Frankie ignored her. She fought to stay strong, to not give in to the feelings raging inside.

"Frankie," Bianca ordered, "come here."

Frankie bit her shivering bottom lip. Bianca stared into her stormy eyes, promising her that it was ok. She held in the gasp at the swirling vortex of green and brown. There was so much emotion erupting in the colors. So much fear and love. The brunette patted the spot next to her and held out her hand. She could see Frankie was barely holding on.

Frankie couldn't stop her heart from telling her hand to take the offered comfort.

Bianca smiled encouragingly as Frankie took her hand, and she tugged the girl down beside her. She carefully wrapped her arms around the taut body. Frankie's face buried in the crook of her neck, and she brushed her mouth over her ear, "I love you."

"I love you." Frankie whimpered wetly into her skin.

Bianca held her as Frankie quietly allowed herself to give in to all that had been bottled up inside. Bianca rubbed her back and kissed her temple, silently receiving her own comfort from the shaking body. She closed her eyes as Frankie pressed her forehead against her cheek, the toned arms tightening around her.

"You'll be ok." Frankie sniffed. "Only a stunning spell…easy recovery."

Bianca bit her lip at the choked words. It was so like Frankie to have so much going on inside and to try not to show it. This time, though, it wasn't working. "Are you ok?"

Frankie silently nodded.

Bianca turned her head and rested her lips against Frankie's forehead. She held them there, breathing in the scent of fresh air that always clung to the blonde's hair and skin. She had been so scared she'd never be able to do this again. How must Frankie have felt? She felt her stomach clench at the thought.

The squeak of shoes broke through the tender moment, and a voice spoke loudly, "Good, you're awake."

Bianca looked up at the new arrival as Frankie hastily pulled back and wiped at her face. She watched as Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, marched up to them. The old woman sent a stern look to Frankie, "You again. You are not supposed to be here."

"I could disturb all the other patients." Frankie shot back. All the other beds were empty.

Pomfrey stopped at Bianca's bedside, "I told you before you must let Ms. Montgomery rest."

"She rested. Back off." Frankie snapped sullenly.

Bianca could see the tension between the two was thick. Frankie wasn't even trying to hold back. Pomfrey clicked her tongue and moved around to Bianca's side of the bed, "This is the hospital wing, not the common room."

Frankie's gaze was as hard as rock. Bianca's hand darted out and covered her mouth before she could say something that would get her in trouble. She sent Frankie a warning glance and tilted her head toward the nurse, "I'd like it if Frankie could stay with me for a while."

"A while? That girl has not left this wing since you came here. Each time I have her sent away she sneaks back in." Pomfrey grumped.

She had? Bianca felt her heart skip a beat. Frankie never left her side.

Pomfrey fluffed Bianca's pillow as the door at the end of the long room opened again. Bianca looked over to see a tall woman with a strict face and a tall man with a long white beard and twinkling eyes behind half-moon spectacles enter. It was Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah Poppy, I see our patient has decided to rejoin us." Dumbledore's cheerful words rang out. He walked up to them along with McGonagall and offered the teens a delighted grin.

"Professor." Bianca greeted. The Headmaster and her Head of House…uh oh.

"Ms. Montgomery, it is good to see you awake and well." McGonagall nodded.

"Thank you." Bianca replied. It felt weird being in a hospital bed with Frankie at her side and those two in front of her. Then, it hit her. She was with Frankie in public. They weren't hiding.

"And Ms. Stone, a pleasure as always." He winked at Frankie.

"Albus, I cannot have students visiting at all hours of the day and night." Pomfrey spoke.

"We might do something scandalous like sit in a chair." Frankie muttered.

McGonagall's serious gaze ticked to the girl. Bianca nudged Frankie and grasped her hand. She grinned inside as Frankie held on tightly.

Dumbledore chuckled and peered over his spectacles, "I do believe Ms. Stone's presence has been most helpful to Ms. Montgomery's speedy recovery, but I also believe she is missing a rather important quiz in her Care of Magical Creatures course."

Bianca nudged Frankie again, "You're skipping class?" Frankie liked Care of Magical Creatures. It allowed her to be outside.

Frankie frowned.

"Perhaps, after she finishes her classes for the day, Ms. Stone would be permitted to come back. By that time Ms. Montgomery should be well enough to return to the dormitories, and it might be wise for her to have a companion go with her. In case there are any lingering effects, of course." Dumbledore said merrily.

"Of course." Pomfrey nodded.

"Splendid." He clapped his hands together. "Now Ms. Stone, if you walk fast enough, you might be able to get to the lawn in time for the quiz. You know unicorns are not that easy to catch."

Frankie reluctantly slid off the bed. Her hand still resided in Bianca's.

"Excellent. Oh, and Ms. Stone. Before I forget, wonderful job with quidditch this year. I was quite impressed with your match against Gryffindor."

McGonagall's mouth tightened at the reminder. She was quite a fan of the sport and her house's team.

The corner of Frankie's mouth ticked up, "Thank you, sir." She glanced at Bianca, "I'll be back later." It was a guarantee. She'd more than likely find her way back long before classes were dismissed.

"I'll see you soon." She stared straight into Frankie's eyes, "I love you." She didn't care that two professors, including the headmaster, and the nurse were there. She didn't care they were supposed to be a secret. She was not letting Frankie leave without saying it. Not after experiencing the fear of possibly losing her.

Frankie swallowed thickly, "Love you, too."

They looked at each other for a minute, silently assuring themselves and each other that they were ok. Bianca gave Frankie's hand a light squeeze and released it, patting the back of it as she pulled her own into her lap. Frankie flashed a very tiny crooked grin. Then, she spun on her heels and left, only looking back a few times before she walked through the door.

"Poppy, may Minerva and I have a moment with our patient?" Albus asked, not commenting on the private exchange he'd just witnessed.

Pomfrey seemed to think about it before relenting, "She still needs to rest. Stunning spells are not something to be taken lightly." This was said more to Bianca than anyone else.

"Of course," Dumbledore grinned. Once the nurse was gone he faced Bianca. He sat in the chair vacated by Frankie as McGonagall stepped beside it, "Ms. Montgomery, I am happy to see you are well."

"Thank you," she hesitated a moment before asking, "Professor, what happened?"

"You were hit in the back with a stunning spell."

"No, before that. The attack." Bianca clarified. Wow, her parents were not going to like to hear that. Did she have to tell them? Her mom was going to throw a fit.

McGonagall looked sharply at Dumbledore, "Albus,"

Dumbledore waved a hand, "She deserves to know, just as everyone does. Better to hear it here than from the hallway." He grinned, "The hallway gossip is not the most reliable source I've been told."

No it wasn't. "Know what?" What did she deserve to know? Was it about Frankie?

"Ms. Montgomery, do you remember what happened? What you saw?"

"Sure," like she could forget. "There was the storm and the white skull masks. They were attacking people. I remember seeing something in the sky, too. Like a skull with a snake."

"Yes, does any of that sound familiar?"

"No." should it?

McGonagall snorted as Dumbledore adjusted his spectacles, "It seems History of Magic is not a course many of our students pay attention in."

"History of Magic?"

Dumbledore leaned closer, "Ms. Montgomery, what you witnessed was an attack by a group that calls themselves Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters?" Ok that did sound familiar.

McGonagall tensed as Dumbledore continued, "Yes, they were a rather notorious bunch years ago." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bar of chocolate. Without pausing he broke off a piece and handed it to her, "Chocolate? It's very good. I believe this one is from Belgium."

Bianca took the candy and bit into it. She felt her tense muscles relax when the sweetness landed on her tongue.

"The Death Eaters were a terrible group of dark witches and wizards. They performed very dark magic and essentially terrorized the wizarding world."

Bianca took another bite, the chocolate helping to keep her calm at the explanation, "Why did they do that?"

"Their leader was a very troubled wizard. Troubled but powerful. He gained followers for his vision of a different wizarding world – a different world entirely."

"What happened?" This all sounded so familiar – like something she had heard in class or as a child.

"Those who opposed his vision fought back. He was killed and his followers disbanded. Some went to Azkaban, others into hiding."

"But now they're back." Bianca finished for him.

"So it seems." Dumbledore took a piece of chocolate and popped it in his mouth. "There have been whisperings around the country about a potential resurgence, a new leader who wishes to see the Death Eaters regain power. There have been incidences in the paper. Abductions, break-ins, and the sort. For unknown reasons, the Daily Prophet has pushed these stories to the back pages of the paper, though. Or, they reported that all the incidences were unrelated, which is simply untrue."

"The Minister's doing, no doubt." McGonagall muttered under her breath, but Bianca still heard her.

"The Minister?" Frankie read the newspaper everyday. She must have seen the stories.

McGonagall refused to speak further on it, and Dumbledore just ate another bite of candy. Bianca breathed in, "What about Hogsmeade? Why were they there?"

"It was a planned gathering, we've been told. They were there to recruit witches and wizards to their cause as well as show their strength."

"But why attack? Wouldn't it hurt their chances to get people to join?" It didn't make any sense. What did these people want? Why did they attack her and Frankie?

"Not if they showed how powerful they truly are. Fear is a very strong motivator." Dumbledore put the chocolate away. "Fear can make people do many things."

Like run back into the fray of battle, "I saw someone get hurt. The girl from Honeyduke's." Was she ok?

"Yes, Ms. Little. She is currently at St. Mungo's. I've been told she will be fine."

Bianca chewed on her lip, trying to processes everything, "Professor, you said they wanted to change things. What did they want to change?"

Dumbledore and McGonagall shared a look.

Bianca felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, "What? I want to know."

"Ms. Montgomery, the Death Eaters believe there is only one kind of witch or wizard." He paused before continuing, "They believe only pureblooded wizards and witches are meant to perform magic."

"What?" Pureblood. Fear filled her heart. She hated that word.

"The Death Eaters use fear to gain their followers. They prey on the weak, thuggish, and power hungry to join their ranks." He frowned. "I suspect this is only the beginning."

"What do they want with purebloods?" Bianca griped the sheets of the bed.

Dumbledore spoke solemnly, "The Death Eaters wish to see only those of pure wizard blood be allowed to use magic. They are very much against anyone else who they see as inferior and dirty."

_Inferior_. _Dirty_. Bianca gulped as it all became clear, "They want to get rid of muggle-borns." It felt like the earth slipped out of underneath her.

"And muggles and half-bloods." Dumbledore sent her an understanding look, "Those injured at Hogsmeade, besides you, were all muggle-borns, half-bloods, or known to associate frequently with muggles."

Oh, Merlin.

Frankie was a muggle-born.

* * *

Dumbledore and McGonagall departed soon after, leaving Bianca alone with her thoughts. Madam Pomfrey popped in a few times, fussing over her patient and supplying more chocolate to the student. Bianca barely acknowledged her, feebly offering a simple smile in thanks. She couldn't do much more than that. Not with this new information. Not after hearing what Dumbledore had said.

Death Eaters. That's what he had called them. Death Eaters. She felt her spine tingle at the horrific image those words produced. Grim white skulls and terrifying black robes. They wanted to get rid of muggle-borns. They wanted to get rid of Frankie.

Bianca felt like the air had been knocked out of her by the revelation, and she never quite got it back. She silently searched for air, her eyes stinging and her head whirling like a cyclone. How could someone want that? It was insane. Yeah, there were wizard who looked down upon muggle-borns. They were just dumb elitists. It didn't mean you got rid of them. Frankie…Frankie was a witch. She was a really good one. She did just as well as everyone else in class, and she could out fly the whole school. How could someone want to see her gone? Gone…there was another way to say that. Her chest hitched as it tried to slink into her brain, but she quickly pushed back. She couldn't think that. She wouldn't. Not that word. Not when it came to Frankie.

Frankie, who had been forced to deal with Novak and his stupid friends. She wanted to protect her from them, from anyone who taunted or insulted her. This was different, though. This wasn't just taunting. All she wanted to do was be happy with Frankie. She wanted Frankie to be happy. Not walking around with people who hated her just because of who her parents were. It wasn't like Frankie could pick who gave birth to her. All she could do was live her life and become someone amazing, and she was doing that.

Bianca swore to herself she wouldn't let anyone or anything harm Frankie. Not the girl she loved. No way.

How must Frankie feel about this? What was going through her head? She didn't mention it when she was there, but she had to have heard something by now. And she always read the paper each morning. But, instead of talking about how she was a target of some group, she went on about Bianca. The whole time she was in the infirmary, she had talked about Bianca.

The brunette shook her head and chewed on her lip. Frankie was going to be ok. That was all that mattered. She was going to be a super amazing quidditch star, and she would become the head of the sports department for the ministry. Bianca was going to be there for her. Her chin shivered as she recalled Frankie's simple yet vulnerable plea. The quiet sentence that was spoken when Bianca was going to go after Novak for hassling Frankie. Be there for her. She would. Whatever Frankie needed her to be, she would be.

Feeling the air shift, Bianca glanced up. Frankie stood in the middle of the room. Her arms hung limply at her sides and her face was as blank as the walls around them. It only took a second for Bianca to see past the façade. She saw the slight tremble at the corner of beautiful lips. There was a tightening around the eyes and in the shoulders, as if she was fighting to hold back. Those eyes, they were filled to the brim with love and worry, worry for Bianca.

Bianca gazed at her, imparting her thoughts with a single look.

Frankie pursed her lips and shuffled up to the bed. Silently, she held her hand out. Bianca took it, basking in the familiar warmth enveloping her palm. She slid to her feet.

"Warden said you can leave." Frankie muttered.

Bianca nodded. Hands joined, they both wordlessly left the infirmary. Bianca's mind sped from idea to idea, question to question, emotion to emotion. All about Frankie and what had happened, what would happen.

She wasn't surprised when she found herself across from the tapestry of the dancing trolls. The minute they entered the Room of Requirement, Bianca felt a sense of home seep into her bones. They were ok there. This was their place.

No sound was made as they stepped up to the sofa and sat down. They curled up together, both staring vacantly into the empty fireplace. Bianca sighed as she felt a kiss brush the side of her face. She snuggled further into Frankie and pressed her mouth to her temple.

There were so many thoughts.

With the touch of a pair of lips and the embrace of a pair of arms, they all disappeared.

All that was left was them. Bianca and Frankie. Frankie and Bianca.

Bianca surmised that was all that really mattered anyhow.


	30. Chapter 30

The BoondocksRox: You don't want me to give you shoutouts anymore? I don't have to if you don't want me to, but I don't mind at all. I like responding to readers who give feedback. Since you don't tend to leave feedback for stories, it's doubly awesome that you give me reviews. But, if you want me stop, just give the word. As for your questions/thoughts, it'll all be explained in time...I hope. As for how Frankie handles it and why she does what she does...stay tuned!

* * *

"I heard the Death Eaters were fake. It was all some elaborate prank set up by the Quibbler."

"The Quibbler?"

"Death Eaters are real. They're in our History of Magic textbook. I looked them up when we got back."

"I heard they were sent by Drumstrang Academy because they're still mad they lost to us in the last Tri Wizard tournament."

"Did you see their faces? Those masks?"

"Yeah, I fought back. The whole lot of us did."

Voices rang out in unison, the entire Gryffindor common room abuzz with excitement, confusion, and rumor. Everyone who had been at Hogsmeade when the attack happened, and even those who weren't, all seemed to have an opinion on what exactly took place in the tiny nearby town.

"Yeah, it said the Death Eaters were some big evil group a long time ago." Dani leaned forward in the cushiony chair. She, Erin, Babe, and Simone were perched in a circle, having dragged the chairs together near one of the red tinged tapestries.

"You actually read the textbook for Binn's class?" Erin looked amused.

Dani shot her a look, "Like you're one to talk. You've been reading that thing every night since last month."

"For OWLs." Erin frowned. "I remember reading about the Death Eaters, though. They're pure evil. They tried to take over the world or something. They killed a bunch of witches and wizards. They killed muggles, too."

"Yeah, and they were all from Slytherin." Simone joined in. Her voice was hard and unforgiving, "Did you see those snakes during the battle? Most just stood and watched. They probably helped plan it."

"They wouldn't do that." Babe spoke up.

Simone glared at her.

Erin crossed her arms, "Most of the Death Eaters were from Slytherin, though. That's what the book said. Their leader was one."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Dani intoned quietly.

Simone blinked, "I thought he was a myth my parents talked about when they wanted me to be good." Her jaw twitched, unable to hide the twinge of fear the name invoked.

Erin shook her head, "He was real."

"So evil his name isn't even spoken." Dani swallowed. "The books don't even write down his name."

"And he was a Slytherin." Simone snorted. "I told you they were all evil."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed countless people. Only Dumbledore was more powerful than him." Erin recalled from her readings. "What if he's back? They said he died, but what if he didn't?" Her pitch ticked up at the end, the trickle of worry showing itself.

"He's not back." Simone shook her head. "It would have been in the Prophet."

"His followers are." Dani's gaze darted between her friends. "Those were real Death Eaters. I remember my parents talking about them once when I was really young. They said most of the Death Eaters were in Azkaban, but some were never caught or weren't convicted. They were scared."

Simone folded her arms defiantly, "The ministry will take care of these Death Eaters. As for the Slytherins, they're nothing but a group of losers. If they join, they'll be put in Azkaban too. It's where they belong, anyway."

"It's not where all of them belong." Babe clasped her hands in her lap.

Simone tilted her head, "You cannot be serious."

Babe lifted her eyes from her hands to stare at her friend, "You didn't see everyone."

"I didn't have to." Simone's voice rose. "What is wrong with you? Merlin, what about Bianca? Our friend is in the hospital wing because of these Death Eaters! Those Slytherins did nothing to help her!"

Babe wet her lips and pushed her hands harder together, "One of them did." She looked past Simone.

Simone followed her gaze and peered over her shoulder. Bianca Montgomery stepped gingerly though the entrance to the common room.

* * *

Bianca was a jumbled mess of emotion. She was tired yet felt wide awake. Words and questions ricocheted around in her head like an errant spell. She wanted nothing more than to go back to the Room of Requirement and curl up against Frankie. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she could feel phantom arms holding her tightly. Ghostly lips brushed softly across her skin. Merlin, so much had happened. What Dumbledore said about the attack, what it could mean for Frankie, it set her on edge. Her flesh prickled at the thought of it all. She just wanted to be with Frankie. She wanted to be happy and in love. She had been. They had been. They loved each other. Everything was going great. Now, what did this mean?

If only she could have spent more time with Frankie. Even one more minute in her arms would have been a gift. But, ever since the Hogsmeade incident, the staff at Hogwarts had become much more diligent about security. It was nearly impossible to sneak around at night, and they would know if one of the students was gone from their dormitory. Frankie had walked as far as to the portrait of the fat lady that covered the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. They'd held hands the entire way, neither willing to let go. But, they had to eventually. Frankie was still a Slytherin and not allowed into Gryffindor. It was strange how heart-wrenching leaving Frankie alone in the hallway had been. They would see each other soon, and it wasn't like they never had to say goodnight before. Usually Frankie didn't even leave their room with her. But, at this moment, Bianca didn't want to be away from Frankie at all.

Her feet begged to turn around and march right back after Frankie. She couldn't be far. Even if she had somehow made it all the way to the dungeons, Bianca would follow her anyway. She didn't care. She just wanted to kiss her again. She wanted to tell her she loved her one more time.

More than anything, she wanted to go back to a few days ago. Back when there were no stupid Death Eaters or infirmary visits. Back when all she worried about was whether to study another hour for OWLs or make-out with Frankie.

With a blink, she came out of her thoughts and lifted her eyes. Taking in the room with its warm welcoming atmosphere, Bianca bit back a gasp as she was suddenly confronted by her four best friends.

"Bianca! You're back!" Babe delightedly threw her arms around the brunette. They swayed back and forth in the hug, "We were so worried."

"How are you?" Dani asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Erin asked at the same time.

Bianca offered them all a small smile, "I'm ok." It might not be her girlfriend, but it felt really good to have her friends there. She'd been so worried about all of them at Hogsmeade. Thank Merlin none of them were hurt.

"Pomfrey wouldn't let anyone in to see you." Dani rolled her eyes.

"We tried, but she made us leave." Babe pulled back with a pout.

"You missed a day, but we made sure to take notes for you." Erin said.

"Thanks." Bianca nodded politely at that. Her tone changed, "How are you guys? I was so worried about you."

"We're ok. You were the only one who got hit." Erin answered.

Dani nodded, "Dumbledore was furious."

"I was trying to find you all." Bianca explained.

"Us or your snake?" Simone's voice rang out like a canon shot.

The entire room went quiet.

Bianca's head swiveled around to stare at the other girl, "What?" What had she said?

Erin and Dani awkwardly stepped back to stand beside Simone.

Simone coldly rolled her eyes, "Don't play dumb, Bianca. Everyone knows."

Bianca felt a chill go up her spine, "Knows what?" What had she missed? She looked around to see every Gryffindor watching her intently, listening for her response. For her explanation.

Simone took a step forward, "What are you doing with Frankie Stone?" She said the name like it was vile and dirty.

Bianca felt the air leave her lungs and her mouth dropped open in shock. Frankie?

Simone grit her teeth, "What did she do? Put you under a spell? The imperious curse so she could control your mind?" The curse was dark magic forbidden by the ministry.

Bianca quickly regained her voice at the accusations, "What are you talking about?"

"Did she threaten you?"

"Frankie would never threaten me." Bianca replied firmly. "She would never hurt me." She internally shook her head. So, this was how it came out. After all this hiding and secrecy, this was how she would tell them.

So be it.

"Then, you want to tell us what's going on?" Simone held out her arms to indicate the whole common room, "Because Stone's a…"

"Girl." Erin blurted out.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? She is." Erin's eyes widened. "Not that there's anything wrong with that…necessarily. I just…didn't think you were like that. Or something."

Simone growled, "She's also a Slytherin."

"Yes, she is." Bianca agreed. "But she's not who you think she is."

"What? A lying snake? An arrogant jerk?" Simone angrily waved a hand, "We've all seen what kind of person she is, Bianca. What I want to know is what happened to make you forget that."

"I didn't forget anything." Bianca stood her ground, "You don't know her, Simone."

"Yes, I do. Everyone knows her." Simone spat. "She's just another snake. She's bad, Bianca. She's as evil as the rest of them."

"You don't know her. You've never talked to her."

"I think her jinxing me was enough talk!"

"You've gone after her just as much as she's gone after you." Simone was the one who confronted Frankie with a horde of older Gryffindors. Frankie had never even lifted her wand then.

Simone laughed humorlessly, "Defending her now? I cannot believe you are defending that loser."

"She's not a loser, and she's not evil." Bianca's mind spun as she battled for an idea, a way to make her friend see reason. "Just talk to her. If you got to know her…"

"Got to know her?" Simone cut her off. "I've gotten to know enough. This whole school knows what kind of witch she is. Clearly you're the only one who doesn't get it." She swung her arms around, "What would your parents think?"

"My mom and Jack like Frankie. They don't care about what house she's from."

"Then your parents don't know her. She's gone after all of us since our first day here."

"She's right, Bianca." Dani chimed in. "Stone hasn't been anything but mean to anyone who wasn't a Slytherin."

"You're an idiot if you think she's anything but a first class jerk." Simone took another step forward.

"If you gave her a chance…."

"A chance? Like she gave that Hufflepuff she made crash into the ground during quidditch? Or she gave me when she turned me yellow? You know what Slytherins are like. There's a reason she's there." Simone exhaled sharply, "I can't believe you lied to us. All this time we've been looking out for you, and you've been lying!"

"I was going to tell you guys." Bianca bit her lip. "I've wanted to tell you."

"When? Better yet, when did you think this was going to be ok? Bianca, Stone is the worst person I've ever met. She's cruel. I wouldn't be surprised if she's one of those Death Eaters."

Bianca felt something snap inside, "Don't _EVER_ say that again!" She closed the distance between her and Simone, "Frankie is not evil or cruel. She's not bad. She _is not_ a Death Eater. Don't ever say that again."

Simone sneered, "_Frankie_ would curse a baby given the chance."

Bianca saw pure red. She didn't even know she was moving until her hands clenched around Simone's shirt and she was pushing the shorter girl back, "Shut up!" She breathed heavily, "Frankie is not like that! She's not evil!" She shoved Simone away from her and the girl stumbled a few steps. "I'm not going to let you talk about her like that. This is…" she ran a hand through her thick hair, "I wanted to tell you all. I wanted to tell you so much."

Then, it was like something clicked and it all became clear. An incredulous chuckle erupted from Bianca's lips. "I wanted to tell you I had met this fantastic person and we were together. I wanted to tell you that I was so happy, that _she_ made me happy. That being in her arms is the best feeling in the world, and that with one look she can make me laugh. I wanted to tell you, all of you, that I'm in love."

There was a collective gasp in the room.

Bianca looked around at all the faces, "I love her. There's nothing wrong or bad about it. I'm not ashamed, and I'm sure as hell not afraid of it. And, you know what? She loves me back. Yes, I am in love with Frankie Stone and she loves me."

Simone shook her head as Erin and Dani blinked owlishly, "If there was nothing wrong about it, you would have told us."

"I wanted to. But, Frankie told me not to."

"Because she's planning on hurting you. This is probably some big prank she's planning with her friends."

"No, it's not." Bianca spoke loudly. "You want to know why she told me not to? She said you would treat me differently. She said you'd start acting differently towards me because of her, and she didn't want that. She was trying to protect me, and I thought she was crazy. But, she was right. She's been right this whole time." Bianca looked at Simone, "You found one letter she wrote to me, and there wasn't even anything intimate about it. But, you still went after me. Then, you went after her. She knew you'd react like this, and she tried to _protect_ me from it. She wanted me to still have my friends, because you can't, for some reason, understand that two people can fall in love."

"She's a Slytherin!"

"She's a human being!" Bianca countered. "She's a witch just like you and me." She wiped at her watery eyes, "Everyone is judging her. You never gave her a chance at all. The first day she got here she was sorted into a house, and because it was Slytherin everyone stopped caring." They were no better than Frankie's housemates who judged her because of her blood. Frankie had no control over either.

"Bianca," Erin spoke up feebly, "she hasn't exactly been the nicest person out there."

"Would it have mattered if she was?" Bianca raised an eyebrow. "You would still say she's a Slytherin." This house thing was so _stupid_. She hated it.

"You did the same thing." Dani pointed out.

"Yes, I did." Bianca glanced at her, "Then, I started talking to her. She's a great person. She's funny and smart. She's amazing."

Simone snorted.

Bianca turned her head, "All I cared about was telling you guys. We argued about this so much because she knew what was going to happen. She knew! But, I told her you just needed to get to know her. That once you talked to her, you would see what I did. But, you won't even do that." Bianca inhaled deeply, "All I thought about for so long was letting everyone know about us. I just wanted to say it. But," Bianca breathed out, "it doesn't matter."

"What doesn't?" Erin asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter who knows." Bianca felt like a fog she didn't even know was there had been lifted. "It doesn't matter if you know or my mom and Jack know. It doesn't matter if this whole castle knows." She smiled and blinked at the gaggle of tears that formed at the corner of her eye, "As long as Frankie knows that I love her, that's all that really matters."

"Bianca," Dani started.

"No, Dani." Bianca held up a hand. "I love her. She's the only one I want to say that to, and she's the only one who really needs to know." Her voice wobbled slightly, "I was with her in Hogsmeade. I was next to her, and then we got separated. I thought I lost her. I thought she got hexed." She took a shaky breath, "All I could think was that I had to find her. I had to hold her and tell her one more time how I feel."

Bianca lowered her hand, "You might not understand, but you don't need to. All you need to do is respect that I'm with someone I love. I don't want to hide, but I don't need your approval either." Did she want her friends to get to know Frankie? Yes. Did it matter if they did? No. She didn't need them to say it was ok or that they liked Frankie finally. She just needed Frankie. "I'm not going to argue with you about her. I'm done worrying about who knows what and who thinks what. _We both_ _are_. I'm in a relationship with the most important person in the world to me. That's all I care about."

Bianca flinched as a hand wrapped around her elbow. She peeked over to see Babe at her side, where she'd been the whole time, "I'm happy you found someone you love, Bianca."

"Thank you." Bianca swallowed thickly.

Babe nodded and looked over at their friends, "We all are."

There was a murmur amongst the crowd.

Erin shrugged and looked at Dani, "Stone is kinda cute…for a girl, I guess."

Simone stamped her foot, "You're insane."

Bianca grinned wetly, "Frankie says the same thing, but she loves me anyway."

The murmur rose.

Babe began to nudge Bianca toward the stairs that led to the dormitories, "Come on. I want to hear about how you two started."

The crowd parted as the duo walked to the stairs.

* * *

Gryffindor was mostly silent to Bianca the following day. Babe stayed at her side, filling the empty air with ramblings about articles her parents had sent her from the Quibbler and gossip about her plans for summer break. Bianca was grateful for her friend's presence. Simone was avoiding her like the plague. Dani and Erin shot her confused glances, but hadn't said a word to her all day. It hurt that her house was acting like this, but all it took was the flash of blonde hair and a crooked grin in her mind and it was strangely better. She still had Frankie. The others might not understand right now, but she loved Frankie and nothing was going to change that.

She got weird looks as she walked in the hallways with Babe. The entire school knew about her and the Slytherin seeker. Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins all sent her looks and whispered as she walked by. In class, whenever she looked up from the notes she was scribbling, she encountered a pair of eyes glued to her. It was unsettling to say the least. Then, of course, her brain kept going to Frankie and this new situation. What was that saying? When it rain it poured. Not only was their relationship now out in the open and people thought she was crazy, there was a group that wanted to get rid of Frankie because of who her parents were. And she didn't even have class with Frankie that day! It sucked. So, along with images of white skull masks dancing across the backs of her eyelids and random kids whispering behind her back, she couldn't even look across the classroom to see that comforting smirk and skewed tie.

Merlin, she was sixteen! Couldn't they have just encountered something simple like…getting caught making out by a professor…or something? She'd gone to breakfast with Babe that morning and Opal had shown up with a letter from her mother. She'd written hastily, wondering how she was and vowing to come to Hogwarts and make sure her baby was ok herself. Bianca quickly wrote back that she was fine and for Erica to stay at home. And her mother, her dear sweet shopaholic mother, had asked how Frankie was. Bianca could have offered to go on a thousand shopping trips with her after reading that. Her mom wanted to know how her girlfriend…friend according to Erica…was. The letter made her feel slightly better about everything.

There was another bright spot to the day, too.

Her sly little seeker had memorized her schedule. She didn't know when Frankie became an expert at finding her, but she had. Whenever Bianca exited a classroom, Frankie inevitably showed up. Sometimes they only had time to share a quick reassuring glance. One time they didn't even have time for that, with Frankie's next class clear across the castle. Bianca knew that her girl ended up being late for Transfiguration, but she had a feeling Frankie didn't really care. McGonagall would, but what was a detention when they got to see each other. Then, there were the times they actually got to get close to each other. The whole world seemed to watch as Frankie wordlessly approached, her face blank but her eyes telling Bianca every thing she needed to hear.

A few times when they got close, all they could do was brush hands and share a glimmering smile. Once, however, Bianca stopped in front of Frankie. It was right before lunch. The bell had rung and students were rushing to the Great Hall. But, the hustle and bustle seemed to slow down near the couple. Babe and Gary stood off to the side on opposite ends, one watching with glee the other caution as Bianca stood before Frankie.

"Hi." Bianca greeted, her voice surprisingly raspy. Merlin, she wanted to wrap her arms around her and never let go. She wanted to bury her nose in the soft skin and breathe in the comforting scent of fresh air, let herself forget about everything else that had happened and just…be with the person she loved.

"Hey." Frankie replied lowly. After a second she casually stretched out her hand at her side.

Bianca's lips spread into a full blown teeth gleaming grin as Frankie's finger traced the quill charm dangling from her wrist. "I miss you."

Frankie's mouth twitched, "Everything ok?"

Bianca nodded, "It will be." She let her gaze roam over the beautiful face, "You?" She looked so worn down. Had she slept?

Frankie's finger trailed up to run along the silver bracelet, "I miss you too."

Sweet, but she didn't answer the question, "Honey?" She found she liked calling Frankie that – almost as much as cutie.

Frankie's mouth quirked up a fraction, "Your friend is…bubbly."

Bianca rapidly tilted her head to see Babe practically bouncing in place as she watched them. She turned back to Frankie, "She's happy for us."

"A fan…lovely." Frankie let her hand slip back to her side, "You should get lunch. Pomfrey said to not skip meals."

"Don't tell me Frankie Stone is listening to authority." Bianca mocked. She moved a tiny step forward. Her body tingled where the wisps of grey on their sweater vests brushed.

Frankie's mouth lifted higher, "I suppose we could stand here and be stared at like animals in a zoo. Or trolls. Trolls are used to that."

Bianca rolled her eyes. She tugged playfully at the crooked tie, that lopsided grin making her forget anything else, "We could give them a real show."

Frankie's grin drooped, "Someone might think I've corrupted you."

"Too late for that."

Frankie didn't blink and lowered her voice to barely above a whisper, "You need to be careful."

Bianca lost her smile, "Frankie?"

Frankie took a step back, "Not everyone is a fan."

Bianca's hold on her tie halted her from moving any farther, "I don't care if anyone is."

Hazel eyes bore into her, and she met the look head on. She could see the worry and twinge of vulnerability swirling in the depths. Inhaling sharply, she flicked her thumb over the twisted green and silver striped knot as Frankie's voice rumbled, "_They_ do."

The tip of her finger glided over the silver and gold chain, "I'm with you. I'm not changing that. I won't."

"Neither am I." Frankie leaned into her touch. "You need to eat."

"So do you." Had Frankie eaten breakfast that morning? "Will I see you after?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, you have been appearing outside every classroom I'm in." Bianca smoothed out the tie and let her hand fall beside her.

"Your stalking abilities have been rubbing off. Terrible influence." There was that spark of mischief in her gaze.

"You or me?"

Frankie took another step back and shot her an affectionate look.

Bianca bit her lip as the body slid further away from her. She couldn't stop herself, and she wouldn't even if she could, from reaching out and snagging the stiff white sleeve of Frankie's shirt. Frankie silently peered down at the nimble fingers. Her jaw worked as she pushed down whatever was bubbling up inside. Bianca tugged until Frankie was flush against her.

"I love you." Bianca lowered her head and brushed her mouth against Frankie's ear. She slung her arms loosely around the thin waist.

Bianca felt her heart skip as the reply slipped into her ear, only meant for her, "I love you, too."

Bianca sighed and watched the girl disentangle from the hold and slowly walk away, Gary at her side. It took every ounce of will she possessed to not grab the blonde's hand and drag her to their place.

She didn't notice all the curious stares and mutterings.

* * *

Bianca sat at the Gryffindor table. Dinner was made up of another filling feast of roast beef, mashed potatoes, roasted potatoes, peas, carrots, and apple pies. Bianca played with the pile of peas on her plate, scooting the tiny green balls around the edge and into her dollop of mashed potatoes. Butter melted on top of the potatoes and ran like miniature rivers down the sides and onto the roast beef.

Babe sat beside Bianca, munching on spoonfuls of carrots and happily sipping at her pumpkin juice. Erin and Dani had silently shown up and sheepishly sat down on her other side, filling their plates with food and engaging in gossip. Simone was at the other end of the long table, sitting next to her boyfriend and shooting looks down the table at the three. The rest of Gryffindor ate and talked amongst themselves, sharing glances and peeking at Bianca every so often.

Bianca ignored them, instead focusing her attention across the room on the Slytherin table. She snagged her bottom lip between her teeth and felt her stomach clench at the unfolding scene.

It only took her a moment to spot Frankie.

The blonde was carefully eating her dinner, nodding along to whatever Gary was saying from his perch beside her. Rich sat on her other side, but he wasn't laughing jovially and slapping backs like he usually did. Instead it was like he was playing sentinel. A few more people Bianca recognized from the quidditch team huddled on the other side of the table, and a few girls Bianca recalled seeing Frankie walk with in the corridors between classes earlier in the year rounded out the group. A few stragglers found their way to that end of the table, but only a few handfuls.

Then, there was the other side.

It was obvious to any observer what was happening.

Slytherin was divided.

There were those who chose to sit next to Frankie, and there were those who chose not to.

"What's going on over there?" Dani asked as she pricked a piece of meat with her fork. The ominous air could be felt all around the expansive room.

"Guess they don't like a Slytherin dating a Gryffindor much either." Erin poured more juice into her cup.

Bianca kept her eyes on Frankie. The other girl wasn't showing any emotion. Her face was a blank slate. It was like nothing was happening at all. But, unlike before, there were no nods of acknowledgment as people walked by or cursory congratulations on a job well done during the quidditch matches. That beautiful sexy smirk of hers never appeared. Maybe others couldn't, but Bianca could also see the slight tension in the shoulders and around the eyes. She peered closer, actually leaning forward in her seat. Frankie's eyes were subtly taking in the entire table, the entire room.

Oh, Frankie.

Bianca jumped as a finger poked her arm. She turned to face Babe, "What?"

Erin snorted, "With the way you stare, I can't believe no one caught on."

Bianca blinked, "People see what they want to see." That sounded familiar.

"What I see is you unable to not look at Stone." Dani shrugged.

Erin nodded, "It would be funny if, you know, it wasn't her." She quickly added, "Not that I'm saying anything about that."

"Frankie isn't a bad person." Babe chewed on a bite of potato.

Bianca glanced at her, "Thank you." For saying that and calling her Frankie. No one else wanted to call her by her first name for some reason.

Babe set her spoon down and reached for her juice, "I was there at Hogsmeade. I saw what she did."

Ok, that caught Bianca's attention, "What she did?"

Babe took a few swallows of the sweet liquid, "Yep, I saw the whole thing."

Bianca found herself spinning to face Babe, "What did you see?" Frankie hadn't said anything about what she did in Hogsmeade.

Babe set her cup down, but her eyes stayed on it. She collected her thoughts, wanting to tell the story right before answering. "I was at the Three Broomsticks when it all started. I ran outside. I was next to Dervish and Banges when I saw you running through the street yelling for Frankie. I was going to join you, but then you fell down. One of the Death Eaters was behind you and stunned you."

Bianca remembered that. That had been one of the scariest minutes in her life, not knowing if Frankie was alive or dead. A tiny shiver crept down her spine.

Babe picked up her fork, "Then, it was like…wow."

"Wow?" What did that mean?

Babe nodded, "Frankie came running out of the crowd. She pushed people out of her way like they weighed nothing. I never saw someone run so fast. She started throwing out spells, and nothing could stop her. She hit the Death Eater who jinxed you, and then a couple more showed up. She fought them like they were first years. She took them all on all by herself and it didn't faze her at all. I never saw anything like it before. It was kinda like when the dueling club existed, except it was her versus a bunch of other people…who were in masks…and older."

Babe paused and Bianca held her breath. Frankie had taken them on by herself? For her?

Babe began to speak again, "Then, they must have figured out it was dumb to go after her, because no one else showed up. She…once they were all gone from there, Frankie ran up to you. She fell down next to you, and she kind of picked you up and held you."

Bianca felt a lump form in her throat. Oh, Frankie.

"She was kneeling on the ground and holding you. She started crying and saying your name a lot." Babe paused, "It was really weird. Frankie is…Frankie. She's, you know, that person. I've never seen her like that before."

"Like what?" Bianca whispered, the picture of a sobbing Frankie entering her mind.

Babe hesitated, "Like she lost control or something. When she came running from the crowd, she was scary. Then, when she went up to you, it was like one of the saddest things I've ever seen." Babe waved her fork, "I've never seen her like that. She's usually so…there…you know. She's kind of quiet and doesn't show much. Well, she showed a lot then. She didn't leave your side at all. When Dumbledore and the other professors showed up to take you back here, she went with you. She never even let go of your hand."

Bianca gulped and gazed over at Frankie. Hazel eyes peeked up and locked on her brown. She flashed a reassuring smile at the Slytherin.

"That's when everyone found out about you guys."

Oh, Frankie.


	31. Chapter 31

TheBoondocksRox: Frankie powerful? Hmmm...maybe, maybe not. She is excelling in all her magic courses. Of course, who knows what a person can do when faced with the person they love being attacked. Bianca is pretty much done caring about what anyone thinks. If you liked that, I have an inkling of a feeling you might like what happens next.

freakin awesome: I am assuming that's your name (though I would love if it was actually just an overall response to my story.) 1 am is the perfect time to start reading a super long story...isn't it? Well, I'm glad you picked mine and even more glad you enjoyed it. Ah friends, it will be interesting to see how other people will continue to react to their relationship. Stay tuned for that. Thank you for your very kind words, and I will certainly keep updating. I hope you keep liking what I write.

Acester: I've been thinking about it, but like I said before, I'm not sure about the level of interest in a sequel. (I'm actually currently working on another lengthy FAB fic at the moment as well.)

* * *

Bianca bolted upright, the bed shaking with the momentum. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. A fine sheen of sweat coated her face and neck, and her pajamas clung to her sticky skin. She tried to catch her breath, sobs and pants fighting to get past the lump already filling her throat. She wildly looked around with panicking eyes.

How could this happen? No! No, no, no! She had to help her. This couldn't be happening. Not this. The silent cry for Frankie died on her lips as the room slowly came into focus. The quiet snores and rustling bed sheets floated across the dark dormitory. Sniffles and murmurings of the sleeping Gryffindor fifth year girls wrapped around the four poster beds and mixed with the warm blankets cocooned around her body to prove that she was in fact in Gryffindor Tower.

She wasn't in Hogsmeade.

Releasing a shuddering breath, Bianca wiped at the trickle of cold sweat rolling down her face. She gulped in air and blinked at the tears dangling from her eyelashes. It was a dream. Only a dream.

Oh Merlin, it had been so horrible.

The images were fresh in her mind. She could still feel the cool spring breeze and the hot sun touching her face. The rambling stone buildings of the cozy village glistened until the dark cloud appeared in the otherwise blue sky. The Death Eaters showed up, casting spells with their sinister skull masks and black robes flickering in the darkening air. Bianca had run everywhere. Frankie had been at her side. She was right there. But, now Bianca couldn't see her. Where could she have gone? Why was she gone? They had to get out of there!

Bianca ran and ran. She sprinted down the street, pushing past people as she yelled for her girlfriend. She had to find her. She just had to. Everything had been so perfect. They were kissing. Frankie had that adorable little crooked smile on her face. She looked so beautiful outside with the gentle wind ruffling her hair. Now, she had disappeared.

Rounding a corner, it went into slow motion. The area was deserted. There was no one there, except for a body sprawled out on the ground. Without seeing the face, Bianca knew who it was deep in the pit of her stomach. The blonde hair was matted to the dirt streaked features. The hazel eyes that she could always look into and see what the girl was truly thinking were open and glassy. There was nothing there.

There was no movement. No sign of life.

Bianca crumbled beside the lone body. No! Not Frankie! Not her. Oh Merlin, no!

She cradled the limp form to her chest. She whispered, pleaded, with Frankie to say something. Anything.

Then, she woke up.

Her entire body still trembled as she relived the morbid nightmare. Frankie had been hurt in her dream. She had been…that word Bianca absolutely refused to use in the same sentence as her girl. That word Dumbledore implied when he told her about the Death Eaters and muggle-borns.

More and more tears tracked down her cheeks. She wiped at them, choking back the impending cries. It was only a dream. Just a dream. She repeated those sentences over and over in her head.

She had to see Frankie.

She had to make sure she was alright. She needed to hold her, touch her, feel her. Just gather her in her arms and never let go. Her feet swung off the bed and landed on the cold floor when it struck her. It was still early morning. The sun hadn't even risen yet. There would be professors and prefects roaming the halls, intent on catching anyone not where they were supposed to be.

So what.

She could get past them. She had to see Frankie, and it wasn't like she hadn't snuck around to see her before. The flash of wide lifeless eyes in her mind had her throwing the blankets off. She bit her lip as she shivered at the coldness of the castle air.

Another thought popped up. What if Frankie was still sleeping? She hadn't looked like she slept at all the day before. She looked so tired with dark patches under her eyes. If she was sleeping, even though Bianca wanted nothing more than to be with her, she should let her sleep. Frankie needed it.

But, she needed to see her. She had a feeling Frankie wouldn't mind the intrusion. She was the one following her around in between classes. After what actually occurred in Hogsmeade, could anyone blame Bianca or Frankie for wanting to not let the other one out of their sight? Having a nightmare about your girlfriend lying hurt in the street wasn't exactly something that could be shrugged off as if it were nothing.

However, even if she got past the roving detention givers, Bianca would have to somehow break into the Slytherin dormitories. She didn't know where the exact entrance was or the password. Not to mention, Frankie would be furious if she snuck in there. She could hear her voice scolding her for hiding out in the dungeons. Frankie more than once told her it wasn't safe for her down there. Heck, every Gryffindor knew not to hang out in the dungeons. If it was dangerous to be in the dungeons, just think about a Gryffindor in the Slytherin common room.

She wasn't scared. Not of what those Slytherins would or could do to her. She'd go through every single one of them if she had to.

Rubbing at her wet cheeks, Bianca inhaled deeply. This was stupid and dumb and incredibly ridiculous. She had a nightmare about her girlfriend getting hurt, and she couldn't even see her. Just because they were in two different houses!

Bianca slowly brought her legs back onto the bed and shifted under the blankets. She bit her trembling bottom lip and didn't let go. She shouldn't cry. It was only a dream. It had been so real, though. Frustrated, scared, and unable to do anything about it, Bianca threw her elbow back. It hit her pillow, forming an indent and not helping with the frustration like Bianca hoped it would.

It did remind her of what was beneath it, however.

Swallowing roughly past the lump of emotion in her throat, Bianca's hands dove under the pillow. The first smile, as small as it was, of the day tugged at her lips as she pulled out a pile of pictures. She blindly groped for her wand. When she felt her fingers connect with the wooden stick, she lifted it to the photos.

"Lumos." Bianca whispered.

A flash of light beamed out of the end of her wand and illuminated the photographs. She choked back a watery chuckle as a tiny Frankie peered up at her from a chair in the Room of Requirement. The miniature Slytherin rolled her eyes and shook her head, but a playful grin graced her face.

They were the pictures from her birthday. Merlin, that felt like ages ago.

Flipping to the next one, Bianca was met with the both of them. She remembered taking this one. She had surprised Frankie as the girl was walking back from the fireplace where she had been stoking the dwindling embers. She had swung her arms around the blonde and pulled her back into her body. Frankie had made some sarcastic remark but leaned against her. Bianca had tucked her head near Frankie's shoulder, stealing a kiss before she held out the camera and snapped a picture. The mini-Bianca was smiling at the camera before tilting her head to glance at Frankie. Little Frankie's eyes never peeked at the camera. They stayed on the brunette the whole time. Bianca chewed on her lips as she took in the adoring gaze directed at her.

Merlin, why was everything so messed up?

Bianca clutched onto the pictures and wand. This was how it was meant to be. Frankie and her happy and together. Not with these Death Eaters. Not with some ignorant pureblood elitists thinking that muggle-borns were inferior just because they were born to muggle parents. That made no sense. No sense at all. Look at Frankie! She was smart and really good at magic. She could make countless candles float above their heads and turn a bottle into vase.

She loved her.

Couldn't they catch a break?

She was scared. She'd never been more scared in her life. Not even when she was confronted with her own boggart in DADA was she this scared. But, she wasn't scared for herself. She was scared for Frankie.

Frankie, who her house despised just because of the house she was sorted into. Simone still wasn't talking to her, and more than one of her housemates walked by her without a word where there would normally be a polite greeting.

Bianca curled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on the tops of them. Memories tickled her senses. The sound of the train whistle when she met Frankie for the very first time. Frankie hadn't known anything about the world she was entering. She muffled a chuckle as she recalled the way Frankie nearly bounced out of her seat when the chocolate frog jumped out of its box. They had been just two eleven year olds riding toward their futures. Closing her eyes for a second, she could still taste the hint of firewhiskey and butterbeer as she kissed Frankie behind the quill shop. They were two teenagers discovering something neither one ever imagined finding. She could feel the cold air sharply hit her face and the warm body pressed against her as they swooped through the clouds on Frankie's broom. Frankie shared with her something she truly loved to do. Voices and words entered the fray, mixing with the memories. Simone expounding on how horrible Frankie was. The Gryffindors and Slytherins snipping at each other in the hall. The insults Novak and his buddies hurled at Frankie in the dungeons.

All these people kept talking and talking about how horrible the other house was, how horrible the other person was. Because of them, Bianca was sitting there alone instead of folding herself up against Frankie.

Why?

Unable to stop her swirling mind, Bianca turned her attention back to the pictures in her hand. Looking at them brought the only sense of peace she could find in the silence. She stared at them until the sun rose and it was time to prepare for the day.

First thing she was going to do – find Frankie.

* * *

Frankie stood in the middle of the Potions classroom. Her hands were at her sides, still as a statue. Her eyes stayed firmly on the boy standing before her, but she used her peripherals to track the others behind him. Her face was blank, mouth in a straight thin line. Her eyes were glacial and gave nothing away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Novak sneered. He folded his arms over his puffed out chest.

Frankie stared at him.

Novak bristled at the silent stare, "Filthy mudblood."

Frankie didn't blink, "Move, Novak."

"Move?" Novak laughed and turned his head to look at all the students standing behind him, "Hear that? A nasty little mudblood is trying to tell me what to do." He looked back at Frankie, "You shouldn't even be at this school."

"Yet I am." Frankie noticed the others behind Novak shift on their feet.

"Not for long." Novak scoffed.

Frankie felt Gary step up beside her, but her eyes never left Novak, "Something you want to share, Novak?"

Novak's lips curled, "Soon enough I will."

"Not now? Too afraid to say it…or did they not let you in?"

The taunt was clear, and Novak heard it, "Shut your mouth." He looked at Gary, "Better put your pet on a leash and muzzle. She doesn't know how to talk to her superiors."

Gary blinked as Frankie replied, "Because I don't have any."

"Think you're smart, muggle-born?"

"Yes, I do." She took a step forward.

Novak slid up to her, blocking her from moving any further, "I told you to get out of here."

The mass of students behind Novak moved closer.

"Perhaps the one actually failing this course should leave. Take a lower course, maybe? There is an opening in first year." Frankie met his stare head on.

Murmurings floated amongst the watching students.

"Like a mudblood can do magic." Novak jeered. He pointed at the desk, Frankie's desk, that stood right behind him, "You don't sit here."

"What are you talking about, Novak?" Gary finally spoke up.

Novak smirked cruelly, "See, this is the Slytherin side of the classroom."

Frankie lazily raised an eyebrow, "How observant."

Novak's smirk hardened, "Only Slytherins sit over here. Not filthy muggle rejects. Don't want to dirty our house or blood with such…inferiority."

"And somehow the inferior wizard is standing before me." Frankie made to step around him.

Novak raised his hands and shoved, pushing Frankie back.

The tense air seemed to freeze.

Frankie stumbled back a step, but quickly regained her footing. Her jaw clenched tightly and her fingers ticked a fraction. "Touch me again and I'll break your hand." Frankie warned icily.

"Get out of here, filth." Novak answered. "Go sit over there." He pointed at the Gryffindor side, "That's where you want to go. They like having useless creatures."

"Novak," Gary stepped up.

Novak cut him off, "You want to join them too? Seems that way with the people you choose to associate with. Forget where you came from, Chancellor? What would your father think?"

Gary glared at him.

"A legion of followers to take on one muggle-born." Frankie's fingers curved slightly. "Shouldn't you have waited for a dark deserted dungeon corridor, or are you not smart enough to even properly plan that?"

The Slytherins siding with Novak began to mutter and sway threateningly.

"I'm protecting the pureness of my house. Something you would never understand."

"Or perhaps you're trying to show some sense of power and strength…something you can never attain on your own."

Novak stuck his chin out, "You better watch your back."

"The only time you'll have a chance of besting me."

Novak's face scorched red with fury.

* * *

Bianca anxiously entered the Potion's classroom, Babe, Dani, and Erin surrounding her. She'd waited all day for this. She could finally see Frankie. After her nightmare, all she had wanted to do since she woke up was find the other girl. She'd tried to catch her before breakfast and between classes, but Frankie was nowhere to be found. She'd more than once gotten caught in class silently contemplating where Frankie could be instead of listening to lecture. She hadn't been in their room, and there was no sign of her in the hallways. The only thing stopping Bianca from skipping class and hunting her down was the knowledge that they had Potions that day.

It still took a lot of energy to keep her feet from sprinting down to the dungeons.

Stepping across the threshold, Bianca was met with the backs of her fellow Gryffindors. It was a crowd. It looked like everyone in the class was standing there. The hair on the back of her neck stood up at the atmosphere. She couldn't see much, but the tension was palpable.

Something was wrong.

Her gaze immediately searched for Frankie.

"What's going on?" Erin asked one of the Gryffindors standing at the outer edge of the circle.

The boy turned to her, "Slytherin's trying to make Stone sit with us or something. They're not letting her go over to their side of the room." He added in a grouchy mumble, "Can't see a blasted thing."

Bianca's eyes widened as her satchel fell from her limp grasp with a thud. "They're what?"

Babe reached for her arm, but Bianca was already storming forward. Those snakes were doing what to Frankie? What was wrong with them? She pushed through the mass of people, her mind only focused on getting to Frankie.

As she shoved past the last line of Gryffindors, she encountered something she never thought she would see.

Frankie was standing there. Gary was at her side, silent. A few Slytherins hovered near the middle. She recognized Rich and one of the girls who sat with Frankie at dinner. Most of the Slytherin quidditch players shuffled near Frankie. They all were watching the scene play out, plotting the most optimum move to make.

But the rest stood on the other side. It was a sea of green and silver. She saw many of the students who went to the quidditch match. She even saw a couple of the quidditch team players. There were people who used to congratulate Frankie on her matches and sit with her at lunch or dinner. She saw the kid from the library when Frankie got kicked out. The one who had insulted her and deserved to get smacked. They all had stern looks on their faces.

And that boy Novak stood at the front of them.

"What's going on?" Bianca marched up to Frankie's side. She planted her feet right next to Frankie's, offering her a supportive look before glaring at Novak. She hated that boy.

All eyes turned to her.

Novak chuckled, "Look who it is. The Gryffindor has come to save her precious little mudblood. Come to finally take her to your side, have you?"

"Don't call her a mudblood, idiot." How dare he? No one talked to Frankie like that least of all that kid. She felt something brush her arm, and she peeked over to see Frankie subtly shoot her a warning glance. Bianca shook her head at the look. It was obvious Frankie wanted her to step back, but there was no way she was not supporting her. Instead, Bianca slanted her body so her shoulder angled in front of Frankie, offering protection from any possible attack.

"So sweet." His mouth formed into an evil smirk. "Standing up for the lower class. That's what got you in the infirmary, wasn't it?" Novak grimaced, "Blood traitor."

No one saw it coming.

Frankie had slipped around Bianca, and in a flash her wand pressed harshly into Novak's face. She stared at him coolly, not even so much as a twitch of movement revealing her thoughts or actions.

Novak swallowed and blinked rapidly at the wand. He tried to hide the quiver in his voice, "You hurt me it's the last thing you'll ever do, mudblood."

Bianca gaped at Frankie. Oh Merlin. The Slytherins behind Novak were all reaching for their wands. Bianca nudged her own wand in her pocket and grasped it. If she had to, she'd take the whole Slytherin side on. She sensed movement behind her, and noticed Gary's hand disappearing into his robes.

Bianca watched Frankie closely while still trying to keep an eye on the others. She could see the struggle underneath the veiled hazel. The second Novak mentioned the infirmary, there was a change. Only Bianca saw it, but it was there. Frankie was fighting to keep that mask on her emotions and her mind under control. Bianca's stomach clenched. Frankie had reacted for her. She was trying to protect her. Well, Bianca was definitely returning the favor because she was going to make sure nothing happened to her love.

The room held its breath.

Frankie tapped her wand against his head before withdrawing it, "It'll be the first thing I do."

Novak straightened his shoulders as Frankie carefully put away her wand. The heightened tension stilled the air for a minute; then wands flickered back into pockets and bodies relaxed slightly.

Novak took a breath and hollered for the whole room to hear, "See! The mudblood defends the blood traitor Gryffindor against a Slytherin and then acts like she's one of us?" His face morphed into pure disgust, "As if something like that could be one of us. Who knows what this vile thing has told those losers while pretending it could be trusted. A muggle-born doing it with a Gryffindor. The worse stain on the Slytherin house ever."

"She's more of a Slytherin and a wizard than you'll ever be." Bianca shot back. White hot anger coursed through her veins like molten lava. She was not going to let Frankie be treated like that. Her fingers itched to pull out her wand and turn him into a ferret.

The crowd buzzed anxiously.

Novak spun to face her, "What would a blood traitor like you know about real magic? Take your rat and keep it. We never wanted it. While you're at it, why don't you just become a muggle? You like them so much."

Bianca opened her mouth, but Frankie interrupted her, "Go after the Gryffindor when you can't take the Slytherin?"

"I can handle garbage like you easily." His attention left Bianca.

"Which you've so readily displayed." The tone was deceptively arrogant. Bianca could see the calculations taking place behind unyielding eyes and a cocky eyebrow. Calculations…like how Novak forgot Bianca was even there now. Everyone had turned their focus on Frankie. Oh, she'd learned to read Frankie's tricks. That didn't mean she was going to let Frankie take this on all by herself. No way. The quick glance Frankie threw at her told her she wasn't the only one reading stubborn minds.

Bianca only moved closer to Frankie. Frankie might not like it, but she could be more stubborn than her. The existence of their relationship proved that. So, if Frankie needed defending, Bianca was going to give it to her.

"WHAT…is going on here?"

Everyone turned to see Snape walk into the classroom, his robes swirling behind him. His inky black eyes roamed over the standoff. "Well?"

"Just trying to do a little house cleaning, Professor." Novak responded.

Snape's eyes snapped to him. Then, they slunk to Frankie, "I suggest you clean house in house." He frowned at the still standing students, "Sit down and turn to page eight hundred and seventy four."

It was mini chaos as the Gryffindors and Slytherins bounded to their desks. Novak sent Frankie one last sneer before going to his seat.

Bianca touched Frankie's elbow. She had never loved the toad that was Snape more than at that moment, but she needed to speak with Frankie. What was all that? Frankie shot her a quick glance before pulling away and going to her own seat. Gary sat beside her, not saying a word.

"Ms. Montgomery, sit down." Snape intoned.

Bianca was the only one left standing.

She watched Frankie for a few more seconds. It would only take a moment. She just needed to…there! Frankie looked at her. In the half second their eyes met, Bianca sent her the most loving supportive glance she could. She bundled up all she felt for Frankie and offered it in her brown orbs.

She also hid a quiet message that they needed to meet in between the devotion and adoration.

Frankie turned her head, but Bianca saw the barely there nod. Frankie got the message.

"Ms. Montgomery!"

Without a word, Bianca twirled around and went to her seat. Babe had picked up her forgotten satchel and placed it on the desk for her. As Bianca dropped into her chair, Erin and Dani turned around and Babe leaned into Bianca.

"What was that?" Dani asked as Snape magically wrote something on the blackboard, his back to them. "I can't believe you walked into that."

"I don't get it. Isn't she a pureblood?" Erin added.

"They don't let anyone else into Slytherin." Dani nodded.

"Is she ok?" Babe peeked around Bianca to see Frankie diligently setting up her inkwell and parchment. All Slytherin eyes seemed to be on the blonde. Some warily friendly, most not.

Bianca just shook her head and watched Frankie. Her chest hitched when slim fingers unthinkingly rubbed at the silver and gold tinged necklace hinting from beneath Frankie's shirt. She bit her lip as Frankie ran her thumb and forefinger over a small section of the jewelry. She didn't even know she was doing the same with her quill charm.


	32. Chapter 32

TheBoondocksRox: Those are a lot of thoughts. Sounds like you had quite the experience with that chapter. :)

* * *

The minute class was over, Bianca practically tore out of the classroom. She nearly forgot her satchel in the process, but with a quick shout from Babe, ducked back in to grab it. It was lunch, and she had to find Frankie and get her to their room. Because of the bag thing, Frankie got out of class before her. Bianca walked as fast as she could without actually jogging through the corridors, the flickering flames of the torches guiding her to the stairwell. She took two steps at a time and raced up to the seventh floor, not even throwing a glance at the Great Hall where all the students were congregating for food.

The very second she dove into the room of requirement, Bianca searched frantically for Frankie. She panted for air, and her body burned from the exercise. Where was Frankie?

"Sit down before you collapse." Frankie's voice spoke up from behind her.

Bianca twirled around to see her standing in the doorway. She looked…normal. "Frankie, where have you been?" She threw her arms around her and pulled her further inside.

"Didn't know it was a race." Frankie returned the embrace briefly.

Bianca held her firmly, "Are you ok?" It felt so good to hold her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Bianca kissed the side of her head, "In class, what was that?"

Frankie shook her head and gently extracted herself from the hold. Or, she tried to extract herself. Bianca wasn't letting her go, however. "Nothing."

"Nothing? Frankie that person…"

"It was nothing, Bianca." Frankie gave her a look.

"Didn't look like nothing. You looked like you were about to have a fight in the middle of the classroom." One she was more than willing to participate in.

"I wouldn't have lost."

That arrogance was both sexy and worrisome, "I don't want you getting into fights." Not with the Slytherins, and definitely not with the Death Eaters.

"I'm not." Frankie ran a fingertip down the side of her neck, "An idiot being foolish. Nothing more."

Bianca sighed, "It was more than that, and you know it." She reached for her hand, "When did it start?" The night before, at dinner, the Slytherin table had been divided. Was it because of this? Was that where it began? How long had Frankie been dealing with this? She knew Frankie faced issues being who she was in the house of Salazar, but nothing like this. Not where the entire house was against her.

"For crying out loud." Frankie dropped her hand away from Bianca, "Let it go."

"No," Bianca strengthened her hold as she sensed Frankie preparing to break free, "I walked into class to see you about to have a duel with your house."

"Exactly," Frankie interrupted her, "_my house_. It is my situation to handle, not yours." She lowered her voice to a growl, "You were a fool jumping in like you did." She jerked forcefully away from Bianca.

The urge to smack her upside the head tingled in her brain, "If it has to do with you, it has to do with me. And that back there, seemed to have a lot to do with both of us."

Frankie stalked away from the brunette, "A foolish Gryffindor needing to play hero. You have no idea what is going on."

"Because you're not telling me." Bianca was right behind her. "Stop this right now." She snagged Frankie's sleeve and spun her around, "You can act like this closed off super cool aloof Slytherin all you want out there, but this is our place, and you are with me." She pulled Frankie against her, "Frankie,"

The blonde turned her head away, averting her eyes, "Back off."

"Never." Bianca palmed her cheek. She swallowed thickly as images of white skull masks flashed across her mind. "I thought you got that through your thick head."

"This is different."

"I know that!" How could she not? "I was there, Frankie. I was in that classroom, and I was at Hogsmeade." Her hand trembled against Frankie's cheek, "Merlin, I know this is different." She bit her lip as Frankie tilted her head to look at her, "I'm scared, ok?" The sting of oncoming tears pricked the corners of her eyes, "I'm absolutely terrified about this. I have some stupid nightmare about you getting hurt and then I walk in to see you about to be hexed by Novak? I understand fine, Frankie. I don't need you or anyone else to tell me things have changed." Dumbledore's words rang in her ears.

Frankie gently rested her hand over Bianca's, "If you understand, then you know to stay away."

Bianca viciously shook her head, "No, I know to stay with you. I'm not backing off or anything else."

Frankie sighed.

"I love you. I'm with you, and I'm sticking with you." Bianca continued. "I told you before I don't care about your blood or house, and I meant it."

Frankie exhaled loudly and stepped back, "You don't understand."

"What?" Bianca was incredulous.

Frankie shuffled toward the sofa. "You should be with your housemates."

"I should be here with you." Bianca countered.

Frankie reached the sofa and ran her hand over the back of it. She stared down at the worn comfy piece of furniture. The same piece of furniture they had spent so much time kissing and holding each other on. "How are your housemates?"

"It doesn't matter."

Frankie raised an eyebrow, "Not speaking to you?"

"They'll get over it."

"Will they?"

"Yes, they will." Bianca crossed her arms. "If they don't, then I don't need to talk to them anyway."

"They're your housemates, Bianca."

"If they can't deal with us together, I don't care who they are."

"How many?"

"How many what?"

"Aren't speaking to you?" Frankie clarified. "I'm assuming your savior isn't a fan."

"Simone will learn to deal with it."

Frankie's voice dropped to a whisper, "I never want you to be treated differently."

"Neither do I, and I don't want you treated badly."

Frankie's jaw twitched.

"I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to face this alone." Bianca walked up to her, "I'm your girlfriend."

"You're my girlfriend." Frankie repeated softly, her gaze having never left the sofa.

"Yes, I am. I love you, and I am not going to let some dumb people in masks or ignorant students do anything to you. I won't." It was a promise.

"You love me." Frankie's tone was somehow even softer than before.

Bianca nodded, her brows knitting in confusion, "More than anything."

Frankie finally looked at her, "Stay away from me."

It felt like her heart squeezed into a ball, was thrown into a boiling cauldron, and somehow ended up in her belly, "Frankie?"

Frankie's face remained stoic, but her grip on the couch tightened, "Be smart."

Smart? "I'm not leaving you."

Noticing her knuckles turning white with the firmness of her hold, she tore her hand away from the furniture, "Stop being a Gryffindor for five seconds and think things through."

"I am thinking things through. All I've thought about since I woke up in the hospital wing, heck, since I saw that black cloud, was you. I'm in love with you whether you like it or not, and you're in love with me. That means we stick together through thick and thin."

"Bianca,"

"I'm not leaving when it gets tough. Just because there are people who don't like you doesn't mean I'm going to stop." She hooked her fingers in the wool of Frankie's grey sweater vest, "It's ok to be scared. I won't let anything happen to you. You have someone you can count on."

"Do you?"

That gave her pause, "What?" what did she mean by that?

Frankie stared straight into her brown eyes, "Don't burn bridges. Not now."

"I'm not the one burning bridges, Frankie. My housemates will come around. All they need is a little time to figure it out, and if they don't, I don't care anymore." She met the stare with glistening yet determined russet orbs, "I'm in love with you, and I'm going to be with you. I've said it before, and I'll keep saying it till you believe me."

The voice was barely audible, "I've always believed you."

"Then what's the problem?" Bianca scoured the green and brown eddies for an answer. "Is it your house? What they were doing? I won't let them do anything to you. I promise. They were being dumb. How dare they even say something like that to you?" She would love to make all those Slytherins lose their voices. Was there a spell for that? "You've got me, Gary, Rich, and a whole bunch of people who'll look out for you. I'll turn Novak into a toad myself if I have to. Not even a toad - a maggot. And…those Death Eaters…they won't touch you. You're safe here. I'd do anything to keep you safe from them. You don't have to be afraid."

"Forget about me." Frankie snapped.

Bianca's mouth slammed shut. What?

Frankie took a few breaths, "I can take care of myself."

"What are you scared of?" she could see the fear in her gaze. "And don't say nothing."

"Blood traitor."

Bianca gasped quietly at the monotone words. It was a cruel insult that Novak had used against her.

Frankie worked to keep all emotion out of her tone, "_They_ won't like it."

Those were the words Frankie had used the last time they spoke.

"A pureblood dating a muggle-born?" the corner of Frankie's mouth twitched with a depressed smirk, "Someone who would willingly dirty pure wizard blood?" Her voice hardened, "They'll go after you."

Bianca grasped the sweater, the material threading through her fingers, "I don't care."

"I do."

It was simple, but Bianca felt it in her soul, "What are you saying?"

Frankie didn't say a word for a minute, her gaze dropping to her shoes. To Bianca, it seemed like an eternity of torture, "It was a drunken mistake."

No, not this. "Shut up."

Frankie blinked rapidly, "I got you drunk."

"Stop right there." This was not happening, "Are you breaking up with me?"

Frankie's hands shook, "It's a believable story. Muggle-born taking advantage of a drunken pureblood."

Bianca dragged Frankie against her. She cupped her jaw and lifted her head so their eyes met. She bit back a choking gasp at the battle taking place within the tumultuous orbs, "Do you want to break up with me?"

Frankie breathed in deeply, "A naïve drunken thrill."

Bianca sunk her fingers under the sweater, her nails digging into the thin white shirt and claiming the body beneath, "Do you want to break up with me?"

"Play it right."

Bianca pressed their foreheads together, searching Frankie's gaze. There was so much there. It made her head hurt and her heart ache. She saw fear, confusion, and pain. But, there was love. There was so much love. Oh Frankie, "I know you don't want this."

Frankie gulped.

"You don't want to break up with me, and I don't want to break up with you." She was more certain of that than anything. Just like how she knew Frankie never really wanted her to go away after their first kiss.

"It's the smart route." Frankie muttered.

"For who? For them?"

"For you."

Never going to happen, "I don't want the smart route. I want the route where the girl I love and who loves me back is with me."

"It's not that easy."

"It wouldn't be us if it was."

Frankie refused to look at her.

Bianca rubbed tiny circles with the pad of her thumb, "I love you."

"You'll be a target because of it."

"If it means I get to be with you, then so be it."

Frankie's head whipped up, and her eyes blazed with unconcealed distress, "Stop being a fool and listen to me." Her chin quivered as she worked to keep what little control she had, "This isn't some game. You think you're brave because you want to take on everyone else? That's not bravery, that's idiocy. Your big heroic displays only paint a bull's-eye on your back." Her throat bobbed, "White horses won't save you from curses."

Bianca's hand not currently formed around Frankie's stomach smacked the blonde's shoulder – really hard. Frankie winced at the hit, "Ow."

She leaned in so their faces were pressed together, "Game? This was never a game to me, Frankie. Don't ever pretend like it was for either of us so stop talking like that." She curved her hand around the back of Frankie's neck, and her fingers tangled in the metal chain. "Being brave…being brave is being together. You keep saying I'm trying to be a hero. Not a hero, a girlfriend. I'm just trying to love you."

Frankie's breath blew out in tiny puffs, "I don't need you jumping in front of me when Novak comes by or running unprotected through a street to find me."

"How about holding your hand?" Bianca felt the first tear break free.

Frankie watched the droplet fall.

"How about doing assignments with you or walking in between classes together?" Bianca sniffled. She'd been thinking so much about all of this. Waking up so early, looking at those pictures, her mind wouldn't stop thinking about it. "Brave? Being brave is doing those things. Being with you, living our lives, not caring about what others are going to say, that's the brave thing." She stroked the fine hairs at the nape of Frankie's neck, "Be brave with me, Frankie."

Bianca sniffled again and another tear dropped. Merlin, it was all true. Yes, she would take on the entire world for Frankie. More than anything, though, she just wanted to date her. She wanted to love her. She looked at those photos from her birthday till her eyes burned. She wanted that. She wanted to take funny pictures together. She wanted to kiss her hello and goodbye. She wanted to wrap an arm around her waist as they left Potions and went to lunch. All they kept thinking about this whole time was Gryffindor/Slytherin and now pureblood/muggle-born. So what? What did that all mean when it was just them together? It meant nothing, because when they were together it was only Frankie and Bianca. That's it. No blood statuses or houses came into play deep down inside.

"It's a risk." Frankie replied gravelly.

"A risk you're willing to take?"

Frankie gulped shakily, "Did I ever have a choice?"

Bianca choked out a wet chuckle, "Maybe if you weren't so cute."

"Trolls are stubborn."

It felt like her chest was exploding with happiness. The feeling rushed through her veins and made her head spin, "Oh, Frankie." Bianca dipped her head and slanted her lips over Frankie's. Her eyes shut as the warm mouth met her own. Soothing comfort danced up her spine. This was right.

"Wait," Frankie pulled back.

"No," Bianca dove back in. A whimper rumbled in the other girl's throat as her slick tongue swept past pale pink lips. She tasted sweet love and hope. Arms entwined around her neck, and fingers tangled in her dark locks. Her own hand flattened against Frankie's stomach. She felt the strong muscles flex under her palm.

Breaking apart, Bianca pressed a tender kiss to the edge of Frankie's mouth, "Do you want to break up with me?"

"No." Frankie breathed out. "I never want to."

Bianca couldn't stop the smile from forming, "I love you."

Frankie's ears burned bright red, "You're crazy."

"You love crazy."

Frankie rolled her eyes. The sight of it caused Bianca's heart to flutter. It was a good thing to see. "Whatever."

Bianca pressed her thumb into the firm belly, "I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you, too." Frankie admitted. She let her arms slide from around Bianca's neck to land on her shoulders, "We need a plan."

"You and your plans and schemes." No wonder Frankie was so good at quidditch.

Frankie ignored that, "People know about us."

Bianca remembered how Babe told her people figured their relationship out. She felt the sting of tears again, "Thank you."

Frankie frowned in confusion.

"For being there when I woke up." Bianca explained. "For staying in that wing all night even though Pomfrey told you not to." For loving me.

Frankie shrugged, "No big deal."

It was a really big deal, "You're amazing."

Frankie shifted awkwardly on her feet, "Whatever." She slid her hands down Bianca's arms, "We have class soon."

"It can wait." Bianca tugged her back in for another kiss.

The world faded away, and it was only them. To Bianca, all that existed was the body entangled around her. She infused her brain with the sweetness of long drawn out kisses, each one hungrier than the next. Her hand skimmed down the lean neck and pulled at the knot of the green and silver tie, loosening it and making it even more crooked than before. She popped open the top button of the white shirt before letting her fingers slid back around to cup the side of Frankie's throat.

Frankie whimpered lowly. Her hands traced smooth shoulders before trailing down and griping robe covered biceps. She tilted her head to the side, deepening the kisses. She tripped backwards till her legs touched the arm of the sofa. She sat down and lifted her hands to frame Bianca's face. Hands guided Bianca closer, angling her between her knees.

Bianca's eyelashes fluttered as the pad of a thumb stroked her cheekbone. Her chest hitched as Frankie broke away from her mouth and brushed her lips over her ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Life changed once again after that day. Bianca would walk to class with Babe, Dani, and Erin. Simone tagged along with her boyfriend and tended to veer away from the girls when they came within sight. It hurt to lose a friend, but Bianca let it go. If Simone was unwilling to see how happy Frankie made her, then it was her loss. The rest of Gryffindor took it's time warming back up to Bianca. There were still hushed conversations that abruptly stopped when she entered the common room, but for the most part, she was left alone. Her friends stuck by her side, sharing gossip and stories as they always had.

That was Gryffindor, though. Walking in the busy hallways was a different matter. More than once Bianca would hear a whispered "Blood Traitor," or "Muggle Lover," as she made her way to class. One time she even heard a muttered, "Dyke." The insults were low key however, and she never saw who spoke them.

They all left her mind, though, the first time she attended Potions after her and Frankie's talk. Frankie was already seated at her desk. Gary was beside her and Rich was leaning against her table. The very second Bianca stepped up to her own chair, Frankie's head swiveled around. Bianca froze as Frankie caught sight of her. A tender crooked little grin spread on the blonde's face, and Bianca could have melted into a puddle. She shot back her own gleaming smile. Gary and Rich noticed their friend's stare and glanced quickly at Bianca. Gary nudged Frankie, and the blonde returned to their conversation. It took Babe tapping Bianca on the shoulder to get the brunette to tear her gaze away and sit down.

They continued to glance at each other all throughout the lesson and pop quiz.

Come on, like she could help herself. Frankie kept looking at her with those sexy little smiles. Thank Merlin the other girl had quickly gotten over her idea about Bianca staying away from her. Like that was going to happen. Bianca might have had to give her another helpful love tap if she hadn't. Of course, with the way Frankie couldn't stop peeking over at her, there was no way the blonde could have gone through with it for very long even if she had tried to keep away. Bianca had to strangle her quill and plant her feet to keep from marching over and giving her a big kiss.

Being in love wasn't supposed to be this hard, was it?

When the bell rang signaling the end of class and beginning of lunch, Bianca began to shove her quill and inkwell into her satchel. She felt Babe stand up as well as Erin and Dani. Ignoring them, she jammed her textbook into her bag. If she hurried up, she could catch Frankie before the girl left. Maybe they could skip lunch and go to their room. She wanted to hear about how everything was going with the Slytherins, and her mother and Jack had written again wanting an update on her condition as well as how Frankie was doing. Frankie would probably like to hear that her mom and stepdad were thinking of her.

Quickly double checking to make sure she had everything – almost forgetting her satchel last time made her a tad cautious – Bianca went to stand up.

Her mouth dropped open as she came face to face with Frankie.

Blinking, Bianca took in the unconcealed affectionate look. The rest of the room had filed to the large door. The students were hovering near the exit, waiting to see what was going to happen. Babe, Erin, and Dani stood at their seats, wide eyed and gapingly curious.

Bianca bit her lip and grinned at her girl, "Hey." Butterflies bounced around in her belly.

She gasped as Frankie slowly stuck out her hand.

Bianca looked at the hand. Then, she lifted her eyes to see the most nervous yet hopeful face she had ever encountered. Frankie was waiting for her to take her hand. _Frankie was holding out her hand_. They were going to hold hands in front of everybody. They had never been that open about their relationship before. It would be new. It would be different. It was so simple, but it would change so much.

She didn't even have to think about it.

Slinging her satchel strap over her shoulder, she slipped her hand into Frankie's. She couldn't help but giggle softly at the adorable way Frankie's eyes lit up for a moment at the contact. Frankie rolled her eyes at the sound, but there was a pleased tinge to her hazel.

Without a word, Bianca gently squeezed the hand in hers and led Frankie away from the desk and to the door.


	33. Chapter 33

TheBoondocksRox: You read that? Very cool. I'm really glad to hear you liked it. That one is a bit different from my others, and not just because of the ending. With this story, Frankie does want to protect Bianca, but she is a tad stubborn - as you pointed out. Hmm, a very astute question you raise...

* * *

Bianca peeked over the top of the very heavy textbook that was openly perched on the edge of the table and which covered her entire face from view. She bit her lip at the sight of her girlfriend. The tiny flutter in her belly that always happened whenever she glanced at the blonde appeared right on schedule, and she smiled at the sensation. Frankie was looking especially adorable that day. While Bianca had a special appreciation for the crooked tie ensemble, it was nice to kick back and be in non-uniform clothing. Frankie always looked sexy. That was pretty much a given. Come on, with that perpetually wind swept hair and those deep hazel eyes, it was a wonder no one else had trouble paying attention in class or the corridors when she marched on by. Of course, there were those few girls she saw Frankie talking to more than once throughout the year, but they didn't seem to have the inability to not stare at the seeker.

Those girls didn't get to kiss Frankie, though.

Might be a connection.

Bianca's smile grew. Yes, her girlfriend was sexy and cute. In normal clothing, though, she looked – dare she say – even sexier and cuter. Frankie's blue jeans and forest green shirt were well worn and rumpled looking. The look of concentration on her face as she skimmed over her textbook made her heart skip. As Frankie turned to the next page, Bianca's gaze zeroed in on the strong hands. They were small yet could do so much. Bianca gulped and blinked as her cheeks turned red. Those hands felt really good. They hadn't gone much farther than simple caresses and a few touches underneath shirts, but that didn't mean they wouldn't when the time was right and they were both ready. Bianca had not forgotten that time over break when they consumed the bottle of firewhiskey down in the dungeons. The first time Frankie's hands had slipped under her shirt and cupped her breasts.

"While I am certain I am much more interesting than Herbology, I believe it was you who was panicking about OWLs."

Bianca, startled, jumped in her seat and nearly snapped the book shut in her face. She went to respond, but paused at the bluish purple bags under Frankie's eyes. They were bigger. They'd been growing over the past few weeks. Weeks, had it really been that long since everything took place? Since Hogsmeade, the infirmary, and the school learning of their relationship? Bianca shook her head. It seemed like only yesterday Frankie had offered her hand in Potions. The attack at Hogsmeade had caused a quiet uproar of rumor and gossip in the school halls, but it had nothing on what came after. The news that a Gryffindor and Slytherin, and two girls at that, were openly dating had been the biggest thing to happen since, well, since anything the students could ever remember. Bianca huffed quietly. What was wrong with people? So what if she and Frankie were dating. It wasn't that crazy. But, no one else seemed to agree with her. Everywhere Bianca went there were whispers and stares. She swore one first year had tried to take her picture like she was famous or something. It was almost a surprise that they weren't headlining the Daily Prophet. There were muttered insults and blatant glares around every corner.

Bianca felt her chest hitch as Frankie blinked rapidly, her eyelids threatening to droop. She knew whatever was happening to her couldn't be as bad as what Frankie was going through. It was obvious Frankie was losing sleep. Why she had to stay in the Slytherin dormitories – it was crazy. Everyone knew how the Slytherins viewed the muggle-born. They made no attempt at hiding their displeasure at her presence. In Potions, they continually glared at her like she was some disgusting little bug. To think, those were the same people cheering her on at the quidditch match.

But, Frankie needed to sleep. Before this all happened, Bianca had wondered when her girl had time to sleep between quidditch, classes, and them meeting up. Frankie never showed signs of fatigue, though. Now, more than once she looked like she was going to pass out in class. With Novak and his sheep residing in the same place as her, Frankie probably had to sleep with one eye open. Novak wouldn't hesitate to hex her with her back turned or her eyes closed. Such a coward. If only Frankie could move into the Gryffindor dorms. Bianca snorted. Like that would ever happen. It there was one thing about Frankie, it was that she viewed herself as a Slytherin. She'd never leave her house. They'd had enough conversations about their respective houses for Bianca to know that.

A hand clasped the top of her book and pulled it down. Frankie's arched eyebrow appeared, "Utterly speechless at my mere presence or has your troll side stolen all your wit?"

She must have gotten lost in her thoughts and not answered. Shaking her head clear, she made a face, "Haha. I thought us Gryffindors didn't have wit."

"Exceptions occur."

"Oh? Like how exceptionally _cute_ you look today – _cutie_."

Frankie rolled her eyes and leaned back into her chair. "Not that again."

Bianca teasingly batted her eyelashes and put down the book, "Adorable, sweet, sexy, lovely..."

Frankie surged forward and pressed her lips to Bianca's, effectively shutting her up. She pulled back after a moment, but only a hairsbreadth away.

Bianca inhaled shakily and gazed into the bottomless softness of green and brown swirls. She curved her hands around Frankie's cheeks, the inherent smoothness of the skin a delicate treat under her palms. It was only supposed to be a short chaste kiss. Bianca knew that. Frankie knew that. Didn't mean it had to stay that way. There was no way it would. Not when Bianca felt the rush of fire in her veins and the burst of all consuming tingling euphoria at the quick touch. Not when she looked into that tender reflection of emotion bottled up in eddies of hazel.

She gently guided Frankie back to her. The blonde went willingly, and their mouths met in a loving embrace. Bianca sighed at the drawn out kiss. Her eyes had slid closed the second Frankie drew near, and she saw flashes of light sparkle in the darkness. Warm hands tangled in her dark brunette locks, and she felt the tips massage the back of her scalp. Over and over their lips met, fusing together for infinity before breaking apart, only to merge together again.

Bianca's hands slipped down to curl around a lean neck. A throaty whimper rumbled against her mouth as the pad of her thumb brushed at the tender spot right behind Frankie's ear. Lips slanted harder against her own, and she welcomed it eagerly. She pushed forward meeting each kiss fervently. A gasp escaped her as a roughened finger trailed across her face. Frankie's thumb followed, caressing the length of her cheekbone as if she was committing the feature to memory.

The kisses came quicker and harder. The roar of flames in her blood took over. Bianca needed to feel those lips against her own. She wanted to feel that velvety tongue dance with hers. Frankie must have felt the same, because she leaned farther across the edge of the table that separated them. She angled her body around the unwanted corner, and Bianca's hand flew to her shoulder as the other girl nearly tumbled out of her chair.

Growling, Frankie dropped her hand from Bianca's hair and grappled at the table. She blindly flailed at the furniture, her mouth still connected to Bianca's.

CRASH!

Bianca pulled back in shock at the loud noise. Panting heavily and cheeks flushed, she and Frankie gazed at each other for a second before turning their eyes to the ground. In her haste, Frankie had smacked Bianca's satchel off the table. It now laid open on the floor, the contents scattered all around them. Papers, quills, and all assortments of candy wrappers, friendly notes, and other supplies littered the clean floor. Bianca looked back at Frankie, "You knocked my bag over."

Frankie deadpanned, "Oops."

Bianca shook her head and chuckled, "Good job, and you call me the troll."

"Your trollish tendencies have rubbed off on me. Couldn't be controlled." Frankie drawled. She hooked her hand around the back of Bianca's neck.

"I wonder how they're rubbing off on you?" Bianca smiled into another kiss.

"The eternal question." Frankie nipped at a plump bottom lip.

Bianca inhaled sharply, "Maybe I should stop kissing you."

Frankie responded with a swipe of her tongue, "Presumptuous."

"That it's by kissing?"

"That I'd let you stop."

Bianca grinned widely at that. Frankie pecked her cheek before brushing a kiss to the shell of her ear. Bianca turned her head, offering more to hungrily teasing lips. She tangled her fingers in the necklace chain as Frankie nibbled at her earlobe. Sighing, her eyes scanned the fallen contents of her bag.

A folded sheet of parchment paper caught her gaze.

"Frankie!" How could she have forgotten?

"Hmm?" Frankie sucked on the pliant lobe.

Bianca pushed at her shoulders, "Wait," What was wrong with her? Choosing studying over this? Merlin!

Frankie released the reddened ear and tilted back. She shot Bianca a curious look, but Bianca didn't see it. She was too busy standing up and rushing to the neatly folded piece of parchment. How could she have forgotten? She'd just gotten it that morning, and she'd been waiting forever it seemed like to get it. Well, she'd been waiting ever since she sent her letter to Jack and her mom a couple days ago. Still, it was a long time to wait! When she saw Opal swoop in during breakfast that morning, she had literally jumped out of her seat. Babe had spilled her glass of orange juice on herself in surprise.

Clutching the parchment to her chest, Bianca twirled around to see an amused Frankie watching her. Frankie's orbs twinkled with charm and merriment at what her girlfriend was doing. Just wait till she heard the news.

Bianca bounced up to her and fell back into her chair. The corner of Frankie's mouth twitched, "Something important?"

Bianca nodded and unfolded the paper, "Very important." Like she would interrupt their make-out session for anything else.

Frankie peered at the parchment, "I'm more interesting than Herbology, but less than a piece of paper. Humbling."

Bianca rolled her eyes "You? Humble?" Frankie was amazing but she had a very healthy ego.

Frankie gave a tiny shrug and nodded, "Well?"

Bianca pushed a strand of hair away from her face and situated herself better in the chair. Fully facing Frankie, she beamed, "You know summer is coming soon. Classes will be over, and we'll be going home."

Frankie listened silently.

"I'm not sure what it is you do for summer or where you go." If Frankie didn't have a home to go to during Christmas, where did she have to go when Hogwarts was out of session? That was one of the many things she wondered about when it came to her girl. "I really hope one day you'll tell me. But, anyway, for the summer, we're not going to be here." The parchment crinkled in her grip, "We're not going to be together. I'm really going to miss you. A lot. And, I don't think I can actually go for that long without seeing you. I don't think either of us can. I know I don't want to."

She took a breath. Frankie remained quiet, but there was a glimmer of something in her orbs.

"I want to see you over the summer." Bianca continued. "I love you. So," she offered Frankie a hopeful smile, "would you like to visit me during the summer?"

Frankie didn't say anything. Her face had gone completely blank.

"You can stay however long you want. I asked my mom and stepdad already. They'd love for you to come visit us." Bianca grew excited, "There's so much we could do. You can meet them, which would be fantastic. I promise to not subject you to my mom's cooking. But, we could go out to shows and stuff. Maybe you could even teach me some of those awesome quidditch moves of yours. Jack has a spare broom at the house. Not the one where you try to crash into the ground. You know how I feel about that move. Or, we could go into the city."

As Bianca went on, Frankie's gaze became more and more closed off.

"We could even just lay around the house all day. Just us. No assignments or anything to worry about. What do you think? Would you like to stay with me over the summer?"

Bianca stopped talking and looked at Frankie. The blonde was like a stone statue unmoving and unemotional. Bianca felt the pit of her stomach drop. Oh no. Merlin – that look. She flashed back to before Christmas break. When she had found out Frankie didn't go home, didn't have a home. This was the same look Frankie had on her face before she actually started opening up. "Frankie?"

Frankie seemed to hesitate in answering.

"It'll be great." Bianca tried. She pulled out her big guns, "Jack works for the ministry. He said he can even get us tickets to the Quidditch World Cup this summer. We could go together. The World Cup!" Frankie loved quidditch and loved her. She couldn't say...

"No."

Bianca felt like someone punched her in the gut. Air flew out of her lungs in a whoosh. No? What? She squished the parchment between her suddenly quivering fingers, "Why not?"

Frankie kept her gaze forward but her eyes averted a fraction, just enough to not look into Bianca's, "I'm not going to visit you."

She fought for air. "That's not what I asked. I asked why not." she tilted her head in an attempt to catch Frankie's eye.

Frankie didn't answer. She didn't say anything.

She might not be speaking words, but her body was doing all the talking for her. At least to Bianca it was. She could sense that Frankie was about to do that thing where she got up and paced away from her. Well, not this time. She was more than happy to let Frankie do what she wanted, but not when she knew deep down they both wanted this. Frankie had to want this. So, she quickly scooted her chair closer to Frankie's, effectively blocking her in between the table and chairs. The flicker in Frankie's eyes told her she noticed the position change.

"Holding me hostage?"

"No, wanting to talk to you."

Frankie snorted.

"Frankie," Bianca careful cupped her hand around Frankie's chin, "I need you to look at me and tell me why you won't come see me."

Frankie reluctantly allowed her hazels to connect with searching browns.

Bianca bit her lip at what she saw. If there was one thing she'd learned over their relationship, it was how to look past the steel wall and see within Frankie. It'd gotten easier over time because Frankie was more and more unable to hide away from her. Just like now. With their eyes locked, Frankie couldn't keep her emotions at bay forever.

"Is it because of where you stay over the summer?" Maybe Frankie couldn't get free to see her. "I could go to you. I'll visit you instead."

Frankie shook her head.

"I don't care where you stay, Frankie. I'll visit you anywhere. Merlin, I'd go to Azkaban Prison to see you." Not that Frankie would ever wind up there. Some of her housemates might. Like Novak – the jerk.

"That has nothing to do with it."

"Then why?" Bianca brushed her thumb underneath Frankie's bottom lip, "Why did you say no?"

"I meant it." Frankie spoke woodenly.

Bianca exhaled softly and pushed down on the frustration and hurt, "Honey,"

That did it. That simple term of endearment and puppy-like eyes caused Frankie's mouth to open, "Have you even thought about this?"

Bianca watched the girl's mouth snap shut as she realized she'd spoken. Bianca blinked at the words. Thought about it? Of course she had. "You know I have." She even asked her mom and Jack to make sure it was ok. With OWLs and summer coming so fast, it was unimaginable that she wouldn't be thinking about it. "Don't even go there." Frankie was going to go into her little rant about how Gryffindors didn't plan ahead or whatever. What Frankie had to do was stop plotting and thinking so much.

Frankie pursed her lips, "You cannot see me this summer."

"Why? Because I haven't supposedly thought about it? Come on, Frankie."

Frankie's voice lowered, "Things are different now, Bianca."

"Not different enough that we can't see each other." Their relationship was well known now. It'd actually be easier for them to see each other.

Frankie's smirk was full of repressed anguish, "A wizard or witch who willingly associates freely with a muggle-born and turns their back on their heritage is worse, to many, than a muggle-born is."

The Death Eaters. "I don't care about them or what they think."

"You should."

"So, you're not going to visit me because of what happened at Hogsmeade? I thought we were past being scared about this." Frankie held her hand in the hallway now. They were done hiding. "You can't let being muggle-born control your life forever." Who knew that chip on her shoulder would manifest into this?

"I'm not. The people running around in white masks killing muggle-borns are doing it for me."

Bianca slid her hand down to cover Frankie's, "You'll be safe with us. Nothing will happen to you when you're home." Had the Death Eaters crossed her mind? Always. Would Frankie being at home with her make her feel a lot better than with Frankie somewhere out there alone? Definitely.

"I can take care of myself." there was a spark in her gaze at the word home.

"I know that, but you don't have to anymore. You're not alone." this was familiar.

Frankie leaned forward, "Stop worrying about me and worry about yourself."

Never going to happen. She'd always worry about Frankie.

"I wasn't the one who got hurt at Hogsmeade." Frankie added. No, she was the one who had to see her girlfriend lying unmoving on the cold ground.

Bianca squeezed the hand underneath her own, "I'm ok."

"Blood traitors are hated as much as muggle-borns. Many view them as worse because they choose to dirty themselves with inferiority." Frankie's voice dropped even lower, "It's idiotic to bring a muggle-born into a pureblood home at this time. You think you're protecting me but you're only harming yourself."

Bianca pressed her forehead to Frankie's, "This isn't about protecting or hurting. Would I feel better knowing you're safe with me? Yes. But, this is about wanting to see my girlfriend over the summer." She curled her palm along Frankie's jaw, "I love you and you love me. Visiting when school is out is part of the deal. We'd probably be a whole lot safer together than apart. Besides," she smiled, "I know you can't say no to the Quidditch World Cup."

"It would be foolish to attack at Hogwarts. Not outside these walls. You'll be known as the lover of a mudblood."

Bianca stopped her, "First, never call yourself that, ever." Frankie wasn't a mudblood. "Second, if I'm such a target, then it doesn't matter if you're not there. So, you might as well stay with me. I've told you I'm scared about what these people will try to do to you. We agreed that wouldn't stop us from being together."

Frankie grew quiet.

Bianca slowly angled her head and kissed her. Frankie instantly responded to the touch, and their mouths slid together. "We're being brave together, remember?"

"Bianca,"

"Stop being so pessimistic. Just admit you want the same thing I do, because we both know you will eventually."

"Presumptuous."

"Be with me."

Bianca kissed her again.

Frankie broke away, "You already asked your parents?"

Bianca nodded and kissed her chin "They said yes. They can't wait to meet you. They are really excited."

"As excited if they knew what I am to you?"

Bianca pulled back, "You mean my girlfriend?"

Frankie gave an almost imperceptible shrug, "They don't know...my feelings for you."

Not officially but with the way Frankie's name was mentioned multiple times in every single letter Bianca sent, she was pretty sure they had some idea about how important Frankie was to her. "Whether I told them now or at home, they would still want to meet you. They care about you, Frankie. They ask about you all the time in their letters."

"They ask about your friend."

"You're saying you want me to tell them about you before you come over? About us?" If that's what it took she'd write the letter right now. "I'm sure they'd still say yes."

Frankie released a breath.

"What is it?" Bianca traced the outline of an expressive eyebrow.

"A Slytherin lying about who I am to...be...with you. Someone who comes from a Gryffindor family." Frankie chose her words carefully.

Oh. "No, they won't think that."

"The same Slytherin who, I am sure, many of your neighbors have spoken of."

"They don't listen to that." Her neighbors had children who went to Hogwarts. Frankie Stone was a name everyone knew, and it usually was involved with some baseless insulting rumor that painted her as some evil snake. "You know they like you. I think Jack's already planning on backyard quidditch matches with his new favorite seeker." If she wasn't so busy trying to get Frankie to agree to visit her, Bianca would have melted into a puddle of goo. Frankie was absolutely failing at not showing how much she cared about what Bianca's family thought of her. She was actually nervous. So cute! "They already think you're amazing for helping me pass Potions."

Frankie mulled over her response before replying, "A class which you have an OWL in."

"You don't care about OWLs." and she wasn't changing the subject.

"You do."

Bianca watched Frankie reach for a textbook, "Will you visit?"

Frankie grasped the heavy book, "It's useless to say no to a stalker."

Bianca's eyes widened and her smile exploded, "Is that a yes?"

Frankie casually flipped the book open, "Quidditch World Cup?"

"I'll even brave the rowdy quidditch crowds to watch with you."

"Such a hero." she smoothed out the page.

Bianca was literally jumping in her seat, "I'll see you this summer?"

"Did you ever have any doubt?" Frankie began to skim the first paragraph. "Since you've thought this all out."

Bianca gleefully hopped out of her chair and flung her arms around Frankie, "You do get broody sometimes, Ms. Gloomy."

"I don't brood." Frankie hugged her back, "I want to visit you."

"I love you." Bianca joyfully brushed her lips over Frankie's ear.

Frankie's voice took on a roughened timbre, "Thank your parents for inviting me."

Bianca pressed her mouth to Frankie's ear, "They're going to love you as much as I do."

* * *

Bianca strolled through the busy hallway with her friends the following Monday. Lunch had been a light affair. They'd sat at the Gryffindor table exchanging stories and banter over cottage pie. Bianca chuckled along with Erin as she teased Dani about the fourth year who had set his sights on her. Everyone was nearing exhaustion with studying for OWLs, so any form of entertainment was welcomed. In between classes, she'd met with Frankie a few times. The blonde popped up to walk with her to class, looking a bit better after the long naps Bianca made her take over the weekend. Not that Frankie complained at getting to lie in the brunette's arms. They held hands, and Bianca felt like she was floating. She'd even looked down at her feet a few times to be sure they were on the floor. Frankie was going to visit her that summer! There were a few murmured insults as they walked together, but if Frankie was going to agree to visit, she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was how empty her hand felt when she wasn't walking with Frankie. They had to take the same classes next year. They could plan their schedules after Frankie arrived at her house. That was a nice idea.

All in all, it was turning out to be a wonderful day.

Until the group turned the corner.

Up ahead Bianca saw Frankie walking toward them with Gary. The two were caught up in some conversation, more than likely quidditch. Gary was gesturing with his hands, forming some play out of thin air while Frankie nodded along.

"Great, it's the snakes." Simone growled as she swiftly passed by the foursome with her boyfriend.

The girls glanced at her with matching frowns. Simone shot Frankie a grimace as she walked by, but the Slytherins didn't see her, too caught up in their conversation.

Bianca, after gifting Simone with a very unhappy glare, waited for Frankie to look up so they could do that smile sharing thing that made her heart soar. Frankie did look up. And their eyes did meet. But, before Frankie could form that half-smile of hers, a group of five darted between them. The group shot identical sneers at Frankie as they walked by.

They were Slytherins.

Frankie looked over at the passing group, her soft eyes turning blank. The self-imposed leader of the gang, a girl with dark black hair and even darker black eyes, looked fully at Frankie with pure disgust, "Filthy wretched mudblood."

Frankie stopped walking.

Bianca felt her eyes widen. What did she say?

"Why don't you go back to the gutter where you belong, muggle?"one called out.

"Disgusting." grimaced another.

"Who'd you steal the wand from, mudblood?" someone glared. "Muggles can't do magic."

"Dumbledore must have lost his mind letting the likes of you in here."

Frankie turned around, her hand going for her hidden wand, but Gary grabbed her shoulders, stopping her from following the now chortling students. He whispered something in her ear and pulled her back, physically forcing her to keep moving.

"Ok, I might not be a huge fan of Stone, but even I think that was bad." Dani spoke up.

Babe and Erin nodded in agreement. Looked like the Slytherins weren't hiding their animosity for the muggle-born at all. They'd seen the incident in Potions, but this was brutal. The entire hallway had seen the exchange.

Bianca's jaw clenched. Merlin, she hated ignorant Slytherins. Squaring her shoulders, Bianca marched forward. Frankie might not be going after those jerks, especially with Gary pushing her away, but that didn't mean Bianca wasn't going to. No one talked to her girl that way. With her friends trailing behind her, she stalked up to the snickering girl who uttered that awful name.

It wasn't her fault that at the very same moment she reached the girl, the Slytherin started to cough. A funny look crossed the black haired girl's face and it began to turn a strange shade of green. Then, ever so slowly, a slug slunk out from between her lips. Then another, and another, and another.

"Ew!" one of her friends called out and stepped back from the slug spewing degenerate.

The girl tried to run away, but with so many sticky slimy slugs dropping from her mouth, all she could do was bend over and let them fall. Laughter filled the hall as students walked by and saw the girl.

One of her friends looked over to see Bianca, "You!"

Babe, Erin, and Dani stepped up beside Bianca as the angry girl flailed for her wand. A few more Gryffindors drifted closer. They might not agree with her choice in companions, but no Slytherin would point a wand at one of theirs.

The girl was smart enough to not take her wand out.

Bianca turned with a satisfied look to see Frankie and Gary watching the interaction. Gary had an intrigued glint in his eye, but otherwise remained stoic. Frankie, however, was looking straight at Bianca. The look was clear as day – _what are you doing_?

Bianca returned her gaze – _she attacked you_.

Frankie bent her head a fraction – _I can handle it_.

_So can I_ – Bianca jutted out her chin. She would take on anyone for Frankie.

Frankie shook her head – _mental_.

_I'm not going to let her do that to someone I love_ – Bianca pursed her lips. If she knew where the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories was and the password to get in, she'd have confronted the whole house. Of course, Frankie probably wouldn't have liked that.

_You're making yourself a target_ – Frankie glared.

_You already said I'm a target_ - Bianca raised a challenging eyebrow.

They had a mini stare off.

Then, a tiny grin passed over Frankie and her eyes twinkled. Bianca recognized that look too. Frankie appreciated what she'd done, and she was impressed. Bianca shrugged. What could she say? She spent a lot of time with the prankster of Hogwarts. When Frankie turned to continue walking, she sent Bianca a wink. Bianca smiled to herself. She might not have always gotten to stand up for Frankie like she wanted to, but this time she did the right thing. It wasn't the whole get in her face approach Bianca wanted to do, but it worked. Maybe Frankie had something with this subtle strategy stuff she kept going on about. Especially when Professor McGonagall showed up to assist the slug spewing girl and had no reason to punish anyone since no one saw who cast the spell. It felt really good to stand up for her girl, even if it was like this. Maybe that bully would think twice about insulting Frankie next time.

However, why was Gary not letting Frankie defend herself? And why did Frankie listen?


	34. Chapter 34

TheBoondocksRox: Yes, there are other muggle-borns at Hogwarts. However, Frankie is the only muggle-born in Slytherin. All the other Slytherins are purebloods. Hence why Bianca's friends assumed Frankie was a pureblood. There are no phones in the magical world. They have their own special ways of communication, such as the mail by owls thing. Gary's reasoning...hmm...you might be right...you might be wrong. Keep reading and you might find out. :)

* * *

Bianca felt like her head was about to explode.

"What is the main ingredient in a draught of peace potion?" she rubbed at her aching temples. Curled up against a cold stone wall outside the Great Hall, her Potions textbook was balanced on her bent knees. Paragraph after paragraph explaining how to make polyjuice potions and swelling solutions stared back at her, their tiny beady little black inkiness mocking her with their knowledge. Had they even learned these potions? She couldn't remember, and she didn't care. She had to know everything. The Potions OWL was in a few minutes and she couldn't remember anything. Her mind was a mass of emptiness.

"Weren't there two?" Erin asked from her spot next to Bianca.

Dani nodded as she paced back and forth in front of her friends, "Powdered moonstone and syrup of hellebore."

Babe leaned her head back against the stone, "My head hurts."

"All of our heads hurt. We've been taking these stupid exams all week." Erin shot her a look.

Bianca ignored them, quickly rereading the steps for making a forgetfulness potion. OWLs had finally descended upon the poor Hogwarts fifth years, and it was pure agony. All the studying and hours spent slaving over boring textbooks couldn't prepare them for the brutality of rapid-fire exams on every subject they took that year. Every class from Charms to Transfiguration to Defense Against the Dark Arts had a long written test, while some had that plus a practical. Bianca tried not to remember how Babe had mixed up the color changing charm with the shrinking charm during the Charms practical. The poor rat had shrunk to the size of a pea.

Merlin, she hoped she didn't do anything like that on the Potions OWL.

She had to do well on this. Potions was important in many different career fields. While Snape might not be proctoring his course's OWL, he decided what grades he would accept for future students after the fifth year. You had to get the highest passing grade – Outstanding – to be considered for his Potions class for sixth and seventh year.

That meant not getting much if anything wrong.

Merlin.

Her hand bolted into her satchel at her feet and quickly pulled out her notes. She rifled through the pieces of parchment, attempting to memorize her hand drawn diagram of a Chinese Chomping Cabbage and her scant bullet points on the lecture about befuddlement potions. How come she couldn't remember that lecture? Why did she have so little in notes?

She'd probably been too busy staring at Frankie with her dumb hypnotizing eyes and stupidly charming smirk.

With a groan, she threw the parchments to the floor and returned to her book. Her headache was growing by the second, and she felt like she was going cross eyed.

"Um, Bianca?" Babe raised her hand like she was in class.

"Hmmm?" what were scarab beetles used in?

"Are you ok?" Babe asked. "You don't look too good."

"She's right." Erin nodded. "You're really stressing over this exam. You did fine in all the other ones."

"I didn't almost fail those classes, either." why were they talking to her? She had to study!

"But you didn't fail." Babe pointed out.

Yeah, because her girlfriend was super smart and helped her with the assignments. Frankie, who didn't even care about OWLs, was probably out there acing her exams while Bianca was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Relax, Bianca. You'll do fine." Dani stood before her.

Bianca shook her head, "I need to do well. Who knows what sort of crazy stuff they'll ask."

The three friends shared a look.

Babe put a hand on Bianca's shoulder, "Maybe we should take a walk. We've had to sit down way too much today."

"Yeah, let's stretch our legs." Erin grasped her other shoulder.

Against Bianca's protests, they helped her to her feet. The brunette clutched her textbook to her chest, defiantly needing to continue rereading the same chapters over and over again. "You guys go ahead. I need to get through this."

"Come with us." Babe pleaded. "I don't want to go by myself."

"You'll have Erin and Dani." she flipped the page.

"Bianca, you need to relax about this." Dani tried again.

"Relax?" Bianca glared at her, "I need to pass. I can't fail this OWL! Everyone knows I'm really bad at this class, and they're probably all in there talking about how the Montgomery girl is going to completely blank on all the questions. I can't tell Jack and my mom I failed the exam because I forgot everything." By now her breathing had picked up and she was growing a tad lightheaded. "This is Potions!"

The three friends stared at Bianca like she was a three headed troll.

Frustrated, Bianca snapped her book shut and threw it to the ground. She crossed her arms and gnashed her teeth, "I can't fail this OWL. I can't." She uncrossed her arms and flung them in the air, "I hate this class!"

"Joining the drama club?"

Bianca whirled around to see Frankie standing a few feet away from her. What was she doing there? She grit her teeth at the soft eyes and cute grin. "This is all your fault!" She pointed a finger at Frankie, "If you hadn't kept staring at me in class, I'd have taken better notes."

Frankie blinked.

Bianca knew she probably sounded absurd, but at that moment she really did not care, "Your annoyingly adorable crooked tie and that tiny smile you get when you look at me...why did you have to drop your wand?" She marched at the amused blonde. "If you'd just kept those hazel eyes of yours off me and on your book maybe I'd have paid attention in class." This was all Frankie's fault! So what if she had been the one to start many of their make-out sessions over the past few days. If Frankie hadn't agreed to visit her and been even more prone to seek her out during the day just to say hi and hold her hand, she'd have concentrated more.

Frankie's eyebrow ticked up.

Bianca poked her finger into Frankie's chest, "If you'd helped me study more instead of kissing me, I wouldn't be about to fail this exam!"

Frankie fought down her growing grin.

Bianca tapped her shoulder, "What was wrong with you? You know how bad I am at this class. Why did I study with you?" She gulped in air, "Now, I'm going to get every single question wrong, and I'll have to explain to my family why their daughter is so horrible at Potions, and that she can't do anything right, and..."

Her words abruptly cut off as Frankie grabbed her face and smashed their mouths together.

Bianca's mind went totally blank, any and all thoughts disappearing in an instant. Her eyes slammed shut, and she gave a tiny moan as pleasure sparked through her body. Her hands settled on Frankie's hips, pulling her closer. Tender thumbs traced soothingly over her cheeks, and warm lips moved slowly against her own, eliciting flashes of love with each smooth caress.

The tenseness that arched her shoulders and back dissipated, flowing out of her like a river. Her body was like puddy in the Slytherin's hands. She leaned into the smaller girl, the lengths of their bodies pressed together. Her fingers dug into the rough fabric of Frankie's black trousers, her thumbs hooking in the belt loops.

After what could have been days for all Bianca knew, Frankie broke away carefully. She brushed her nose against Bianca's, causing a small giggle to slip out of the Gryffindor.

"I love you." Frankie murmured so quietly Bianca barely caught it.

"Love you, too." Bianca brushed her lips against Frankie's again.

"You'll be fine." Frankie assured her. "We studied enough even your troll side knows this stuff."

They'd been talking about something?

Bianca opened her eyes. She glanced down as one of Frankie's hands slid from her face to wrap around her wrist. The same wrist the silver charm bracelet resided. She watched Frankie's fingers run over the piece of jewelry.

"Ok?" Frankie asked.

Bianca nodded, "Ok." She bent her wrist and touched her fingertips to the back of Frankie's hand.

"MISS STONE!"

Bianca's head turned to see Professor McGonagall storming toward them. The old witch's face was pinched in anger at the students' display.

Frankie didn't react at all.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" McGonagall added, her black robes swishing fiercely behind her.

Frankie rubbed her thumb against the corner of Bianca's mouth, "Meet after?"

Bianca glanced back at her and nodded, "Yeah."

Frankie gave her one last quick kiss before stepping back. The second her feet stilled, McGonagall was on top of them, "Miss Stone, Miss Montgomery, these displays of affection are not allowed in the halls. This is a school."

Frankie casually looked at her, "Of course, Professor."

"This is highly inappropriate." continued the strict teacher.

"Professor," Bianca spoke up in her girlfriend's defense, "Frankie was just..."

"Sharing tips on breath freshening potions." Frankie smoothly cut in. "Minty."

McGonagall looked caught between being amused at the story or wanting to deduct the entirety of Slytherin's points.

Frankie winked subtly at Bianca, "Mint is better than cinnamon, is it not?"

Bianca pursed her lips to hold back the chuckle, "A lot better."

Frankie turned back to McGonagall, "Just preparing for the OWL."

"Very clever, Ms. Stone." McGonagall waved a hand, "My office. Ms. Montgomery, hundred points from Gryffindor and you have an OWL to take."

Frankie smirked. She brought Bianca's hand to her mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Then, she dropped the appendage and began to walk down the hall, McGonagall at her side.

"Hand freshening potion?" McGonagall asked slyly.

"Love potion, actually."

Bianca watched them walk away, Frankie's unfazed confident gait standing out amongst the many students clustered in the hall. The many students who had just watched the Slytherin quidditch seeker plant a very big kiss on a Gryffindor. The area was already buzzing with gossip. The whole castle would know what happened in two minutes.

Erin and Dani stared open mouthed at their friend while Babe jumped happily in place clapping her hands, "You two are so cute together."

"Oh my gosh." Erin's eyes were as wide as the platters the Christmas cakes were served on.

Dani exhaled loudly, "Wow."

Various students ambled by the girls as they went toward the entrance for the room the Potions OWL was being proctored in. Many stared at Bianca curiously, whispering furiously between themselves as they watched her. Some tried to get near her to hear what she had to say. A few sent her disgusted glares while they stomped past.

Bianca didn't hear or see any of it. She brought a finger to her tingling lips, the quill charm bouncing against her chin. Merlin, she loved that girl.

Facing her friends, she squared her shoulders, "Let's go."

She walked toward the Great Hall where the test was being given. Her friends scurried after her, still shell-shocked at what they'd seen. Sure, the couple held hands, but they never saw them kiss before!

Suffice to say, Bianca confidently aced the Potions OWL.

* * *

Bianca walked through the darkened corridor, her eyes peeled for any sign of her wayward girlfriend. After finishing her OWL for the day, she'd bid her friends a fond farewell and took off to find Frankie. The last time she saw her the blonde was being taken to McGonagall's office for kissing her in the middle of the hall in front of all the fifth year Gryffindors and a bunch of other houses' students.

Bianca grinned to herself. She replayed the kiss over and over in her mind. After Frankie pressed their lips together and whispered "I love you," Bianca felt ok. She felt like she could conquer anything thrown at her. That Potions OWL was nothing.

She hoped Frankie didn't get detention, though. She rolled her eyes as she recalled what Frankie had said to the professor. Leave it to Frankie to be charming. She didn't even try to defend or protect herself. And love potion? Awww. So cute! Bianca felt like someone had put her heart on Frankie's old broomstick and let it soar high up to the clouds.

It was a good thing OWLs signaled the end of the year, because she couldn't wait to get her girl home and cuddle with her day and night. Home – Frankie was going to be visiting her over the summer. It was going to be great. Still, she couldn't believe Frankie had done that outside the Great Hall. Yes, they were open about their relationship, but they'd never kissed in front of other people. She felt a squeal of delight bubble up. Frankie kissed her!

Watching the shadows dance across the medieval walls as the burning torches lit the night blackened corridor, Bianca had a tiny skip in her step. If only she could find Frankie. She'd searched all over for the girl. Where could she be? They were supposed to meet up after the exam. Bianca wanted to take her in her arms and hug the adorableness out of her.

A voice.

Bianca slowed down. Narrowing her gaze in curiosity, she moved closer to the wall. A few yards ahead another hallway converged into the one she was in. It sounded like someone was just at the edge of the juncture, maybe a little ways down the other hallway. She perked her ears and carefully moved forward. She knew more defensive spells than any one single person should after having to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts test the day before, but it was still better to be a bit cautious. There were a few people out there who wouldn't hesitate in hexing her when there were no witnesses around. Like that dummy Novak. She almost wished she'd run into him. Slugs were nothing compared to what she wanted to do to that bully.

The voice grew louder.

Was that Gary Chancellor?

Holding her breath, Bianca reached the corner. She cautiously peeked around the curve. In the flickering light she spotted two people. She'd been right. One was Gary Chancellor. After seeing him so much with Frankie, she'd learned to recognize him in an instant. He was standing in the middle of the corridor, his arms crossed tensely. The person he was talking to was blocked by his rather tall form. Bianca bit her lip. Who was he talking to? She couldn't see his face, but by his stance he did not look extremely happy.

"You cannot keep doing this." the boy intoned.

Doing? Bianca pressed her body against the wall, listening intently. Who was doing what?

"I am doing my best to help you. As your friend, I am telling you to end this." he took a step to the side.

Bianca slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the gasp. He was talking to Frankie! The Slytherin girl was standing there, her face stoic and her arms hanging at her sides.

"It's not smart. Walking around battling Novak and his friends, blustering with that Gryffindor, it looks very bad." Gary shook his head. "You need to play this right."

Bianca frowned. Blustering around with her? Was he talking about their kiss earlier?

Gary took a half-step closer to Frankie, "I know you want captain. You can get that. You cannot get that with what you're doing. If you want the future you planned, you have to stop this." He sighed, "Stone, we both know you're making yourself a target. If you want a chance, you need to keep your head down. Play the game. You know how this works. The rules haven't changed. The Slytherins are not going to accept someone like you as you've been lately."

Bianca snatched her tongue with her teeth before she blurted out something. What was he talking about? What did this have to do with Frankie making captain? She knew Frankie wanted that more than anything. It was Frankie's dream.

Frankie remained silent as Gary unfolded his arms, "You need to prove who your allegiance lies with. More than you know are questioning your loyalty to Slytherin."

"My loyalty has never changed." Frankie ground out.

Gary ran a hand through his thick hair, "A mudblood dating a Gryffindor? We both know what that looks like."

Frankie didn't say a word. Bianca could see her shoulders scrunch up. Frankie was rigid.

"Most of the team is behind you right now, except for those two reserves. That can change." Gary rested his palm on the back of his head, "If you want captain, it has to be like it was. You have to be like you were. That includes not being with the Gryffindor."

Bianca bit her tongue so hard she tasted blood. Gary wanted Frankie to break up with her.

"You have to prove your loyalty to Slytherin. You have to make people forget where you came from. They will never look past that if you are with that house." Gary let his hand fall to the back of his neck. "Quidditch captain candidacy is very delicate right now. What you want after...you need the house to get it." His hand fell to his side, "It's your future, Frankie. I know you're smart enough to realize what is at stake here. You cannot have it both ways."

Bianca couldn't believe what she was hearing. Frankie's future? They never talked about that at all besides Frankie telling her what she wanted to be – pro quidditch player then head of the department of magical games and sports within the ministry.

Also, the time Frankie told her she would never let anything get in the way of her making captain of the Slytherin team.

But, Frankie had changed her mind. She'd said so. Bianca wasn't an obstacle for her. Candy and charms. Well, Gary was making it sound like she was an obstacle. Oh, Merlin.

The area grew quiet as Frankie mulled over her response. Bianca held her breath. What was Frankie thinking? She couldn't see her eyes. Merlin, was it really this bad? She knew Frankie was bullied, but this was so much more than that. Could Frankie lose captain because of her? She never said anything. Bianca mentally berated herself. She should have asked. Why didn't she ask? Why didn't she think about this? Was this the reason why Frankie had been so hesitant to visit her over the summer? Because of how it would look to her house? But, Frankie had agreed. Besides, how could Frankie not make captain? She was the best player that team had. She thought about that silly game nonstop. She deserved that position. And her future? Just because she came from muggles and was dating someone from Gryffindor didn't mean she wouldn't be an excellent quidditch pro. Anyone would be stupid to not see how good Frankie was at the sport.

Frankie's voice was deceptively calm, "You're right."

Bianca leaned heavily into the wall. What?

Frankie stared blankly at Gary, "I do know."

Gary's shoulders sank as he released a relieved sigh, "It's for the best. The person you were before all this is the one who will be accepted - with time. There's a lot you'll need to do, especially with the rise of the Death Eaters and how you've been lately."

Frankie didn't blink, and the inflection in her voice was eerily firm, "I understand the position I'm in. I've known what to do to get back to where I was. Never doubt that."

Bianca bent further around the corner. What was Frankie saying?

Frankie paused a moment before continuing, "I won't give up Bianca."

Hearing that, Bianca felt her legs give out. She slid down to the floor. Oh Merlin, did Frankie really say that?

Gary blinked rapidly, "Frankie, the smart way..."

The blonde interrupted him, "I know what it would be. I know each and every move to be made to get captain and have those fools eating out of the palm of my hand. I would usually agree with you. Except this time."

Gary shook his head, "You are being an idiot."

"I understand the pressure on you to turn on me." Frankie spoke calmly. "I appreciate the warning you've given me."

"But you choose to ignore it?"

"Not ignore." Frankie corrected, "I listened and made a decision."

Gary waved a finger, "You can't do what you want without Slytherin."

Frankie's jaw twitched and her voice hardened, "I am better than every single student in our house. I can do more than all of them combined. Being muggle-born does not impede me."

The chip on her shoulder had flared up.

"It does when you need pureblood Slytherin contacts to get into the league and ministry."

Frankie took a breath, fighting down her instinct to lash out when her blood was brought up like that. "My loyalty has been and will always be to the House of Salazar. I will not give up Bianca, and I will not hide how I feel about her."

"You are willing to throw your future away for a Gryffindor?"

Bianca couldn't describe how she felt when Frankie answered. It was a good thing she was already on the ground, otherwise her knees would have buckled out from under her.

"She is my future."

Gary was shocked speechless. He paced around for a few minutes before finally facing Frankie, "This is the first time I've ever had to tell you this. I never thought I would have to. _Think of yourself_. You must use Slytherin to advance beyond mediocrity. That is how you can achieve your goals. Everything you have worked so hard for is in danger. You are being incredibly foolish right now."

Frankie's mouth flickered with her first sign of true emotion, "A fool in love."

Gary palmed his face and took a few deep breaths, "They'll be even harsher on you the longer this continues. Novak will not back down. With the rumors that will certainly rise, I am not sure how much my family will be willing to assist you after graduation. I don't know who will."

"I know."

Gary nodded in resignation, "Ok. Team meeting tomorrow. Captain announced last day of school." He shot her a look, "At least refrain from more public displays like earlier. Novak nearly had a conniption when he found out."

"Yet that reasoning does not give much deterrent." Frankie smirked.

Gary chuckled, "Rich wants a game of chess later. You in?"

Frankie shrugged, "Perhaps. Might be busy."

"Right. Just be careful." Gary offered her a friendly nod and took off in the opposite direction from Bianca.

Bianca slowly lifted herself to her feet, her eyes firmly on Frankie. The other girl didn't move. She stood there, her gaze on the floor beneath her feet. Bianca didn't know what to think or how to feel. She was elated beyond words that Frankie wanted to be with her. Frankie loved her. She knew Frankie loved her, but to hear what she said, it was astounding. But, there was the fact Frankie was risking captain. The one thing she had always spoken of, that she'd always wanted. Bianca remembered when Frankie met her in the trophy room for the first time. She'd shown the brunette the quidditch cup and talked about what she wanted to accomplish. Now, because of stupid pureblood elitists in Slytherin, she might not get it.

The first muggle-born Slytherin quidditch captain in Hogwarts history.

She didn't even know she was shuffling forward until Frankie glanced up at her. Bianca halted, her chest hitching at those hazels. She watched spellbound as her girl came out from within the bottomless swirling cornucopia of thought to focus on her. The eyes so full of deep-seated musing softened and sparkled as they recognized Bianca.

"Hey." Bianca greeted quietly.

"Spying?"

Bianca slid up to her, "Looking for you."

"You heard." it was said with certainty.

Bianca cupped her hand around Frankie's cheek, "I love you."

"Must have passed Potions." Frankie flashed a small crooked smile.

Bianca wrapped her in a hug, "You'll make captain. You're the best player in the whole school."

Frankie wordlessly returned the embrace.

Bianca brushed a kiss to her temple, "Is it true about me?"

"I love you." Frankie nuzzled the side of her neck, "You're what I want."

"I never knew it was this bad. I don't want you to have to give up things." she loved Frankie, and she wanted her to be happy. She was willing to go through a lot to be with Frankie, but Gary made it sound like Frankie was giving up everything to be with Bianca. No matter how much she wanted to be with her, Bianca couldn't ask her to do that. Was she asking for too much? She'd never thought about all this.

"You're what I want." Frankie reiterated. The tone left no room for doubt in the truthfulness of her words. She pulled back and rested her forehead against Bianca's, "I want us. Can you get that through your thick troll skull?"

Bianca chuckled gently, "Very clever, Ms. Stone."

Frankie smirked arrogantly, "Aren't I always?"

The laughter turned into a concerned grin, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Coming from the girl who was seconds away from needing a calming draught potion?"

Bianca hooked a loose strand of hair behind Frankie's ear, "Thank you for helping me."

Frankie's mouth flickered, "No big deal."

It was a big deal. All of this was. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Frankie's words were as soft as a butterfly's wing.

Bianca teased the shell of Frankie's ear, "You were so cute earlier. Did McGonagall give you detention?"

Frankie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"How could she? So adorable with the whole love potion comment. Yes, I heard that...cutie!" Bianca kissed her.

Frankie smiled into the kiss, "Whatever."

Bianca's hand found its way into Frankie's, "Go for a walk with me?"

"Behind a statue, perhaps." Frankie pulled her into another kiss.

Bianca liked that idea.


	35. Chapter 35

TheBoondocksRox: You didn't know Frankie was that smooth? Blasphemy! Just kidding. Yep, Frankie's got some smoothness to her. She's got a little game. And, how could Frankie not kiss her girl in front of everyone? She might be cool, but who can resist kissing Bianca? :)

Note: This is the final chapter! Thank you to everyone who has read this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought of it! (Yes, that is a blatant askance for reviews/feedback)

* * *

Bianca folded the last of her shirts and put it on top of the already large pile of clothes stacked in her big traveler's trunk. That was it. She was done packing. All her belongings were stowed away and ready to be put on the train back to Platform 9 ¾.

"I can't believe school's done already. It went by so quick." Erin walked by Bianca, her arms laden down with what would now be old textbooks.

"Me, too." Dani agreed from her bed. She sat cross legged on the mattress and organized her trove of notes and papers. She made two piles, ones she planned on keeping and ones she would toss.

"Has anyone seen my quill?" Babe's voice called out from her trunk. She'd shoved her head in there to look and nearly fell in.

"Did you look in your bag?" Bianca nicely asked.

Babe's head popped up, and she raced around her bed to her school bag. She opened it up and peered inside. After a moment, she triumphantly pulled out her quill, "There it is. Thanks, Bianca!"

Dani and Erin snickered as Bianca shot her friend a smile, "You're welcome, Babe."

The brunette closed the lid to her trunk and sat down on the edge of her bed. She took in the emptying dormitory. It was the last day of school. In a few hours she'd be on the train back home, leaving the castle behind for the summer months. She couldn't believe it was over so quickly. Sure, there were OWLs and the End of Term Feast to signal that her days of seemingly endless lectures and essays was about to be finished for the year, but it still didn't feel completely real until now. All the Gryffindors had packed their things and were walking around the dormitories and the common room downstairs, bidding their friends goodbye and making sure they had everything prepared to go.

Her mind flashed back to the End of Term Feast. The food had been delicious as always, and all the students were excited and talking with each other. She thought she even caught a glimpse of Simone glancing down the table at her. What really stuck out, though, was Frankie. Of course. Whenever they were anywhere near each other, all Bianca could do was look at her, think about her, love her. So, naturally, while eating her hearty meal and half-listening to the gossip bouncing back and forth between Erin, Dani, and Babe, she'd gazed across the huge room to the Slytherin table. Frankie sat there calmly eating her dinner. She was surrounded by her teammates and a handful of others. The people around her were conversing and laughing. Rich, who was planted on one side of the blonde, jovially elbowed her ribs a few times and pushed at her shoulder, chuckling and drawing her into the discussions. Frankie seemed to remain mostly quiet, but Bianca didn't miss the grin playing at the corners of her mouth that showed she was enjoying herself.

She also didn't miss the moment Frankie looked over at her.

Professor Dumbledore stood at the front of the room, his hands held high to silence the boisterous chatter. Then, he proudly announced that Slytherin had won both the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup for the year. The Great Hall burst into Slytherin colors. Green and Silver tapestries fell from the ceiling, elegant snakes adorning the fabric. The Slytherin table went nuts, the students cheering as if they were back at the quidditch pitch. Bianca heard a bunch of Gryffindors groan and grumble, but she was too caught up clapping and watching the joy across the room.

The Slytherin quidditch teammates were congratulating each other and slapping hands. Rich happily slammed his hand against Frankie's back, and Gary leaned in close to the girl to exchange a few grinning words. The rest of the team and a few others who congregated around the bunch were leaning around the two to shout words of encouragement to the seeker. Frankie, however, wasn't paying attention to any of it. She ignored whatever Gary was saying and barely flinched as Rich nearly knocked her out of her chair. Instead, the second the words left Dumbledore's mouth that Slytherin was the victor for the year, her hazel orbs landed firmly on Bianca. Bianca sent her a cheerful smile and mouthed her congratulations to the Slytherin. Frankie's eyes sparkled and she couldn't hold back the arrogant yet thrilled smirk. Bianca rolled her eyes at the display and mockingly shook her head. Frankie winked, but she couldn't hide the tinge of pride at the edges of her eyes or the way her soft gaze held a tone of almost bashful glee at being able to, in some small way, share this moment with her girl.

Bianca had wanted more than anything to get up and march over to the Slytherin table so she could pull Frankie into a giant hug. Somehow, she found the strength to wait. And wait she did...for about a half hour. The second the both of them stepped out of the Great Hall, Bianca literally pounced on the blonde and wrapped her arms around her. Other students had to weave around them, trying to catch a glimpse of the much talked about couple as they passed. Bianca only held on tighter, their bodies swaying back and forth as Frankie's arms snaked around her waist and returned the embrace. She felt the elated smile against her skin when Frankie tucked her face into the crook of her neck, and she pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm going to miss you all so much." Babe's voice broke through the memory. Bianca blinked away the images and looked over to see her friend on the verge of tears. Babe wiped at her watery eyes, "You'll all write, won't you?"

"Sure we will." Bianca assured her. Erin and Dani nodded their agreement, each voicing their pledge to owl her all the time.

"She is right, I am going to miss you guys." Erin closed the lid on her trunk and looked at the other three.

"Me, too." Dani joined in. "Maybe we can all get together sometime over the summer like last year."

"That sounds like fun." Babe said.

"Sure, I can do that. I'll be going to France for a few weeks with my parents, but after that I don't have anything planned." spoke Erin

"I don't have any plans." Babe piped up.

"What about you, Bianca? Any plans?" Dani stood up from her bed and stretched her legs.

Bianca bit her lip at the question. Plans? Not really...only that her girlfriend and the person she loved more than anything was going to be visiting her. "Some."

"Like what?" Dani probed.

Babe clapped her hands together, "Are you doing something with Frankie?"

Erin and Dani both eagerly turned their full attention to Bianca. They got their answer as a tinge of a blush flared on their friend's cheeks. "She's going to visit me."

Babe bounced on her feet, "That's great! You two are so cute together."

"Yeah, we caught you staring at her during the feast last night." Dani walked over to Bianca's bed where everyone seemed to be congregating. "And that hug. You about squeezed the life out of each other."

Bianca shrugged at her friends' teasing, "Her house won. I had to congratulate her."

"You sure did that." Dani joked.

"Hush." Babe swatted at her.

"Don't listen to her, Bianca." Erin added, "She's just jealous that fourth year hasn't hugged her like that, yet."

"Am not!" Dani rolled her eyes.

"You so are." Erin pointed a finger at her.

"Well, I saw you following after that quidditch chaser two days ago." Dani shot back.

Babe skipped up to Bianca and threw an arm around her shoulders, "I'm so happy for you. I'm sure you'll have a great time over break."

Dani and Erin took a timeout from their banter and looked at the two. Erin shrugged, "Yeah, she seems ok. You know, for a girl... whose Slytherin."

"Thank you." Bianca gratefully uttered. It felt really good to have her friends' support. Especially after the fallout from how her relationship with Frankie was discovered.

"So? London? We can meet up there for a weekend." Dani broke the sentimental moment. The girls huddled around the bed and began to plan.

* * *

Bianca slipped out of the common room, the sounds of a game of exploding snap and gut busting laughter echoing behind her. It was getting closer and closer to the time she'd have to head down to the station and board the train. Erin, Babe, Dani, and herself had planned to meet for a weekend in London to shop for next year's supplies and hangout. After that, the friends all hugged and promised to write over the break. They'd been friends for years, but it was always hard to say goodbye at the end of each school year.

Now, though, Bianca felt an urge to wander. She allowed her feet to lead her out of the common room and into the familiar halls of Hogwarts. She lazily meandered around, her mind not on where her feet were taking her. Summer was going to be so much fun. She couldn't wait to have Frankie over. Yes, it was great being able to see her nearly every single day at Hogwarts. They had their own special place, and there were so many memories in these corridors. Merlin, she couldn't even pass by a statue without feeling a slow burning form deep in her belly. But, this would be even better. She'd be able to see Frankie whenever she wanted, and they wouldn't have to worry about mind melting essays or exams. No Potions! Yes! Of course, Bianca was a fan of Frankie as a study partner. Well, she was more a fan of what they did when they weren't exactly studying. More like when they took much needed study breaks. It was amazing how the touch of Frankie's lips against her own could wash away all the horrible ickyness that Potions produced.

They would be able to do so many things when Frankie arrived. First off, Frankie was going to meet her mom and Jack! She knew her parents were looking forward to meeting the person Bianca wrote so much about. Bianca was so excited to see the three of them get together. She knew beyond a doubt Frankie and Jack would take to each other instantly. Jack had always needed someone to share his silly quidditch obsession with, and Frankie was definitely someone he could do that with. Frankie was more obsessed with that sport than anyone Bianca had ever met. Her mom would more than likely drag Frankie along on one of her many shopping trips. By the end of the trip, her mom would be doing everything within her considerable power to dress Frankie in all the latest fashions.

Maybe it was best to make sure she was invited along on this trip. Frankie might need a little...diversion...from her mother's styling skills. Not that Frankie couldn't handle herself, but Bianca wanted to play it safe. Frankie would probably agree. Safety in numbers, right?

Oh, and they could go to Diagon Alley by themselves. Maybe they could even spend a day at Hogsmeade. They could get some fudge and be able to walk around the town for once without having to worry about being caught...or evil wizards wanting to hurt them. Even after the attack, the town still felt special to Bianca. She absently touched the quill charm dangling from her wrist.

Where would Frankie stay when she came over? Would she stay in her room? Bianca felt that slow burn in the pit of her belly brew again. She swallowed at her suddenly dry throat. Sure, they'd fallen asleep in the Room of Requirement numerous times together, and they spent a lot of time with each other over the term, but this was different. This was sharing a room together.

Would Frankie sleep in her bed?

The burning intensified. Bianca felt a surge of heat race through her veins. She blinked and wet her parched lips. Her mind instantly went back to the first time they'd touched each other under their clothing. When they'd done more than kiss and searchingly swipe fingers under the edges of shirts. The first time Frankie cupped her chest, and Bianca had done the same. Would something like that happen? Would they go farther? Did she want to?

Bianca pictured Frankie's face in her mind. That crooked little grin, those mirthful eyes, that windswept hair. She loved her. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"Bianca."

Bianca shook her head, warding the thoughts away. With slightly flushed cheeks, she found herself confronted with someone she hadn't spoke to in quite a while.

Simone.

"Hi, Simone." her voice came out a tad husky. She cleared her throat.

Simone raised an eyebrow at the tone, "Finished packing?"

Bianca nodded, "Yes, I'm just taking a walk before I have to sit down for a few hours."

"Same here." Simone crossed her arms. "How are you?"

"I'm good." was it just her or was Simone trying to be nice? "How are you?" Maybe Simone wanted to be friends again. Maybe she was finally figuring out Frankie wasn't evil. More people needed to have that revelation.

"Good. Ready for a break from class."

"Yeah." Bianca chewed on her bottom lip, "I still think my brain is dead from OWLs."

Simone nodded.

Bianca took a deep breath. She had to know, "Is there something I can do for you?"

Simone widened her stance, "I heard Stone is visiting you over the summer."

Merlin, gossip traveled fast in these halls, "I'm really looking forward to it."

Simone's eyes darkened, "Are you sure you want to put your family in that situation?"

Bianca felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She stood a little taller and stared straight at Simone's unyielding eyes. So much for Simone maybe coming around when it came to Frankie. "What situation would that be? Meeting my girlfriend?"

Simone's eyes narrowed, "She's a Slytherin, Bianca. How can you be so fooled by her? I thought you were smart."

"I'm not being fooled by anyone, Simone. Frankie is my girlfriend. I love her."

Simone took a step toward her, "Bianca, she's a snake. She's just like them."

A bitter chuckle escaped her lips. "Just like them? Like who? The ones who've been attacking her? The ones who've been insulting her?" Simone had to have seen it.

Simone snorted, "She's in Slytherin..."

"And that's all you care about." Bianca cut her off. "All you care about is the house she was sorted into. You're the one who's just like them. You don't even know Frankie. You won't give her a chance." Bianca waved her hands, "She's my girlfriend, Simone! I'm in love with her, and she's in love with me. We are together. We hold hands, and hug, and kiss. We study together. I can talk to her about anything and not worry about if she's going to judge me and stop spending time with me because of something as stupid as what house I was sorted into. She was there for me at Hogsmeade. She was there for me afterward, too. She has never done anything to hurt me on purpose, ever. She never will. So, don't you dare start attacking Frankie to me. She has gone through more than you'll ever know and done more for me than you'll ever learn."

Simone glared at her, "She's a snake."

"She's a human being." Bianca stormed past her. "And for your information, my parents can't wait to meet her. You know why? Because they only judge her on her character, not her blood or her sorting. Maybe you should try that sometime."

With that final parting shot, Bianca left Simone standing there. She furiously stamped down the long corridors, her brain whirling. When were people going to stop being so dumb? Frankie was Frankie. She was arrogant and overly confident. She could be intense and planned way too much. But, she was also sweet and gentle. She was funny, smart, and really good at anything she put her mind too. And the whole Slytherin/Gryffindor thing – so old. Why did Hogwarts even have this stupid sorting thing?

Needing fresh air, Bianca discovered her feet had brought her to the entrance for the Astronomy Tower. Without a word, she crawled up to the landing. As the door shut heavily behind her, she inhaled the warm spring air. Fresh air – that's what Frankie always smelled like. She smelled like fresh air and something totally unique that Bianca could only describe as Frankie. Gulping in the outdoor wind, Bianca felt the frustration seep out of her body. She didn't care what Simone thought. If she was going to worry so much about something as trivial as houses, then so be it. She wasn't going to let her badmouth Frankie, but otherwise, Simone could go get eaten by a dragon for all Bianca cared. Well, not exactly that. She didn't want Simone to get eaten by a dragon...but the idea was the same. As long as she was with Frankie, it didn't matter what anyone else thought.

Calmed, Bianca slowly paced toward the edge of the landing. Gazing out into the baby blue sky, she could see the Forbidden Forest off in the distance. Turning her head, she caught sight of the lake and the oval quidditch pitch. She closed her eyes, the sun's rays heating her face. She recalled the sounds of the roaring crowd as Frankie caught the golden snitch to beat Gryffindor. Frankie was going to be an awesome pro player. What was that team she liked? The Montrose Magpies. What were their colors? Her mother could probably find something with them. Of course, Frankie had to work on new quidditch moves this summer. She was not going to do that crazy one where she pretended to crash into the ground anymore. No ma'am. That was another thing they could do together. She could help Frankie. Not that Frankie needed any help when it came to quidditch, but Bianca had a feeling the seeker wouldn't mind the assistance.

The faint yet still shrill ringing of a train whistle floated amongst the few puffy white clouds. The train was at the station. Bianca opened her eyes. She would be home soon. Sighing, she stepped back from the edge and looked around. A smile came to her face. The Astronomy Tower held a lot of memories. This was where they had their New Year's Eve kiss. She could still remember how confused she was that Frankie was dragging her away from the common room so close to midnight. There was no way she wanted to miss having her first midnight kiss at midnight. But, Frankie had surprised her and brought her up to the Astronomy Tower. Bianca shuffled to where she had been standing when, underneath millions of shimmering stars and constellations, Frankie had kissed her as the clock struck twelve.

That wasn't the first night they had been on this tower together, though. No, that was reserved for the first time they ever spent a night together at all. Bianca blushed at the wording. Not that they spent the night together. They did kiss a lot. It was the first time after their drunken kiss in Hogsmeade at the end of fourth year that they'd done anything together. Bianca had confronted Frankie in the dungeons about what happened, and they'd ended up at the Astronomy Tower.

Twin hands crept around her hips, and Bianca jumped at the startling touch. She spun around to see a rakishly smirking Frankie. "Frankie!" she slapped her shoulder.

"Ow."

Bianca swung her arms around her shoulders, "Stop scaring me like that. Do I have to teach you some manners?" How had Frankie shut the door so she didn't hear it? She mentally snorted. It was Frankie. The girl could probably sneak into the ministry if she wanted to.

"Manners?" Frankie's smirk turned into a grin, "From a troll? How useful."

Bianca rolled her eyes and curved her palms around Frankie's cheeks. She lifted her face and pressed their lips together, "I missed you."

Frankie kissed her back.

"How did you find me?" Bianca asked as their lips parted.

Frankie gazed into her eyes softly, "Magic."

Bianca giggled, "Clever."

"Always." Frankie kissed her again.

Bianca fell into the kiss, her mind shutting down and her heart taking over. She gasped as a slippery tongue tenderly smoothed over her bottom lip, allowing it to slide inside. It curled with her own tongue, and she whimpered quietly. A thumb smoothed over her jaw while sparks danced behind her eyelids.

Frankie slowly broke away and rested her forehead against Bianca's, "Also helped the dungeon alcoves were empty."

Bianca poked her side, causing Frankie to squirm, "You sound so disappointed."

"Terribly so."

"I'm not always down there." only when she had to be.

Frankie hummed noncommittally.

Bianca exhaled and brushed a kiss to her nose, "I love you."

"Love you, too." her fingertips traced random patterns over her waist.

"Do you remember the first time we came up here?" she nuzzled her nose against Frankie's temple, inhaling the comforting scent that always permeated the girl's skin. Fresh air and Frankie. Someone should bottle it.

"How could I forget? You made me late for the Hufflepuff match." Frankie replied.

Bianca pulled back to gaze at Frankie, "I don't remember you complaining."

Frankie gulped audibly at the sexy sheen in the brown orbs. She blinked rapidly, working to regain her composure. She forced a confident smirk on her face, "My mouth was otherwise occupied at the time."

Before Bianca could react to the comment, Frankie had pushed up and captured her mouth in a searing kiss she felt all the way down in her soul. She could have sworn her toes curled and her heart stopped beating for the length of the kiss. Just as soon as Frankie ended it, she moved right back in for a second kiss. This one, though, was different. Softer. Gentler. This one was pure love. It amazed Bianca, when she was able to get her mind working again, how much Frankie felt for her. There were so many emotions apparent in the two kisses, and Frankie felt all of that for her.

"I love you so much." Bianca breathed out as the kiss ended. She rubbed the tip of her nose against Frankie's.

"Yeah." Frankie whispered.

Bianca melted a little at the dazed voice, and she had to kiss that sweet mouth again. She fused her lips to Frankie's, putting everything she felt at that one moment into the touch. When she broke away, she gazed at Frankie and trailed the pad of her thumb across the small spot right behind the blonde's ear.

It took half a minute for Frankie to even open her eyes.

Bianca muffled her charmed giggle, "Are you all packed?"

Frankie nodded, her throat bobbing as she swallowed thickly, still affected by the kiss, "Should be on the train."

"Good. Me, too." Bianca let her hands slide down to entwine with Frankie's. "I can't wait till you come over. Jack's going to be so happy to have someone who actually likes quidditch in the house." She paused. Quidditch. "Your meeting!" The Slytherins were supposed to meet that morning to name their new captain. She anxiously squeezed Frankie's hands, "How did it go?" Frankie was going to be the best captain ever. "Do you get the patch yet or not till school starts?" The quidditch captains got to wear special patches signifying their importance. "What happened?"

The emotion in Frankie's eyes slowly faded with each word till there was nothing left except for the wall she erected. Well, the wall she tried to erect but Bianca could see past easily.

Bianca trailed off as she noticed the change, "Frankie?"

Frankie peered down at their joined hands.

Oh no. "Honey?" No, this couldn't be happening. It wasn't what she thought. It couldn't be.

Frankie didn't look at her as she spoke evenly, "Muggle-borns don't make Slytherin captains."

Bianca felt like all the air was knocked out of her. She sucked in air, her eyes widening as she fought to take in the words. "What?" No, Frankie made captain. She had to. That was her dream. "That doesn't make sense." Except it did for Slytherin.

Frankie shrugged, "Tony Mcnair will be captain."

"Who? What?" Bianca grasped for any shred of sense.

"He's a sixth year. A reserve beater."

"Reserve? He didn't even play?" Out of the confusion, anger surfaced. Red hot anger. "How did this happen? Mcnair? Who is that? This is so stupid!" She'd never heard of a Mcnair. He couldn't be one of those that hung around Frankie, could he? "How did Gary or Rich let this happen? The team supports you! They know you're the best player they've got." She turned toward the door. She was going to find Gary Chancellor and give him a piece of her mind. What had happened? Everyone knew how good Frankie was. Merlin, the night before the entire team was swamping Frankie with praise. How could they vote for someone else?

"Bianca, stop." Frankie held her in place.

"Frankie, you deserve captain." Bianca gazed into her eyes. Had she ever seen resignation like this in them before? "How could they not vote for you?" Her anger surged at the way Frankie's mouth drooped. But, right along with it was sadness. She was torn between hunting down Gary and hugging Frankie. So, she did the only thing she could do. She let go of Frankie's hands and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry. I thought the team was with you. Merlin, Frankie."

Frankie carefully pushed at her until she could look at Bianca's face, "It's not the team's fault."

"What?" of course it was. There was no way Frankie was going to defend and stand up for people who literally screwed her over. If Frankie wasn't going to do something, she was. She didn't have to worry about any house backlash. She'd make them all listen if she had to tie them down.

Frankie swallowed, "The Head of House picks the captain."

The Head of House?

Snape.

Bianca couldn't believe it. Professor Snape was the Slytherin Head of House. She hated that man. "Snape did this? Snape chose that...person instead of you?" It just had to be Snape. He was evil incarnate.

Frankie firmly held onto Bianca's sides. "The team talked to him, but it was his choice. He chose a pureblood." A pureblood who didn't support a muggle-born when it came down to choosing sides.

"We need to talk to Dumbledore." Bianca looked at Frankie, "He can't do this. It isn't fair. You should be captain. You're the best player in this school. He'll talk to Snape. He'll do something about this."

"Rein in the white horse." Frankie tightened her grip, "Bianca," she waited till the brunette was looking into her eyes, "it's ok."

"Ok? This is not ok, Frankie." Bianca pressed a hand to Frankie's cheek, "This is what you want. You want to be captain. You've always wanted this. To become captain, then pro."

Frankie tilted into the touch, "I don't need it."

Bianca bit her lip.

Frankie cautiously removed one of her hands from Bianca's waist and rested it on top of the hand on her face, "I can make pro without it. I'm good enough. I don't need captain."

Bianca exhaled at the confident words. Frankie believed that. So did Bianca, "But you wanted it."

Frankie curled her hand with Bianca's and dropped them both to her side, "I will still make pro. I can do it."

"I know you can." she sighed, "I love you so much. More than anything."

Bianca knew without a doubt Frankie had to be hurting about this. It had to be so painful to not get captain. How could she be so calm about this? Then, it came to her. What she'd witnessed after her Potion's Owl. Frankie had said she knew what to expect. Gary said her candidacy was iffy. Frankie must have known this was going to happen. She knew, and she still chose to go through with everything.

Frankie ducked her head, "I love you, too." She unconsciously rubbed her thumb along the back of Bianca's hand, "I'll, uh, have more free time next year now to spend with you." She angled her head slightly, "I like that."

But Merlin, she still made Bianca's heart jump. She nudged Frankie's chin until the blonde was peering up at her with those beautiful eyes. She brought their mouths together. Frankie leaned into her, accepting the comfort Bianca provided. They stood there, kissing and holding each other, strengthening their bond and assuring themselves of what they had.

When they finally parted, Bianca tucked a loose strand of golden hair behind Frankie's ear. She traced the shell of the ear and tickled the side of her neck, "We should get to the train."

Frankie nodded.

Bianca offered her a warm grin, "I can't wait to take you home." Take her somewhere where she would be accepted without question or malice.

Frankie turned her head to look out toward the distant forest, "Your parents are still ok with me visiting?"

Bianca kissed her cheek. "Yes, they are really excited to meet you. I think my mom's already mapped out a shopping spree." Someone should not look this cute, yet Frankie did. "Jack's working on getting us really good seats for the World Cup. He said something about even introducing you to the minister of that department you want to work for."

"Magical Games and Sports." Frankie reminded her. She inhaled deeply, "He doesn't have to."

"He wants to." she bumped their hips, "He's almost more excited about this than you are."

Frankie bent her head and pursed her lips. Bianca felt herself begin to turn into a pile of goop. Merlin, was Frankie nervous? She looked so adorable. "They're going to love you. They already kind of do."

"They don't know me."

Was that bashfulness? Bianca loved this girl, "Yes, they do. I write about you enough, and we've written to them together before. I've told them so much about you."

"Stalker." Frankie joked lightly.

Bianca squealed internally as Frankie looked at her with that charming crooked grin. She tugged at their joined hands, "Come on, before the train leaves."

"We'll be stuck here alone. How dreadful." Frankie allowed herself to be led to the door.

Bianca swung their hands between them. This would be only the second time they sat together on the train. The first time being when they were eleven years old and not knowing what lay ahead for them. When she didn't know that the scrappy little girl she'd helped through to Platform 9 ¾ would end up being the love of her life. "Hurry up. I'll buy you a chocolate frog on the train."

She burst into laughter at the horrified look on Frankie's face.


End file.
